


Вне правил

by berenica, NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради избавления от Тёмного Лорда Снейп согласен на всё.<br/>Фик написан в 2006 году, переведён в 2012 году.</p><p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Outside The Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101379) by [Meri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri). 



To love is not to look at one another, but to look together in the same direction*  
Любить — это не значит смотреть друг на друга. Любить — значит смотреть вместе в одном направлении**

* Из книги «Земля людей» («Terre des hommes», 1939) французского летчика и писателя Антуана де Сент-Экзюпери (1900-1944).   
** Перевод Норы Галь (с)

 

**Пролог**

Гарри шёл на обед в Большой Зал, когда Гермиона отозвала его в сторону от толпы:

— Я нашла их! — прошептала она.

Месяцы охоты за хоркруксами остались позади. Они вернулись в школу, и с тех пор Гермиона старалась отыскать чары, которые помогли бы Гарри пробудить дремлющие в нём силы. Наконец-то ей удалось! 

Он страшно разволновался.

— Рассказывай!

— Рассказывай что? — Рон появился как из ниоткуда, приобнял обоих за плечи — вздрогнули и Гарри, и Гермиона. 

— Не делай так, — возмутилась она, пряча улыбку.

Рон посмотрел на друзей сверху вниз. Ещё вымахав за лето и осень, сейчас он заметно возвышался над всеми. И при таком росте — двигался, словно тень. Впрочем, постоянная опасность приучила их всех лишний раз не шуметь.

— Прости. Я по привычке.

— Гермиона, так что ты нашла?

Гарри едва мог дождаться продолжения рассказа, но Гермиона, взглядом указав на окружающую их толпу, ответила: 

— Не здесь.

Все направлялись в Большой Зал, по-видимому, не интересуясь ничем, кроме обеда. Но Гарри слишком хорошо знал, насколько ошибочным может оказаться такое впечатление.

— А когда? Может, сразу, как поедим? Мы могли бы пройтись вокруг озера.

Гермиона встряхнула головой, и из связанных в хвост волос выбилось несколько непослушных прядей.

— Не получится, до трёх я занята.

— А как же перерыв после обеда? Разве у тебя его нет? — хмуро спросил Рон и откинул со лба лезущие в глаза волосы.

Гермиона неожиданно покраснела.

— Обычно есть, но сегодня я встречаюсь с Малфоем...

— Малфоем?! — Лицо Рона тоже порозовело. — Зачем это? 

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что мы работаем над совместным проектом по арифмантике!

Расправив плечи, она сердито уставилась на него.

Но ссоры никто не хотел.

МакГонагалл заслужила их вечную признательность за то, что позволила вернуться к учёбе зимой. Разумеется, Гермиона изо всех сил бросилась наверстывать пропущенное и готовиться к ТРИТОНам, а по некоторым предметам даже согласилась заниматься в паре с Малфоем. 

По её словам, тот вёл себя куда менее агрессивно и учился более прилежно — как будто повзрослел после ранения, полученного в прошлом году. Гарри подобного за ним не замечал, так как Малфой продолжал досаждать ему при каждой возможности.

— Ладно. Так как насчет прогулки после трёх?

— Договорились. — Толпа у входа в Большой Зал начала редеть, и Гермиона сказала: — Пора бы и нам пойти пообедать.

 

* * *

— Ну так что? — выпалил Рон, как только они добрались до дальнего берега озера. 

За последний год им всем пришлось значительно повзрослеть, но некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся, и нетерпение Рона — одна из них. Гарри не имел ничего против. Он знал, что без помощи друзей ему никогда не победить Волдеморта, и был более чем благодарен за их всегдашнюю поддержку. 

— Как я уже говорила: я нашла чары, — Гермиона могла бы сказать об этом чуть более радостным тоном.

— Замечательно. Но зачем нам всем пришлось тащиться аж сюда, чтобы поговорить о них? — Гарри взглянул на неё и обменялся короткой улыбкой с Роном.

— Это не обычные чары... 

— Ну конечно же, они необычные, — вклинился в разговор посерьёзневший Рон, — иначе мы бы отыскали их сами.

Гермиона в упор посмотрела на Гарри.

— Это чары из области магии секса.

Рон грязно выругался.

Да уж. Гарри тоже такого не ожидал. Он глубоко вздохнул и взял себя в руки.

— И каким образом секс поможет мне получить контроль над своей силой и уничтожить Волдеморта?

— Когда чары будут сотворены, пробудившаяся сила высвободится, и ты усмиришь её, воспользовавшись контролем своего партнёра. — Она смотрела ему прямо в глаза — пристально и решительно. — Есть тесты, которые помогут сделать наилучший выбор.

Рон фыркнул.

— Выбор? Наилучший? Ну ты и сказанула.

— Ох, да повзрослей уже, Рональд! Ведь обсуждаем серьёзный вопрос. — Понимающий взгляд смягчил резкость её слов.

Те несколько недель, когда Рон и Гермиона были вместе как пара, запомнились ожесточёнными спорами. Гарри боялся, что они разрушат отношения не только между собой, но и дружбу всех троих. К счастью, Рон и Гермиона смогли вовремя остановиться. Несмотря на крах их романа, им удалось остаться хорошими друзьями — за что Гарри был им безмерно признателен.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула.

— Гарри, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что партнёр не может быть школьником.

— Разумно, — заметил он, отгоняя тоскливые мысли о том, кем именно может оказаться партнёр. — Расскажи мне остальное.

Да какая разница, кем тот окажется. Чтобы покончить с Волдемортом, Гарри лёг бы с любым — краснеющим девственником он давно уже не был.

После до сих пор колющего совесть расставания с Джинни, он потерял невинность с Чарли, её старшим братом. Всего за неделю до и неделю после свадьбы Билла Гарри удалось всесторонне узнать, как восхитительно хорош может быть секс с тем, кто старше и опытней. Чарли ему очень нравился, но он его не любил — ведь так безопасней. 

К сожалению, Джинни смотрела на это иначе. Разозлившись на него, она начала встречаться с другими, лишь переступив порог школы.

Гарри понимал её или, по крайней мере, пытался понять. Начал встречаться с парнями, не собираясь никем из них серьёзно увлекаться. Ничего толкового из этого не вышло — не стоило и надеяться. 

— Это старые чары, вероятно, ещё времен Основателей. Первоначально они использовались для пробуждения магических сил у молодёжи, чтобы те, наравне со взрослыми, могли встать на защиту родной земли. И тогда, и сейчас волшебники и ведьмы не могли вступить в полную силу до достижения ими тридцатилетнего возраста, плюс-минус несколько лет. Так придумали эти чары и заключали браки, как правило, выбирая подросткам партнёров постарше, с высоким самоконтролем, но меньшей магической мощью. После пробуждения сил младшие могли использовать умение контролировать магию старших супругов. 

Гермиона рассказывала так, будто читала полноценную лекцию. Обычно это раздражало, но не сегодня. 

— Гарри ведь не придётся жениться? Или как? — Рона, судя по его виду, подобная перспектива по-настоящему ужаснула.

— А как долго нужно поддерживать чары? — спросил Гарри. К женитьбе он пока не был готов: может, однажды ему и захочется создать семью, но не сейчас — это точно.

— Нет, ты не обязан жениться, — ответила Гермиона на первый вопрос и, задумавшись, ненадолго примолкла. — А сколько поддерживать чары — неизвестно. Наверное, потому они и женились — в те времена было сложно прожить без защиты.

— В конечном итоге эти... подростки... Им ведь удавалось научиться самостоятельно контролировать магию, правда? — Гарри ненавидел даже мысль о том, чтобы зависеть от кого-то до конца своих дней.

— Да, конечно, но нужна практика, тренировки — такие же, как и при обычном способе обретения контроля над магией.

— Похоже на торг: расплачиваться счастьем детей ради роста их силы, — неодобрительно заметил Рон.

— Но для семьи это хорошо. Тогда жили большими семьями, все поколения вместе, в одном доме, — принялась объяснять Гермиона. — В действительности ничего плохого не происходило. Ведь это младший управлял сексуальной магией, он инициировал всё, и доминировал в сексе тоже он.

Сбитый с толку, Рон тряхнул головой. 

— Не понимаю. Это ведь Гарри нуждается в том, чтобы его силу подчинили. Если его партнёр будет снизу, то в чём тогда смысл?

— Он берёт, а партнёр отдаёт. Именно Гарри должен контролировать всё, — прозвучало так, будто иначе и быть не могло. 

— Так ему, кем бы он ни был, придётся мне повиноваться? — такой поворот дела не мог не обрадовать Гарри хотя бы отчасти.

— Да, подчиниться и получить удовольствие. — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Хотя, думаю, подчинение — слишком сильно сказано. Речь больше идёт о разрешении тебе вести, чем о повиновении.

Совсем неплохая новость — до сих пор с позицией снизу Гарри не слишком везло, точнее — с партнёрами, а не с самим сексом. 

— То есть это я должен им овладеть? — уточнил он.

— Нет, ты должен контролировать всё. Если тебе больше нравятся ощущения от проникновения, то ты можешь вести и из нижней позиции, — сухо ответила Гермиона.

Даже интересно, и откуда она столько знает о гей-сексе?

— Спасибо за совет, но я предпочитаю быть сверху во всех смыслах слова, — ответил Гарри, рассмешив Рона.

— А сколько нужно времени, чтобы сотворить такие чары? — спросил тот.

— Заклинание повторяют не менее пяти ночей подряд.

Гарри сглотнул. Разок он мог перепихнуться с кем угодно, но пять раз?

— Да, процесс медленный. Тебе потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к растущей силе и получить над ней контроль. Прямых указаний нет, но, думаю, стоило бы ещё и дополнительно потренироваться.

— Хорошая мысль, — кивнул Рон. — А где ты раскопала всё это? В Запретной секции?

— Я тебя умоляю! Ты что! В школьной библиотеке ничего подобного нет. Я нашла лишь несколько упоминаний у Флориша и Блоттса в секции для взрослых. 

Выражение абсолютного превосходства на лице Гермионы всегда вызывало одну реакцию — смех. Но Гарри сдержался: не стоило её раздражать. 

— Как ты попала туда?

— Не так, как было бы в школе. Я совершеннолетняя, и у меня есть галлеоны. Они как раз разгружали приобретённое на распродаже наследств, а я оказалась первой.

— Где ты взяла столько денег? — спросил Рон. Всем известно: подобные книги стоят кучу золота.

— Сняла с нашего счета — того, что мы открыли, когда охотились за хоркруксами. — Помолчав, она уточнила чуть обеспокоенно: — Как-то я не догадалась посоветоваться с вами, но вы ведь не возражаете, да?

Гарри кивнул. Гермиона — такая умница, а он уже почти совсем позабыл о том счёте.

— Мы открывали его для всех нас, сама знаешь. 

— Ладно вам, — подвёл черту Рон. — А ты о найденных чарах кому-нибудь ещё говорила? 

— Нет. Мне не хотелось их лишний раз обсуждать. Они слишком близки к тёмной магии. 

— Как и вся магия секса, разве не так? — Гарри подумал, что помалкивать в их ситуации — отличная мысль. — Хм... А как происходит выбор партнёра?

Рон кивнул.

— Точно. И я как раз хотел об этом спросить.

— Как я уже говорила, нужно провести серию тестов. Я собираюсь просить Шеклболта, чтобы в Ордене их прошли все. Думаю, он может организовать всё без лишних объяснений.

— Отличная идея! — Гарри тоже считал, что чем меньше людей в курсе дела, тем лучше. 

— Твоим партнёром может оказаться любой. — Рон выглядел так, будто его слегка подташнивало. — Даже мой отец или мать... 

У Гарри ёкнуло сердце. Мысль, что ему, возможно, придётся... Нет! Лучше вообще не думать о родителях Рона. Партнёром будет кто-то другой, не они.

— Как считаешь, Шеклболт пойдёт нам навстречу? А вдруг он упрётся рогом?

— Не должен. Все понемногу теряют надежду, ведь произошло столько нападений после Рождества. Скримджер от безысходности пытается делать хоть что-то, но...

Гарри содрогнулся от мысли, как много их одноклассников потеряли близких.

— Я ненавижу беспомощность, ненавижу ждать. И делать ничего не могу! 

— Не похоже, чтобы мы ничего не делали. Ведь мы ещё догоняем пропущенное в первом семестре, — Гермиона никак не могла позабыть, насколько они отстали, и не собиралась позволять остальным об этом забыть.

— Без победы над Волдемортом, это — ничто, — пылко заявил Рон.

— Но у Гарри будет шанс. И очень хорошо, что после всего нескольких дней уровень силы и контроля вернётся к норме.

— А я не уверен, что это так уж хорошо, — сказал Рон. — Зачем тебе желать стать слабее?

— Может, потому что мне нужна нормальная жизнь? — Гарри не хотел, чтобы его поступками управляла сила, которой сам он управлять не умел. Проблем тогда не оберёшься, что пугало до чёртиков.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Но если ты всё же захочешь постоянно пользоваться полной силой, то тебе нужно будет несколько раз в неделю заниматься сексом с партнёром.

— Да, но с кем? Кто это будет? — Рон всё ещё выглядел болезненно позеленевшим, наверное, не мог прекратить думать о самых неприятных из вариантов.

— Давайте решать проблемы по мере их возникновения. А сейчас хватит уже обсуждать. — Гарри знал, что для уничтожения Волдеморта сделает всё. В том числе — ляжет в постель с тем, с кем бы в жизни по своей воле не лёг.

— Пора возвращаться в школу, — сказав это, Гермиона сразу же пошла по дорожке. Гарри и Рон переглянулись и последовали за ней.

 

**Глава 1**

Снейп стремительно вышагивал взад-вперёд по всей Выручай-комнате, буквально подметая мантией пол. Он осознавал, что комната подстраивалась под его нужды, но по мере сил старался не думать об этом. Также он избегал смотреть на ярко пылающий в камине огонь и в дальний угол — на кровать под балдахином. Фактически, он упорно пытался убедить себя в том, что ничего, вообще ничего не происходит.

За свою жизнь он не раз попадал в отвратительные ситуации. Нынешняя казалась ему если и не самой ужасной, то одной из худших. Даже сваренному собственноручно чрезвычайно мощному успокоительному зелью не удавалось в достаточной мере противостоять ощущению мерзости того, что ему предстояло, и от волнения всё сжималось внутри. Его бросило в дрожь, и, развернувшись, он зашагал в другом направлении.

Когда из коридора донёсся шум, он едва не подпрыгнул на месте и дыхание перехватило. Эмоции не удавалось сдержать — он знал, что от него буквально разит страхом. 

Снейп раздражённо встряхнул головой. Да что ж с ним такое творится? 

Ох, погодите-ка, вот и ответ: кое-кто собирается заняться сексом с учеником. С мальчишкой! Самым отвратительным из всех!

Не то чтобы другой школьник независимо от пола стал бы приемлемым выбором. 

М-да, как и многие ситуации в его жизни, текущая — целиком и полностью недопустима.

Он ненавидел проклятую всезнайку! И почему только она вбила в свою пышногривую голову, что должна найти чары в помощь Поттеру?

Но как бы ни хотелось отгородиться от происходящего, Снейп не мог этого сделать. Люди гибли, о чём он был более чем хорошо осведомлён, а Поттеру предстояло возглавить наступление и разгромить Тёмного Лорда. Очевидно, что, пока магические силы дремлют, шансы на победу равны нулю. Поттер отчаянно нуждался в контроле, который ему могли дать лишь чары — пусть и из магии секса.

Орден и его новый глава — Кингсли Шеклболт — с лёгкостью разрешили их использование. Никто не сомневался, что Поттеру позволили бы применить даже тёмную магию. 

Снейп повёл плечами, пытаясь расслабить напряжённые мышцы в верхней части спины.

Их ждёт всего пять встреч, только здесь, и нет способа сделать всё ещё безопасней. Они воспользуются Выручай-комнатой, пока все разъехались по домам на весенние каникулы. Кроме участников, никто ни о чём не узнает.

Несколько тестов позволили оценить, какой тип магии соответствует Поттеру лучше всего. Снейпу не повезло — их характеристики совпали наиболее точно. Точнее, чем с другими магами и ведьмами Ордена. Найдись хоть один шанс спихнуть задание на кого-то другого, он бы воспользовался им без колебаний, но, увы, похожим типом магии, при значительно меньшей мощи, обладала только Молли Уизли. Да и Поттер предпочёл бы ей кого угодно... 

Дверь отворилась, и кто-то вошёл. 

Снейп резко выдохнул, цепляясь за мысль, что если не откроет глаза — ничего не случится.

— Профессор? — заговорил Поттер тоном осторожным и сдержанным, вынуждая на себя посмотреть. 

Он выглядел до смерти напуганным, и Снейп задался вопросом, позаботился ли тот принять успокоительное зелье. По всему выходило, что нет. Глупый мальчишка, не знающий, что для него лучше!

— Заходите! — Снейп не смог удержаться от резкого тона. Не стоило. Пусть грубость — всего лишь привычка, но в данном случае задающая настроение для всей встречи.

Шеклболт вырвал у него обещание не только сотрудничать, но и проявлять покорность, как того требуют чары. Возможно, подчинение — не совсем верный термин, но звучит лучше, чем приказ быть с Поттером милым.

Ну и позорище! 

Чувствуя, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, он угрюмо взглянул на Поттера — тот набрал воздуха в грудь и выглядел готовым ввязаться в ссору. 

Снейп уже приготовился дать достойный ответ, когда услышал шумный выдох и слова:

— Я прошу у вас прощения за всё это. 

— Избавьте меня от ваших убогих соболезнований, — будучи тем, кому придётся расслабиться и думать об Англии, Снейп никого успокаивать не собирался. Ещё чего!

— Если бы существовал какой-то иной способ...

— Его нет. Мы сделаем то, что должны. Так что давайте разделаемся с этим как можно скорей.

Бравада продлится недолго — Снейп это знал. Поттер, судя по его виду, догадывался. 

— Э-э-э...

— Мерлин! Раньше вы этим хоть раз занимались?

Джиневра Уизли не в счет. Ходили слухи, что Поттер предпочитает мальчиков. Снейп надеялся, что они правдивы. Будет намного проще и куда менее унизительно, если окажется, что у Поттера есть соответствующий опыт.

— Я — да, но вы... Мне кажется, что вы — нет.

На подобные темы Снейп дискутировать не собирался.

— Разве это имеет значение? Мы должны это сделать. И быстро — я не собираюсь тратить на вас всю ночь.

— Ладно. — Поттер покраснел. — Но нам нужно больше — мы оба должны получить удовольствие.

Об идиотском условии Снейп не забыл. Закрыв глаза, он взмолился про себя о том, чтобы всё оказалось только сном. Всего лишь ночным кошмаром, в бреду которого он собрался позволить Поттеру отыметь себя — и не единожды — да ещё и улыбаться в процессе.

Его замутило.

— Приступим, сэр? — спросил Поттер, выпрямившись и расправив плечи — настоящий гриффиндорец, чтоб его! 

Снейпу пришло в голову, что обращением «сэр» по отношению к нему мальчишка почти никогда не пользовался: боится, должно быть. Сказать по чести, догадка отчасти порадовала. 

Он вздохнул и поинтересовался с деланным спокойствием:

— Что вы предлагаете?

Поттер покраснел ещё больше.

— Мы разденемся и ляжем в постель, а потом... как бы...

— ...трахнемся, Поттер. Без всяких «как бы». 

Назвав всё своими именами, Снейп надеялся поверить в реальность происходящего. Но в результате тревога только усилилась.

— Да, сэр. Вернее говоря, я должен...

К горлу немедленно поднялась тошнота, и он содрогнулся от отвращения.

— Я знаю, что вы должны. Достичь цели громогласное сотрясение воздуха ни одному из нас не поможет. 

— Ладно, — оборвал его Поттер. — Факт остаётся фактом: мы сделаем это.

Снейп отметил его огорчённый вид. А за отсутствие попыток приблизиться всё ещё испытывал благодарность, когда Поттер подошёл к нему и бережным жестом отвёл волосы от лица. От потрясения Снейп буквально окаменел.

— Ничего хорошего у нас не получится, если вы не позволите касаться себя.

Он ничего не ответил. Сил хватило, чтобы оставаться на месте, но удержать непроизвольную дрожь не получалось.

— Вас трясёт, — констатировал очевидное Поттер. — Я не причиню вам боли.

— Полагаю, разумно поступить именно так, иначе чары не подействуют, — в собственном голосе Снейп с ужасом расслышал и недостаточную твёрдость, и страх. 

Очевидно, Поттер их тоже заметил. Он наклонился, буквально ткнувшись носом в шею, и глубоко вдохнул.

— Такой приятный запах. 

И что на это ответить? И нужно ли отвечать?

Снейп остался недвижим, промолчал, но сердце заколотилось отчаянно сильно — до боли. Мерлин, как же он ненавидел всё это!

— Ты не должен мне лгать. Я...

— Я не вру! Запах хороший — не зелья, как я боялся, а лес.

— Я варил моющее средство для Филча.

А если бы подумал головой, то сварил бы что-то вонючее.

— М-м-м...

Поттер уткнулся носом в его шею, и тёплое дыхание овеяло кожу. Снейпа охватило волнение — близости с женщиной у него не было уже очень давно.

Его подбородок попал в плен чужих пальцев. Действуя решительно, Поттер заставил его повернуть голову, и их взгляды встретились. Продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза, он чуть наклонился и...

Снейп ожидал то ли грубости, то ли неуклюжести — удивительно, но не угадал, поцелуй оказался нежен. Сухие губы коснулись губ — ничего ужасного, никакой паники. Поцелуй — это всего лишь поцелуй, теоретически, пол партнёра тут неважен.

Поттер наклонился снова, целуя дольше — и сердце забилось быстрей. Снейп не знал, чего ждать, но прикосновения оставались спокойными и бережными. Удивляло, как хорошо ему было. Хотя, конечно, он давным-давно ни с кем не целовался, а значит, не мог не отреагировать на нежность по отношению к себе.

Поцелуи следовали один за другим. Про себя Снейп мог признать — Поттер целоваться умел. Он отлично знал, как продлить удовольствие и как ласкать языком, и как и в какой мере пускать в ход зубы.

Но стоило ощутить прикосновения к одежде, как Снейп напрягся и вырвался, прежде чем смог себя остановить.

— Ш-ш-ш... — Поттер погладил его по груди, и только затем принялся расстёгивать пуговицы.

Оставшись без верхней мантии, Снейп вздрогнул.

— Холодно? — заботливо спросил Поттер.

— Нет.

Больше Снейп не произнёс ни слова, пусть и хотел высказать всё, что думает, об обстоятельствах, из-за которых оказался во власти собственного ученика.

Он уже сделал это — Шеклболту — проорал во всю мощь своих лёгких. В ответ засранец кивнул, вот только, согласившись с аргументами сходу, сказал, что другого выхода нет. Да ещё и имел наглость заявить, что жертва должна быть принесена. Только уточнить позабыл, кто именно станет жертвой. В тот же миг внутренний голос Снейпа невозмутимо отметил, что именно он — единственный преступник из всех и что это — расплата. Разозлившись, он заставил совесть заткнуться, но в необходимости подчинения и тени сомнения не возникло.

Последнее лето и соучастие в смерти Дамблдора едва не превратило его в беглеца. Его спасла полная осведомлённость МакГонагалл о планах старика, а также то, что она поговорила с Поттером прежде, чем тот растрепал всё, о чём знал.

Снейп не участвовал в их беседе, но слышал о ней. Поттер вёл себя настолько враждебно, что МакГонагалл пришлось утихомирить его ошеломляющим заклинанием, а затем силой заставить просмотреть воспоминания в думосборе Дамблдора.

После «Пророк» ещё долго муссировал слухи, но Поттер сумел держать рот на замке, и без свидетелей Министерство не смогло открыть дело.

«Сбежав» из когтей Тёмного Лорда в компании Драко Малфоя, Снейп вернулся в школу относительно невредимым. После того что случилось, он даже укрепил своё положение во Внутреннем круге, хотя некоторые из Пожирателей Смерти всё ещё не доверяли ему.

Прикосновение к подбородку вернуло его внимание к настоящему — Поттер вновь наклонился для поцелуя. Будто обретя собственную волю, губы Снейпа приоткрылись. Ошибкой моментально воспользовались: глубоко лаская его рот языком, Поттер, несомненно, уговаривал себе ответить.

И Снейп сдался. Без желания, но откликнулся. Он не предполагал, что Поттер окажется настолько щедрым на ласки.

Они целовались ещё какое-то время. Поттер исследовал его рот, а позже дразнящими прикосновениями пригласил исследовать свой.

Поцелуи с мужчиной не настолько уж и отличались от поцелуев с женщинами. Возможно, они воспринимались несколько более агрессивными — хотя Снейп и решил, что «агрессивность» не совсем верное слово. В поцелуе с Поттером чувствовалась некая несвойственная ни одной из его женщин твёрдость. А ведь в жизни ему довелось перецеловать их немало, пусть, к собственной досаде, он и знал, как выглядит и что можно подумать о его опыте. 

Поттер снова взялся за пуговицы, и в этот раз Снейп усилием воли позволил себя раздевать. Расстегнуть рубашку и стянуть её с плеч оказалось делом нескольких секунд. Майка немедленно последовала за ней.

Ну нельзя же так запросто швырять вещи на пол! Хотя... на самом деле, разве это сейчас имеет значение? 

Удержавшись от замечаний, Снейп постарался сосредоточиться на Поттере, на своей голой груди и неторопливых поглаживаниях её подушечками пальцев.

— Какая белая кожа... — прозвучало совершенно не похоже на оскорбление, хотя Снейп ждал именно их.

— А какого другого цвета ей быть? — уколол он, сдерживая желание выгнуться под ласковыми прикосновениями и думая о том, что его кожа бледна, как брюхо трески.

— Она будто сливки. О лучшей нельзя и мечтать. — Поттер улыбнулся, скользя пальцем уже по руке.

Снейп не смог подавить дрожь.

— Не надо мне лгать. Я знаю, как выгляжу. 

Неумелая лесть была тем, что он по-настоящему ненавидел, особенно, когда им так откровенно пытались манипулировать.

— Ты можешь быть ублюдком, но кожа у тебя изумительная! 

Судя по тону, Поттер обиделся. И Снейп, хотя и дал слово держаться в рамках, ухмыльнулся.

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение к преподавателю.

— Здесь нельзя снимать баллы! 

Гнев в направленном на него взгляде доставил Снейпу почти животное наслаждение.

— Я только что это сделал.

— Гриффиндор их не потеряет! Они не будут засчитаны.

Может, и так, но Снейп наслаждался иллюзией власти. Или мог бы ею насладиться, если бы Поттера удалось напугать. Но поганый мальчишка, похоже, вообще не знал страха.

Он положил ладони Снейпу на грудь и медленно заскользил ими вниз — исследуя тело тщательно, будто слепец, познающий мир осязанием. И какое бы сильное раздражение Снейп ни испытывал, он не мог не признать, что чувствует себя хорошо, даже прекрасно, а в прикосновениях Поттера нет ни снисходительности, ни нахальства.

И всё же кое-что ощущалось совершенно не так. Руки у Поттера были мозолистые и твёрдые, а не нежные, как хотелось бы... Или нет? От прежней уверенности не осталось и следа. 

Поцелуй в шею вывел его из задумчивости и сорвал с губ лёгкий стон наслаждения — вылетел, не поймаешь, как бы ни хотел удержать.

Поттер принялся старательно вылизывать чувствительную кожу, и Снейпа бросило в дрожь. Он отверг бы приятные ощущения, если б не чары. Они требовали от него наслаждаться происходящим, и, закрыв глаза, он позволил себе принимать спускающиеся по груди вниз поцелуи, дразнящее касание языка к напрягшемуся соску.

Будто огненные искры ринулись по спине вниз, прямо в пах, и Снейп с шумом втянул воздух. Такого он от себя не ожидал. И, определённо, это ему не понравилось: Поттер не делал ничего необычного, чего не бывало прежде, с женщинами, но подобной реакции не случалось до сих пор никогда. Странно. Может, это успокоительное зелье так влияет?

Поттер поднял голову, взглядом спросил разрешения — будто мог получить отказ.

Вскоре совершенно голый Снейп стоял перед полностью одетым Поттером. Но ни абсурдность ситуации, ни ощущение уязвимости не имели значения. Собственное спокойствие — вот что удивляло на самом деле. Но прежде чем Снейп успел поразмыслить над этим, внимание привлекло другое. Он не мог поверить своим глазам — Поттер разглядывал его с нескрываемым восхищением.

— Такая белая... Настоящее чудо.

— Поттер, я уже говорил: не нужно комплиментов. Я знаю, как выгляжу, включая шрамы и нездоровую бледность.

И всё же отсутствие отвращения на лице Поттера радовало. Что бы оскорбительного он ни сказал, Снейп бы выдержал всё — но ведь не пришлось.

— Она красивая, как раз в моём вкусе, — крайне упрямым тоном возразил тот.

И это вывело Снейпа из себя.

— Свои восторги придержи при себе. Такого больше не повторится.

Мгновенно посерьёзневший Поттер уставился ему прямо в глаза.

— Пять ночей. Нам нужно повторить всё пять раз.

— Я сделаю это. И если наша информация верна, то вы встретитесь с Тёмным Лордом в Хогсмиде уже на следующих выходных. 

— Знаю, — ответил побледневший Поттер. — Вы уже сообщили Волдеморту, что я буду там?

Снейп кивнул.

— Во время последнего вызова. Я проинформировал его, что директриса дала разрешение Поттеру и Уизли на недолгое посещение Хогсмида в субботу.

— Для меня и Рона? — сразу же заволновался Поттер. — Но зачем? Я надеялся, что ему не придётся так рисковать!

Снейп тоже надеялся, но, к сожалению, иначе поступить не мог.

— Если б Уизли остался здесь, то как объяснить, почему вы идёте не вместе? 

Поттер призадумался и даже что-то пробормотал, и Снейп продолжил:

— Несколько учителей отправятся туда с вами. Каждый из них получит выходной.

По причине, в которой он не пожелал разбираться, ему захотелось сказать, что всё пройдёт хорошо. Ну и банальность! Да и не для Поттера, тот наверняка знает цену пустым уверениям.

— Тогда ладно. Пора с этим кончать. 

«Что он делает? — Снейпа окатила волна малодушной дрожи. — Ох, да. Ты знаешь “что”».

Поттер одним пальцем провёл линию вниз по изгибу бедра, а затем скользнул ладонью вверх, к груди и шее, чтобы через миг, удерживая за затылок, притянуть Снейпа для следующего поцелуя — и целовать, ни на секунду не прекращая ласкать руками обнажённую кожу.

Через несколько томительных минут Поттер отстранился. Глядя Снейпу прямо в глаза, он коснулся застёжек своей одежды. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы раздеться. Вскоре он голышом стоял перед Снейпом, глядя на него так, будто ждал отказа. Как если бы у кого-то из них был выбор.

Снейп вздохнул. Продолжение неизбежно, а раз так, то не стоит отказываться от возможности хорошенько разглядеть того, с кем предстоит пройти этот путь до конца.

Теперь они без проблем могли смотреть друг другу в глаза — за последний год или два Поттер немного прибавил в росте. Также он набрал и вес. Вид молодого упругого тела Снейп мог оценить и без того, чтобы находить его сексуально привлекательным для себя. Свою отзывчивость он объяснил себе скорее долгим отсутствием близости, чем тем, кто именно его касался. 

И всё же Поттер выглядел очень неплохо. Как юноша. Как мужчина.

Удивительно, насколько нежными оказались объятия, а поцелуй — обстоятельным и долгим, прежде чем Поттер подтолкнул Снейпа туда, куда даже не хотелось смотреть — к кровати. 

И больше не осталось сомнений: всё вскоре случится. Не то чтобы Снейп думал, что имеет шанс избежать испытания. Он давно потерял надежду, а вмешательство провидения находил маловероятным — вряд ли Тёмный Лорд упадёт замертво в ближайшие пять минут. А значит, ему придётся позволить Поттеру себя отыметь.

Снейп снова вздрогнул.

— Не стоит вам думать об этом так много, сэр, — сочувственно произнёс Поттер.

Ну и обращение!

— А ты даже не думай называть меня «сэр» в постели!

Хмыканье и вид вспыхнувшего на щеках румянца подсказали, что намёк понят верно. И подкинули вопрос: опыт у мальчишки, похоже, есть, но какой?

— Если уж тебе так нужно как-то меня называть, то обращайся по имени. — Заметив, что тот совершенно сбит с толку, Снейп с ухмылкой продолжил: — Но если ты так назовёшь меня вне этой комнаты или при иных обстоятельствах, то я тебя прокляну. И сниму сотню баллов.

— Да, ссс... Северус, — ответил Поттер с запинкой.

То, как он это сказал, доставило Снейпу удовольствие — и он тут же возненавидел себя за то, что наслаждается звучанием собственного имени из уст Поттера.

— А не пора ли нам лечь? — сказал тот и, попятившись, лёг на свою сторону кровати.

Снейп выполнил его просьбу — и тут же заворчал, сдерживая ругательства и желание спихнуть с себя наглеца, который подкатился к нему, навалился сверху, заёрзал, ища удобное положение... 

Неожиданно, да, но близость обнажённого мужского тела оказалась вовсе не неприятна, даже несмотря на твёрдое-горячее, прижавшееся к бедру. Но Снейп твёрдо знал: ему не могло это нравиться. Его предпочтения оставались неизменными, а ситуация — слишком неловкой, пусть и не шокирующей, как предполагалось. Да и так ли он равнодушен?..

— Северус, где ты?

Властная нота в прозвучавшем вопросе заставила его поднять глаза.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Только это. — Поттер наклонился для поцелуя. — Мне показалось, что ты не со мной.

— Я лишь пытался... Неважно. Продолжай. 

Снейп вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Может, если не видеть, то станет легче?

— Расслабься.

Руки по всей длине погладили, затем чужие ладони скользнули на грудь, двинулись ниже.

— Если б это было возможно, — вымучил из себя Снейп. Его терпение стремительно таяло: чего Поттер от него хочет?

Тот вновь принялся целовать, глубоко вторгаясь в рот языком, одной рукой легко поглаживать шею и плечи. После секундного колебания, закончив наконец спорить с самим собой, Снейп ответил на поцелуй. Нет сомнений — он сделает то, что должен. И опять-таки сомнений нет — сделает, не желая того. Пусть и в процессе, возможно, ему удастся получить хоть какое-то удовольствие.

Поттер вновь сменил позу — вклинил своё бедро между ног, надавил и потёрся. Мерлин, как же хорошо! Снейп застонал и ответил движением бёдер. Потрясающе! Качаясь на волнах будоражащих ощущений, он всем телом прижался к Поттеру. Чистое удовольствие — и плевать, кто именно доставляет его.

Почти не сознавая, что делает, Снейп выгнулся на постели. Скольжение загрубевших ладоней по коже приносило восхитительные ощущения. Он никогда не думал, что сможет получить удовольствие от таких ласк, но отрицать открывшуюся истину не собирался. Никакой лжи, по крайней мере, перед собой.

Поттер вновь принялся целовать его грудь, и он откинулся на подушки. Кто бы мог подумать, что себялюбивый мальчишка в постели окажется таким щедрым любовником?

Любовником?.. Нет! Поттера не стоило так называть, ни в коем разе. И пусть других слов не нашлось, любовником он не был и точно не будет.

Спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, Поттер целовал его грудь — тщательно, будто собрался обласкать языком и губами всё тело, не пропустив ничего. 

Снейп подумал, что, возможно, Поттер на самом деле находит его привлекательным. Поверить сложно, конечно, но кто знает, что творится в его голове? Он же всегда не как все. Да и важно ли это? 

Поттер тратил так много времени на подготовку, что…

— Ах!

Страстный стон вырвался помимо воли, и тело изогнулось дугой. А всё Поттер. Это он без предупреждения накрыл ртом член и начал сосать. О Мерлин! о боже! о все святые! — он и правда умел это делать! И знал, как извернуться, чтобы взять всё, всё до последнего дюйма!

Почти забытые ощущения захватили целиком, и Снейпа швырнуло на самый гребень волны удовольствия. Его больше не волновало, кто именно так щедро дарит ему несравнимое ни с чем наслаждение. Снейп застонал снова, толкаясь бёдрами вверх, погружаясь всё глубже во влажное тепло чужого горла. Тем, что ещё оставалось способным мыслить, он чётко сознавал, что кончит через мгновение.

Кричал он достаточно громко, чтобы испытать укол уязвляющего душу стыда. Но лишь на миг. Уж слишком погружён он был в ощущения, а те — невыносимо сильны.

Прошло несколько секунд, и туман в голове рассеялся. Посмотрев вниз, Снейп увидел улыбающегося Поттера. Тот поглаживал его бёдра, настойчивыми движениями рук намекая, что ноги пора уже развести.

— Я думаю, — сказал Поттер после ещё одного поцелуя, — что тебе лучше лечь на живот. В такой позе нам будет удобней всего. 

От истомы и удовольствия не осталось и следа. Желудок скрутило спазмом.

— Удобная поза? Для меня её не существует, как бы ты не...

— О, вот здесь ты совершенно не прав. Наслаждение может быть крайне острым, — прервал его Поттер весьма уверенным тоном.

— Так ты на самом деле позволил кому-то трахнуть себя?

Снейп слышал сплетни об одном равенкловце. И не только он — о хвастовстве Луиса Фулбрайта в школе слышали все. Тогда за день или два он снял с Равенкло пятьдесят баллов, а так как мальчишка оказался настолько глуп, чтобы продолжать болтать, то так же поступили и остальные преподаватели. И факультет умников понял намёк. Потеряв баллы, они догадались заткнуть Фулбрайта. Не то чтобы Снейп заботился о Поттере — просто он терпеть не мог таких хвастунов. 

— Да, было пару раз. О позиции снизу говорят, как о чём-то плохом, но из других соображений, а не из-за меньшего удовольствия от секса. 

После того случая слышать такое неудивительно. Но из прочитанного следовало, что им придётся связать силы, а значит, как бы горько ни было, ему придётся подчиниться мальчишке.

— Приступай.

— Но как? — спросил Поттер.

Снейп не сразу понял, о чём тот говорит. Суть ведь не в той или иной позе. Главное, чтобы Поттер сделал всё быстро и относительно безболезненно — то есть не поранил больше, чем того нельзя избежать. Но если лечь на живот, то во время соития хотя бы самодовольная Поттеровская физиономия не будет маячить перед глазами. Решив так, Снейп перевернулся. 

Он глубоко дышал, пытаясь побороть захлёстывающую панику, и искренне надеялся, что скручивающие живот спазмы прекратятся, как только Поттер возьмётся за дело. 

И всё же, когда тот коснулся плеча, Снейп едва не подпрыгнул. Сдержаться не удалось.

— У тебя здесь родинка... — пробормотал Поттер.

Судя по тому, как он принялся облизывать кожу в том месте, родинка ему необыкновенно приглянулась. И не только она — ласк языком удостоились и плечи, и шея.

Снейп старательно не обращал внимания на чужие пальцы, касающиеся его между ягодиц. Один из них проник глубоко внутрь, и всё, что удалось — остаться на месте, а не вскочить и ринуться прочь, как хотелось.

— Ш-ш-ш... Позволь мне продолжать, — шептал Поттер, поглаживая его спину ладонью. 

Он жаждал свободы, а ответил:

— Не то чтобы у меня был выбор.

Мало приятного в том, чтобы предлагать своё тело в обмен на шанс, что мальчишка вопреки всему победит. 

— Ну конечно же, он у тебя есть!

Снейп повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на вдруг переставшего нависать над ним Поттера.

— Не дури. Если мы не закончим начатое, то ты не получишь контроль над силой. А без неё тебе не уничтожить Тёмного Лорда. И мне придётся и дальше служить ему.

— Мне жаль, — прозвучало так, будто Поттер и правда сожалел. 

Ага, ну конечно, так он ему и поверил. 

— Не извиняйся, просто сделай это.

Терпение стремительно таяло. Хотелось одного — поскорей начать и закончить.

— _Accio_ смазка, — произнёс Поттер вместо ответа.

Вновь укладываясь на постель, Снейп услышал шлепок бутылочки о ладонь. 

Зная, что им потребуется, он сам сварил смазку с обезболивающим эффектом. Оставалось надеяться, что повреждения окажутся не настолько значительными, как он опасался. До сих пор Поттер показывал себя с лучшей стороны, был внимательным — так что состояние ануса по окончании акта, возможно, будет не самым плохим.

Скользкий палец втиснулся в него без предупреждения... а может, Поттер что-то и говорил, но внимание рассеялось. В любом случае, вырвавшийся постыдный вопль уже не вернуть.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Поттер, удерживая палец внутри.

— В полном, — ответил Снейп.

Ощущения не были неприятными. Одна из его любовниц умела доставлять удовольствие таким способом и делала это мастерски. Ему по-настоящему нравилось. Жаль, что ей пришлось уехать на континент.

Поттер работал пальцем не так, по-другому. И да, ощущения были вовсе не неприятными, скорее — в высшей степени необычными. Через минуту или две к ним удалось привыкнуть.

В конце концов, Поттер добавил второй палец, и Снейп подавил порыв отпрянуть. Ощущения обострились вплоть до боли. Он резко выдохнул, а затем задышал медленно, чувствуя, как Поттер растягивает его, а свободной рукой успокаивающе гладит спину.

Время шло, превращая неприятные ощущения в странную смесь удовольствия и боли. И в то же время Снейп знал, что продолжения не хочет. Не то чтобы это что-то меняло, конечно. Но когда Поттер наконец остановился и вытащил пальцы, то из груди вырвался вздох облегчения — пусть и заранее ясно, что передышка будет слишком мала.

Подушка, подсунутая под бёдра, и лёгкий толчок вынудили Снейпа ещё шире развести ноги. Он старался ни о чём не думать, но первое же надавливание головки члена вызвало настоящую панику. 

О Мерлин, он не мог... он не мог позволить сделать это с собой! 

Он собрал все свои силы, но отталкивать Поттера было поздно — тот уже погрузился в него больше чем наполовину.

До чего ж больно! 

Он хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь удержаться от крика. Поттер буквально рвал его собой! Ещё один толчок — и Снейп взмолился:

— Стой.

Тот застыл.

— Знаю, это больно, но...

— Даже не представляешь насколько. Ты недостаточно подготовил меня! — прохрипел Снейп. Он тяжело дышал, тело облил пот, крик застрял в горле. — Я читал, что если всё сделать правильно, то боль будет минимальной. Эта — вовсе не минимальная!

— Я сделал всё, что мог. Если бы ты хоть немного помог мне, если бы обращал внимание на происходящее — получилось бы куда лучше. 

Чего Поттер ждал? Согласия, соучастия, отзывчивости? Как если бы они были любовниками? 

Снейп выдохнул. Худшее было позади. Ему удалось немного расслабиться, а Поттеру — ещё чуть-чуть протиснуться внутрь, и вместо уходящей боли наконец вернулась способность ясно мыслить. 

— Немного приподнимись на коленях, — приказал Поттер, за бёдра подтягивая его на себя.

— Зачем? — позволяя поставить себя в нужную позу, спросил Снейп.

— Чтобы я мог сделать вот это, — ответил тот, обхватывая член скользкой ладонью.

Ох. Это, по крайней мере, было приятно. И уравновешивало боль.

Держась за бедро одной рукой, Поттер слегка отклонился назад. Но долго радоваться не довелось — он вновь толкнулся внутрь, теперь под иным углом. Позволять Поттеру двигаться взад и вперёд — приятного мало, конечно, пусть и терпимо. А вот принимать ласки рукой — хорошо в той мере, чтобы даже удовлетворить требования чар. 

Напряжение и наслаждение нарастали с каждым толчком, пока — при очередном — будто молния пронзила всё тело.

— Ох, Мерлин! 

Поттеру наконец удалось найти правильный угол, и прикосновение к простате принесло то острое наслаждение, о котором Снейп читал и в возможность которого не слишком-то верил. Всё оказалось чистой правдой.

— Ещё! — потребовал он, и Поттер за спиной фыркнул от смеха.

— Ну вот и хорошо! Тогда поехали!

И плевать, что это звучало самодовольно. Сейчас имела значение только старательность Поттера, а тот продолжал двигаться, с каждым толчком попадая в то самое место. Никогда прежде Снейп не знал подобного наслаждения. Мысли расплылись. Он стонал, содрогаясь от остроты удовольствия, вторя каждому движению внутрь и наружу. Он подмахивал, жаждая большего, насаживался глубже, ощущая, как всё выше взмывает по гребню готовой накрыть его волны наслаждения.

Разрази его гром! Он хотел, чтобы это длилось и длилось.

Он смутно осознавал, как Поттер поёт слова заклинания, как рычит, кончая, и как кончает сам. 

На постель рухнули оба. Поттер — сверху, навалившись всем немаленьким весом. 

Снейп решил, что, наверное, задремал. Пробуждение было приятным, но лишь до того мига, когда он осознал, в каком положении и в чьих объятиях лежит — совершенно не желая того.

Спихнув с себя Поттера, он сел.

— Что случилось? — спросил тот, близоруко щурясь. 

— Я иду к себе.

— Но уже полночь.

— На самом деле ещё не настолько поздно. Кроме того, я не собираюсь оставаться в этой комнате или наедине с тобой дольше, чем вынужден. 

Найденную на полу одежду Снейп наскоро разгладил специальными чарами и принялся одеваться. Он старался не думать о том, что только что произошло. Позже, он подумает об этом позже.

Поттер тоже сел, кулаками принялся тереть глаза. Выражение лёгкой обиды мелькнуло на его лице и исчезло прежде, чем в его существование можно было поверить.

Не обращая внимания ни на Поттера, ни на его чувства, Снейп быстро накинул на себя мантию.

— Не принимайте случившееся за то, чем оно не является.

— И не собирался, Северус.

Поттер с умыслом назвал его по имени, но Снейп и не думал отвечать. Он хотел убраться отсюда — и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Что он и сделал — не говоря ни слова и не оглядываясь.

По коридорам к безопасности своих комнат он едва не бежал, остро чувствуя собственную нечистоту. Чистящих чар недостаточно — чтобы заснуть, наверняка потребуется продолжительный душ.

Со вздохом Снейп признал, что не случилось ничего даже отдалённо похожего на те ужасы, которых он ждал. От секса он даже получил удовольствие, а Поттер проявил заботу и чуткость. И всё же произошедшее оставалось неприемлемым — никакими причинами не оправдать.

В ванной Снейп наколдовал воду погорячей, вплоть до риска свариться, сорвал с себя всю одежду. Оставалось надеяться, что и с кожи удастся соскрести все следы. 

Закончив мыться, он прислонился к стене душевой и попытался представить красотку-блондинку, приятную на вид-вкус-аромат. Ничего путного не получилось — неудивительно, после двух оргазмов подряд. Член лишь слегка дёрнулся, но доказал делом, что дух силён, пусть и плоть слаба. Весьма утешительное знание. 

 

* * *

Гарри со вздохом поднялся с кровати, решив, что вернуться в гриффиндорскую башню будет лучше всего. Подняв одежду с пола, он снова вздохнул и принялся одеваться.

Слабая надежда, что Рон уже лёг, разбилась сразу же, как только дверь-портрет распахнулась. Он не спал, а в полном одиночестве читал у камина. Непривычное зрелище для гриффиндорской гостиной, но оставшихся на весенние каникулы в школе можно было по пальцам пересчитать.

Гермиона и Рон недолго спорили о том, кому из них оставаться — Рон победил. Число нападений за последний семестр возросло, и родители обоих с нетерпением ждали их возвращения домой, но только Молли и Артур с неохотой, но всё же позволили сыну составить компанию Гарри: по привычке они всё ещё беспокоились за него и не хотели, чтобы он был один.

— Гарри? — Рон уставился на него так, будто не ждал увидеть. — Ну как ты, дружище, в порядке?

— Отлично. А ты что, сомневаешься? 

— Ну дай-ка подумать. Хм. Ты только что трахался с сальноволосым ублюдком — а значит, есть повод спросить, всё ли прошло хорошо. — Рон покраснел и примолк.

Гарри верил ему, как себе, но сейчас ни о чём касающемся Снейпа вообще не мог говорить.

— Дело сделано.

— Завтрашней ночью тебе туда снова идти.

— Не напоминай.

— Что, настолько паршиво? — судя по сочувствию в голосе, Рон ожидал услышать в ответ, что всё прошло хуже некуда.

А на самом деле, разве всё было так уж отвратительно? 

Гарри потряс головой.

— Нет, всё не так и плохо. Только, знаешь, чертовски неловко.

— У меня так бывает всегда. Все эти волнения — подойдём мы друг другу или нет, делаю ли я всё правильно, получает ли она удовольствие... Всё это и правда здорово напрягает.

Рон всегда говорил то, что думал, — за это Гарри его и любил.

— Да, именно так всё и было, — подтвердил он и натолкнулся на испытующий взгляд.

— Ты же не ждал, что со Снейпом всё пройдёт по-другому?

— Нет. Ну конечно же нет.

Гарри солгал. На самом деле он надеялся на нечто большее.

— Гарри, ну ты что? А как ты думал, он будет себя вести? Мало того что он ненавидит тебя, а ты — его, так он ещё и натурал. Ты ведь в курсе, правда?

— Натурал? — До сих пор до него про те или иные предпочтения Снейпа никаких слухов не доходило. — Нет, я не знал. А ты уверен?

— Сам слышал, когда они с Шеклболтом обсуждали, что лучше Снейпа кандидата не найти.

— Как тебе удалось их подслушать?

Щёки Рона порозовели.

— В том коридоре, где я прятался, меня не должно было быть.

— Ты брал мою мантию-невидимку? — Гарри не возражал, но предпочёл бы, чтобы о таких вещах его заведомо предупреждали. — А тот коридор, случайно, не коридор Хаффлпаффа?

Из случившегося он не собирался устраивать шумиху, и Рон с заметным облегчением выдохнул. 

— Может, и так.

Но Гарри уже отвлёкся, беспокоясь совсем о другом.

— И чего я не подумал об этом раньше? — пробормотал он.

Рон встал и во весь рост потянулся. Открывшаяся, когда он завёл руки за голову, полоска золотистой кожи на животе не могла не привлечь взгляд.

— Ты так смотришь, — заметил он со смешком. — Что, нравится?

Будто мысли читает!

— А ты всё только дразнишься. — Гарри рассмеялся и подмигнул. — Да. Ты очень хорош. И, вероятно, натурал ещё больший, чем Снейп.

— Ну да, я такой. Но ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя подразнить. — Рон подтвердил сказанное и многозначительным взглядом, и улыбкой.

— Только потому, что ты уверен, что тебе ничего не грозит.

Да, он был в полной безопасности — насколько это зависело от Гарри.

— Так уж и ничего? Так я для тебя навсегда только друг и не больше?

Обиженный взгляд Рону весьма удался — он мастерски умел пользоваться своими преимуществами. Но Гарри ему не удалось одурачить ни на секунду.

— Перестань валять дурака, Рон. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

Как и предполагалось, тот немедленно посерьёзнел.

— Ну, а теперь расскажи мне, как именно всё прошло.

— Почти всё время казалось, что он мысленно где-то там ещё, а не здесь, со мной. Ну а я воспользовался советом Шеклболта и держал себя в руках, старался не злиться. Был очень милым.

— А он вёл себя как обычно — то есть как полный ублюдок? — спросил Рон, но так, будто иной ответ, кроме «да», его бы до крайности удивил. 

Гарри тряхнул головой.

— Мне кажется, он тоже старался вести себя хорошо — то есть хорошо по его мнению. Дал мне успокоительное зелье, да и сам принял — я уверен.

— Неплохая идея, — заметил Рон.

— Ага. Она сработала. По крайней мере, мне помогло.

Они надолго замолчали, затем Рон потребовал продолжить рассказ.

— Он был таким рассеянным, будто всё время забывал, что происходит. 

Не хотелось бы, чтобы Рон посчитал, что ему жалуются, но Снейп... Гарри и правда думал, что поведение Снейпа всё только ухудшило.

— Я могу его понять. — Удивительно, но в голосе Рона прозвучало сочувствие, а ведь его, вероятно, последнего из всех людей стоило бы заподозрить в сопереживании Снейпу. — Если ты совсем не хочешь, но отказаться не можешь, думать о своём — не самый плохой способ всё пережить.

— Я только хотел, чтобы ему было со мной хорошо.

Гарри не знал, почему его так волнует удовольствие Снейпа. В конце концов — это же Снейп! Но он всё равно беспокоился.

— Может, потому что ты не хотел им всего лишь попользоваться? — предположил Рон и ухмыльнулся.

— Да, ты прав. Близость должна быть чем-то большим.

— Гарри! — Глаза Рона засверкали. — Ну ты и девчонка! — воскликнул он и расхохотался.

Подколка уязвила, но Гарри тоже рассмеялся.

— Да я всего лишь...

— Ладно, пошли уже спать. Сам знаешь, ничего хорошего от всего этого ждать не стоит. 

Вздохнув, Гарри последовал за поднимающимся по ступенькам Роном. К сожалению, сомневаться не приходилось — он прав.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри постучал в дверь лаборатории зельеварения, но ответа не получил. Когда же он попытался войти, то с удивлением обнаружил, что дверь поддалась простому толчку. Расправив плечи, он заглянул внутрь и увидел Снейпа у котла.

Тот поднял взгляд и тут же нахмурился.

— Что вы хотите, Поттер?

Не зная, как лучше подступиться к разговору, да и вообще не будучи уверенным, что сама идея того стоит, Гарри начал издалека:

— Я надеялся, что смогу потренироваться контролировать свою магию.

— И зачем вы сообщаете об этом мне? — Если Снейп и был заинтересован в ответе, то совсем немного — зелье, которое он продолжал помешивать, похоже, волновало его намного больше.

— Потому что именно ваш контроль мне нужно использовать. Я бы хотел узнать, как всё работает. Это ведь неплохая идея? Как вы считаете?

На миг показалось, что Снейп прямо сейчас взорвётся.

— Рост сил незначительный, значит, сегодня больший контроль вам не понадобится. Приходите завтра утром. 

Уязвлённый беспричинным отказом, Гарри даже не сдвинулся с места. 

— Вам ещё от меня что-то нужно? — тоном, не допускающим иных толкований, кроме однозначного «проваливай», поинтересовался Снейп.

Гарри не сдержался. В конце концов он хотел знать.

— Вы натурал? Я имею в виду, предпочитаете исключительно женщин?

Вопрос привлёк внимание Снейпа, более того — он был им потрясён.

— Это не ваше дело. Абсолютно. И если бы вы имели хотя бы малейшее представление о манерах, то держали бы язык за зубами.

— Так ведь прошлой ночью в постели... — начал Гарри миролюбиво, но тот прервал его холодно, напряжённо, голосом полным сдержанной ярости:

— Ты, тупой эгоистичный сопляк! Не знаю, на что ты надеялся, подняв эту тему, но... Какая часть слова «конфиденциальность» тебе непонятна? Вне стен той комнаты ты не имеешь права обсуждать что-либо из произошедшего между нами! Никогда! 

Терпение Гарри тоже было на исходе, но он прикусил язык и взял себя в руки. Пусть Снейп и вёл себя мерзко — то есть как и всегда.

— Но мы должны...

— Вот в этом вы правы: мы! должны! Следовательно, мои предпочтения значения не имеют. — И более жестким тоном Снейп добавил: — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора. И я уверяю вас, эти баллы будут сняты.

Гарри хорошо знал этот тон и понимал, что рискует, но всё равно попытался:

— Сэр!..

— Я не собираюсь отвечать на ваши вопросы.

По всему было видно, что Снейп балансирует на грани того, чтобы в ярости начать всё здесь крушить.

— Но почему «нет»? — Гарри терпеть не мог подобное отношение к себе и ещё больше — то, что не понимал его причин.

— Потому что это не твоё поганое дело! Ещё десять баллов с Гриффиндора. Вон отсюда! Сейчас же. Или обещаю, что их станет тридцать.

Гарри знал, что проиграл. И отступил, прежде чем Снейп не надумал нечто большее, чем просто снять баллы. 

 

* * *

После утренней стычки рассчитывать на приятное времяпрепровождение ночью мог бы только неисправимый оптимист: увы, им со Снейпом теперь даже успокоительное зелье не помогло бы. Когда Гарри открывал дверь в Выручай-комнату, его сердце отчаянно колотилось, а сам он ждал худшего.

Снейп был уже здесь, расхаживал взад-вперёд. Он выглядел ещё более неприступным, чем прежде, даже готовым проклясть, если приблизиться к нему слишком быстро.

И Гарри, будто пытаясь приручить дикого зверя, двинулся к нему так осторожно, как только мог. 

Снейп остановился, вздохнул. Он так и не произнёс ни слова, но исходящее от него напряжение как будто немного ослабло.

Дурные предчувствия постепенно рассеивались, возвращая утраченное спокойствие. Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Медленно он поднял руку, лёгкой лаской коснулся подбородка Снейпа — и ощутил, как тот вздрогнул. Приободрившись, Гарри слегка потянул его на себя, и их губы встретились в поцелуе — чья нежность и сладость лишили всякого соображения, и глаза закрылись сами собой.

Он всего лишь надеялся, что им удастся пройти через всё, отбросив неловкость и смущение так далеко, как только возможно. Но отклик Снейпа по-настоящему воодушевлял. Вот бы нынешняя ночь принесла ему большее удовольствие, чем предыдущая! Увы, Гарри знал, что не всем надеждам суждено воплотиться, но так хотел, чтобы загаданное сбылось. Пусть даже от Снейпа и нельзя ждать большей отзывчивости. 

Решив постараться как следует, Гарри углубил поцелуй и языком толкнулся в рот Снейпа. Тот откликнулся — открылся и даже, перехватив инициативу, вернул ласку — а вместе с ней подарил и прошедшую по телу дрожь. Пусть Снейп, мягко говоря, красотой не отличался, да и по характеру был настоящим засранцем, но кто-то когда-то научил его целоваться, и научил хорошо. 

Гарри погладил его плечи, притянул к себе чуть поближе — и тут же чужие пальцы зарылись в волосы, требуя и подчиняя. И он сдался ласкающим шею и спину ладоням и напору, приносящему ещё большее возбуждение.

Они целовались. Снова и снова. Он и верил, и не верил тому, что такое блаженство дарит ему именно Снейп — его удовольствие, ощущение губ и языка, горячая влажность рта. Восхитительно! За такими поцелуями можно провести всю ночь напролёт. Гарри чуть наклонил голову, ловя в плен губы и принимаясь ласкать их. На вид тонкие, они не должны были, но ощущались необыкновенно нежными и полными. Но стоило потерять голову от поцелуев, как Снейп отстранился.

— Кажется, пора двигаться дальше.

— Что? 

Сбитый с толку, Гарри с минуту смотрел прямо перед собой. Они ведь и так не стояли на месте, и ему очень нравилось то, как далеко они смогли зайти.

— У меня нет времени, — ответил Снейп тоном холодным, как ледяная вода. 

Окатил так окатил — Гарри почти почувствовал брызги на коже.

— Я люблю целоваться.

— Но мы не любовники. 

— Ваша правда. — Он знал, что не имеет права злиться, но сохранить невозмутимость было выше его сил. Взявшись за пуговицы чёрной мантии, Гарри заметил: — Если уж вы так горите желанием быть поскорее оттраханным, то не вопрос — за дело, вперёд!

— Поттер... — начал было Снейп и замолк.

Гарри вздохнул. Стоило бы извиниться, конечно, но уж очень не хотелось давать Снейпу ещё большее преимущество.

— Позвольте мне...

— Ну разве я могу вам отказать?

— Конечно да!

— Конечно нет, так как альтернатива — победа Тёмного Лорда. Перспектива куда более неприятная, чем любые ваши поступки. — Губы Снейпа скривились в неприятной ухмылке. — За оставшиеся четыре ночи я могу стерпеть что угодно. 

Определённо, сказанное предназначалось, чтобы поставить на место — разве не так?

Гарри ничего не ответил, продолжая раздевать Снейпа. 

Вот уж сюрприз! А он-то уже полностью возбуждён! Возможно, это лучшая новость из всех.

Гарри даже не надеялся на такое, но тратить время на размышления не собирался, только не сейчас. Он сбросил собственную одежду и забрался в кровать. После недолгого колебания Снейп к нему присоединился — лёг на спину так прямо, будто меч проглотил.

Какое-то время Гарри только смотрел. Белая, как сливки, кожа — такая манящая! Он жаждал коснуться её... Хм. А с чего вдруг? Кожа как кожа. Не нежная, покрытая шрамами, и по правде их даже слишком много, но по непонятной причине — ещё более притягательная в его глазах.

— У вас куча времени, Поттер. Как надумаете, можете приступать, — прозвучало одновременно и неохотно, и нетерпеливо. 

Гарри нашёл бы шутку забавной, если бы был с кем-то другим.

— Только продумаю, с чего начать, чем закончить.

— Мерлин! Скажи мне, что ты это не всерьёз, — ответил Снейп, но чувствовалось, что под холодностью он скрывает волнение.

— Я шучу, — заверил Гарри.

Лучше и правда начать. 

Он обнял Снейпа, уже ждущего его прикосновений, и перекатился на него. Бережно коснулся лица, отметив, что сегодня волосы выглядят не такими сальными, как обычно. Наклонившись, глубоко поцеловал — и Снейп ответил. Теперь он не сопротивлялся и не играл в безразличие, а целовал в ответ с гораздо большим воодушевлением, чем во время их самых первых поцелуев.

Гарри снова позволил ему вести, по крайней мере, сейчас, пока требования заклинания ещё не заставляли перехватывать инициативу и брать всё в свои руки.

Как же тяжело держать в памяти факт, что это ему надо волноваться об удовольствии для них двоих, когда целуют так отчаянно жарко. 

Он слегка отклонился назад и, коснувшись рукой щеки, удержал Снейпа, чтобы самому склониться над ним с короткими поцелуями — сначала в губы, затем — в шею. А когда слегка прикусил кожу на изгибе, где шея становится плечом, то услышал негромкий стон.

Гарри понравился этот звук: дарить удовольствие в любовной игре и самому в удовольствие. И сколько бы внутренний голос не твердил, что Снейп — не любовник, — это неважно, пока его наслаждение так откровенно. 

Вместо того чтобы, как прошлой ночью, приступить сразу к делу, Гарри предпочёл хоть немного времени уделить соблазнительно бледной коже. Он не спрашивал себя о причинах такого желания, а просто хотел насладиться её ароматом и вкусом — так долго, как сможет. 

Когда Снейп ясно выразил своё неудовольствие бессвязным стоном, Гарри улыбнулся, всё ещё прижимаясь к его телу губами.

— Уже скоро, — пообещал он.

— Сейчас. 

— Нет!

— Поттер, — выдавил Снейп сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Никогда прежде Гарри не звали таким тоном — одновременно отчаянным, возбуждённым, умоляющим, — так что от восторга бросило в дрожь. 

Он подтолкнул Снейпа, заставил его лечь на живот.

— Ну наконец-то, — произнёс тот, слегка разводя ноги и вжимаясь в постель. — Давай.

— Скоро, — повторил обещание Гарри.

К главному Снейп пока не был готов: как следует не расслабишься — большого удовольствия не получишь. Так что Гарри, наклонившись вперёд, поцеловал одну из двух небольших ямочек на пояснице. Совершенно очаровательные, крайне удобные для вылизывания, но лучше об этом помалкивать — меньше риска оказаться проклятым. 

Он хорошенько вылизал и одну, и другую, заставив Снейпа извиваться от удовольствия.

— Что ты делаешь? — судя по голосу, тот был не против.

Вместо ответа Гарри развёл в стороны ягодицы и провёл языком по ложбинке сверху донизу. И повторил это снова, услышав от Снейпа полузадушенный всхлип удовольствия.

— Мерлин! Да что ж ты творишь? — воскликнул тот, задыхаясь и хрипя так, будто только что пробежал не меньше мили.

Такая реакция доставила Гарри беспредельное удовольствие. Похоже, он нашёл верный подход! 

— Думаю, это очевидно и без объяснений.

Он ещё раз провёл языком вниз по ложбинке и сконцентрировал усилия там, где они требовались больше всего — облизывая, посасывая и даже слегка покусывая.

Шумное дыхание, всхлипы и стоны — восхитительные и чудесные звуки — безмерно радовали и подталкивали двигаться дальше, проникать глубже. Никаких возражений не будет, это точно.

Гарри отстранился, только почувствовав, что ещё миг — и Снейп кончит.

— Не смей останавливаться, ты, идиот! — рыкнул тот, оглядываясь через плечо и сверкая глазами.

— Это не остановка, только смена позиций. _Accio_ смазка! — и Гарри поймал бутылочку, летящую над кроватью.

— Лучше б ты... — Снейп не закончил, вновь уткнулся лицом в постель.

Может, стоило дать ему кончить? Но как сделать лучше, гадать уже поздно.

Гарри открыл крышечку, смазал пальцы.

Снейп откликнулся на первое же их погружение внутрь себя. Похоже, он наслаждался происходящим куда больше, чем прошлой ночью. Добавление третьего пальца вызвало недовольство (а значит, вероятно, и боль) и порадовало тем, что всего через несколько движений ворчание превратилось в стон наслаждения.

Горячий, будто раскалённый добела, и восхитительно тесный — вот каким был Снейп, когда Гарри вошёл в него. Пришлось остановиться, чтобы дать ему перевести дух.

— Мне всё ещё больно, — не скрывая раздражения, сказал Снейп.

Гарри потянул его на себя, заставил встать на четвереньки — что должно было помочь.

— Отвратительная поза, — заявил Снейп, но не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы её изменить. — Чувствую себя, как кобыла, которую собирается покрыть жеребец.

Гарри не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Но ты же не кобыла. Я стараюсь найти самое удобное положение для тебя.

— Не получится. Удобного не существует. — Снейп шумно выдохнул, давление внутренних мышц слегка ослабло. — Давай.

С осторожностью Гарри чуть вытащил член и вновь толкнулся вперёд. Двигаясь всё размашистей, он слегка менял угол проникновения. Ничего. Попытка следовала за попыткой, но отклика не было, и он уже начал отчаиваться. Опустив всё ещё скользкую руку вниз, он принялся дрочить Снейпу, упорно, при каждом толчке, ища правильный угол, пока — наконец! — не услышал задыхающееся:

— Здесь.

— Отлично.

Гарри повторил движение и с наслаждением ощутил чужую дрожь.

— Да! Ещё! Жёстче! — командовал Снейп, подаваясь назад в ответ на каждый толчок. — Ещё!

Гарри был только рад ему угодить, как и насладиться великолепными ощущениями скольжения внутрь и наружу разгоряченного тела. Отзывчивость Снейпа придавала удовольствию иной, несравнимо больший размах.

Только почувствовав приближение оргазма, Гарри вспомнил о чарах. Казалось, их эффект стал сильней, чем в прошлую ночь. Он успел произнести всё, что нужно, прежде чем кончил, растворившись в ощущениях ярчайшего наслаждения. На грани беспамятства Гарри упал на постель, сумев-таки не рухнуть на спину Снейпа.

 

* * *

Вошедший в гриффиндорскую гостиную Гарри нашёл Рона, прикорнувшего на диване: заснул, не дождавшись, бедняга. Мысль о постели не вызвала ни малейшего интереса. Какой сон, когда энергия так и бурлит! Может, пойти полетать?

Он прошёл мимо спящего и принялся подниматься по ступенькам. Но когда Рон резко сел — не удивился: никому из них не удавалось спать по-настоящему глубоко.

— Ну что, — зевая, сказал тот, — сегодня всё прошло немного получше?

— Ага. Думаю, он получил больше, чем... — Гарри оборвал сам себя. Говорить о том, как Снейп кричал от наслаждения, точно не стоило. Рон, конечно, умел хранить секреты, но делиться таким ни к чему, да и просто нельзя.

— Ну с ним всё ясно. — Рон знал, когда не стоит дальше расспрашивать. — Ну а как насчет тебя? — покраснев, спросил он.

— Меня? Я в порядке. — Особого желания болтать Гарри не испытывал. 

Даже в полумраке комнаты было заметно, как внимательно разглядывает его Рон.

— Уверен? Ты выглядишь... ну... как шутиха с подожженным запалом, что ли.

А ведь неплохо сказано. Гарри именно так себя и чувствовал.

— Пойдём полетаем, а?

От неожиданности Рон моргнул.

— Не вопрос. Дай-ка я только схожу за мантией. 

Он трансфигурировал пижаму в нечто более тёплое и бегом поднялся по лестнице, чтобы вскоре спуститься вниз с двумя мантиями в руках.

 

* * *

Ночь не была тёплой, пусть уже и наступила весна. Гарри взмыл над полем, оставив Рона далеко позади, и ринулся вниз, потянув на себя древко метлы только у самой земли.

— Когда-нибудь ты можешь и не успеть, — сказал Рон, отсмеявшись. Его щёки покраснели от холода.

— Вот ещё! Конечно успею! — Сейчас, с адреналином, гудящим в крови, Гарри чувствовал себя едва ли не всемогущим.

Вместо ответа Рон рванул вдаль, приглашая сыграть в догонялки. Этот вызов Гарри не мог упустить — понёсся следом, чувствуя, как ветер бьёт в лицо.

Вскоре Рон развернулся и бросился догонять Гарри. Они менялись не раз, преследуя друг друга по всему полю, пока Гарри не выдохся. Он подал знак остановиться: долгий день наконец-то закончился, теперь-то ему точно удастся заснуть. 

Уставшие, они медленно побрели в замок.

В дверях стоял Снейп — и они буквально застыли под его взглядом. 

— Чем вы можете оправдать своё присутствие здесь в такой час? — произнёс он тоном «пощады не будет». 

Они её и не ждали. Не от Снейпа. 

— Ничем, сэр. У нас нет оправданий. — Рон постарался состроить сокрушённый вид.

Гарри мог бы сразу сказать ему, что это бессмысленно. Со Снейпом подобное никогда не срабатывало. Ни-ког-да.

— Я не мог заснуть, и мы пошли полетать, — с заметным вызовом в голосе заявил Гарри.

Снейп несколько мгновений разглядывал одного и другого. 

— Пять баллов с каждого. И в постель — немедленно, — сказал он и величественно удалился, оставив за спиной изумлённые взгляды и даже приоткрытые в удивлении рты.

— Ну и чудеса! С чего это...

— Рон, замолчи! Пожалуйста. Только ничего не говори. — Гарри даже думать об этом не хотел. Уж слишком много вопросов тянули такие размышления за собой.

— Если б он захотел, то снял бы и пятьдесят баллов. — Рон оглянулся на Гарри. — А ещё он мог не дать себя заметить.

— Думаю, он хотел этим что-то сказать, вот только что?

Временами Гарри ненавидел Снейпа. Даже довольно часто, но точно не тогда, когда они занимались любовью... «Сексом», — поправил он сам себя.

— Гарри?

— Ничего, Рон. Я просто устал, — ответил Гарри насколько мог честно. Он хотел всего лишь заверить, что с ним всё в порядке. Ведь оно так и было. Вот прямо сейчас.

— Сможешь заснуть?

— Надеюсь. Уже скоро утро, а после ланча у меня встреча со Снейпом.

— Мерлин! Тебе что, по ночам его уже мало? — спросил Рон, переступая порог, и Гарри последовал за ним, буркнув:

— Угадал.


	3. Chapter 3

— Надеюсь, повторения прошлой ночи не будет, — услышал Гарри, как только вошёл в кабинет зельеварения — практиковать контроль над магией, как договаривались.

Он покраснел. Странно, что Снейп решился заговорить об их ночных встречах.

— Не думал, что вы захотите обсуждать что-то из...

— Я не о том, идиот! А о полётах, о вашей с Уизли выходке.

Снейп побагровел.

Гарри — тоже. Он только и смог, что выдавить из себя короткое «о».

— Почему вы так поступили? — сказал Снейп чуть мягче.

— Мне нужно было успокоить нервы.

Он помолчал, похоже, раздумывая, необходим ли ему ответ на следующий очевидный вопрос.

— Что вас так взволновало?

— Ничего. Всего лишь перевозбуждение. Я не мог спать. 

Гарри недоумевал: да, Снейп потрудился задать вопрос, но так или иначе его поведение на заботу не походило. 

— И вы решили полетать, Поттер. Ночью. На высокой скорости. Не могли придумать что-то менее опасное?

— Беспокоитесь, что я мог упасть? — Гарри подозревал, что его здоровье на самом деле Снейпа не слишком волнует.

— Я не позволю вам умереть прежде, чем вы убьёте Тёмного Лорда.

— Вот уж спасибо. Как приятно узнать, что моя ценность, оказывается, измеряется умением убивать.

— Не ждите от меня сочувствия, Поттер. Вы спросили, я ответил, — пренебрежительным тоном сказал Снейп и, вытащив волшебную палочку, произнёс: — А теперь — к делу.

— И что мне делать?

Гарри не понимал, зачем Снейпу всё ещё больше усложнять? Зачем вынуждать у себя спрашивать, когда можно просто рассказать?

— Что и всегда с любыми чарами или заклинаниями. Выполнить их станет легче, усилий и сосредоточенности потребуется меньше. — Снейп вытянул свободную руку ладонью вверх и произнёс: — _Accio_ расческа, — и та немедленно появилась.

— И всего-то? — Гарри действительно не понимал. После четвёртого года обучения пользоваться призывающими чарами умел каждый.

— Именно. Вы попробуйте, — сказал Снейп. 

Нет, ну правда, будто с глупышом-первогодкой общается!

— Вы хотите, чтобы я призвал вашу расчёску?

Снейп втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Нет, идиот! Призови что угодно своё. 

Для начала Гарри представил собственный сундук и лежащую на крышке расчёску, а затем произнёс заклинание. Столько, сколько обычно, ждать не пришлось, но скорость всё равно не была такой впечатляющей, как у Снейпа.

— А теперь верните её назад, воспользовавшись соответствующими чарами. — Снейп посмотрел на свою расчёску и произнёс: — _Revertuo!_ — Та исчезла.

— _Revertuo!_ — повторил Гарри послушно — и ничего. Первый блин комом, как говорится.

— Сконцентрируйтесь лучше! — жёстко потребовал Снейп, будто подозревал его в отсутствии стараний.

Гарри сердито уставился на расчёску.

— _Revertuo!_

И она исчезла! Больше того — казалось, он ощутил, как она возвращается назад, в сундук, на своё место.

— Ничего себе!

— Совершенно верно. Даже с вашей магической мощью, вы не смогли бы использовать возвращающие чары раньше, чем через год или два.

— Но как бы я выучил их? Я имею в виду, что скоро закончу школу.

Снейп усмехнулся. 

— Окончить школу ещё не значит закончить обучение. Большинство продолжает изучать необходимые заклинания и чары всю жизнь.

— И что, никто их специально не учит? Не слишком ли это сложно?

— Большинству помощь не требуется, справляются сами, — объяснения менторским тоном Снейп закончил вздохом, полным показного долготерпения. — Призовите расчёску ещё раз.

Гарри сделал, как ему приказали, отметив, что на этот раз чары сработали быстрее. Возвращение также прошло с большей скоростью. Магия повиновалась ему, дав возможность творить, что хочешь и когда хочешь. Это окрыляло.

Они отработали всего парочку заклинаний и чар по базовым предметам, когда Снейп поставил на сегодня точку.

— Но я не хочу останавливаться, — возразил Гарри. — Это же так интересно, и мне нравится ощущение контроля над силой. 

— Если вы истощите свои силы, то ночью сможете только спать.

— Да я отлично себя чувствую, — заспорил он было, но тотчас зевнул во весь рот и понял, насколько вымотался.

А ещё он вдруг осознал, что за исключением нескольких оскорбительных замечаний Снейп за время тренировки вообще не повышал голос. Возможно, потому что все его указания если не с первой, то со второй попытки Гарри выполнить всё-таки удалось. 

 

* * *

Ужин пролетел незаметно, и вскоре Снейп уже стоял напротив двери в Выручай-комнату. Он медлил, доказывая себе, что это не предвкушение — существует иная причина, заставляющая его сердце так колотиться.

Против всех ожиданий Поттер оказался и искусным, и щедрым... но нет, не любовником. Снейп не собирался его так называть, ни за что. Но также он не чувствовал себя и использованным — а ведь, зная Поттера, вероятность такого отношения не стоило сбрасывать со счетов.

К тому же Поттер — мужчина... мальчишка! Но для предвкушающего близость тела это не имело значения. Собственное желание сбивало с толку даже больше Поттера, ведущего себя так, будто дарить удовольствие ему в радость.

Нет, не стоит думать об этом сейчас. Если всё удастся, если Поттер убьёт-таки Тёмного Лорда, то, обретя свободу, можно будет обо всём поразмыслить...

Всё, чего Снейп хотел прямо сейчас — это как-то пережить несколько предстоящих часов, а затем и несколько последующих дней. И искушать судьбу он не собирался.

Когда он вошёл, Поттер стоял в центре комнаты. 

На миг показалось, что он удивился, будто уже и не ждал. Неуверенная улыбка появилась на его лице. 

— Я пришёл, а вас не было. И я начал подозревать, что вы передумали.

— Весьма маловероятно.

Но пусть причин много больше, чем Поттер мог узнать или догадаться, заставить себя подойти ближе Снейп всё же не смог. Он остановился у камина, якобы желая растопить огонь жарче.

С той же ничуть не уменьшившейся улыбкой Поттер приблизился и протянул к нему руку, а затем притянул в объятия и крепко поцеловал.

Снейп знал, что поддаться — единственная реакция, на которую он имел право. Потому закрыл глаза, позволяя себя целовать так и туда, куда Поттер хотел. От сопротивления, с которого они начинали, ничего не осталось.

Подчинения не избежать, а значит... 

По очереди наступая на пятки туфель, Снейп стянул с себя обувь. Об одежде, летящей по воле Поттера на пол, и её будущем плачевном состоянии он не беспокоился, позволив себе полностью забыться в поцелуях и скольжении рук по обнажающейся коже. 

Оттеснённый к кровати, он уже голышом уселся на её край. На пол между его разведённых ног опустился Поттер. И вскоре в целом мире не осталось ничего, кроме ощущений, даримых его ртом, и рвущихся из собственного горла криков, рыков и стонов.

Повинуясь направляющему толчку, Снейп прижал колени к груди и закрыл глаза. Теперь он мог только чувствовать осторожные прикосновения пальцев, но вместо ожидаемого проникновения, ощутил, как его раскрывают ещё шире и... Невероятно! Поттер губами и языком принялся ласкать его так, как никто никогда... так, как почти невозможно поверить... так, что он моментально «поплыл».

О Мерлин! Такого Снейп не ощущал никогда. О подобном он даже не мыслил. А когда соглашался на всё, то никак не мог ожидать, что Поттер захочет одарить его таким наслаждением. Но прямо сейчас язык ритмично толкался в него и всё, на что Снейп оставался способным — это быть благодарным.

— О пожалуйста, — умолял он, не просто желая, а нуждаясь в большем. — Пожалуйста!

А Поттер всё вылизывал его, да так долго, что довёл буквально до грани и полной готовности любым способом упрашивать о продолжении. К ласкам языком добавились неторопливые касания скользких пальцев. Проникновение стало полнее и глубже. А найденный правильный угол подарил невероятное по силе удовольствие.

— Ах! — блаженствуя, стонал Снейп. — Пожалуйста!

Если б у него оставалась хоть капля соображения, то он ни за что не позволил бы себе умолять так жадно и откровенно.

Вместе с проникновением пришла и боль, но Поттер знал, как её успокоить, и через толчок или два удовольствие вернулось. Снейп потерялся в ощущениях, мысли совершенно расплылись, и он сдался растущему внутри наслаждению. Он знал — это не продлится долго, и сдерживал себя, смакуя каждое — восхитительное! — мгновение. 

Он кончил, крича от восторга, хотя Поттер к его члену даже не прикоснулся, а продолжал двигаться короткими быстрыми толчками, одновременно читая слова заклинания. Хриплый шёпот сменил полузадушенный стон, и, последний раз толкнувшись вперёд, Поттер замер.

Эйфория почти моментально развеялась, оставив после себя смутное ощущение неловкости — меньшее, чем в предыдущие ночи, но всё же явное. Как реагировать, Снейп так и не определился, да и разговаривать с Поттером не желал. 

Тот заворочался рядом. Из-за того, что на этот раз они занимались сексом на краю постели, Снейп всё ещё лежал на спине, в то время как ноги свешивались с кровати, а Поттер сидел подле него.

Борясь с желанием закрыть глаза и подремать, Снейп сел.

— Было здорово, — бесстрастно заметил Поттер.

Да, было. Но Снейп не смог произнести это вслух. Слишком много эмоций, чтобы продолжать разговор, потому он только хмыкнул в ответ.

— Вновь сразу к себе? — спросил Поттер.

По какой причине это его так интересует, ни знать, ни догадываться Снейп не пожелал.

— Именно. — Встав, он принялся собирать разбросанную одежду.

— Так нам скоро и кровать не понадобится — хватит и пола, — сказал вдруг Поттер.

Застёгивая пуговицы на рубашке, Снейп не преминул напомнить:

— Осталось не так много встреч.

— Знаю, что немного, — прозвучало так, будто Поттер об этом жалеет. Факт занятный, хотя их связь, несомненно, не более чем средство достижения главной цели. 

— Разумеется, ведь мы не любовники. — Снейп поднял мантию и встряхнул, пытаясь разгладить мятое.

Лицо Поттера заалело.

— Нет. Конечно же нет! Но...

— Поттер, не придавай этому значение большее, чем оно того стоит. Не забывай о том, ради чего всё это делается.

— Если что, я уверен, вы мне напомните, — отрывисто бросил тот, потянувшись наконец за одеждой.

— Всенепременно напомню, — любезно согласился Снейп и накинул мантию на плечи. Сейчас он и правда не желал ни во что ввязываться. — Возвращайтесь к себе.

Быстро одевшись, Поттер зашагал к двери.

— Уже ухожу.

Он как раз переступал порог, когда Снейп сказал:

— Тренируйте контроль. Завтра после обеда я проверю ваши результаты.

— Договорились.

Закрывшаяся дверь громко хлопнула, и комната неожиданно показалось пустой. Снейп вздохнул.

 

* * * 

Когда Гарри вернулся в общую гостиную, его буквально трясло от напряжения. Ему хотелось хоть что-то делать, лишь бы как-то сбросить избыток энергии, бурлящей внутри. Всё стало ещё хуже, чем в предыдущую ночь.

Рон спал на диване, но не в одиночестве — рядом, положив голову на его плечо, прикорнула Гермиона. Вместе они выглядели парочкой, пусть и не были ею. Уже нет. Гарри до конца не понимал, как им удалось сохранить близкие отношения после летних событий. И теперь всей душой радовался, что они снова все вместе, втроём. Никому и никогда он не признался бы, как сильно боится остаться один, если Гермиона и Рон станут семьёй.

Он улыбнулся, зная, что стоит захотеть, и можно присоединиться к ним, ощутить тепло и близость дружеских объятий. Но прямо сейчас подобная идея его не прельщала. Ему хотелось куда-то бежать или отправиться полетать, или потанцевать, или... да что угодно! 

Шум возвращения картины на место разбудил спящих. 

— Гарри, — заговорила Гермиона даже прежде чем сесть. — Ну как ты? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Да, от неё ничего не скроешь, да и не нужно.

— Перевозбуждённым, — ответил он. — А почему ты вернулась?

Она как-то ссутулилась.

— Я тут подумала...

Несмотря на буйство собственных чувств, Гарри видел, как сильно она нуждается в том, чтобы всё рассказать. Он пересёк комнату, чтобы сесть на пол возле неё.

— Что случилось?

Она вздохнула, и Рон обнял её за плечи, притягивая к себе.

— Расскажи нам, — настойчиво сказал Гарри, беря Гермиону за руку.

— От меня ждут, что я изменю свою жизнь, стану более магглой, что ли. Мне не хочется огорчать их, они — мои родители, но что я могу сделать? Разница между нами с годами всё больше растёт, — закончила она с тяжёлым вздохом.

— Но что именно произошло? — спросил Рон, растирая её руки.

— Они на самом деле поддерживают меня, но в то же время ждут невозможного. — Она с унылым видом смотрела на Гарри. — Родители хотят, чтобы после окончания Хогвартса я поступила в маггловский университет, и из-за этого у нас вышла грандиозная ссора. Они считают, что программа обучения, предложенная Министерством, для меня недостаточно хороша.

— Но у тебя одна из сложнейших программ обучения магическим искусствам, — возмущённо заговорил Рон. — Ты будешь изучать все предметы, которые выбрала. Это вообще неслыханно. Потом ты сможешь найти любую работу.

— Рон прав. Почему они думают по-другому?

— Они хотят, чтобы у меня было маггловское образование, потому что... По их мнению, оно пригодится, если что-то случится в магическом мире. — Гермиона встряхнула головой. — Мне кажется, они не понимают, что я не вернусь к той жизни, что моё место — здесь, и другого выбора нет и не будет.

Гарри слышал немало подобных историй от магглорождённых учеников. 

— Но ты ведь постаралась им всё объяснить? — спросил он.

— Как ни объясняй, они вряд ли поймут. Они просто не хотят понимать.

Огорчённый вид Гермионы рвал ему сердце.

— Мне так жаль, — в голосе Рона прозвучало сочувствие.

— Мне тоже. — Гарри погладил Гермиону по колену.

— Спасибо. А теперь расскажите мне о... — она не закончила предложение. И так было понятно, что её интересует.

Говорить о Снейпе Гарри не желал. Слишком это личное, чтобы обсуждать прямо сейчас.

Но разве подобное могло остановить Гермиону?

— Гарри, ну на самом-то деле! Важнее этого нет ничего. Расскажи мне всё.

— Я... — Гарри даже не знал, с чего начать. Всё так запуталось. — Ну... Я чувствую себя переполненным энергией.

Рон положил ему руку на плечо.

— Как прошлой ночью? Если хочешь, то мы можем пойти полетать. Как думаешь, это поможет тебе заснуть?

— Но Снейп запретил... — ляпнул Гарри, прежде чем осознал, что сорвалось у него с языка. Мерлин!

— И ты собираешься его слушаться? — с крайним недоверием в голосе поинтересовался Рон.

— За нарушение прямого запрета профессор Снейп непременно снимет с нас кучу баллов, — сказала Гермиона. Но судя по всему, прими они такое решение, и она бы не отказалась рискнуть. 

— Думаешь, это влияние чар? — взволнованно спросил Рон.

Нахмурившаяся Гермиона кивнула.

— А знаешь, в этом есть смысл.

— В чём? — Внутреннее напряжение Гарри ещё возросло. Он-то надеялся — хотя надежда была крайне слабой, — что это после встречи со Снейпом нервы шалят.

— Твоя сила высвобождается не постепенно, как было бы, если бы ты взрослел вместе с ней, а скачками. И даже с контролем Снейпа сила внутри тебя может быть слишком большой, — Гермиона волновалась, будто не была до конца уверена в том, что говорит.

Её волнение передалось и Гарри. Ведь его сила превышала контроль, который Снейп мог ему дать, что пугало до смерти. 

— А что случится, если силу не удастся обуздать? — спросил он, зная, что этим вопросом следовало озадачиться до того, как всё затевать.

— Я думаю... э-э-э... надеюсь, что она вернётся к прежнему уровню — до того как её разбудили, — ответила Гермиона без обычной уверенности.

— Но ты точно не знаешь? — переспросил Рон. — Это так не похоже на тебя, Гермиона! 

— Судя по тому, что я читала, уровень силы должен вернуться к предыдущему состоянию, но мне удалось найти только два упоминания об этом, — сказала она извиняющимся тоном, будто считала, что должна была сделать намного больше. 

— Двух недостаточно, нужно ещё? — спросил Гарри. 

Из-за неуверенности в её голосе беспокойство только росло.

— Происходящее с тобой необычно для таких чар. Думаю, в книгах должен описываться подобный эффект. И он, видимо, усилится — ведь у тебя впереди ещё две ночи.

Сила внутри него всё прибывала, заставляя чувствовать себя готовым в любой миг взлететь на воздух.

— Наверное, нам и правда стоит поискать другие книги, только попозже.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Займусь первым делом с самого утра — пересмотрю всё, что смогу найти.

— Похоже, сейчас мне не заснуть. — Гарри опустил взгляд на свои руки, ожидая увидеть, как они трясутся. Удивительно, но никакой дрожи.

Рон встал.

— Пойдём-ка полетаем и увидим, сможем мы ли развеять по ветру излишек твоей энергии. — Он выглядел готовым нарушать любые правила и плевать на строжайшие запреты.

— А не лучше ли устроить магическую дуэль? — предложила Гермиона. — И обошлось бы без нарушений приказа профессора Снейпа.

— ...того самого, кто вряд ли будет в добром расположении духа этой ночью, — заметил остановившийся у подножия лестницы Рон.

— Нет, полёты — лучше, — ответил Гарри. — Для дуэли я слишком взвинчен.

Он был более чем уверен, что взять себя в руки в ближайшее время ему не удастся. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я — за мантиями, — сказал Рон и пошёл по лестнице наверх.

— Я тоже иду, — заявила Гермиона. — Если профессор Снейп остановит нас, то будет кому с ним объясняться.

Её готовность поддержать радовала, хотя Гарри и считал, что в любом случае встреча со Снейпом хорошего не сулит.

— То, что ты — староста школы, вряд ли поможет в разговоре с ним. 

— Может, и нет, но вдруг да, — ответила она, судя по всему, думая точно так же, как он.

 

* * *

Обходя замок поздно ночью, Снейп выглянул в окно третьего этажа и заметил движение над квиддичным стадионом.

Поттер.

Неповиновению упрямого идиота удивляться не стоило, но Снейпа оно задело. Разозлившись, он зашагал вниз по лестницам к выходу, радуясь числу заведомо потерянных гриффиндорцами баллов. О, он знал, что директриса не позволит ему снять слишком много — скажем, больше пятидесяти баллов, — без того чтобы большую часть вернуть. 

Хотя, конечно, вмешательство старой кошки не помешает ему получить удовольствие прямо сейчас. И поставить мальчишку на место — тоже.

Бесшумно подойдя к стадиону, Снейп увидел, что в небольшое полуночное приключение Поттер отправился не один, а в компании Уизли и Грейнджер. Тем лучше! Можно будет снять ещё двадцать пять баллов. 

Грейнджер, видимо, почувствовала его приближение — стоило поравняться с ней, как она подняла на него взгляд.

— Потрудитесь объяснить, мисс Грейнджер, что вы делаете тут среди ночи, — Снейп постарался, чтобы в тихом голосе прозвучал намёк на угрозу. 

— Гарри не слишком хорошо реагирует на...

На самом деле его совершенно не заботило, по какой причине они оказались вне замка, и никаких оправданий он слушать не желал.

— Это не объясняет, почему все вы находитесь здесь, когда я ясно приказал Поттеру никуда не выходить после отбоя.

— Как я пыталась сказать...

— И это никак не объясняет такого вопиющего нарушения правил. Вы все будете сурово наказаны, — не таясь, злорадствовал Снейп. Он собирался насладиться снятием баллов и, кроме того, сделать это демонстративно. 

— Но, сэр! Ведь...

— Никаких «ведь», мисс Грейнджер. Вы допустили серьёзное нарушение.

— Да, сэр. — Она гордо выпрямилась. Плохой знак — подобное поведение гриффиндорцев всегда предвещало недоброе. — Снимите с нас сколько вам будет угодно баллов, только, пожалуйста, позвольте мне кое-что объяснить. Дайте мне хотя бы минуту.

Снейп решил её выслушать, но не за просто так. 

— И сколько же баллов вы готовы заплатить за минуту моего времени? 

Она так вытаращилась на него, будто не могла поверить услышанному. А затем в её глазах появилось расчётливое выражение — точь-в-точь как у любого слизеринца. 

— Как насчёт полбалла за секунду?

— А как насчёт целого балла за ту же секунду?

— Шестьдесят баллов? — Она задумалась на мгновение. — Договорились.

Как конфетку у ребёнка отобрать — и никакого шума. 

— Вы говорите также от имени Поттера и Уизли?

— Именно.

Можно было и не спрашивать. Их сплочённость вызывала истинное восхищение — теоретически, конечно.

Учитывая её отчаянную настойчивость, он бы, скорее всего, выслушал её и без игры в снятие баллов, но к чему отказываться от выигрыша, плывущего прямо в руки? Тем более что забава могла оказаться ещё занятней в случае, если Грейнджер наговорит ерунды. Он вытащил палочку и наколдовал небольшие песочные часы.

— Говорите. У вас есть одна минута.

— Гарри слишком быстро входит в полную силу...

— Но разве не для этого всё и затевалось?

— Пожалуйста, не прерывайте меня. У меня есть всего лишь минута, и каждая из секунд на счету. И стоят они очень дорого.

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за ваше дерзкое поведение.

— Начните отсчёт сначала. — Её глаза яростно сверкнули. — Пожалуйста.

Поразмыслив, Снейп сделал, как она попросила.

— Он не должен чувствовать, как сила бушует в нём — но чувствует. Ему не должно быть так не по себе. Чары не должны так влиять на него. Его контроль должен расти, а не уменьшаться. Мне кажется, что вашего контроля не хватает, чтобы обуздать его силу, и часть её остаётся несвязанной. Нужно что-то делать, нужно как-то помочь ему. Пожалуйста. Вы поможете? Я даже не представляю, что случится, если пробудившиеся силы окажутся больше, чем он сможет удержать.

Она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила:

— В книгах сказано, что если контроль не поддерживать извне, то силы заснут. Но вдруг так не произойдёт? Пока он заимствует ваш контроль, и его силы растут. Но что случится, когда он останется с силой один на один?

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что доверились прочитанному без проверки и доказательств? — Снейп даже не стал говорить о том, что не всё написанное подвергалось испытанию практикой.

Она пожала плечами и опустила взгляд.

— Я знаю, возвращение разбуженных сил к прежнему уровню выглядит нелогично. Но так написано в обеих книгах. Других не нашлось, только две ссылки на эти чары. И в обеих, казалось, говорилось об одном и том же.

— Так вам, мисс Грейнджер, казалось... Вопиюще небрежное исследование. Достойное дополнительного снятия баллов. В первую очередь за то, что вы вовлекли в эту авантюру меня. 

— Но где же мне было найти больше книг по магии секса? У меня нет доступа ни к одной частной библиотеке, а публичные в подобных исследованиях бесполезны! — высказавшись, она упёрла руки в боки и бросила на него полный возмущения взгляд.

— Я понял.

— И знаете что? Вы ведь тоже участвуете во всём этом. Почему же сами не взялись за исследования?

Несомненно, она права. И прежде чем мысль успела оформиться в его голове, он уже произнёс: 

— У меня не было времени.

Как ни печально, но он сказал правду. Орден Феникса, обязанности учителя, а также изображение дрессированного клобкопуха перед Тёмным Лордом не оставляли ни минуты свободного времени. Что ему подсунули под нос — то он и прочитал. Его отчаяние было велико — и он поверил. 

— Вы занялись сексом с Гарри, хотя, как я понимаю, соглашаться не имели ни малейшего желания, и при этом же не смогли найти времени, чтобы исследовать чары, которые использовали на себе и на нём? Другими словами, вы полностью, без каких-либо сомнений доверились мне, магглорождённой... — Она улыбнулась. — Даже я не настолько доверчива.

А ведь она права — что безумно раздражало само по себе, даже если забыть о её неизменном поведении всезнайки. Учитывая ситуацию в мире, он ухватился за надежду помочь Поттеру обрести так нужный ему контроль — лишь бы тот убил Тёмного Лорда. А возможные сложности, как и последствия, остались совершенно без внимания... Ну и дурака же он свалял. 

— Ещё десять баллов за вашу дерзость. 

Грейнджер даже не вздрогнула.

— Я посылала сов каждому продавцу книг во все без исключения книжные лавки Британии, но ничего добыть не удалось.

— У меня богатая библиотека. 

С выражением отчаянной надежды на лице она сказала:

— Вы позволите мне ознакомиться с ней?

— Нет, конечно. 

Но разбить её мечты оказалось не настолько приятно, как стоило ожидать. 

— Не без весьма веской причины, разумеется, — добавил он, удивляясь сам себе.

— Жизнь Гарри — причина достаточно веская? — спросила Грейнджер и посмотрела в сторону: к ним приближались Уизли и Поттер — с мётлами в руках и смирением на лицах.

Снейп по очереди оглядел всех троих. Он ненавидел их. И знал, что так или иначе зависит от них по одной-единственной причине: больше всего на свете он жаждал вернуть свободу. Ту, которую потерял, связав себя клятвой служить — не разобравшись вовремя, будучи слишком честолюбивым и глупым юнцом... Таким же по возрасту, как они сейчас. Да уж... ирония судьбы.

— Завтра утром, — сказал он и направился к замку. Но далеко не отошёл. — Ах да, мисс Грейнджер...

— Да, сэр?

— Пятьдесят баллов.

— Да, сэр. — Она кивнула, не выказав ни удивления, ни обиды.

И Снейп пошёл дальше, задавая себе всего один вопрос: как же он умудрился вляпаться в это?

 

* * *

— Расскажешь нам, что здесь только что произошло? — спросил Гарри, глядя на уходящего во всём великолепии развевающейся мантии Снейпа.

Оторвавшись от того же зрелища, Рон встряхнул головой.

— Точно. А то у меня такое ощущение, что самое главное мы пропустили.

— Он позволил мне ознакомиться с книгами по магии секса из собственной библиотеки, — произнесла Гермиона задумчиво и, похоже, уже предвкушая.

— Звучит не очень, знаешь ли. Не слишком похоже на то, чем я хотел бы заняться, — сказал Рон. Было не понять — то ли он прикалывается, то ли и правда напуган. 

— Пора бы тебе уже повзрослеть! — Гермиона наградила его укоризненным взглядом.

Рон расхохотался.

— Ага, щас.

— Но почему он не подумал об этом с самого начала? — Несмотря на относительно тёплую погоду, холодок скользнул по спине Гарри. Ведь Снейп, как и Гермиона, не из тех, кто довольствуется полумерами.

— По той же причине, что и у меня — не хватило времени. Я же доверилась книгам, которые нашла. А в них ничего не говорилось о побочных эффектах.

— Но почему вновь взяться за книги пришло тебе в голову только сейчас? — спросил Рон, самим тоном прозрачно намекая, что он обо всём этом думает. 

— Мы не знали, что побочные эффекты вообще могут быть. Но и в самом деле, почему мы не подумали об этом заранее? — Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри. Он вздрогнул. 

— Гарри намного сильнее большинства волшебников. Ты хочешь сказать, что не учла это? — Рон скорее спрашивал, чем обличал. 

— А зачем? Ведь с отказом от внешнего контроля, сила должна была пойти на убыль. Но да, ты прав, я не брала в расчёт Гаррин потенциал.

— Так ты думаешь, продолжать стоит? Ну... со Снейпом и чарами? — Гарри упорно пытался не краснеть при мысли о том, чем именно собирается и дальше заниматься со Снейпом.

— Я уверена: продолжать необходимо. Тебе нужен полный контроль.

— А что насчёт моей силы? — Гарри зевнул. Он и не надеялся, что всего за час или два полёты смогут истощить его настолько, что захочется спать. Вот только мысль, что утихомиривать перевозбуждение ему придётся до конца дней своих, пугала до чёртиков.

— Чтобы полностью овладеть ею, нужно завершить ритуал.

— Я что-то не совсем понимаю... — сказал Рон, уже стоя у порога и придерживая тяжёлую дверь для остальных. — А что случится, когда действие чар закончится?

— Вряд ли только что пробудившаяся сила Гарри так сразу заснёт, — ответила Гермиона. Её голос слегка дрожал.

— И к чему это приведёт? — спросил Гарри. Чутьё подсказывало, что его ждут не те перспективы, о которых стоило бы мечтать. Судя по выражению лица Гермионы, она думала точно так же.

— К большим неприятностям, — подтвердил общие опасения Рон.

Дальше они пошли в безмолвии. Лестницы не препятствовали и доставили их прямо к входу в гриффиндорскую гостиную. 

— Так что же мне делать? — Дрожа, Гарри опустился на корточки у камина и, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, пробудил его к жизни.

Рон нервно хохотнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Утром первым делом я собираюсь встретиться с профессором Снейпом, — сказала Гермиона, присаживаясь рядом с Гарри. — Думаю, всё будет хорошо.

— По крайней мере, мне с ним видеться не придётся. — Лицо Рона просияло от радости. — Остаток каникул я вообще ничего не стану делать.

— За исключением домашних заданий. — Гермиона ни за что не позволила бы им отнестись к учёбе спустя рукава — особенно в этом году, после их возвращения в школу с таким опозданием. 

Гарри был крайне благодарен учителям, не отказавшимся позаниматься с ними дополнительно и помочь нагнать остальных. 

Рон ссутулился.

— Вечно ты испортишь всё веселье.

— Рон. Мы всё ещё плетемся позади всех, даже со всей той помощью, которую получаем. Ты экзамены хочешь сдать или нет? 

Гермиона была вовсе не позади всех — в отличие от Гарри и Рона, — но, похоже, поставила цель увидеть, как друзья успешно учатся и сдают выпускные экзамены настолько хорошо, насколько возможно. Не подгоняй она их, и Гарри сомневался, что вообще приблизился бы к сдаче экзаменов. За настойчивость он был ей по-настоящему благодарен.

— Ладно. — Рон сел с другой стороны от него. — Ты же знаешь, мы с тобой от и до.

Гарри кивнул: грудь сдавило, и с минуту он вообще не мог говорить.

— Спасибо. Я боялся, что ты будешь беситься из-за того, что я сплю со Снейпом.

— Не после всего, через что нам пришлось пройти... — Рон замолк. Его слова и тон доказывали, что ни в одном из них больше не осталось ребячества.

— М-да, — откликнулся Гарри, — спать со Снейпом — это меньшее из зол, не так ли?

Поиски оставшихся хоркруксов потребовали и времени, и усилий. Планируя свою смерть, Дамблдор надеялся, что Снейп достаточно укрепит положение среди Пожирателей Смерти. И пусть завоёванное доверие оказалось не настолько полным, его хватило, чтобы убедить Волдеморта, что «золотое трио» вернулось в школу, потерпев полное поражение. 

— Я не смог бы спать с ним даже ради победы над Сами-Знаете-Кем, но если ты можешь — то я всеми силами буду поддерживать тебя во всём.

— Весьма зрелое суждение, — одобрительно заметила Гермиона, и Рон от души ей улыбнулся.

— Я думаю именно так, — сказал он и обратился к Гарри: — Только не рассказывай мне, как тебе с ним хорошо, даже если оно так и есть.

— Но мне действительно хорошо и так должно быть...

Рона аж перекосило. 

— Умоляю, только без подробностей! — Наконец он успокоился и сказал: — Но если тебе надо об этом поговорить...

Гарри мотнул головой.

— Секс со Снейпом — единственное, в чём уж точно полный порядок. 

— Извини, дружище. Я даже не могу это представить, — Рон нервно рассмеялся, — и не хочу.

— Похоже, я уже смогу заснуть. Пошли-ка наверх. — Гарри встал и потянулся. — Знаете, до меня только что дошло: а ведь с тех пор, как это всё началось, кошмаров как не бывало.

Рон взглянул на Гермиону.

— Что думаешь?

— Не знаю, — ответила она, — но надеюсь, что так будет и дальше.

— И я надеюсь, — сказал Гарри и пошёл по лестнице наверх.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда после завтрака Снейп вернулся к себе, нетерпеливая гриффиндорская всезнайка уже поджидала его под дверью.

— Мисс Грейнджер. 

Борясь с собственным здравомыслием, он открыл дверь пошире и позволил гостье войти.

— Сэр, — произнесла она без малейшего намёка на страх. Увы, повзрослев, она перестала беспокоиться о том, как выглядит в его глазах. Так что осталось с горечью признать полную потерю былых возможностей поставить её на место.

— Вот книги, которые вас интересуют. — Он указал на стоящую на низком журнальном столике стопку из двадцати или около того томов. — Ни одну из них вы не имеете права выносить отсюда. И я запрещаю покидать отведённое вам место и расхаживать по моим комнатам.

— Да, сэр, — ответила она, таращась по сторонам.

Интересно, что же она ожидала увидеть, раз настолько удивлена?

— Вам что-то непонятно?

— Здесь очень мило.

— А должно быть по-другому? — прозвучало, будто вопрос.

— Нет, сэр. — С ответом она угадала, да ещё и опустила голову, пытаясь скрыть порозовевшее лицо.

Это вывело его из себя ещё больше.

— Садитесь.

Вокруг севшей на диван Грейнджер он очертил широкий круг.

— Переступите черту — и я узнаю об этом. Вернусь через несколько часов. Ждите.

Казалось, её снедало желание высказаться, и всё же она выбрала лучшее — промолчать. Какое удивительное здравомыслие в рядах Гриффиндора.

— Да, сэр. И благодарю вас.

Снейп знал, что она имеет в виду.

— Не стоит, мисс Грейнджер. Моего доверия вы не заслуживаете. 

Она нахмурилась, но, к счастью, больше ничего не сказала.

Через два часа он вернулся, а она так и не сдвинулась с места.

— Сколько у меня ещё времени? Такое ощущение, что я только начала разбираться. Прочитана лишь пара книг, да и то по верхам. — Она указала на лежащую на полу небольшую стопку. — Я не уверена, что...

— Сразу нет, я не позволю вам выносить что-либо из этой комнаты, — отрезал он. — Вы смогли хоть что-то отыскать?

Грейнджер вздохнула.

— Теперь я беспокоюсь о Гарри ещё больше.

— Вы обнаружили что-то конкретное?

— Нет. Только неясные упоминания о необходимости поддерживать контроль и после завершения ритуала. 

— И что, как вы думаете, это означает?

— Что угодно. Возможно, после того как чары сотворены, дополнительный контроль над силой нужен для того, чтобы она не заснула. А возможно, что Гарри будет постоянно обладать такой силой, которую без вас подчинить себе не сможет.

Представив последнее, Снейп вздрогнул и искренне пожелал, чтобы Грейнджер оказалась не права.

— Так вы думаете, что пробуждённые силы Поттера могут не заснуть?

— Но ведь я могу ошибаться, — её голос звучал как мольба, но, судя по тревоге, почти ужасу в выражении её лица, в истинности догадки она едва ли сомневалась. — Не могу поверить, что мы сотворили такое с Гарри.

— Нам нужен Поттер и его победа над Тёмным Лордом. И лучше бы ей наступить раньше, чем позже.

— Как же нам всё исправить? — спросила она таким тоном, будто и правда верила, что стоит лишь захотеть — и всё получится. Наивная идиотка!

— Вот уж проблема века! — Снейпу нужно было хорошо всё обдумать, взвесить все варианты. Он посмотрел в широко распахнутые глаза разнервничавшейся Грейнджер и ухмыльнулся: — Вон отсюда.

Она побледнела.

— Мне нужно... — начала она, указывая на стопку книг.

— Вам нужно выучиться послушанию. Делайте, что я сказал.

— Но мне нужно...

Снейп окончательно разозлился. 

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за неповиновение. И покиньте помещение немедленно. От вас я больше не потерплю непочтительности, — проорал он.

Она подняла голову — ни тени испуга. Снейп со щемящей тоской вспомнил те старые добрые времена, когда она рыдала из-за снятых с Гриффиндора баллов.

— Прошу вас, сэр, — заговорила она тихо и мягко, с тончайшим намёком на отчаяние, — позвольте мне продолжить. Я так волнуюсь за Гарри. И за вас, сэр, за вас — тоже.

Снейп решил, что её просьба не лишена смысла. 

— Вы так мило просите, мисс Грейнджер. Тот, кто вас не знает, непременно оказался бы одурачен. Как большинство ваших учителей.

Её глаза сверкнули, прежде чем она успела опустить взгляд.

— Да, сэр.

— Вы можете вернуться сюда после обеда. Если хотите. 

Он усмехнулся, заметив её ошарашенный вид. В конце концов, ему не хватало времени для исследований, и — в довершение всего — во второй половине дня ждало дополнительное занятие с Поттером.

— Да, сэр, — сказала она и — наконец — ушла.

 

* * *

— Гермиона, мне кажется, идти к нему втроём — не самая лучшая идея, — сказал Гарри, следуя за друзьями в подземелья. Смутное ощущение опасности усиливалось с каждым шагом вниз по ступенькам.

— Всё будет хорошо. Профессор Снейп сказал, что я могу вернуться после обеда. А мне нужна помощь, — в её голосе звучали рассудительность и надежда. 

Вот только Гарри знал Снейпа и даже не сомневался, что тот не станет слушать голос разума. Не в этом случае. Ни за что. 

— А я вообще думаю, что зря иду. Если б я хотя бы знал, что нужно искать... — откровенно ныл Рон. После уговоров он согласился помочь Гермионе, вот только явно предпочёл бы делать что и где угодно, лишь бы не идти туда, куда шёл.

— В конце концов, тебе не придётся провести полдня с ним наедине, — сказал Гарри. 

Его мучили дурные предчувствия. Занятия со Снейпом имели малоприятную тенденцию приносить вред здоровью тела и духа.

— У тебя ещё и ночь впереди, — любезно уточнил Рон.

Гарри изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что его ждёт этой и следующей ночью. Что случится, когда чары будут наложены, волновало не так сильно. Вот это и пугало больше всего.

— Помоги мне поскорее разобраться с книгами, и, возможно, мы быстро найдём то, что поможет Гарри.

— Да я только потому и ввязался в это. Думаешь, мне хочется тратить полдня жизни на то, чтобы сидеть в комнате Снейпа и пялиться в его пыльные книги по магии секса? 

— Надеюсь, зря мы время не потеряем, — сказала Гермиона с такой уверенностью, будто и правда надеялась что-то найти. Гарри тоже надеялся — ради них всех.

Они остановились напротив двери, ведущей в комнаты Снейпа.

— Не уверен, что даже ради Гарри у меня хватит терпения, — сказал Рон.

Но Гарри знал, что тот сделает всё, что нужно — как и каждый из них. Он поднял руку и постучал.

Снейп открыл дверь, и выражение его лица стало угрожающим.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Рон глубоко вдохнул, а затем выпрямился во весь немаленький рост и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Я собираюсь помочь Гермионе с исследованиями.

— Вы? А умеете ли вы достаточно хорошо читать, чтобы быть хоть немного полезным? Что-то я сомневаюсь. — И Снейп скривил губы в мерзкой ухмылке.

Гарри схватил Рона за руку и крепко сжал.

— Не надо, — прошептал он.

Рон произнёс едва слышно:

— Мы оставим в покое вас и ваши сальн...

Гарри стиснул его ладонь ещё сильнее.

— ...патлы очень быстро, если вы позволите мне помочь Гермионе.

Довольным происходящим Снейп не выглядел. Больше того, по всему походило на то, что до взрыва недалеко, однако, как и Рону, ему удалось себя обуздать. Отодвинувшись, он позволил всем войти в комнату.

— Правила те же.

Гарри огляделся кругом. Удивительно приятная комната. Стоящие вдоль стен книжные шкафы, из-за которых в воздухе чувствовался слабый запах старой бумаги. Большой камин и недалеко от него низкий деревянный стол. Рядом с которым — выглядящий удобным диван и два кожаных кресла по обеим сторонам от него.

—Да, сэр, — сказала Гермиона достаточно почтительно, чтобы утихомирить Снейпа. 

Гарри восхитило то, как легко она смогла снять остроту момента. Сначала она вместе со всеми насмехалась над Снейпом, а затем у неё получилось изобразить уважение. Похоже, это настоящий талант — крайне полезный, от такого он бы точно не отказался.

— Садитесь, — Снейп указал на диван, — оба.

Мгновение казалось, что Рон сейчас наговорит лишнего, но нет — он лишь процедил сквозь зубы:

— Да, сэр.

Снейп наколдовал круг, так чтобы Рон и Гермиона оказались внутри, и повернулся к Гарри:

— За мной.

— Увидимся позже, — сказал Гарри уже на пути к двери.

Рон бросил на него сочувствующий взгляд, а затем устроил небольшое представление, выбирая книгу.

Глаза Снейпа вспыхнули от ярости.

— Смотри, как ты обращаешься с книгами, мальчишка! Я не желаю, чтобы они пострадали из-за рук, растущих из задницы!

Каким-то чудом Рону удалось сдержать рвущийся с языка ответ. Он сказал всего лишь:

— Да, сэр.

Снейп фыркнул и переступил порог, явно ожидая, что Гарри последует за ним.

— Вы не должны так относиться к людям. Особенно к тем, кто помогает и вам тоже! 

Разозлившись, Гарри не выбирал выражений. Снейп вёл себя как настоящий ублюдок. Почему он не может быть одинаково вежлив со всеми? 

«Дурацкий вопрос!» — тотчас откликнулся голос в голове, интонациями удивительно напоминающий Снейпа. Несправедливый, предвзятый — Снейп таким был, есть и будет!

— Они помогают вам. Их содействие мне — всего лишь случайное совпадение, — прозвучало как будто с оттенком горечи. Не похоже, что бы Снейпу было на это плевать. 

— Но их труд — и в вашу пользу, — заметил Гарри.

— И это единственная причина, из-за которой я позволил им вторгнуться в мою жизнь.

Больше Гарри спорить не собирался — бессмысленно. Кроме того, если бы он сказал всё, что думает, то Снейп назначил бы ему отработки до конца его дней. 

— Ладно. Так что мне делать?

Снейп посмотрел на него как на идиота.

По мнению Гарри — несправедливо. Ведь он и правда не знал, что делать с новой силой, да и вообще — она пугала.

— _Legilimens!_ — Снейп вторгся в его сознание и без особого внимания принялся просматривать плавающие на поверхности мысли и воспоминания.

Вместе с ним Гарри наблюдал за ночной беседой с Гермионой и Роном, а когда попытался выбросить Снейпа из головы, то не смог этого сделать. Вспыхнувший гнев позволил, собрав все силы, отшвырнуть его назад и атаковать самому.

Вглубь его сознания Гарри погрузился, как нож в мягкое масло. Сопротивления не было. А если и было, то совершенно незаметное.

Эмоции и ощущения Снейпа захватили целиком: уж слишком их много, чересчур быстро, так что и не осознаешь всё. Гарри увидел своего отца и Сириуса, досаждающих Снейпу — и зачем ему до сих пор думать о них? Он узнал себя и, краснея, глядел на воспоминания об их первой ночи. Перед ним промелькнули картины несчастливого детства, и он удивился их схожести с собственными унижениями и обидами от Дурслей. Он наблюдал за тем, как Снейп пытается защитить мать, и чувствовал его ненависть к отцу-магглу. Перед его взором предстал старый маггловский дом — и осталось лишь изумляться той привязанности, которую Снейп питал к развалюхе.

Погружаясь в его разум всё глубже, Гарри нашёл болезненные воспоминания о Дамблдоре, его смерти и том, что тогда случилось. Он смотрел на Снейпа, забившегося в угол заставленной книгами комнатки дома в тупике Прядильщиков, и видел одинокого человека, горько рыдающего, ненавидящего себя, даже несмотря на уверенность в том, что иначе поступить было нельзя. 

И Гарри отступил. Он и раньше знал, что Снейп не хотел никого убивать, что на самом деле сопротивлялся такому решению Дамблдора. Но увидев всё его глазами, Гарри был потрясён. Никогда прежде он не задумывался о чувствах Снейпа.

Смутно, будто издалека он ощутил слабые толчки сопротивления, услышал крик, требующий остановиться. И Гарри освободил чужой разум — так деликатно, как только смог.

Задыхаясь, Снейп упал на колени.

— Очевидная ошибка, — изменившимся голосом пробормотал он.

— Простите. Я не хотел вам навредить.

Как бы Гарри к нему не относился, причинить боль он не хотел.

— Может, и так, — Снейп медленно поднялся на ноги и серьёзно посмотрел на него, — но вы могли разорвать мой разум в клочья.

— Боже! — Гарри едва не схватился за голову.

— Ваша сила значительно возросла.

Ему почудилось или в голосе Снейпа на самом деле звучал страх? Гарри не верил своим ушам. Но всё походило на то, что теперь у него магических сил стало больше, чем кто-либо ожидал. Это пугало.

— Я пытаюсь справиться с ней, — хлёстко сказал он, — а вы обязались мне помогать.

Всё же Гарри казалось, что он не мог по-настоящему поранить Снейпа — что бы тот ни говорил. Возможно, ему хватило бы мощи, но смог бы он сотворить такое на самом деле? Ведь ему не хотелось вредить никому.

Время будто замедлило свой бег, когда он увидел Снейпа, поднимающего палочку, и почувствовал, что проклятие будет болезненным. Гарри не задавался лишними вопросами — он знал. Знал ещё до того, как выхватил собственную волшебную палочку и крикнул:

— _Expelliarmus!_

Снейпа отбросило назад с силой куда большей, чем Гарри предвидел. Несмотря на убийственную мощь удара о пол, Снейп, пусть и медленно, смог сесть. Слава Мерлину, он не свернул себе шею и не сломал ничего.

Гарри бросился к нему.

— Как вы? — взволнованно спросил он и протянул руку. 

Мгновение казалось, что Снейп откажется, но он всё-таки позволил себе принять помощь и поднялся с пола.

— На сегодня — всё, — отряхиваясь, сказал он. — Убирайтесь.

— Но что случилось только что? Вы должны были врезаться в стену изо всех сил и наверняка сломали бы себе что-то... Я ведь отступил неосознанно. 

— Уже жалеете, что не убили меня? — насмешка прозвучала без привычной едкости, голос показался усталым. 

И пусть Гарри не услышал ни в словах, ни в тоне страха, он знал, что Снейп должен был испугаться не меньше его самого.

— Ничего подобного я не хотел. Это вы собрались напасть на меня, а я не знал, как вас остановить.

Снейпу потребовалось время, чтобы ответить.

— Скорее всего, ваше нежелание причинить боль изменило действие заклинания.

Гарри надеялся, что так оно и было. Мысль, что он нечаянно мог кого-то покалечить, ужаснула его.

— Если бы мне удалось проклясть вас, то без боли не обошлось бы, — сказал Снейп. Не похоже, что он сожалел о своём промахе.

— Вот и хорошо, что всё так случилось, — заметил Гарри с улыбкой.

— Убирайтесь.

Ну и тон! С таким не поспоришь. И Гарри решил, что игру на нервах Снейпа пора прекращать.

 

* * *

Вечером того же дня Гарри стоял у входа в Выручай-Комнату, чувствуя, как с каждым следующим вдохом растёт тревога. Послеобеденные занятия со Снейпом огорчили не на шутку, а обсудить всё с Роном и Гермионой не удалось — уж слишком поздно они вернулись от Снейпа. Все пошли на ужин, но Гарри так и не смог найти слов, чтобы задать волнующие вопросы. А сейчас время вышло.

Теперь он сомневался, что задумку с чарами вообще стоило воплощать в жизнь. Что если его силы не заснут, после того как он убьёт Волдеморта? Что если он не сможет контролировать собственную магию? Что тогда произойдёт? Даже представить страшно.

— Где тебя носит, несносный мальчишка? — рявкнул Снейп, как только Гарри переступил порог.

— Заждался меня, да? — Гарри не мог поверить, что произнёс это. Тем более таким — откровенно поддразнивающим — тоном.

Его сердце заколотилось. Эх, лучше б ему и сегодняшней ночью принять успокоительное зелье — жаль, что нельзя. Снейп сказал, что использовать его больше трёх раз подряд рискованно: может образоваться привычка.

— Заждался?.. Ни в малейшей степени, — ответил Снейп с гадкой ухмылкой. — Я нахожу лично вас, как и всю ситуацию, премерзейшими.

Сейчас Гарри удивляло только одно: с чего он вообще разволновался из-за дневного происшествия со Снейпом и его возможной травмы? Ублюдок! Самый настоящий ублюдок! До чего же хотелось проучить его, но Гарри, поборовшись с собой, подавил порыв. Стычка только осложнила бы то, через что им придётся пройти этой ночью. А ведь и так ясно, что легко им не будет.

Он приободрился, осознав, что из них двоих зрелость суждений проявляет вовсе не Снейп.

— Так мы будем продолжать?

— Что именно, Поттер?

— Это! — Гарри ткнул пальцем в кровать. — Чары.

К его удивлению, Снейп прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Вряд ли мы сможем остановиться, даже если захотим.

— А вы разве хотите?

Лицо Снейпа заалело.

— А ты как думаешь? Мне нравится спать с учеником? Или позволять себя трахать? — заорал он.

— Мне казалось, тебе понравилось прошлой ночью. Или я не так понял твои крики и стоны?

Не стоило этого говорить. Гарри не сдержался только потому, что ненавидел, когда Снейп так откровенно лицемерил. Ненавидел так сильно, что его терпение лопнуло.

Снейп побагровел от бешенства.

— Негодный мальчишка! Ты что, и правда решил, что я хочу тебя? Что, кроме смерти Тёмного Лорда, есть ещё причины, из-за которых я стал бы спать с учеником, и — особенно — с тобой? 

Гарри решил, что пора отступить. Он даже шагнул назад.

— Послушайте...

Снейп замахнулся, будто собирался ударить его по лицу, но оплеухи так и не последовало.

— Нет. Это ты, самовлюблённый сопляк, послушай. Я здесь по одной и только одной причине. Так что ты...

— Да знаю я! Проклятье, знаю!

Разволновавшись донельзя, Гарри бросился вперёд и схватил Снейпа за руку в надежде удержать от непоправимого. Странное дело: внезапно злость и гнев схлынули, оставив после себя лишь страстное желание позаботиться о партнёре. 

— Вы чувствуете это?

— Что? — тот вздёрнул бровь, но его голос прозвучал значительно спокойней, чем до того.

— Как только я коснулся вас...

— Да. Прежде я такого не замечал. Весьма странно. — Снейп сосредоточенно нахмурился.

— Что вы об этом думаете?

Гарри позволил себе отпустить ладонь, которую сжимал, но злость не вернулась. Судя по всему, к Снейпу — тоже.

— Похоже на эффект приёма успокоительного зелья, — заметил Снейп задумчиво.

— А может, это воздействие чар? 

— Да, чар, но не тех, о которых вы думаете. 

И всё же его голос звучал не слишком уверенно.

— А каких тогда?

— Я подозреваю, что это влияние магии комнаты.

Его слова Гарри не убедили.

— Но как комната могла изменить наше расположение духа?

Во взгляде Снейпа отразилась снисходительная насмешка.

— Включи мозги! Мы должны, а мы действительно должны кое-что сделать, потому нам и дано то, что позволит не убить друг друга, прежде чем цель прихода сюда будет достигнута.

— В таком случае успокоительное зелье нам было не нужно.

— Похоже, нам не помешает любая помощь. Я уверен, что подобное вмешательство не навредит. А ещё — убеждён, что оно необходимо. Комната обеспечит нашу податливость чарам, не нарушив их.

— Откуда вы знаете, что магия комнаты уже не извратила чары? Вдруг именно в этом причина, что они работают необычно? — Гарри не слишком-то верил тому, что говорил.

— С вами вообще происходит много чего необычного, — судя по тону, Снейп не пытался ужалить, а словно бы шутил. 

Но Гарри ситуацию забавной не находил. Вовсе нет.

— Вы знаете, что нам всё ещё предстоит. 

Снейп отвёл взгляд в сторону, заметная дрожь прошла по его телу.

Гарри вновь взял его за руку и притянул к себе ближе.

— Я хотел бы...

— Не нужно. Мы должны сделать всё так хорошо, как только возможно. 

Снейп закрыл глаза и склонил голову на плечо Гарри. В следующий миг Гарри прижал его к себе. 

Обнимать его было так хорошо. Гарри без всяких сомнений мог признаться, что наслаждается и тем, что сам получает от Снейпа, и тем, что дарит ему удовольствие. Странно, конечно, если подумать об их отношениях, но что есть, то есть.

Гарри поднял руку, чтобы коснуться волос Снейпа. Те выглядели сальными, но на самом деле оказались чистыми и приятными на ощупь. Своим открытием Гарри не стал делиться — подобное замечание вряд ли оценили бы по достоинству. Сдержав улыбку, он потянулся к Снейпу и поцеловал его.

Тот приглушённо застонал и, приоткрыв рот, углубил поцелуй.

Искра страсти вспыхнула между ними, как и в предыдущие встречи, и вскоре Гарри уже горел от эмоций и ощущений. Он срывал с них обоих одежду, позволяя ей в беспорядке лететь на пол. Он тянул к себе Снейпа, обнимал, шаря руками по всему телу.

Со стоном, полным жадного нетерпения, тот прижался теснее, и возбуждение Гарри ещё возросло. Они могли бы закончить и на полу, оправдав вчерашнее предсказание, но Снейпа всё же удалось довести до постели. 

Не торопясь, Гарри оглаживал бледную кожу. Почему её вид и касания так завораживают, спрашивал он себя, но вскоре ответы стали уже не важны.

Доставлять Снейпу удовольствие, слушать его громкие стоны и отчаянные мольбы — вот истинное наслаждение. 

Таким просьбам Гарри не мог отказать. Он наклонился над пахом Снейпа и взял его член в рот, пустил глубоко в самое горло. Охнув, Снейп выгнулся всем телом.

— Пожалуйста! — вырвалось у него, стоило изменить угол и заглотить член на всю длину.

Пусть за последние три дня они трижды занимались сексом, почти сразу же Снейп громко застонал и кончил прямо в ласкающий его рот.

Гарри перевернул его на живот, дав лишь миг передышки, и склонился над поясницей, принялся покрывать её поцелуями. За время их тайных встреч он успел изучить, что нравится Снейпу, и сейчас собирался воспользоваться опытом каждой из их ночей. Спустившись к ягодицам и бережно раздвинув их, он пустил в ход язык.

— Мерлин, — выстонал Снейп, выгибаясь и подставляясь под ласку. — Пожалуйста!

— Я собираюсь сделать всё, чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри, не сильно отвлекаясь от тела под своими губами, и втиснулся внутрь языком. 

Шумно дыша, Снейп толкнулся ему навстречу, а Гарри, чуть погодя, ответил тем, что добавил ещё и пальцы.

— Гарри... Гарри... Изверг ты малолетний. Что, смерти моей хочешь? — прозвучал задыхающийся, исполненный наслаждения голос.

Это вызвало у Гарри улыбку. Особенно — то, что Снейп назвал его по имени. Последнее по неведомой причине радовало больше всего.

— Так мне остановиться? Ты этого хочешь? — сквозь смех спросил он.

— Если ты остановишься, то за последствия я не ручаюсь.

— Буду считать, что ты сказал продолжать.

— Да давай же!

Он осторожно вытащил пальцы и, прежде чем Снейп успел бы опомниться от кружащего голову наслаждения или упрекнуть за промедление, перевернул его лицом к себе. Решительно взявшись за бёдра и глядя прямо в глаза, Гарри уложил длинные ноги Снейпа себе на плечи и со вздохом скользнул внутрь его тела.

Жар, теснота и восторг охватили Гарри. Чтобы немедленно не опозориться, пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть. Было хорошо, так невыразимо хорошо, что ему подумалось вдруг, что за одно только погружение внутрь тела Снейпа он согласен отдать хороший кусок своей жизни. А уже через миг желание подстегнуло его двинуться дальше, и Снейп с лёгкостью принял его первый толчок.

Безграничное упоение росло в Гарри с каждым движением внутрь и наружу, с каждым вырвавшимся из горла Снейпа полным наслаждения вскриком.

Гарри застонал в голос. Ему было слишком хорошо. Настолько, что долго такое не вынести. И он запел слова заклинания, ощущая их мощь и взрастающую вместе с оргазмом собственную силу. Содрогаясь в спазмах, он кричал и от восторга, и от ощущения, как если бы в тот же миг молния пронзила его тело от макушки до пят.

Когда Гарри снова открыл глаза, то увидел Снейпа, рассматривающего его с видимым волнением на лице.

— Что такое? Что-то случилось? — уточнение из «помимо мозговыносящего секса» Гарри придержал при себе.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Для Снейпа — необычный вопрос. Но Гарри порадовало то, что он в принципе спросил.

— В полном порядке. Только сила ощущается больше, чем даже вчера.

Снейп сел.

— Я боялся именно этого.

— А я не думал, что тебя это хоть немного волнует.

— Как я уже говорил, ты должен выжить, чтобы убить Тёмного Лорда. — Снейп встал с кровати. — _Accio_ рубашка.

Гарри тоже сел на постели. Его страшно злило, что Снейп оставался всего лишь Снейпом. Чувства Гарри к нему изменились, но со Снейпом такого не произошло. Почему?.. 

«Нет, на самом деле ничего не изменилось. Это только секс», — напомнил себе Гарри в который раз.

— Что с тобой опять не так, Поттер? — спросил Снейп грубо, но без привычной злобы.

— Ничего... — Гарри не мог не заметить возвращения к «Поттеру». — Речь ведь идёт о необычном «не так», да? 

— Тогда почему ты выглядишь так, будто я тебя пнул ненароком?

«Потому что оно так и есть», — подумал Гарри, но ответил:

— Неправда.

— Правда, пусть и необъяснимая для меня. 

Снейп так и стоял перед ним голышом, и Гарри вдруг понял, что пусть раньше и смотрел на него, но не видел, ну, кроме прекрасной кожи, конечно. 

А теперь его глаза будто открылись. 

Снейп был тощим, но, несмотря на худобу, его тело выглядело совсем неплохо. Воплощение грубой силы: выделялись и развитые мускулы, и крупные кости. Из него получился бы отличный боец.

— Так в чём суть претензий? — спросил Снейп раздражённо. Его лицо слегка порозовело.

— Ни в чём. Простите. 

Гарри не знал, как поступить с тем, что творилось у него внутри, и хотел бы обсудить всё со Снейпом, но понятно ведь, что тот никогда не согласится ни с одним его предложением, даже если будет желать того же.

— Я всего лишь... — Гарри замолк. А есть ли смысл начинать разговор? Вот такой вот, беспредельно жалкий?

— Не путайте настоящее с той подделкой, которая только что произошла между нами.

Всё ясно. Снейп смотрит на всё иначе, никакой близости между ними нет.

Так больно. Гарри глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь избавиться от тяжести, сдавившей грудь. 

— Я не... Я только...

Ну почему же ему никак не удаётся связать и нескольких слов?

— Ради Мерлина, или говори уже, или нет. И прекрати разыгрывать из себя страдальца. С меня хватит, — сказал Снейп. Казалось, он смертельно устал и был страшно зол... Обычное его состояние, в общем-то. 

— Ладно. В любом случае, это не так и важно. 

Ясно, что о чувствах можно уже и не говорить. Ни к чему давать лишний повод для насмешек, когда у Снейпа и без того их хватает.

— Тогда молчи и дальше, — сказал тот, надевая трусы, а затем взялся за брюки. Полностью одевшись, он повернулся к Гарри. — Я не буду приказывать вам не летать этой ночью. Очевидно, что вы не способны подчиниться.

— Спасибо.

Не похоже, что бурлящее внутри напряжение смогут утихомирить даже полёты. Не сегодня, это уж точно. 

Гарри задумался: а удастся ли ему вообще заснуть?

Снейп одарил его долгим оценивающим взглядом, но больше ничего не сказал — пожал плечами и вышел.

Лишь тогда Гарри встал с кровати и принялся одеваться. 

Сначала он направился в общежитие Гриффиндора, но затем развернулся и пошёл в другую сторону. Рон и Гермиона, их вопросы и сопереживание не могли помочь ему справиться с перенапряжением. Побыть одному показалось Гарри неплохой идеей. Он поднялся на Астрономическую башню и уселся у стены.

 

* * *

Свои блуждания Гарри закончил у комнат Снейпа и как раз стоял напротив них, пытаясь решить: стучать или нет, когда дверь отворилась, а за ней обнаружился Снейп с крайне угрюмым выражением лица.

— Чего вам, Поттер? — сказал он скорее утомлённо, чем зло.

Гарри опустил взгляд, а затем вновь посмотрел Снейпу в лицо.

— Я не знаю...

С тяжким вздохом тот отступил вглубь комнаты.

— И почему я потворствую вам? Непонятно.

— Думаю, вы догадываетесь, что я не пришёл бы к вам без серьёзной причины, — прозвучало совсем неплохо и даже правдиво, вот только сам Гарри до сих пор удивлялся своему появлению в подземельях посреди ночи.

Снейп указал на диван:

— Садитесь.

— Вы можете дать мне что-нибудь расслабляющее?

— Никаких чар или зелий. Не знаю, что ещё может вам помочь.

— Тогда что вы собираетесь делать?

Снейп вздёрнул бровь.

— А когда вы шли сюда, то что думали, я могу для вас сделать?

— Я лишь... Не знаю. Я просто шёл, шёл... И вот я здесь.

Произнесённые вслух, ну и убого же прозвучали его объяснения. Но Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать, вообще ничего.

— Ответ настоящего гриффиндорца. Однако, неважно, — и более серьёзным тоном Снейп спросил: — Вы ощутили потребность найти меня?

Вопрос настолько поразил Гарри, что он с минуту раздумывал над ответом.

— Нет, — наконец сказал он. — Я лишь понадеялся, что вы сможете мне помочь.

— Если вы хотите летать, то — без меня.

Так Снейп предполагал, что чары и на такое способны? Волна мурашек прошла по спине Гарри.

— Да нет же! Рон с радостью полетал бы со мной.

— Тогда почему бы вам не вернуться в гриффиндорскую башню и не найти мистера Уизли?

— Я не хочу летать. Мне нужно расслабиться, чтобы уснуть.

Гарри редко когда спал хорошо, но не спать вообще — пугающая перспектива, если подумать о том, что его ждёт в ближайшие дни.

— Ничего нового я не услышал, — проворчал Снейп, но наконец сдвинулся с места. Он подошёл к стоящему в углу небольшому буфету и вытащил из него бутылку. Похоже, маггловский виски. — Возможно, поможет, раз ничего магического использовать нельзя.

Он плеснул в два стакана и пересёк комнату, чтобы вручить порцию выпивки и присесть на другой конец дивана. 

Гарри отсалютовал бокалом и залпом выпил почти до дна. Виски обжёг горло, выбив из него дух. Кашляя, он пытался вдохнуть и мысленно обзывал себя не умеющим пить идиотом.

— Поттер, виски потягивают небольшими глотками, — заметил Снейп ухмыляясь. Похоже, небольшое происшествие его позабавило.

— Ясно, сэр, — Гарри старался говорить так вежливо, как только получалось. 

Обстановка и так была непростая, и он изо всех сил старался не запутать всё ещё больше. Хотя, судя по всему, то, что он сидел здесь и пил на пару со Снейпом, уже находилось за гранью. А вот то, чем они занимались во время ритуала, по его мнению, не считалось. Там у них выбора не было. Здесь — был. 

Гарри потягивал остаток виски в бокале и смотрел на огонь в камине.

— Не помогает, — сказал он. — Кажется, мне нужно заняться чем-то более изматывающим.

— Вам лучше знать, Поттер. Но, как я уже сказал, летать с вами в любом случае не пойду.  
 _  
Не одними полетами можно вымотаться до основания...  
_  
Не веря, что и правда так подумал, Гарри уставился на Снейпа. 

Тот выглядел не слишком хорошо, но было в нём нечто особенное. Именно оно привлекло внимание Гарри и заставило посмотреть на него другими глазами. Нечто неуловимое делало Снейпа желанным. 

Открытие отозвалось нервным спазмом внутри, но пусть Гарри и не понимал себя, зато точно знал, чего хочет.

Но захочет ли того же Снейп? Наверное, нет, если он всё-таки натурал. Но способен ли настоящий натурал так, как Снейп, отдаваться? Да, говорят, что в темноте все кошки серы, но Гарри думал иначе.

Щёки Снейпа слегка порозовели, а на его лице появилось недоверчивое выражение.

— Это что, шутка?

— Какая? Я же ничего не сказал. 

«Мерлин! Да как он узнал?» — Жар разлился по лицу Гарри и спустился даже на шею.

— Ваши мысли, все, как одна, написаны у вас на лбу. И они более чем неуместные, — ответил Снейп. 

Но он не перевёл тему, как и не сказал «нет».

— Я ведь и правда ни о чём не просил. Да и когда мы трахались этим вечером, о неуместности речи не шло.

Снейп поморщился, будто от боли.

— Мне напомнить вам, что никто не знает, чем мы занимаемся? 

— В Ордене знают. Шеклболт...

— ...никому не сказал и просил, чтобы и я, и вы молчали.

— Но почему? Не понимаю, к чему такая таинственность? Ведь чары необходимы.

— Вы не можете быть таким идиотом, — уничижительно заметил Снейп. — Хотя, нет, ну конечно же можете!

— Ну хватит уже. Просто скажите мне. — Терпение Гарри уже почти истощилось, и ему не хотелось сказать или сделать что-то, о чём бы он впоследствии пожалел.

— Эти чары слишком близки к тёмной магии.

— Знаю, — оборвал его Гарри. — И что с того?

— Хотите, чтобы публика узнала, как вам удалось победить Волдеморта? Если вы преуспеете, конечно. Или вы хотите, чтобы все узнали о нашей связи — преподавателя и ученика? Кроме того, позвольте заметить, даже если они узнают лишь о чарах, которыми вы воспользовались, то наверняка захотят выяснить, кто именно вам помогал.

— Не думаю, что это так уж важно. МакГонагалл...

— Директриса МакГонагалл, — поправил Снейп.

— Директриса МакГонагалл, — послушно повторил за ним Гарри, — за это вас не уволит.

Снейп вытаращился на него, как на безумца.

— Если всё так пойдёт и дальше, то, возможно, и нет. Тем не менее, у неё может не остаться иного выбора.

— Но чары — необходимость! — Гарри не мог поверить, что они спорят об этом.

— Чары, может, и необходимы, но то, о чём вы просите прямо сейчас — нет.

Несмотря на ответ Снейпа, Гарри посчитал, что возражений не будет.

— Не нет, а да. Кроме того, вы не сказали «нет». Что наталкивает меня на мысль, что в принципе вы не против.

Медленно расстегнув пуговицы, он сбросил с себя мантию. Сердце колотилось, а внутренности скручивались в узел, когда Гарри скользнул к противоположному краю дивана. Так он и правда собирается сделать это? Хочет этого? Без сомнения да — ответ на оба вопроса. И он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Снейпа.

Тот отвернул голову. Но не проклял и не оттолкнул.

— Ваша идея — редкостная несуразица. 

— Почему? Разве вы не хотите помочь мне заснуть?

— Не таким способом. Не хочу, чтобы пользовались мной, — ответил Снейп. И всё же в его голосе прозвучала не только досада, а и нечто большее.

Гарри улыбнулся во весь рот.

— Тогда, если хотите, сами воспользуйтесь мной.

— Я...

Поток возражений он остановил поцелуем. Снейп — внезапно — ответил и — что ещё поразительней — опрокинул Гарри спиной на диван и навис сверху.

— Сейчас веду я, — сообщил он и поцеловал. Жёстко.

Возбуждение с немалой примесью беспокойства мгновенно охватило Гарри. Прежде никто из тех, с кем он был близок, не вёл себя так напористо и бесцеремонно, и всё же он подался вверх, отвечая на поцелуй, надеясь, что сможет довериться. Снейп скользнул языком в его рот, навязал собственный ритм, принялся играть и соблазнять ответить как следует.

Гарри застонал, когда желание затопило его и стало невыносимым. Он толкнулся вверх, прижимаясь к бёдрам Снейпа. Проклятье, до чего ж хорошо! Почти невозможно поверить, что он делал это со Снейпом, не имея никаких других причин, кроме одной — захотелось. Именно так, признался он себе. Он хотел Снейпа. 

Больше того, он знал: Снейп даст ему то, что так нужно.

Расстегнув пуговицы на рубашке Гарри, Снейп принялся целовать его грудь. А когда слегка укусил — тело Гарри выгнулось, и стон слетел с губ... 

Когда Снейп вновь взялся за их одежду, Гарри подумал, что раздевание займёт целую вечность. Но не прошло и минуты, как они оба оказались обнажены.

— Ого, как быстро! — пробормотал он.

— Одежда у ведьм гораздо более замысловатая. А уж по сравнению с маггловской, которую ты носишь... — Снейп в неторопливой ласке провёл ладонью сверху вниз по Гарриной груди.

Одобрительно заурчав, Гарри подался навстречу прикосновению и сам потянулся гладить обнажённую кожу Снейпа. Но стоило лишь коснуться его, как руки попали в жёсткий захват.

— Нет, ничего не делай. Просто лежи и наслаждайся, — приказал Снейп спокойно, но выражение глаз открыло то, что он испытывал на самом деле — сильнейшую жажду обладать. 

Задержавший дыхание Гарри наконец выдохнул.

— Ладно. Только я не знаю, получится ли у меня. Я не слишком хорош в том, чтобы быть...

— ...снизу?

— Да нет, безответным. Я же рассказывал, что бывал снизу прежде.

Гарри любил дарить наслаждение, и мысль только брать, ничего не давая взамен, вызвала в нём неуверенность и беспокойство. 

— Но снизу тебе понравилось?

— Да, конечно... пока утро не наступило.

Для тела всё обстояло на самом деле чудесно. Гарри буквально полюбил ощущение толкающегося внутрь него большого члена, настойчиво ищущего ту самую — волшебную — точку.

— Мистер Фулбрайт и его хвастовство? — спросил Снейп. 

Трудно поверить, но его тон показался понимающим и даже сопереживающим. А ведь Гарри ждал насмешек над своей наивностью. И считал, что полностью их заслужил.

— А ещё это было болезненно. 

— Могу гарантировать, что боли не будет.

— Было бы здорово. — Он уставился на Снейпа. — Вы сами ведь пользуетесь чем-то, я прав?

Казалось, вопрос того позабавил.

— Конечно, Поттер. Я готовлюсь.

— А я никогда даже не поинтересовался, не больно ли вам. Обычно, я более внимателен к своим любовникам.

Гарри уколол стыд. По отношению к Снейпу стоило бы вести себя намного лучше.

— Вынужден напомнить, что внимательные или нет, но мы не любовники, — резко возразил Снейп.

Гарри не стал обижаться. Он хотел Снейпа, а они за разговорами всё блуждали вокруг да около.

— Если вы закончили, то, может, продолжите то, что начали?..

— Я начал, Поттер? Вы ничего не путаете?

— Разве я сам разделся? Знаете... я был бы совсем не против, если б вы просто вернулись к тому, на чём остановились.

— Только потому, что ты так мило просишь, — сказал Снейп и наклонился для поцелуя.

Вскоре Гарри уже вовсю плыл по волнам ощущений. Поражало то, как Снейп вёл себя: щипал и гладил, целовал и кусал, ставил засосы. Когда он спустился к члену, Гарри уже балансировал на грани. Хорошо! До чего же хорошо ему было, пусть и кристально, предельно ясно, что прежде Снейп никогда таким не занимался.

Он не мог взять член глубоко в рот без того, чтобы не начать давиться. Пробуя снова и снова, Снейп, казалось, приноровился — и у него получилось. Гарри точно не собирался ни на что жаловаться. Он имел Снейпа в рот и держался из последних сил.

— Кончи для меня, Гарри, — произнёс Снейп голосом низким, глубоким и возбуждающим. 

Продолжая дрочить крепко сжатой ладонью, он лизнул головку... И этого хватило — Гарри выгнулся всем телом кончая.

— Перевернись, — сказал Снейп, подталкивая в бок.

— Давай лицом к лицу.

— Разве на животе не удобней?

— Возможно, но мне больше нравится так.

Снейп кивнул.

— _Accio_ смазка! — приказал он, протянув руку в сторону.

— А что, у тебя здесь есть... — Гарри прервался, когда синяя бутылочка влетела в ладонь Снейпа. — Извини, глупый вопрос.

— Крайне глупый.

Длинные и тонкие пальцы будто чувствовали, где они нужнее всего, и когда — наконец-то! — Снейп вставил ему, Гарри даже не стонал — он хныкал. Ему предоставили мгновение передышки. Снейп ждал, хотя его буквально трясло от сдерживаемого желания.

Гарри выдохнул:

— Да, — и Снейп толкнулся внутрь.

Сначала медленно, потом двигаясь всё быстрее и быстрее, он обрушил весь свой пыл на молящего о большем Гарри, пока в затопленном восторгом сознании мир не разлетелся на множество ярчайших осколков. 

На границе яви и сна Гарри заметил, как успокаивается в нём сила, и задался одним вопросом: почему этот способ не пришёл им в голову раньше?

 

* * *

Пробормотав очищающие чары и воспользовавшись заживляющим бальзамом для пользы дела, Снейп набросил одеяло на похрапывающего Поттера. Решено, он оставит надоедливого мальчишку спать здесь до утра. С ним наверняка всё будет хорошо. А вот ему пришлось бы помучиться от болей в спине, реши он переночевать на диване.

В любом случае, задумка с сексом удалась.

Снейп прибрался в комнатах, отлевитировал одежду в корзину для белья, откуда её поутру домовые эльфы заберут в стирку. Приятно утомлённый, он с зевком потянулся, но, забравшись в постель, обнаружил, что слишком взвинчен, чтобы заснуть. Да что с ним такое? Ведь накануне засыпалось отлично. 

Ворча под нос, он вернулся в гостиную, чтобы переправить спящего Поттера в свою постель. Разбираться с причинами такого желания прямо сейчас Снейп не собирался. Да и знал: ответ ему не понравится.

Утром ему предстоял разговор с директрисой. Упоминать подробности случившегося Снейп не собирался, но в общих чертах она должна всё узнать. Довольна она наверняка не будет, тем более что происходит всё прямо под её носом. Оставалось надеяться, что об увольнении речь не пойдёт.


	5. Chapter 5

Разбуженный Снейпом только перед рассветом, Гарри скрытно пробрался в гриффиндорскую башню. Увидеть Рона и Гермиону, спящих на диване в общей гостиной, не стало для него сюрпризом. Конечно, хотелось бы заранее как-то сообщить друзьям, что с ним всё в порядке, но, увы, без возвращения назад не удалось бы.

Присев на край стоящего напротив дивана стола, Гарри позвал их:

— Гермиона? Рон? — и глаза обоих тут же открылись.

— Как ты? — спросила Гермиона, садясь и поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Где ты был? — Рон потянулся всем телом и зевнул. — Снейп что, задержал тебя на всю ночь?

— Нет, он не держал. Я сам остался.

— В Выручай-комнате? — недоверчиво поинтересовалась Гермиона.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Когда я ушёл оттуда, то бродил по замку, никак не мог успокоиться...

— А чего сюда не вернулся? Мы могли бы пойти полетать, — заметно разволновался Рон.

— Полеты бы не помогли.

— Так что, ты отправился к нему в подземелья? — спросила Гермиона таким тоном, будто в подобное могла бы поверить только с огромным трудом.

Гарри тоже не верил — даже после случившегося этой ночью.

— Я понадеялся, что он мне поможет.

— Зельями, что ли? Или чем? — Рон не понимал, но пытался понять.

— Или чем. Ведь ничего волшебного использовать нельзя. — Гарри взглянул на Гермиону, и та кивнула. — Так что он предложил мне выпить, но это не помогло.

— И что же вы сделали? — спросила она, но тут её глаза вспыхнули проблеском понимания.

Гарри мог только кивнуть:

— Да. Именно это.

— Если ты думал поразить меня, то знай — я не удивлена. 

Ни презрения, ни ужаса от Гермионы Гарри так и не дождался. А ведь он — прежде всего — переспал с учителем. Конечно, не впервые за эту неделю. Наверное, она просто привыкла... в отличие от него самого.

— Учитывая написанное в книгах, в вашем способе есть разумное зерно, — продолжила она.

— А для меня его нет, — ответил Гарри. — По крайней мере, не во второй же раз.

— Вы это о чём?

Бедняга Рон — до него так и не дошло, и он жутко расстроился. М-да, не самое приятное зрелище.

— Снейп нашёл способ помочь нашему Гарри, — добросердечная Гермиона не стала вдаваться в подробности.

— Ну хорошо.

Рон примолк, разглядывая Гарри. 

— А что за способ? — поинтересовался он всё же. — Или мне лучше не спрашивать?

— Лучше не спрашивай. — Лицо у Гарри начало гореть, и ему захотелось отвернуться, чтобы скрыть румянец.

Рон примолк и тоже покраснел.

— Вот как.

— Угу, — согласился с ним Гарри.

— Рад, что это сработало. Вот только мне сложно даже представить… то есть, ты же не должен был...

— Хватит уже, Рон, — сказала Гермиона. — У Гарри не было выбора. Второй раз помог наладить контроль. Или ты забыл, что мы прочитали вчера в книгах? 

Гарри пожелал обо всём расспросить, но его опередили.

— Я не уверен, что ты правильно всё поняла, — нахмурившись, сказал Рон.

— Партнёр, дающий контроль, делится им во время магии секса.

— Но я не колдовал! — возразил Гарри.

— Неважно, ведь чары почти стабилизировались. Теперь они будут работать постоянно. Снейп, если нужно, всегда сможет передать тебе контроль и, разумеется, помочь тебе справиться с новой силой, которую ты в себе чувствуешь.

— Контроль, это ладно, — сказал Рон. — Но ты не объяснила, почему повторный секс со Снейпом помог сжечь избыток магических сил.

Поразмыслив немного, Гарри сказал:

— Нет, ощущения совсем не похожи на те, когда я летал с тобой прошлой ночью. Они лучше — сила остаётся со мной, но под контролем. 

— Именно! — Гермиона выглядела так, будто разгадала головоломку. — Ты знал обо всём заранее — подсознательно — и потому пошёл к нему. Это всё объясняет с учётом действия чар.

— Поверю тебе на слово, а то я так и не понял, с чего это отправился к Снейпу, — сказал Гарри, всё ещё сомневаясь. «Подсознательные» причины не укладывались у него в голове. 

— В конце концов, впереди — всего одна ночь, — заметил Рон безмятежно.

Конечно, ведь не ему, после того как всё закончится, придётся встретиться лицом к лицу с Волдемортом. 

От одной мысли у Гарри скрутило живот.

Судя по взгляду, Гермиона разделяла его беспокойство.

— Уже всё готово к походу в Хогсмид на выходных?

— Ты же не собираешься тоже пойти туда? — скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовался Гарри. 

Рисковать Роном — уже плохо, рисковать ими обоими — даже не обсуждается. Почти потерять их снова — нет, ни за что.

Тяжело было отыскать и уничтожить каждый из хоркруксов, но труднее всего пришлось с последним. Тогда им угрожала не только магия. Снейп передал сведения о чаше Хельги и том малом, что удалось узнать о её местонахождении. Так что именно Гермиона догадалась о тайнике, устроенном в одной из пещер гористого побережья Шотландии. Путь туда оказался ненадёжным и занял времени больше, чем ожидалось. Начался прилив. Холодные волны поднялись слишком высоко, грозя утопить. Пришлось плыть, а ни один из них не был хорошим пловцом...

Гарри вздрогнул, припомнив, что они тогда пережили. Смерть стояла рядом с каждым из них.

— Несомненно, я планирую пойти туда вместе с вами, — подражая ему, с выражением крайнего упорства заявила Гермиона.

Гарри был уверен, что сможет её переупрямить. После всего пережитого веская причина толкала его вперёд.

— Нет. Я не могу тобой рисковать...

— Не выйдет, я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне, — судя по тону, Гермиона решила, что ни за что не отступит.

Страх сжал его сердце. Понятно, что, когда она — такая, спорить с ней бессмысленно. Но самый сильный из доводов он ещё не высказал.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы оба подвергались опасности. Знаю, я позволил Рону...

— Проклятье! Да что ты несёшь? — тот скрестил руки на груди и выглядел теперь так, будто тоже собирался пререкаться.

Если бы Гарри мог, то обязательно поспорил бы с Роном, так как отчаянно боялся потерять, что его, что Гермиону.

— Но я не хочу...

Она не дала ему даже закончить.

— Не говори ерунды. Мы уже обсуждали всё прежде. И мы пойдём вместе с тобой.

— Она права, дружище. Мы не позволим тебе отправиться туда в одиночку. Так что смирись.

Гарри перевёл взгляд с Рона на Гермиону. Следовало раньше догадаться, что раз уж они приняли решение, то все попытки уговорить их провалятся. Как бы он ни возражал.

— Я не...

— Я иду с тобой. И Рон — тоже.

Стало предельно ясно: Гермиону не переубедить. И всё же он попытался в последний раз:

— Разве не ты самая благоразумная из нас?

Она только улыбнулась.

— А ты не забыл, на какой факультет меня распределили?

Рон рассмеялся.

— Она сделала тебя, дружище.

Гарри переполняло отчаяние из-за того, что двое его лучших друзей собираются снова рисковать своими жизнями, и — одновременно — его душу согревала их верность и непреклонность.

— Ладно уж, — согласился он и тоже рассмеялся.

 

* * *

Ступеньки довезли Снейпа до самого верха, и дверь в кабинет директора отворилась от одного прикосновения руки.

— Директриса, могу я отвлечь вас на несколько слов?

МакГонагалл оторвала взгляд от того, что читала, и пытливо взглянула на него через квадратные очки.

— Разумеется. Входи, Северус. Хочешь чаю?

Сев напротив камина, он подождал, пока она обойдёт вокруг стола, и принял чашку из её рук.

— Большое спасибо, — пробормотал он и пригубил чай — как всегда, превосходный.

МакГонагалл тоже потягивала чай, пока не подняла глаза от чашки, дав знать, что пора приступать к разговору.

Что оказалось труднее, чем Снейп себе представлял. Рассказав ей о случившемся, он рисковал работой.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать...

— С того что происходит между тобой и Гарри Поттером, — ответила она тоном резким и холодным, что не предвещало приятного продолжения беседы. 

Снейп искоса посмотрел на неё. Она не могла всего знать, но страх засел у него внутри.

— А что происходит? О чём речь?

Её взгляд потяжелел.

— О том, что ты пытаешься использовать Тёмные Искусства, чтобы помочь мистеру Поттеру обрести контроль над магией.

— Если ваши сведения так полны, то вам должно быть известно и то, что чары не полностью тёмные, — сказал Снейп, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что вляпался намного сильнее, чем изначально предполагал. 

— Они достаточно темны, чтобы большинство не заметило разницы.

Снейп бы возразил, но сейчас было не до споров. Кроме того, в первую очередь его волновал другой вопрос.

— Как вы узнали? 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что директор может быть не в курсе происходящего в школе? — она самоуверенно улыбнулась, тем самым напомнив Альбуса Дамблдора.

— По всей видимости, нет, — кислым тоном ответил Снейп. — И всё же: как вы узнали?

— Замок доложил о том, что в Выручай-комнате происходит нечто, связанное с Тёмными Искусствами, — сказала она и поинтересовалась: — Почему ты выбрал провести всё там, а не у себя?

— В своих личных комнатах я со студентами не развлекаюсь, — не моргнув глазом, солгал Снейп: больше чем нужно, МакГонагалл сообщать не стоило.

— Ну разумеется, тебе потребовалось более безопасное место, — сказала она, будто речь шла о чём-то забавном.

— Я так понимаю, вы поговорили с Шеклболтом? — несмотря на сильное сердцебиение, Снейпу удалось задать вопрос сдержанным и уравновешенным тоном.

— Он подтвердил мои подозрения.

— Так вы знали, что Поттер и я... — он прервал себя, прежде чем сказал то, что можно было бы поставить ему в вину.

Она посмотрела прямо на него.

— Ты только об этом хотел мне рассказать?

— Нет, не только. С чарами возникли проблемы... — и Снейп пустился в подробные объяснения о случившемся с Поттером. 

МакГонагалл вздохнула и отпила из чашки. 

— Насколько я понимаю действие чар, сила мистера Поттера в течение пяти дней должна была постепенно пробуждаться, сдерживаясь заимствованным у тебя контролем. Но что-то пошло не так?

— Да. Его сила растёт слишком быстро для имеющегося у него контроля, даже включая тот, что даю ему я, — сказал Снейп, внутренне содрогаясь перед величием бедствия, видение которого не отпускало его.

— И что же произошло? — судя по тону, она ожидала худших известий.

— Пока ничего. Поттер ведёт себя очень нервно...

— Что для него — обычное дело.

— Не в данном случае. Также в попытках сбросить избыток энергии он пренебрегает всякой опасностью. Со вчерашнего дня я позволил Грейнджер ознакомиться с моими книгами по магии секса. Возможно, ей удастся найти ответ.

Услышав это, МакГонагалл даже приподняла брови.

— Я крайне удивлена, что ты доверил ей подобное.

Так она убеждена, что из-за личной неприязни он бы отказал Грейнджер в помощи? 

Подавив разочарованный вздох, Снейп сказал:

— Не то чтобы у неё был большой выбор для проведения такого рода исследований. Меня удивило даже то малое, что ей удалось отыскать.

— А чего ты ждал? Такие сведения не для открытого доступа, — в голосе МакГонагалл слышалось убеждение, что именно так и должно быть.

— Могу ли я просмотреть библиотеку Альбуса? — спросил Снейп. Сомнительно, что бы ему удалось отыскать больше, чем уже нашла Грейнджер, но ни одной возможности нельзя было упускать.

МакГонагалл выглядела поражённой его вопросом.

— Не думаю, что бы Альбус отбирал для коллекции книги по Тёмным Искусствам.

Видимо, ей очень хотелось спрятать голову в песок.

— Уверен, что должно найтись хоть что-то. Оставить коллекцию неполной — это не похоже на Альбуса.

— А ты уверен, что согласен подвергнуть риску ознакомления с подобными книгами кого-то настолько юного, как мисс Грейнджер?

МакГонагалл ещё говорила, а он уже знал, что на самом деле собственным словам она не верит.

— Ох, бросьте, Минерва. Поттер и его малолетние друзья-гриффиндорцы уничтожили уже четыре хоркрукса, а в процессе, по-видимому, продали за них свои души. Ни один из них не невинен.

— Северус...

— Мы оба знаем: она — лучшая из нынешнего поколения хогвартских учеников. И если ей не удастся найти ответ, значит, его не существует. 

Грейнджер могла ему не нравиться, но он отдавал себе полный отчёт, кем она была. И мог не верить притворному ханжеству МакГонагалл, искажающей факты в попытке, вероятно, защитить девчонку.

— Но может, есть другой способ? — с надеждой в голосе сказала МакГонагалл. Да уж, истинный представитель Гриффиндора, подобный им всем.

Снейп раздражённо покачал головой.

— Поттер на грани потери контроля. Мы не должны этого допустить.

— Но я думала, что сама суть чар в предотвращении подобного, а также в том, чтобы и ты не потерял контроль над своей силой.

— Я сильный маг, но Поттер — потенциально — на порядок сильнее. И чары на меня не влияют так, как на него.

Мысль, что такой мощью мог бы обладать кто-то другой, по-настоящему пугала. Но Поттер — самоотвержен и слишком гриффиндорец, чтобы быть угрозой.

МакГонагалл задумчиво уставилась на него.

— Впереди всего одна ночь. Сделай всё, чтобы его сдержать. К субботе он должен быть в форме, а потом всё закончится.

Снейп не мог поверить, что она настолько недальновидна.

— Вы ведь, конечно, не ждёте, что его сила утихнет сама собой?

— Беспокоиться не стоит. Без поддержки чар его сила вновь заснёт. Об этом я самолично читала.

— Со всем уважением, но я считаю, что вы совершенно не правы. Поттер обладает непомерной мощью, и нет способа её контролировать. 

И это пугало Снейпа больше, чем он мог выразить. 

— Но ведь ты всё время здесь. И он сможет обратиться к тебе, если будет нуждаться в дополнительном контроле.

Настолько возмутительное предложение едва не лишило его дара речи. Горло перехватило.

— Но это подразумевает продолжение нашей... близости. Вы готовы официально одобрить интимную связь преподавателя с учеником? Даже если вы сможете — я не могу.

— Ну конечно же нет! Я совсем не это имела в виду! — ужаснулась МакГонагалл.

— Я не могу... — начал Снейп, но тут его руку обожгло болью. Проклятье! До чего же не вовремя! — Меня вызывают.

— Как ты думаешь, что он от тебя хочет? — спросила она в высшей степени обеспокоенно.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, оценив её отношение по достоинству. — Предполагаю, что вызов как-то связан с посещением Поттером Хогсмида в эту субботу.

— Тогда иди. — МакГонагалл встала. — Доложишь обо всём, когда вернёшься.

 

* * *

Ко времени возвращения в школу Снейп смертельно вымотался. Давно его не задерживали на такой срок. Тёмный Лорд приказал ему сварить несколько опасных зелий, а затем все собравшиеся были вынуждены наблюдать, как Питер Петтигрю пытал несчастного, заподозренного в шпионаже.

В общем и целом день не задался. А после отчёта и перед Шеклболтом, и перед МакГонагалл стоило, очевидно, ожидать ночи ещё более неприятной, чем прошедший день.

Переведя дух, Снейп толкнул дверь в Выручай-комнату и заставил себя войти. Встреча с Поттером — последнее, что ему сейчас бы хотелось. Он даже помечтал о порции успокаивающего зелья, но, увы, принять её было бы сущим безумием: безопасный срок для следующей дозы наступит не раньше чем через неделю.

Перед камином, лёжа на животе, читал Поттер. Судя по числу объедков кругом, он ждал уже достаточно долго. 

— Привет, — сказал он и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Как самочувствие?

Снейп хмыкнул. У него не было сил для приятной беседы, да и вообще — для любой болтовни. 

— Давай поскорее с этим закончим.

Он стянул с себя мантию и положил её на кресло, стоящее вблизи кровати, а затем снял остальную одежду, методично складывая её и кладя вещь за вещью поверх мантии. Полностью голым он лёг на одеяло. В таком положении держать глаза открытыми оказалось чертовски трудно. Возможно, если он закроет их всего на минутку...

— Северус, — его разбудил голос Поттера, на бедро мягко легла рука. — Ты храпишь.

— Я не сплю. — Щурясь, он всматривался в лицо Поттера. Света не хватало, горело всего несколько свечей, а огонь в камине лишь тлел.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не перевернуться?

Без подготовки? 

Снейп никак не мог понять, что получит в итоге: то ли быстрое освобождение, то ли боль, которая могла бы стать апофеозом ужасного дня.

И тот, и другой вариант его не слишком-то беспокоили. Он перевернулся на живот и развёл ноги, надеясь, что от него не попросят больше того малого, которое требуется для чар... и вздрогнул, когда Поттер взгромоздился на его спину.

Начало показалось неожиданно быстрым. Но сил возражать не нашлось: ладно уж, только б закончилось всё поскорее. 

Однако вместо ожидаемых прикосновений к нижней части спины, ладони Поттера заскользили к плечам. 

— Что ты?.. — Снейп попытался оглянуться, но Поттер удержал его на месте.

— Просто расслабься, хорошо? Я знаю, что тебе не по себе, а это — поможет, — прозвучало мягко и приглушённо. Поттер почти шептал, искушая расслабиться и послушаться уговоров.

— Что ты делаешь? — Снейп предпочёл бы услышать в своём голосе больше злости, чем ужасающего бессилия. 

Поттер не ответил, принялся разминать его напряжённые плечи. 

Снейп открыл рот, желая объяснить, что всё это — лишнее, но особенно сильное нажатие на сведённые судорогой мышцы принесло первую боль, а затем — облегчение, и, ошеломлённый, он не смог даже заговорить.

Вскоре горестные вздохи Снейпа стали напоминать блаженное урчание. Старания Поттера приносили более чем приятные ощущения. Поддавшись им, Снейп закрыл глаза и позволил себе полностью отдаться удовольствию.

Шло время. Поттер без спешки поработал руками и над спиной, и над ягодицами, и над ногами. А когда добрался до ступней, то Снейп и душу бы не отказался продать, лишь бы так продолжалось целую вечность. Он едва мог поверить тому, насколько хорошо ему было, и стонал, разомлев до неприличия. Чего Поттер, по всей видимости, и хотел добиться.

Снейп уже почти засыпал, когда его попросили перевернуться. За всю жизнь мало кто относился к нему с такой добротой. Да, время от времени, когда удавалось себе это позволить, он платил за массаж, но никто никогда не доставлял ему подобного удовольствия по собственной воле. Поведение Поттера вызвало множество разнообразных эмоций, и каждая из них лишала покоя.

— Не думай так много, — сказал тот с улыбкой в голосе.

— Почему ты делаешь это? Что хочешь получить взамен? — Снейп не мог себе представить, что в ответ не услышит просьб. Такой доброты не бывает. И уж точно не от Поттера её ждать. 

— Я не хочу навредить тебе. А начни мы в твоём состоянии тела и духа — именно так бы и случилось. Да и разве тебе не нравится?

— Да, нравится. — Снейп подумывал было приврать и тем самым поставить Поттера на место, но тот ведь мог и остановиться.

Поттер всерьёз принялся разминать верхнюю часть бёдер, и Снейп вновь застонал. 

После того как массаж был закончен, он даже не мог припомнить, когда последний раз чувствовал себя настолько расслабленным, и уж точно с ним никогда такого не случалось после сходок Пожирателей Смерти.

Но до того как желание упасть и уснуть окончательно одолело его, прикосновения стали более чувственными, а ласки руками и ртом — интимными. Отдавшись во власть ощущений и позволив себе негромко стонать, он последовал за желаниями Поттера. А тот мастерски довёл его до возбуждения, в которое совсем недавно, стоя на пороге Выручай-комнаты, нельзя было поверить.

В итоге Снейп и сам не понял, как так случилось, что его ноги оказались у Поттера на плечах, а член Поттера — в нём. Поттер двигался внутрь и наружу спокойными уверенными толчками, доводя тихо тлеющее желание до яростно пылающего огня. Снейп постанывал от удовольствия, ощущая, как его простату задевают снова и снова.

Оргазм накрыл его, подкравшись из ниоткуда, ударил наотмашь, выбил дух и повалил навзничь. 

Когда он снова открыл глаза, то понял, что не слышал произносимых чар. Но Поттер, выходя, уже приподнялся над ним. 

— Поттер? — Снейп с удивлением вглядывался в задумчивое лицо.

— Только что ты звал меня Гарри, — ответил тот с улыбкой.

— Забудь об этом. Что с чарами?

— Похоже, работают. Мне намного лучше, чем в предыдущие ночи. А как ты себя чувствуешь?

На мгновение Снейп прислушался к себе. Ему было лучше, чем перед приходом сюда, и даже лучше, чем с тех пор, как они всё это начали. Но его ощущения чар никоим образом не касались.

— Как и прежде, — ответил он.

— Я знаю, что чары не влияют на тебя так, как на меня. Мне подумалось... ну... Ты вошёл сюда, будто на последнем издыхании.

— Сейчас мне лучше. — И Снейп заставил себя добавить: — Спасибо.

Поттер аж просиял.

— Рад помочь. Мне даже не хотелось думать, что можно начать, пока ты в таком состоянии.

— И что же навело тебя на мысль?.. — Снейп махнул рукой в сторону бутылочки массажного масла, лежащей рядом с открытой баночкой смазки прямо на развороченной кровати.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Ну мысль-то неплохая. Я сам был бы не против, если бы кто-то так позаботился обо мне.

— И что, часто находятся люди, желающие тебе вот так помочь? — Снейп едва мог поверить тому, как напряжённо прозвучал его голос. Будто он ревнует. А ведь поведение Поттера на самом деле его не волновало.

— Нет, к сожалению, нет. Только в команде. После особенно выматывающих тренировок мы делаем друг другу массаж. Я был рад, что могу сделать его для тебя.

— Я ценю это, — сказал Снейп, хотя и считал, что в заботу Поттера практически невозможно поверить. Но факты нещадно ломали тот образ, которой он выстроил у себя в голове.

Под внимательным взглядом Поттер покраснел.

— Что Волдеморт сделал тебе? — спросил он.

Снейп задумался. Хотелось ли ему впервые ответить на вопросы мальчишки?

— Мне — ничего. Отцу Джедрика Парсона — более чем достаточно.

— Он что...

— Не совсем. Но подозреваю, что утром он пожалеет, что ещё жив. Питер Петтигрю обнаружил доказательства, что Парсон — шпион Ордена.

— А он и правда?..

— Нет. Я так не думаю, — ответил Снейп ровно, отметая все сомнения.

— Значит, Петтигрю всё придумал? — недоверчиво заметил Поттер.

«И правильно, что сомневается. Оказывается, мальчишка совсем не дурак».

— Для подобного Петтигрю не хватает мозгов.

Поттер бросил на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Так это ты, да?

Снейп не ответил.

— Да, понимаю. — Поттер вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону. — Парсон — сторонник Пожирателей Смерти.

— ...который известен жестоким обращением со своими тремя сыновьями. — «И тем самым доставил мне множество хлопот».

Снейп не без интереса наблюдал за тем, как Поттер переваривает информацию и приходит к собственным выводам.

— От того, какой он человек, смотреть на пытку стало не проще, ведь правда?

Несмотря на отвращение к Парсону, Снейп ненавидел присутствовать при любых пытках. После он чувствовал себя больным и грязным.

— Именно.

— Случилось что-то ещё? 

— Я сообщил Тёмному Лорду о твоих планах посетить Хогсмид в субботу, но в ответ он ничего не сказал. 

Его беспокоило, что они могут оказаться в ситуации, с которой не справятся.

— Так его планы неизвестны?

Снейп покачал головой.

— Нападение, несомненно, запланировано, только меня оно не касается.

— Но мы туда пойдём?

— Он ожидает тебя, Уизли и Грейнджер.

— Так он знает, что Гермиона тоже пойдёт?

— А ты думал запретить ей идти? Несомненно, не удастся.

А Поттер что, всерьёз считал, что сможет оставить её позади в такой момент? 

Ясно, что именно так он и думал, потому что Снейп услышал:

— Хорошая мысль.

— Большое заблуждение.

— Нет, правда. Я не хочу, чтобы она... чтобы они оба рисковали.

М-да, и ответить нечего. 

Таких друзей, как у Поттера, у Снейпа не было никогда. Похоже, дружба — характерная черта гриффиндорцев.

— Как контроль? Сейчас ты лучше владеешь собой? Напряжение растёт вместе с силой?

— Мне лучше, да, но... — Поттер замолк и покраснел. Учитывая всё, что произошло между ними, реакция — крайне неуместная.

Сказанное им наверняка не понравится, решил Снейп, но уклоняться от разговора он не собирался.

— Что ещё?

— Ты не думал... ну... Хочешь второй раз побыть сверху?

Подспудно Снейп был очень доволен собой. И не румянцем, загоревшимся на щеках Поттера, нет... Нет, точно не им.

— Что, так понравилось? 

— Мы не обязаны, но...

Скажи нет. Скажи, что это против правил. Скажи, что об этом не может быть и речи, что повторение вчерашнего недопустимо.

Но ничего подобного Снейп не смог произнести, что его ужаснуло.

— Завтра ночью. Приходи ко мне и — Мерлина ради — надень мантию-невидимку. — Он добавил взгляду угрозу. — Ты понял меня, мальчишка? После того как ты уничтожишь Тёмного Лорда, мы вернёмся к тому, что было всегда.

Поттер кивнул, но не выглядел убеждённым. Он не один сомневался — Снейп тоже, что было совершенно неправильно. И все аспекты неправильного не хватило бы сил рассмотреть.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри — между Гермионой и Роном — шёл в Хогсмид. Вокруг было неестественно тихо, даже воздух стоял — ни ветерка — от чего становилось не по себе.

В деревне уже находились несколько учителей, как и члены Ордена, но Гарри всё равно ненавидел ощущение, что с каждым шагом они приближаются к ловушке. Хотя, возможно, им удастся покончить со всем раз и навсегда. Он сомневался, что вынесет дальнейшее ожидание.

Несмотря на все попытки занять себя, тянущееся время последних дней едва не свело его с ума. Накануне он много тренировался: сначала со Снейпом, после обеда — с Гермионой и Роном, но на самом деле ему пришлось свою силу больше сдерживать, чем проявлять.

А ночью... Гарри едва слышно вздохнул, вспомнив их со Снейпом ночные забавы. Он никогда бы не подумал, что их близость может быть такой приятной... такой упоительной. Он всё время хотел касаться Снейпа. Тот оказался на удивление прекрасным любовником, хотя и утверждал, что предпочитает женщин. 

— Гарри, что с тобой? Тебе плохо? — спросила Гермиона и бросила на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

Его лицо запылало. Гарри смутился из-за того, о чём и о ком думал, пусть Гермиона и не могла догадаться о причинах его замешательства.

— Всё нормально.

— Что, было так хорошо? — Она улыбнулась.

И как ей удаётся всё знать?

По крайней мере, судя по тону, она не злилась — и то облегчение!

— Просто супер, — сказал он, радуясь, что ни она, ни Рон не впадали в бешенство из-за Снейпа.

Гермиона закашлялась, пытаясь скрыть смех.

— Трудно поверить.

— Знаешь, я бы сам никогда не подумал... — Гарри замолк, не закончив фразу.

— В темноте все на вид хороши. Как и на ощупь, — сказал Рон тоном великого специалиста в амурных делах. Но в реальности у него были интимные свидания всего с двумя девушками — Гарри-то точно знал.

— Внешность — не главное. — А что главное, он и сам толком не знал. К тому же, сегодня всё должно закончиться, и до того он не собирался забивать себе голову ерундой.

Гермиона кивнула.

— А вот я... я сомневаюсь, что смог бы... с ним. Мерлин! Он же такой урод. — Рон покачал головой. 

Не похоже, чтобы он всем существом ненавидел Снейпа — как раньше, на протяжении всех лет учёбы в Хогвартсе. Даже на такого ублюдка, как Снейп, не станешь всерьёз таить злобу, если он спасает твою жизнь и жизни твоих друзей, и делает это не раз.

— Шшш... — Гермиона прижала палец к губам.

— Да нет здесь никого! — Рон старательно обвёл взглядом расстилающиеся кругом пустоши.

— Ну и что? Она права. Никогда ведь не угадаешь. — Гарри разволновался: любой такой разговор — дело лишнее. Здесь слишком открыто. Слишком велика опасность, что кто-то услышит лишнее. 

— Прости. И всё же: он — урод, — процедил Рон, оставив за собой последнее слово.

По правде Гарри не мог с этим спорить, но...

— Знаю. Только это не имеет никакого значения, — сказал он и снова покраснел.

— Так ты не считаешь, что он, в любом случае, страшный? — спросила Гермиона, будто никак не могла понять, как услышанное может оказаться правдой.

— Когда я смотрю на него, то его внешность сложно не заметить. Вот только похоже, что она не так уж и важна по сравнению с остальным. — О том, что имелось в виду под «остальным», Гарри умолчал. 

Снейп мог быть страшен как смертный грех, но он пришёл на помощь, в том числе жертвуя собой. Возможно, он не настолько натурал, как утверждал прежде, но он позволил Гарри такие вольности, какие между учеником и преподавателем запрещены.

— Как тебе удаётся смотреть и не видеть? — спросил Рон.

— Я обращаю внимание на другое.

— Это на что же?

Стало ясно, что Рон не мог догадаться, на что ещё там можно смотреть.

Объяснить было сложно. Гарри и сам нуждался в том, чтобы посидеть и, не торопясь, всё обдумать, но сейчас-то — не время.

— На прекрасные ощущения. На то, как сильно мне нравится быть с ним. На то, как приятно касаться его.

— Тебе нравится к нему прикасаться?

Что это Рона так потрясло? И чем он раньше слушал?

— О чём и речь, — сказал Гарри. — А ещё у него восхитительная кожа.

Он не мог позволить себе сейчас останавливаться на мыслях о Снейпе. Есть задача, и думать надо о ней. 

Гермиона огляделась кругом и зашептала:

— Вот уж чудо. А я думала, ну, не знаю, что у него — шрамы.

— Да, они есть. Но вообще-то кожа у него гладкая и, как сливки, белая...

Почувствовав себя ужасно глупо, Гарри снова покраснел: что он делает? Чего так разливается соловьём?

— Ну и?.. Ты сказал, что это здорово. Имеешь в виду, что когда ты и он... — целенаправленно давил Рон.

— Ну да! Больше чем здорово.

Куда лучше, чем Гарри смел мечтать... Не то чтобы он фантазировал о таком до того, как всё случилось.

— Ещё больше удивляет, что, ну, с учётом его предпочтений и всего такого… — не похоже, чтобы Гермиона сама верила тому, что говорила.

Гарри мог понять причины её сомнений и разделял их. Если подумать: Снейп взял у него в рот и не только — какой натурал способен на такое? 

— Ну, если б мне так пришлось... — Рон замолк, а затем встряхнул головой. — В том-то и дело. Я бы не смог. 

— А если б ты был немного старше и для чар подошёл бы лучше всех? — резко высказалась Гермиона. — Со всем, что есть на кону, ты бы отказался? Сказал «нет» и позволил бы Гарри проиграть?

Рон задумался. Судя по выражению лица, полученный ответ удивил его самого.

— Гарри я сказал бы «да». Кому-то другому — нет.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Спасибо. Я так и думал.

Рон посмотрел на него.

— Ты — мой лучший друг. Я бы без вопросов отдал за тебя жизнь. Так что секс — это... — Он пожал плечами.

Гарри остановился. Глаза защипало, чтобы заговорить, ему пришлось перевести дух.

— Спасибо вам, — прошептал он, улыбаясь не только Рону, но и Гермионе.

В дружеском молчании они пошли дальше и вскоре достигли окраины Хогсмида.

— Пообедаем в «Трёх мётлах»? — с надеждой спросил Рон, когда они вышли на главную улицу деревни.

— Ага, — ответил Гарри и взглянул на Гермиону — та кивнула.

После обеда они вновь вышли на улицу, для стороннего взгляда — прошвырнуться без особой цели. Все магазины работали, но покупателей в них было негусто. И вообще, было слишком тихо для субботнего дня. 

— Поттер! Почему вы не в школе? — раздался голос Снейпа. Сам он как раз шёл прямо к ним, мантия развевалась у него за спиной. Выглядел он крайне недовольным.

— Но, сэр! Директриса дала нам разреш... — начала говорить Гермиона.

— Я спрашивал не тебя, грязнокр... — Снейп оборвал себя на полуслове. Но все поняли, что он собирался сказать.

— Я задал вопрос, — слишком ровно для такого гнева сказал он.

Гарри ждал, что его шрам начнёт пылать от боли, но нет, ничего подобного. Только происходящее становилось всё страннее и страннее. 

— Директриса позволила нам посетить Хогсмид. Наверняка она и вас предупредила.

— Глупый мальчишка! Здесь Пожиратели Смерти. Вы должны идти со мной, прямо сейчас.

— В Хогсмиде? — Гермиона испуганно округлила глаза. — Нет, не может быть!

— Глупая девчонка! Конечно, они здесь. За мной. Сейчас же. — Снейп развернулся и махнул им рукой, требуя идти за собой.

Гарри пожал плечами, когда Гермиона и Рон посмотрели на него. Лучше им последовать за Снейпом. 

Несколько минут быстрой ходьбы, и они оказались вдали от центральной улицы. Здесь было меньше магазинов и больше складов. Гарри никогда не бывал в этом районе деревни, Гермиона и Рон — наверняка тоже.

— Что происходит? — требовательно спросил Гарри, останавливаясь и крутя волшебную палочку в руках.

Снейп оглянулся на него и нахмурился.

— Я приказал вам следовать за мной. Немедленно выполняйте.

— Нет. Даже не подумаю.

Снейп потянулся за своей палочкой, но Гарри опередил его:

— _Stupefy!_

Без особого шума Снейп свалился навзничь и превратился в незнакомца. Гарри никогда прежде его не видел.

— Ух, вот так сюрприз.

— Больший, чем ты думаешь, Поттер, — раздался голос Уоррена Эйвери. Он и ещё четверо Пожирателей Смерти в масках стояли с палочками наизготовку.

Гарри бросился в бой, крича:

— _Expelliarmus!_

Кончиком волшебной палочки он постарался охватить всех врагов, каких мог поразить одним заклинанием, и смог обезоружить двоих. Рон и Гермиона также смогли взять верх над двумя противниками.

Остался только один враг. К несчастью, ему удалось сотворить нечто наподобие жалящего проклятия. Гермиона закричала — огромный рубец появился на её руке. Рон запустил в напавшего проклятием, а Гарри окончательно сразил его с помощью _Stupefy_.

Когда все шестеро Пожирателей Смерти оказались повержены, Гарри переглянулся с Гермионой и Роном.

— Вам не кажется, что всё это — уж слишком легко и просто?

Гермиона кивнула со слезами на глазах.

— Да, их всего шестеро, я ждала намного больше.

— Похоже на то. — Рон взглянул на её рану. — Мы можем тебе как-то помочь?

— Не стоит, пока мадам Помфри меня не осмотрит. Ощущения пренеприятные, — её голос дрожал. Очевидно, боль была адской.

— Нам лучше вернуться в школу. — Гарри ещё раз посмотрел на лежащих у их ног Пожирателей Смерти и бросил связавшее их всех заклинание. — Или вы хотите остаться и убедиться, что никто из них не сбежал?

— Ты прав. Я остаюсь. А Гермионе нужно показаться мадам Помфри, пока хуже не стало.

Баюкая руку и стискивая зубы от боли, Гермиона кивнула.

 

* * * 

Когда собрание Ордена закончилось и присутствующие друг за другом вышли из кабинета директора, Снейп остался. Им с МакГонагалл было что обсудить.

— Что ты думаешь о нападениях в Лондоне? Они для отвлечения нашего внимания или часть операции, направленной против мистера Поттера и его друзей? — судя по голосу, МакГонагалл искренне интересовалась его мнением.

Снейп не мог бы объяснить, почему это его так удивляет.

— Мы это только что обсуждали. Случившееся в Лондоне — чрезмерно демонстративно. Несколько магглов погибло. У нас нет оснований полагать, что Тёмный Лорд отказался бы от возможности уничтожить Поттера.

— Следовательно, оба нападения — не более чем отвлекающий маневр, — сказала МакГонагалл.

Снейп недоумевал. Ведь, несмотря на безумие, Тёмный Лорд обычно вёл себя более предсказуемо. 

— Тёмный Лорд одержим идеей убить Поттера. То, что он не воспользовался возможностью, крайне беспокоит меня.

— Соглашусь с тобой, Северус. Тем не менее, мы должны допустить, что он даже не собирался нападать в Хогсмиде. И, возможно, стоит обдумать, что он смог как-то узнать о числе готовых встать на защиту мистера Поттера и...

— За исключением того, что защитников на месте не было. 

Снейпа потрясло известие, что трое учеников победили шестерых Пожирателей Смерти. Даже с учётом подготовки всех троих и того, что Поттер был сильнее любого мага своего возраста, непростительно, что им пришлось обороняться в одиночку.

— Ни минуты они не оставались сами по себе, — возразила МакГонагалл.

Он знал, что ситуация, пусть она с ней и согласилась, нравится ей не больше, чем ему самому. 

— С тем же успехом они могли бы быть там одни.

МакГонагалл, отведя взгляд, заговорила о другом:

— После всего, что тебе пришлось сделать, ты всё ещё не заслужил его доверия. 

— Насколько мне известно, я всё ещё во Внутреннем круге. Нарцисса Малфой просила меня о срочной встрече. Она сказала, что вечером будет ждать меня на Спиннерс-Энд. Я согласился, надеюсь разузнать о случившемся сегодня.

МакГонагалл недолго обдумывала новости, прежде чем сказала:

— Ты уверен, что встреча стоит того? Ты рискуешь жизнью, если потерял его доверие.

— Я сделаю то, что должен. Встреча может оказаться своеобразной проверкой, — ответил Снейп, помрачнев. Как бы и Тёмному Лорду не пришла в голову подобная мысль.

— Возможно и так, но маловероятно. Да и что бы ему дала такая проверка? — сказала МакГонагалл угрюмо.

— Точное знание о степени правдивости моих сведений, — предположил Северус. Но если Тёмный Лорд доверял ему, то трудностей не возникнет.

— Или что ты пытался устроить ему ловушку.

— Сомневаюсь. Поттер был там, где и предполагалось. Он и его друзья задержали Пожирателей Смерти без чьей-либо помощи, — Снейп бросил взгляд на МакГонагалл, — что более чем недопустимо. 

— Как я уже сказала, они были там не одни.

— Несомненно, мисс Грейнджер весьма утешили эти... слова, — злоехидно заметил Снейп.

МакГонагалл поморщилась.

— Ей просто не повезло, к утру она уже будет здорова. Как бы там ни было, любому стороннему наблюдателю стало очевидно...

Как бы Снейп не ненавидел это, но она была права.

— Ни один из нападавших не занимает высокого положения при Лорде. Но, похоже, настолько желает занять, чтобы на свой страх и риск провести идиотскую мистификацию под оборотным зельем.

— Если ты не варил оборотное, то кто это сделал?

— Зелье не настолько сложное. Его даже талантливый второкурсник способен сварить, если очень захочет. — Пусть ему так и не удалось доказать, но он знал, что сделала Грейнджер. 

МакГонагалл кивнула, обойдясь без комментариев.

— Есть ещё один вопрос, — начал Снейп. Тема уязвляла его, он не считал возможным её обсуждать, но был вынужден заговорить.

К счастью, МакГонагалл не стала делать вид, что даже не догадывается, о чём пойдёт речь.

— Ты можешь продолжать сотрудничество с мистером Поттером — по своему выбору.

— Мерлин! Вы же не предлагаете мне продолжить связь с учеником? — Снейп услышал ужас и отвращение в собственном голосе. И да, именно это он и испытывал.

Явно возмутившись, МакГонагалл даже изменилась в лице. Она подняла руку.

— Боюсь, ты меня не так понял. Положа руку на сердце, я не могу, да и не хочу позволять такое. Но раз нет другого выхода, я просто закрою глаза. Что, по-твоему, я могу ещё сделать?

Снейп не мог не признать, что, выбрав помочь Поттеру обрести полную силу, они закрыли для себя иные пути.

— Не то чтобы у нас был большой выбор, — ответил он. — А что, остальные преподаватели тоже закроют глаза на происходящее?

— Поскольку речь идёт о Поттере и тебе и пока всё остаётся лишь между вами двоими — уверена, они поступят так же, как я.

Похоже, так оно и будет.

— Как вам угодно, но...

— Никаких но. — МакГонагалл вздохнула. — Мистер Поттер должен владеть всей своей силой, чтобы направить её против Сам-Знаешь-Кого.

Напоминание о цели вызвало на поверхность другие вопросы.

— И что вы сделаете с мальчишкой, если... когда его сила не заснёт?

Она скривилась, будто надкусила лимон.

— Надеюсь, что она просто исчезнет. Или что мистер Поттер научится самостоятельно владеть собой.

Нет, правда — она не могла быть настолько наивной.

— Вы можете создать нового Тёмного Лорда.

— Не думаю. У мистера Поттера — чистая душа. 

— Только настоящий гриффиндорец может ляпнуть такое. Только полный дурак может бездумно верить.

Её взгляд стал резким.

— Ты будто о неизбежном говоришь.

— У мальчишки феноменальная сила, больше, чем у любого ровесника, а может — и вообще больше, чем у любого мага. И он получил её в таком юном возрасте. Что, думаете, с ним в итоге случится?

— Я хочу верить во врождённую доброту мистера Поттера.

— А я убеждён, что мы обречены, — сказал Снейп и прикрыл глаза рукой, чтобы не видеть улыбку МакГонагалл.

 

* * *

Снейп аппарировал прямо в дом на Спиннерс-Энд. Защита пропускала его и только его. Он глубоко вздохнул; запах старинных книг, как и всегда, помог успокоиться.

Взмах волшебной палочки — и чай начал готовиться. Не прошло и пяти минут, как прозвенел звонок. 

«Во всяком случае, она не заставила себя ждать», — думал Снейп, позволяя закутанной в мантию Нарциссе Малфой войти.

— Что за срочность потребовала отозвать меня из школы в такой сложный момент? — спросил он.

Вежливости в его голосе было ни на грош. Она должна понять, что за причинённое неудобство придётся заплатить. Не то чтобы он на самом деле предполагал, что напоминание ей потребуется.

— Что-то случилось, Северус?

Верхнюю мантию Нарцисса не сняла, лишь откинула капюшон и встряхнула своими светлыми волосами.

Снейп вздохнул. Какая красавица. Он всегда находил её привлекательной, реагируя на красоту и свойственный ей аромат... но не так вяло, как сегодня. Похоже, он устал больше, чем думал.

— Ты не слышала? На Поттеровское отродье напали сегодня в Хогсмиде, — сказал он. Интересно, что она знает об этом?

Она кивнула.

— Белла говорила. К сожалению, он захватил идиотов, атаковавших его... Я не поэтому пришла.

— А почему? — Жестом он предложил ей присесть напротив горящего камина.

Она села, старательно запахнув полы мантии.

— Мне нужен безопасный выезд из страны. 

Снейп моргнул. Это — последнее из всего, что он ожидал от неё услышать.

— Люциус скоропостижно скончался сегодня в тюрьме.

Отсутствию эмоций в её голосе он не удивился. Общеизвестно, что брак Малфоев заключался по расчёту, и, несмотря на нежную любовь обоих к единственному сыну, между супругами чувства так и не возникло.

— Соболезную, — сказал он машинально.

С одной стороны, Люциус всегда оказывал ему поддержку, с другой — Снейп ненавидел чудовище, в которое тот превратился в последнее время. 

— Почему ты решила уехать из страны?

— Наш Лорд собирается испытать Драко вновь. И теперь, когда владения Малфоев перейдут моему сыну, Тёмный Лорд может использовать меня как заложницу.

Отличная оценка ситуации. Весьма точная.

— В этот раз Драко должен справиться с заданием, — сказал Снейп, зная, что тот вновь провалится. Это беспокоило. Надо бы поговорить с ним как можно скорее.

Заметная дрожь охватила Нарциссу.

— Он не сможет убить. Мы оба знаем, что он не сможет! А ещё я сомневаюсь в его верности нашему делу.

После летних событий Снейп думал точно так же, но ничего не предпринимал в надежде, что Драко придёт к нему сам.

— Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь? Ты же знаешь, что я отправлюсь с твоими словами прямиком к Тёмному Лорду.

— Нет! Ты так не поступишь. Я жду помощи от тебя для моего сына, — сказала она, будто верила в него и его безотказность по отношению к ней.

Учитывая, что лет с шестнадцати он был увлечён ею, а она, похоже, догадывалась о его чувствах, то удивляться не стоило — она была не так уж и не права, предполагая в нём желание ей помочь. И всё же его не отпускала мысль, что всё это может оказаться испытанием верности Лорду. 

— И почему ты решила, что я возьму на себя ваши заботы?

— Ты дал Непреложный обет, что будешь его защищать.

— Нет. Я поклялся лишь в том, что выполню задание вместо него, если он не сможет. Что я и сделал. С радостью. — Сердце сжалось от этих слов, но Снейп смог сохранить издевательскую насмешку на лице. — Старому идиоту давно было пора отправиться на тот свет. 

— Белла сказала мне о твоей верности нашему Лорду. На самом ли деле она верит тебе, я не знаю, но верю я. И знаю, что ты дал Непреложный обет защищать Драко. И сделал это для меня.

Она закрыла глаза, а когда открыла их, то расчётливое выражение её лица поразило Снейпа.

Он начал говорить, что его клятва включала лишь необходимую Лорду смерть Дамблдора, но видел, что она ждала услышать иное. В конце концов он сказал:

— Что ты от меня хочешь?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты и дальше защищал моего сына. Я волнуюсь лишь о его безопасности и не могу позволить, чтобы меня, как заложницу, использовали против него. Когда наш Лорд призовёт Драко, меня здесь быть не должно. Мне нужно уехать.

— С чего ты взяла, что я могу помочь тебе с выездом из страны? — спросил Снейп осторожно. Вывезти её незаметно и без использования магии было довольно просто, но сам их разговор мог оказаться ловушкой.

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть связи. — Она встала. — Прошу тебя.

Он взмолился всем известным богам, чтобы она не вздумала вновь упасть на колени. Он сомневался, что сможет ей отказать.

— Я дам тебе знать, когда... — начал он уклончивым тоном.

— Нет. Нужно сделать это сегодня, сейчас.

— Сейчас мне нужно вернуться в школу.

Он послал Поттеру сову — предупредить, что будет позже обычного. А ведь знал, что стоило просто отложить вечернюю встречу, но силы воли не хватило. Более того — на воспоминания о Поттере тело откликнулось пробуждающимся желанием. Снейп подавил его без всякой жалости.

Пальцы Нарциссы пробежались по застёжкам её мантии, и та соскользнула с нагого тела.

— Я умоляю тебя.

Она шагнула ближе, потянулась к нему, обняла.

Даже отчасти предвидя подобный шаг, Снейп оказался настолько потрясён, что на призыв Нарциссы ответил не сразу. Наклоняясь для поцелуя, он думал о том, что, будь он благородным человеком, то не воспользовался бы таким предложением. Но он — не джентльмен, и он правда хотел её.

В целом их близость оставила Снейпа не полностью удовлетворённым, что серьёзно обеспокоило его, но задуматься над причинами не было времени. Пока Нарцисса спала, он обо всём договорился, и часом позже она уже покинула страну. В разговоре с Драко, которому придётся подождать до утра, нужно будет упомянуть адрес, куда требуется переслать её вещи.

Снейп аппарировал назад в школу и поспешил в свои комнаты — принять душ, прежде чем отправиться на встречу с Поттером.

 

* * *

Стук в дверь поздно вечером оторвал Снейпа от проверки контрольных. Его сердце взволнованно заколотилось, и он заставил себя не спешить.

— Поттер, — сказал он, отступая в сторону и позволяя гостю войти. Тело откликнулось искрой возбуждения, как если бы сегодня вечером не получило никакой разрядки — вот уж странно. Ещё больше смутил пресечённый сходу порыв прикоснуться.

— Сэр. — Поттер церемонно склонил голову.

— Садитесь. — Снейп указал на диван и едва не рассмеялся, заметив выражение лица Поттера. Они ведь не тратили много времени на разговоры, не так ли?

Поттер сел и вопросительно уставился на него.

— Директриса готова закрыть глаза на...

— Что? Она так сказала?

Поттер выглядел возмущённым. О причинах Снейп даже не догадывался. 

— Вы чем-то недовольны?

— Мы должны продолжать, а она... Не могу поверить, что она собирается притворяться, будто ничего не происходит. А если о нас пойдут слухи? Что случится тогда?

— Предполагаю, что все будут молчать. И это лучший выход, чем увольнять меня и отчислять вас. Уверяю, именно так и поступают, когда узнают о сексуальной связи преподавателя с учеником, — ответил Снейп, раздумывая о поголовной наивности гриффиндорцев.

— Мы ведь не по своей воле начали всё. Мы вообще-то занимаемся этим не удовольствия ради... — будто наконец услышав, что несёт, Поттер остановился. И покраснел.

— Всё? Закончили? 

Как бы Снейп не хотел всё отрицать, но сегодняшний вечер доказал, что он получает удовольствие много большее, чем мог ожидать. Что ещё хуже — если уж называть всё своими именами, то он уличил самого себя в том, насколько сильно наслаждается всем этим.

— Я только сказал, что не мы всё это придумали. Пусть и секс оказался таким... — снова покраснев, Поттер всё-таки пробормотал: — ...таким клёвым.

На последнее Снейп отвечать не собирался.

— На самом деле, придумала всё мисс Грейнджер.

— Не верю, что МакГонагалл...

— Поттер! — окрикнул Снейп. То, что наглый мальчишка не выказывал никому должного уважения, раздражало без всякой меры.

Поттер вскочил, судя по виду, уже готовясь бежать наверх в кабинет директора и устраивать там разборки. 

— Профессор МакГонагалл просто собирается умыть руки, отгородившись от нас, от меня... потому что ей, видите ли, неудобно!

Разве устроить скандал — не прекрасная идея для завершения текущего дня? Снейп поразмыслил недолго. А ведь можно бы было... но нет, не сегодня.

— Садитесь, Поттер.

Упёртый мальчишка остался стоять и сверкать глазами.

— Но...

— Садись, я сказал, — с нажимом повторил Снейп. Именно тем тоном, каким обращался к большинству непокорных учеников — и мало кто из них продолжал противиться его воле.

За исключением Поттера — как обычно.

— Но...

Раздраконенный, как словами не выразить, Снейп уставился на Поттера, и тот с явной неохотой, но сел.

— Что за идиотская привычка — действовать, не подумав? Не рассмотрев ничего даже под своим носом... Происходящее между нами она не может одобрить. Мы слишком далеко зашли за черту допустимого. 

— Чтобы победить, мы делаем то, что должны. Потому что так нужно, — Поттер повысил голос почти до крика.

Снейп перевёл дух, прежде чем сказать:

— Необходимость не оправдывает нарушение законов.

— Конечно, оправдывает. Не могу поверить, чтобы МакГонагалл...

— Пять баллов за непочтительность, — резко сказал Снейп, теряя то малое терпение, что ещё у него оставалось.

— Вы не можете...

— Уже смог. Хватит, пора двигаться дальше. Нам нужно обсудить график встреч. 

При других обстоятельствах он получил бы удовольствие, выведя из себя Поттера, но этой ночью гнев был не тем, чем хотелось бы насладиться.

Поттер вновь встал и принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд.

— Садитесь на место, — приказал Снейп.

— Не могу. Меня едва не разрывает из-за всего, что случилось сегодня. 

Поттера трясло так сильно, что исходящие от него волны напряжения практически можно было пощупать. 

Снейп же чувствовал, что его терпение почти на исходе... Не то чтобы его в обычный день было много, но сегодня он ощущал особенную его нехватку.

— Расскажите мне, что произошло в Хогсмиде, — сказал он.

— Зачем? Мы уже столько говорили об этом. Шеклболт заставил меня повторить рассказ трижды, — возмущение Поттера явно отражалось и в громком голосе, и в выражении лица.

Не найдя другого способа его успокоить, Снейп сказал:

— Вы могли что-то пропустить. Детали всегда важны.

Продолжая расхаживать взад-вперёд, Поттер подробно изложил все события. Ничего нового он так и не сказал, но в процессе смог немного расслабиться, как Снейп и надеялся.

Со вздохом Поттер опустился на диван.

— Похоже, ничего нового я не вспомнил.

То, что он смог взять себя в руки, порадовало Снейпа. И он был бы крайне благодарен, если бы нервотрёпка поскорее закончилась.

— Повторить никогда не повредит.

— Может, и так, — согласился Поттер, а затем нахмурился. — Мы будем встречаться в любом случае, но, думаю, не обязаны быть вместе каждую ночь.

Сердце заколотилось от предвкушения. Им, возможно, и не требовались настолько частые встречи, но он бы хотел. Снейп отбросил все мысли о том, что могут означать такие желания — как и прежде, собираясь делать то, что нужно. Не зная ответа, он лишь задавался вопросом, как долго собирается избегать этой темы.

— Вероятно, вы правы, но, если хотите, то я найду время.

— Да. Пожалуйста. Я хочу. Мне нужно... — В глазах Поттера отражалась мольба.

Его отчаяние было очевидно. Он выглядел удручённым.

— Знаю, что я — не тот, кого вы хотите.

Какая ирония. 

— Как и я — не тот, кого хочешь ты, Поттер. А значит, нам стоит использовать лучшее из того, что у нас сейчас есть. 

Снейп встал, не в силах отрицать растущее в нём желание, и притянул Поттера в объятия. Тот подался навстречу, а затем отступил, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Знаешь, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что МакГонагалл...

Снейпа охватило нечто большее, чем привычное раздражение непочтительностью.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, как я уже говорил. Десять баллов с...

Его рот накрыла ладонь Поттера. 

— Нет, не здесь. Не когда мы вместе. Здесь моим учителем ты быть не можешь.

— Я всегда буду твоим учителем. — О том, кем именно он стал для Поттера, Снейп старался не думать.

— Нет. Только не когда мы вместе. Прошу.

Снейп не хотел, но не мог не заметить умоляющее выражение глаз Поттера — и не мог его проигнорировать. Он был бы дураком, если бы согласился со всем, и знал это, но всё равно кивнул.

— Только когда мы одни. Попытаешься вести себя так в другое время, и Гриффиндор лишится баллов на годы вперёд.

Поттер прижался к нему и поцеловал.

— Разве что-то изменится? Мы и сейчас в минусе. — Его голос стал заметно спокойнее. — Спасибо, Северус.

Может, он сказал бы что-то ещё, но Снейп заткнул его поцелуем.

 

* * * 

— Что мы будем делать завтра? — услышал Снейп значительно позже, когда Поттер начал водить пальцами вдоль его спины — не так давно вспотевшей, но уже успевшей высохнуть. 

Стоило — со вздохом — перевернуться, как и по груди тут же затанцевали подушечки пальцев — не пытаясь возбудить, а лишь бесцельно исследуя. Быть с кем-то, кто вот так просто прикасается к тебе после секса, показалось Снейпу необыкновенно приятным. 

— Прежде всего, мы должны поддерживать видимость нашей вражды.

— Сейчас это будет намного сложнее.

Хотел бы Снейп с ним искренне не согласиться.

— Уверен, ты сможешь достаточно разозлить меня на занятиях, что даже играть не придётся.

Поттер одарил его понимающим взглядом.

— Ты прав. Главное для нас — делать вид, что ничего не изменилось.

— А ничего и не изменилось, — сказал Снейп, зная, что лжёт.

Жаль лишь, что не он один это знал.

— Северус, — сказал Поттер и остановился, опустив глаза и покраснев.

Снейп его стыдливость нашёл неуместной.

— Не считай это чем-то большим. Мы никто друг другу. Никто.

Собственные слова вызвали боль в груди, но он постарался не обращать на неё внимания. Он сказал правду. Поттер — никто для него.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь, — деланно безразличным тоном ответил тот. Свою боль ему почти удалось скрыть, но только почти.

Услышанное разозлило Снейпа. Он ненавидел, когда давили на его чувства. Что Поттер собирается выгадать от попыток превратить ничто в нечто большее?

— Прекрати.

Поттер засверкал глазами, вздёрнул подбородок.

— Мне нечего прекращать. Ты сам сказал, что для тебя наши отношения — ничто.

— Только способ достичь главной цели — и всё. 

Снейп знал: нельзя об этом забывать, ни на мгновение.

— Нет, они — нечто большее, — возразил Поттер, хотя по голосу было ясно — он не знает, о чём говорит.

— И что же именно, Поттер? — Снейп хотел, чтобы всё оставалось, как прежде. Большего он не хотел.

Поттер, должно быть, всё понял по выражению его лица или глаз и отстранился. Только что поглаживающие грудь руки он тоже убрал, и Снейп вздохнул.

— Пусть всё идёт, как идёт, Гарри. Мы должны поддерживать чары и стараться хорошо делать то, что необходимо.

— Однажды ты... мы вернёмся к этому разговору.

— Не сегодня. Не на этой неделе. Не пока мы связаны чарами для того, чтобы уничтожить Тёмного Лорда. — Снейп считал, что пока главное не решено, обсуждать нечего.

— Тогда когда?.. И что мы будем делать после всего? — спросил Поттер тем капризно-нетерпеливым тоном, который Снейп ненавидел.

— Мы вернёмся к тому, что было прежде. Пока же будь готов завтра на занятиях — я собираюсь назначить тебе недельную отработку. Так нам будет проще встречаться. — Снейп не собирался признавать ни собственную боль, ни огорчение на лице Поттера. Они вернутся к обычным взаимоотношениям, как он и хотел.

— Отлично. Только вот у меня тренировка по квиддичу в четверг вечером. Можно отработку на три дня, а не на неделю? Хорошо?

— Тогда я назначу тебе ещё одну на вечер пятницы. — Снейпу претила даже мысль вести переговоры с учеником об отработках. То, что он с этим самым учеником спит, вообще выходило за все рамки. Как так случилось, что вся его жизнь превратилась в бедлам?

— Субботний вечер мне тоже нужен свободным, — сказал Поттер.

— Горячее свидание? — Так резко, как получилось, Снейп высказываться не хотел. Какой-то нереальный разговор. Нет, ну на самом деле. 

— Если бы, — хмуро ответил Поттер. — Пока я с тобой, то не собираюсь спать ни с кем другим.

Вообще-то он имел такое право, но то, что не встречается больше ни с кем, радовало.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько это продлится? — услышал Снейп.

— Не знаю. Директриса упомянула о разрешении на посещение Хогсмида через две недели.

— Это слишком рискованно для толпы учеников, особенно младших. Никто из них не имеет достаточного опыта, даже участники Армии Дамблдора, — озабоченно сказал Поттер.

Снейп тоже беспокоился. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из учеников пострадал, но также знал, что это почти неизбежно. К сожалению, другого выхода из положения, в котором они все оказались, он не видел.

— Согласен с тобой. Мисс Грейнджер, к примеру, подготовлена очень хорошо, да и вообще одна из лучших в Хогвартсе, а пострадала.

Поттер помрачнел.

— Мадам Помфри пришлось много работать, чтобы снять проклятие. Гермиона до сих пор чувствует себя неважно. 

Снейп промолчал, не желая лицемерно сочувствовать. Тем не менее ему была ненавистна сама мысль о том, что кто-то из учеников пострадал, даже если этот кто-то — всезнайка Грейнджер.

— Тебя это не слишком волнует, правда? — услышал он. Гнев и холод в голосе Поттера неожиданно укололи.

Как бы ему ни хотелось возразить, как бы он ни был возмущён таким предположением, оправдываться Снейп не стал.

— Меня волнует лишь моя свобода, когда всё это закончится.

Что-то изменилось в лице Поттера, его гнев утих.

— Я пытаюсь обеспечить её для тебя.

На Снейпа резко навалилась усталость, страшно захотелось побыть одному.

— Тебе пора возвращаться в гриффиндорскую башню.

Без единого слова Поттер встал с кровати и, собрав одежду с пола, скрылся в ванной.

Снейп улёгся на развороченную постель. Он знал, что был несправедлив к Поттеру. С другой стороны, в их обстоятельствах он не мог позволить себе ни полностью, ни частично потерять голову... больше, чем это уже произошло.

Выйдя из ванной, Поттер даже не взглянул в его сторону — просто взял свою мантию-невидимку и вышел.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Снейп облегчённо вздохнул.

 

* * *

Драко ответил на записку Снейпа, зайдя сразу же после завтрака.

— Вы звали меня, сэр?

— Входи и закрой за собой дверь, — сказал Снейп, откладывая эссе, которые пытался проверять. Поттер и всё, что было с ним связано, отнимали у него слишком много времени. Оставалось только досадовать, что так много упущений приходится навёрстывать. К тому же он плохо спал прошлой ночью, что настроение не улучшило.

Снейп одобрительно кивнул, когда Драко без подсказки наложил на дверь защищающее от подслушивания заклинание. 

— Что-то случилось, сэр?

Подозревая, что он из тех, кто предпочитает прямоту, Снейп, пусть начать было и непросто, сказал:

— Твоя мать решила уехать из страны.

— Я не удивлён. Она в опасности сейчас, когда отец мёртв. — Здесь Драко слегка запнулся, но дальше говорил ровно: — Я получил записку от тёти Беллы. Она говорит неконкретно, но ясно одно — Лорд призовёт меня, чтобы назначить ещё одно испытание. Прошлое его не удовлетворило.

— Итак, ты осведомлён о главном — это хорошо. В этот раз ты готов пойти до конца? — Снейп надеялся, что услышит «нет», но сказать напрямую, что думает, не мог. Кто знает, кому верен Драко?

Тот задумчиво сказал: 

— Тётя не доверяет вам, а мама — да, — и уставился на него.

Снейп молча ждал.

— Не уверен, что смогу пойти до конца, — сказал Драко после долгой паузы. Сейчас он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, но впечатление уязвимости быстро развеялось. — Моя мать всегда была благоразумной. Думаю, это вы позаботились о её безопасности.

Снейп кивнул.

— Ей потребуется кое-что из вещей.

— Разумеется... Я обдумал наш летний разговор.

Этим летом они говорили не раз. И Снейп, тщательно сдерживая волнение, уточнил:

— О чём именно?

— О нашем Лорде. О нашем служении. — Драко опустил взгляд и вздохнул. — Мне кажется, тётя права, когда не верит вашей верности Лорду. Но также я думаю, что она не сделала ничего, кроме того что предупредила мать о планах Лордах против неё. 

— О своих сомнениях в моей верности ты должен сообщить нашему Лорду немедленно, — сказал Снейп. Он был почти убеждён, что подобного не случится, но пот всё равно выступил на спине и в подмышках.

— Я так не думаю, — ответил тот, отводя взгляд.

— Тем более тогда не говори о предательстве. — Злость и огорчение в выражении лица должны были объяснить Драко, насколько он недоволен его поведением, пусть на самом деле Снейп испытывал лишь облегчение.

— Да, сэр. — Драко смотрел на него, будто что-то подсчитывая в уме. — Я верен нашему Лорду, но не мог не заметить, что мою лояльность планировалось обеспечить, угрожая жизни матери.

Снейп ничего не сказал. Он ждал.

— И также я не могу не заметить, что помогли ей именно вы. Вопрос «почему» меня тоже волнует.

Вопросов у Драко накопилось немало, но Снейп не собирался отвечать ни на один из них. Его помощь была полностью оплачена, и он надеялся, что Драко хватит ума понять, что кое о чём лучше не спрашивать.

— Твоя мать — моя давняя близкая подруга. Я сделал бы всё, чтобы помочь ей.

— Думаю, сейчас мне стоит хорошо поразмыслить и решить, как жить дальше.

Драко не следовало знать, какое облегчение принесли его слова.

— Да, именно так и стоит поступить.

— И если бы я принял решение изменить...

— Тогда, разумеется, я поспешил бы к Тёмному Лорду, чтобы рассказать о твоей измене нашему делу. Его бы это не обрадовало. Даже не сомневайся, Драко. — Снейп посмотрел ему в глаза. — С другой стороны, ты уже взрослый человек и должен принимать самостоятельные решения.

Драко провёл рукой по волосам и вздохнул.

— Я не хочу ошибиться.

Очевидно, он балансировал, склоняясь то к одному, то к другому решению, и нуждался в поддержке, пусть и не мог о ней попросить.

Вот только насколько он искренен? 

Как ни жаль, Снейп не мог рисковать. Он содрогнулся, представив цену подобной ошибки. Нет, нельзя. Даже для Драко.

— В жизни я совершил много ошибок. И не все из них оказалось возможным искупить или загладить.

Драко выпрямился и кивнул.

— Теперь моя мать вне опасности, а значит, я могу думать более ясно о своих возможностях. Я не ошибусь.

— Тебе стоит рассмотреть все варианты. — Снейп перевёл дыхание. — Замечу лишь, что часто достижение желанной цели не даёт того удовлетворения, на которое надеешься в начале пути. А сам путь — тем более.

Вот и всё, что он мог сказать, не подвергая себя опасности. Драко придётся самостоятельно принять решение. Всё, что оставалось — надеяться, что оно будет верным.

Драко, казалось, понял это.

— Думаю, я подожду с принятием окончательного решения. Не хочу спешить.

Снейп кивнул.

— Это мудро.

— Наша беседа мне очень помогла. Могу я прийти снова, чтобы поговорить, сэр? 

Просьба удивила, но он отбросил сомнения.

— Я с удовольствием поговорю с тобой и посоветую то, что смогу.

Драко склонил голову.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

 

* * *

Прошло несколько дней. Этот вечер Гарри провёл у Снейпа, якобы на отработке, но на самом деле они занимались другим. Толкая в сторону портрет, открывающий вход в гриффиндорскую гостиную, Гарри надеялся, что уже достаточно поздно и ему не придётся ни с кем говорить. Но у камина он увидел Джинни, сидящую с книгой по чарам в руках. 

Когда портрет вернулся в раму, она подняла глаза.

— Гарри?

— Привет, Джинни, — сказал он, снимая мантию-невидимку.

— Сегодня ты поздно, — заметила она, но он услышал нечто необычное в её голосе.

Забеспокоившись, он пересёк комнату, чтобы остановиться возле Джинни.

— Что-то случилось?

— Две семьи магглорождённых убиты сегодняшней ночью. Одна в Лондоне, другая — в Лидсе, — её голос дрожал.

— Проклятье! Надо это остановить! — Гнев вспыхнул в Гарри, но он смог взять себя в руки.

— Да, надо... Но как? — Она опустила глаза, по щекам покатились слёзы. — Среди погибших — семья Джессики Миллс. Мы дружим с ней с первого класса.

Гарри смутно припомнил волосы, как у Гермионы, и приятную улыбку. 

— Она из Хаффлпаффа, да? Твоя одногодка?

Джинни кивнула, шмыгая носом.

Гарри присел рядом с ней, одной рукой обнял за плечи. Тяжело вздыхая, она тут же прижалась к нему. Удивительно, но после всего, что произошло между ними, так приятно было её обнимать. Он чувствовал, как она напряжена, каждый вдох приносил её запах. И всё же что-то в этом было неправильное. Требовалось что-то иное, что-то более острое, что-то... кто-то другой.

Вскоре она подняла голову и нежно поцеловала его прямо в губы. А потом отстранилась и покраснела.

— Извини.

Он погладил её по волосам. Они тоже чувствовались не такими... слишком чистыми, вероятно. Гарри улыбнулся своим мыслям.

— Я...

— Нет, нет. — Её губы сложились в огорчённую улыбку. — Я знаю, что... Всё это как-то неправильно, правда?

Гарри склонил голову, удивляясь, что она почувствовала то же самое.

— Я всегда думал...

— Я тоже. — Она покраснела. — Я снова встречаюсь с Дином.

— Ага, я слышал, что ты решила вернуться к нему. — Он попытался вызвать в себе ревность, но не смог. Несмотря на всё ещё существующую искреннюю заботу о Джинни, на самом деле его совершенно не волновало, с кем она встречается.

Она улыбнулась.

— Он такой... сводит меня с ума, но...

— Что-то в нём есть, правда? Что-то, что заставляет тебя к нему возвращаться? — Гарри осознал, что слишком близко подошёл к теме, о которой не хотел задумываться.

— Похоже, что ты меня прекрасно понял. — Она явно не ожидала услышать подобный ответ.

— Пытаюсь понять. Так, где-то на пути к пониманию, — ответил Гарри. Большего он себе позволять не собирался. Да и в любом случае — нечего было понимать, просто нечего.

— Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

Вопрос поразил его — по многим причинам. 

— Не то чтобы, — солгал он, хотя это и не было такой уж неправдой.

По сути, что его связывает со Снейпом, кроме общей постели и заимствования контроля? Вопрос не из лёгких — а из тех, что заставляют внутренне холодеть.

— В башне ты проводишь времени меньше, чем где-то ещё.

Гарри просто не мог поверить в то, что покраснел, когда ответил: 

— Это всё Снейп и его проклятые отработки. Он явно помешался на мне.

Джинни посмотрела на него с любопытством.

— Мне вот интересно, из-за чего ты так жутко покраснел?..

— Нет уж. Уверяю тебя — ты точно не хочешь этого знать. — Гарри подозревал, что и сам не слишком-то хочет этого знать.

— Ну ладно. — Она встала и наклонилась, чтобы снова его поцеловать. — Спасибо тебе, Гарри. Ты такой милый. 

Гарри смотрел ей вслед, пока она поднималась по лестнице к спальням девочек. Он вздохнул. Что-то должно произойти, причём в самое ближайшее время.


	7. Chapter 7

— Вам не кажется, что всё это уже было? — заметил Рон невесело. Они шли в Хогсмид — как раз минуло две недели после памятных событий.

Гарри казалось, что его нервы натянуты, будто струны. Он пытался убедить себя: что бы ни случилось — он справится. Сейчас ему хотелось лишь одного: чтобы всё закончилось, наконец!

— Дежавю. — Гермиона, судя по голосу, чувствовала себя ничуть не лучше.

Два третьекурсника обогнали их и помчались вперёд, даже не подозревая о грозящей опасности. Глядя им вслед, Гарри сказал:

— Это здорово нервирует, правда?

— Лучше бы директриса разрешила пойти только семикурсникам! — резко заметила Гермиона. Она спорила с МакГонагалл, но та сказала, что если признать посещение Хогсмида опасным для младших школьников, то нет причин позволять его и семикурсникам. 

Гарри всё понимал и всё равно злился.

— Не хочу стать свидетелем того, как что-то случится с кем-то из малышни.

— И я не хочу, приятель. — Рон натужно хохотнул. — Особенно, если это что-то случится с кем-то из нас.

— Это точно, — согласился Гарри. Они как раз дошли до «Трёх мётел», и он сказал: — Так чем займёмся?

— Я — за пообедать. Завтрак успел позабыться. — Рон похлопал себя по животу.

— Что? Да до обеда ещё, как минимум, два часа! — вряд ли Гермиона хотела высказаться так едко, как у неё получилось.

К счастью, Рон не обиделся.

— Гарри, а ты что думаешь?

— Пойдём-ка лучше пройдёмся. — С внутренностями, пытающимися завязаться в узел, голода особо не почувствуешь. 

— Отличная мысль. Мне как раз нужно заглянуть в книжный магазин. — В глазах Гермионы отразилось нетерпеливое желание поскорее зашагать вниз по улице.

— А я б лучше поел, чем таращиться на книги, — сказал Рон с улыбкой, несколько смягчившей его слова.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Ну хорошо.

Состроив понимающую гримасу, Рон кивнул Гарри.

— Ладно, пошли пройдёмся, нагуляем аппетит. 

Прогулка оказалась недолгой. Бродя кругом без какой-либо цели, они то и дело сталкивались с другими учениками, которые наслаждались прекрасным днём по одиночке и в компании. 

Гарри знал, что Рон и Гермиона об этом думают.

— Может нам...

— ...уйти отсюда и попытаться застать противника врасплох? — Рон, как обычно, был не прочь сунуть свою рыжую голову прямо в горящий костёр. 

— А если там нет никого? — сказала Гермиона с затаённой надеждой.

Шрам ныл, так что Гарри не слишком-то рассчитывал на её правоту. Впрочем, боль оставалась терпимой, и ему пока удавалось её не замечать.

— Если их здесь не окажется, тогда пойдём пообедаем. — Рон улыбнулся Гермионе. — А в книжный магазин сходим перед возвращением в школу.

— Такой план как раз по мне, — сказал Гарри. Расправив плечи, он зашагал к той окраине Хогсмида, куда их привёл лже-Снейп две недели назад.

Немного не дойдя до нужного места, Гарри услышал чей-то плач. Не проверить было нельзя, пусть и доверия подобному совпадению ни у кого из них не было. Он кивнул Рону и Гермионе и отправился на шум.

В пустынном проулке они нашли слизеринца-первогодку. Тот стоял, прислонившись спиной к грязной стене, и выглядел страшно испуганным. Но стоило ему заметить их, как слёзы сразу же высохли. Мальчишка тут же распрямил плечи и принялся строить из себя храбреца. 

Опустившись на корточки, Гермиона спросила:

— Почему ты здесь, а не в школе? 

— Я хотел повидаться с отцом, думал, смогу его здесь отыскать. — Вновь захлюпавший носом мальчишка вытер глаза рукавом мантии. — Мама сказала, что он умер, но я ей не верю. 

— Как тебя зовут? — удивительно мягко спросил Рон. Прежде он таким тоном с слизеринцами не разговаривал. — Почему ты думаешь, что твой папа здесь?

— Я подслушал разговор других мальчиков. Они сказали, что... — мальчишка замолк, вытаращившись на них так, будто только что понял, с кем имеет дело. Страх взял над ним верх, и он замотал головой.

Гарри не знал, что и делать.

— Так твои приятели говорили, что их отцы сегодня будут в деревне?

Казалось, мальчишка не ответит, но всё же он кивнул, пусть и с видимой неохотой.

— Да. И я подумал, что и мой отец будет здесь.

— И ты, конечно, тайком сбежал из школы? — спросил Рон неодобрительно.

Странный тон для того, кто сам много раз нарушал правила — решил Гарри. Он переглянулся с Гермионой.

— Здесь парню не место. Нам нужно отвести его в школу.

Она кивнула, как и Рон, только мальчишка замотал головой.

— Нет! Я хочу увидеть папу. Я знаю — он здесь, — заканючил он.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Гермиона.

— Джедрик Парсон.

Гарри знал это имя.

— Твою мать! Его отец — Пожиратель Смерти!

...или _был_ Пожирателем Смерти, что больше похоже на правду. 

А ещё Гарри удивился тому, что мальчишка так стремится найти отца — учитывая, что Снейп рассказывал о манере Парсона-старшего обращаться с детьми.

— Надо увести его отсюда.

— Сначала отведём его в школу, а затем вернёмся сюда? — не похоже, что Рон пребывал в восторге от подобного плана, но, по мнению Гарри, особого выбора у них не было.

— Мой папа не Пожиратель Смерти, — запинаясь, пробормотал Джедрик.

— Это неважно. Мы собираемся проводить тебя в школу... — Гарри замолк на полуслове. — Ох ты ж!.. — Его шрам пронзила вспышка боли.

— Гарри, что с тобой? — Лицо Гермионы на миг исказилось от страха. 

Он принялся тереть лоб.

— Не думаю, что теперь у нас найдётся время куда-то идти.

— Вот же! — Рон слегка побледнел. Он завертел головой, но проулок оставался пустынным. — Может, нам пока оставить парня здесь?

— Именно так мы и поступим, — сказала Гермиона и повернулась к Джедрику, который выглядел ещё более сбитым с толку и совсем перепуганным. — У тебя неприятности. — Поймав мальчишку за подбородок, она заставила его посмотреть себе в глаза. — Что бы ни случилось, оставайся здесь. Ты не должен отсюда никуда выходить, пока кто-нибудь из школы не придёт за тобой. Понял меня? 

— Но мой папа...

— Хочешь, чтобы из-за тебя с Слизерина сняли сотню баллов? — жёстко спросила она.

Джедрик мотнул головой и опустил глаза.

— Я только хотел найти папу. Мне надо его увидеть, не понимаешь, что ли?

Глаза Гермионы засверкали.

— Прямо сейчас ты будешь делать то, что я сказала. Ты никуда отсюда не уйдёшь.

Он как будто взвесил все за и против, прежде чем кивнул — причём с явной неохотой.

— Хорошо. Я согласен.

— Дай мне слово слизеринца.

— Даю слово.

— Мы пришлём кого-нибудь к тебе как можно скорее. Клянусь. — Гермиона встала и расправила плечи. — Ну, я готова.

Шрам Гарри вновь обожгла боль, да такая жгучая, что пришлось ртом хватать воздух. Волдеморт был совсем близко. 

Гарри достал волшебную палочку, так же поступил и Рон.

— Похоже, нам снова всё самим делать.

— Как и всегда, разве нет? — при всей угрюмости тона, Рон выглядел полным решимости. Как и все они.

Они медленно двинулись к концу проулка и выглянули наружу. На улице не было ни души, но шрам буквально горел. Гарри потёр его, и Рон с Гермионой понимающе кивнули.

— Проклятье! — шёпотом выругался Рон. Больше он ничего не сказал — было не нужно. 

Как один человек, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона шагнули вперёд, навстречу двенадцати Пожирателям Смерти, в чёрных мантиях и масках стоящих на другой стороне улицы.

Со стороны проулка — Гарри так и не понял, откуда они взялись — появилась подмога из нескольких орденцев. Шеклболт положил руку на его плечо, сжал. Снейп встал позади, что — по неизвестной причине — успокоило.

Каждый смотрел на каждого, тишина сгущалась. Сердце Гарри колотилось так сильно, что казалось, все могут услышать его стук. Его едва не разрывало от желания что-то делать, как-то бороться с врагами, стоящими напротив в мантиях и масках. С большим трудом он смог взять себя в руки и остался на месте, часто дыша.

Все ждали.

Первое проклятие бросили без предупреждения или какой-то команды. Гарри, не раздумывая, ответил своим — гораздо мощнее. Вражеское колдовство не достигло цели — рассыпалось в пыль. Это разбило шаткое равновесие: проклятия полетели с обеих сторон.

Всё смешалось, сражающиеся разбились на небольшие группы. Почти сразу же Гарри потерял из виду Рона и Гермиону, а затем и Снейпа.

Теперь ему следовало сосредоточиться на поисках главного врага, следуя туда, куда вела боль в шраме. Это оказалось нетрудно. Волдеморт хотел, чтобы его нашли.

С каждым шагом вперёд шрам болел всё мучительнее. Гарри пытался разорвать связь — с новой силой ему даже кое-что удалось. Вот только каждый раз, когда пытка чуть унималась, казалось, что Волдеморт удваивал усилия ему навредить, и внимание Гарри рассеивалось. Но как бы плохо ему ни было, он знал, что без разбуженной силы пришлось бы намного хуже.

Крики и стоны раздавались кругом, но он понимал, что нельзя на них отвлекаться — если он собирается выжить, конечно. Все силы Гарри отдал одной цели — взять себя в руки. И наконец будто пелена спала с глаз — он увидел Волдеморта.

Гарри смотрел в уродливое безгубое лицо. С самого рождения, а то и раньше этот... человек превратил его жизнь в ад на земле. Сейчас настало время Волдеморту ответить за все преступления.

Не говоря ни слова, тот поднял волшебную палочку — в тот же миг, что и Гарри. Но недавно разбуженная сила позволила Гарри быстрее собрать магию для проклятья.

— _Avada Kedavra!_ — закричал он, вложив в заклинание всю жажду избавить мир... и свою жизнь... от Волдеморта раз и навсегда.

Гарри затрясло от невообразимой мощи силы, ринувшейся из его тела через волшебную палочку. Ощущения были столь же волнующие, сколь и ужасные.

В то же самое время, почти вместе с ним, Волдеморт произнёс убивающее проклятье. Гарри направил всю свою магию, чтобы отвести его от себя. Отброшенная назад _Avada Kedavra_ соединилась с наколдованной Гарри и с удвоенной силой ударила Волдеморта.

В это мгновение, прежде чем агония охватила его, Волдеморт словно бы потянулся к чему-то. Он будто искал что-то, Гарри чувствовал это и точно знал «что» — хоркруксы. Собрав последние силы, он швырнул Волдеморту воспоминания, как уничтожил каждую из его надежд на бессмертие. 

Предсмертный крик Волдеморта был ужасен, как ничто в этом мире, и исполнен мучительной боли. Гарри содрогнулся — до чего ж страшно быть причиной страданий живого создания, даже если оно столь отвратительное, как Волдеморт. Внутренний голос напомнил, сколько вреда тот причинил и ему, и другим людям, но Гарри не посчитал это оправданием. 

Волдеморт больше не двигался, и Гарри произнёс _Extirpate_ — нет, больше ему не возродиться! Как только тело превратилось в груду пепла, шрам перестал болеть и Гарри осторожно коснулся его. От навалившегося понимания — всё, уже всё! — ноги едва не подкосились.

Гарри успел повернуться к сражающимся, когда использованная магия затребовала с него свою плату. Голова закружилась, слабость охватила его, накатывая волна за волной. Перед глазами начало сереть и расплываться. Он ещё видел, как Снейп спешит к нему, когда мир почернел.

 

* * *

Гарри медленно и без особого желания открыл глаза. Больно было даже дышать. Ощущения — будто он упал с метлы, причём с большой высоты, и не нашлось никого, кто затормозил бы его полёт камнем вниз.

Сидящие на стульях у его кровати Рон и Гермиона спали, прислонившись друг к другу. Не самая удобная поза для сна, но они выглядели такими измотанными, что Гарри не решился их разбудить.

Будто услышав его мысли, они зашевелились, просыпаясь.

— Гарри? — хрипло сказала Гермиона. В её покрасневших глазах отразились сопереживание и душевная мука.

Сердце Гарри заколотилось. По выражению её лица он мог сразу сказать, что вскоре услышит дурные известия, и попытался подготовиться к ним.

— Только скажи... Это Снейп?

Её глаза удивлённо расширились, и она качнула головой.

— Нет. С ним всё хорошо. Он принёс тебя сюда.

— Тогда кто? — Его горло сжалось от ужасного предчувствия, страшное напряжение сковало тело.

— Многие. Больше чем мы ожидали... — голос Рона сорвался. — Джинни.

— Боже, нет. — Гарри не дал вырваться на волю тому чувству, что зародилось в груди. — Она не могла...

Рона кивнул, глаза у него были на мокром месте. 

В грудь Гарри будто бладжер попал. Он несколько раз вздохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем смог заговорить:

— Но как? Как это случилось? Почему?

— Она попала под убивающее проклятье одного из Пожирателей Смерти. Но не одна она. — Гермиона вздохнула, и слёзы покатились у неё из глаз. — Магглорождённые школьники были одной из целей. Пожиратели Смерти точно знали, кого убивать.

— Джинни закрыла собой третьекурсника. Думаю, она понадеялась, что Пожиратель Смерти отступит, не станет убивать чистокровную. Джинни сражалась с ним, но он оказался сильнее. Несколько ребят видели их, пара — пытались помочь, но... — даже когда голос Рона вновь сорвался, было видно и слышно, как сильно он гордится Джинни.

Как и Гарри — он тоже гордился. Это было так похоже на Джинни. Всегда такая отважная...

— Проклятье! Не могу поверить... А как твои родители? Как братья?

Рон покачал головой. Пришлось подождать, пока он заговорит.

— А как ты думаешь? Мама убивается, отец держится. Билл и Флёр — рядом с ними. Многие потеряли родных, Гарри. Кровавый бой затронул весь Хогсмид. Нам придётся ещё долго зализывать раны.

— Хогвартс потерял даже больше. Произошедшее директрисе будет особенно тяжело пережить, — Гермиона всё никак не могла успокоиться.

— Это точно, — согласился Рон и несколько раз кашлянул.

— Почему?

— У МакГонагалл никогда не было власти и влияния, как у Дамблдора. Она не сможет так же, как он, защитить своих, — объяснила Гермиона, но Гарри не смог уловить суть.

— А ей это нужно? Зачем кого-то защищать, если Волдеморт мёртв? — спросил он, чувствуя вялость и растущую сонливость.

— Затем, что Министерство не смогло задержать всех Пожирателей Смерти, участвовавших в нападении на Хогсмид, а возмущённая публика требует жертв. — Рон сцепил руки в крепкий замок. Похоже, ему было не по себе.

— Хочешь сказать, что Министерство открыло охоту на Пожирателей Смерти? А разве они не пытаются их поймать уже уйму времени?

Вот только министерские поиски всегда оставались безрезультатными — специально или из-за простой нерадивости, Гарри не мог бы сказать.

— Я б добавила, что все их попытки были крайне неудачными. Но сейчас они настроены решительно и уже приступили к поискам. Их цель — все, кто может носить Тёмную Метку, — сверкая глазами, сказала Гермиона. Несправедливость всегда выводила её из себя.

Гарри же думал о том, кто, как он знал, носил метку и кому, вероятно, грозили большие неприятности.

— С ума они сошли, что ли? 

— Они собираются начать проверку со слизеринцев, но, знаешь, не с самых родовитых и чистокровных. Те находятся под защитой, — самим тоном Гермиона дала понять, как сильно её это возмущает.

— Хотя большая часть из тех, кто под защитой, были во Внутреннем Круге Пожирателей Смерти, — добавил Гарри.

— Именно.

Гарри зевнул. И ведь проснулся всего пару минут назад, а уже чувствовал себя утомлённым.

— Вам обоим пора бы поспать. Я имею в виду, в настоящих постелях.

— На самом деле нам нужно было позвать мадам Помфри осмотреть тебя. В самую первую очередь. — Гермиона встала.

Когда она отправилась за мадам Помфри, он спросил у Рона: 

— Ну что, как ты? — Если Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно, то Рон, должно быть, в сотню раз хуже.

— Не могу поверить, что её нет. Мы ссорились с самого детства, но — ты знаешь — я очень любил её, — Рон прервался и часто заморгал.

Гарри нашёл его руку и сжал. Пусть у них с Джинни и не сложилось в романтическом плане, Гарри считал, что она — часть его жизни, и так будет всегда. Невозможно поверить, что она умерла. Хотелось плакать, глаза щипало от подступивших слёз.

— Знаю, Рон. Мне так жаль.

Тот шмыгнул носом.

Появившаяся мадам Помфри прогнала Рона и Гермиону из палаты. Затем она провела волшебной палочкой над Гарри.

— Настоящий счастливчик. Ты почти полностью истощил свою силу и мог умереть, — неодобрительно заметила мадам Помфри, как если бы у него был выбор или он по собственной воле навредил себе.

— Так вот почему я чувствую себя так, будто меня переехал поезд, — заметил Гарри. Каждая его мышца ныла, а голова болела — не сильно, но крайне раздражающе.

— Тебе, вероятно, следует подождать несколько дней, прежде чем начать колдовать.

— Но почему?

— Потому что ты довёл себя до предела. Из-за перенапряжения ты не сможешь делать что-то мало-мальски сложное ещё неделю или две.

— Но вся моя магия вернётся?

Ему нравилось ощущать большую силу — под контролем, конечно, — но всё же он предпочёл бы, чтобы его магия вернулась к уровню до проведения ритуала. По правде говоря, он не знал, чего ждать, и это беспокоило.

Мадам Помфри уставилась на него, приподняв брови.

— Разумеется, с твоей магией всё будет, как прежде.

Она ничего не знала о ритуале! Гарри это поразило, но он лишь сказал:

— Отлично.

— Как тут наш пациент? — МакГонагалл в развевающейся мантии — как обычно, в зелёную клетку — вошла в палату бодрым шагом.

— Очень хорошо, мэм, — отозвался Гарри. — А как вы? Как Хогвартс?

Мадам Помфри наконец оставила его в покое и отправилась по своим делам, а МакГонагалл присела на бывший стул Рона.

— Ты представлен к Ордену Мерлину первой степени.

— А Рон и Гермиона?

— Тоже.

Гарри обрадовался. Единственным награждённым он быть не желал.

— А Снейп?

Наклонив голову, она искоса посмотрела на него — тем самым взглядом, который всегда сопровождал нечто совершенно нелепое, вытворенное учеником на её уроке.

— С чего бы ему получать более высокую награду, по сравнению с другими членами Ордена? Мы все представлены к Орденам Мерлина второй степени.

— Потому что без его контроля я не смог бы использовать свою силу, — раздражённо ответил Гарри. Зачем она прикидывается дурочкой? О нет, постойте-ка, у их разговора есть свидетель. Вздохнув, он уставился ей прямо в глаза: причина так говорить — это ведь мадам Помфри, не так ли?

— Но всё закончено, так? Ни один из вас не нуждается в продолжении? — спросила МакГонагалл, сверля его ответным взглядом.

— Не думаю. Ведь сила должна уйти сама собой. 

Гарри задумался: сказать или нет, что он далеко не на все сто уверен в таком исходе. Но так как МакГонагалл, казалось, приняла его мнение на ура, он решил придержать сомнения при себе. Они ведь могли и не оправдаться.

— Вот и хорошо. Это всё, что я хотела узнать. — В её взгляде промелькнуло неодобрение, и Гарри подумал, как бы оно не аукнулось Снейпу. А этого нельзя допускать.

— Не его вина, что нам потребовалось провести ритуал. И в итоге обернулось всё хорошо... Я считаю, он не сделал ничего такого уж... — Гарри бормотал, пока не замолк, чувствуя, как краска стыда заливает уже и шею.

Она покачала головой, два ярких пятна появились и на её бледных щеках.

— Пожалуйста, без подробностей. Что было, то прошло, и вы оба можете вернуться к обычной жизни.

— Но смогут не все... — он так и не произнёс, кому к обычной жизни уже не вернуться. Перед ним будто вновь предстало лицо Джинни, и глаза защипало.

МакГонагалл с сочувствием посмотрела на него.

— Знаю. В ближайшие дни мы все простимся с погибшими. На следующих выходных ты получишь свою награду.

Сердце Гарри сжалось от одной мысли о похоронах Джинни. До сих пор не верилось, что она умерла. Ведь это так несправедливо, так неправильно. Впрочем, жизнь вообще несправедлива.

— Снейп заслужил Орден первой степени.

— Боюсь, он его не получит. Иначе мы должны будем объяснить, что именно он сделал, чтобы заслужить такую награду. — Взгляд МакГонагалл стал жёстким и колючим.

— А как насчёт всех тех лет, когда он шпионил на пользу Ордена Феникса?

О заслугах Снейпа все решили позабыть — так, что ли?

МакГонагалл, похоже, почувствовала себя неудобно.

— Мы бы не хотели привлекать к нему лишнее внимание. Думаю, он понимает почему.

Зато Гарри не понимал. Он уставился на неё, злясь всё сильнее из-за такого отношения к Снейпу.

— А его мнением вы, конечно, не поинтересовались, так?

— Мне это не нужно, — ответила она твёрдо, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. — Полагаешь, Министр не заскачет от радости, получив возможность привлечь Снейпа к суду за совращение ученика?

Гарри окончательно разозлился.

— Да не было это никаким...

— Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, но есть большие сомнения, что Министерство посмотрит на ритуал точно так же. Кроме того, я почти уверена, что эти чары относятся к Тёмным Искусствам, а значит, цели их использования могут даже не принять во внимание.

Он согласился с её точкой зрения и даже склонил голову, но гнев всё ещё сжимал его сердце. Снейп заслуживал большего!

— Никто не сказал и слова против, когда мы пошли на это, чтобы победить Волдеморта.

— Но никто и не знал, — возразила она жёстко. И всё же её голос звучал куда менее резко, чем прежде. — Это не тот вопрос, о котором стоит спорить и дальше.

— Согласен. — Гарри опустил взгляд, пытаясь найти в себе то, что поможет ему сдержаться. — Что ещё плохого случилось? Я имею в виду, что только сейчас проснулся и... — Кстати, он до сих пор не догадывался, сколько проспал.

— Прошло два дня. И да, нам есть, о ком горевать. Битва была ужасной. Погибло семеро школьников и пятеро членов Ордена.

— Кто именно?

— Из студентов: третьекурсники Анабель Киркланд, Остин Стратон, Элиза Гасри, четверокурсница Миранда Томпсон, пятикурсники Шон Харрис и Мэрин Бёрлин. И Джинни Уизли. Мисс Уизли будет награждена Орденом Мерлина первой степени посмертно.

В сердце Гарри будто появилась дыра: в команде с Шоном и Мэрин он играл в квиддич.

— А кто из Ордена? Кто-то, кого я знаю?

— Вряд ли, — ответила МакГонагалл и перечислила имена.

Он покачал головой: да, он не знал их, но от этого было не легче.

— Представляю, как все расстроены... А сколько Пожирателей Смерти были схвачены или убиты?

— Слишком мало. Двенадцать или около того. 

Гарри был потрясён.

— Но там, на улице, мы сражались не меньше чем с двадцатью!

— И ещё десять или двенадцать явились в Хогсмид, чтобы убить магглорождённых детей.

Ярость — холодная, неукротимая — поразила его, будто настоящий клинок. 

— То, что творили Пожиратели Смерти — это же не по-человечески! Их всех надо поймать и казнить.

— Да, я согласна с тобой. — Её взгляд пылал гневом, кулаки сжались. — Я так сожалею, что моим ученикам пришлось убивать.

— Ну, им придётся жить с этим. Как и с тем, что их друзья мертвы. — Гарри подумал, что и ему придётся жить с тем, что он убил. Предсмертный крик Волдеморта будет преследовать его вечно. 

— То же касается и тебя. Я считаю и всегда считала, что мы слишком много требуем от тебя.

Гарри не сомневался, что теперь, когда всё закончено, ему придётся выслушать немало подробных сожалений. Он считал, что умнее всего — не беситься из-за такого, но не верил, что способен сдержаться.

— Сейчас жалеть поздно, разве нет?

— Боюсь, что так оно и есть.

Разговор измучил его, Гарри захотел побыть один.

— Я устал, если честно.

МакГонагалл не нуждалась в том, чтобы ей повторяли дважды. Она встала.

— Не сомневаюсь, Гарри. Спи.

 

* * *

Снейп влетел в комнату и, сорвав с себя грязную мантию, с отвращением швырнул её на пол. Взорвавшееся зелье было из тех, которые вообще невозможно взорвать, но один из его первокурсников как-то умудрился. 

Он уже направлялся в ванную, когда из-за спины раздалось:

— Кхм-кхм.

Снейп закрыл глаза, внутри всё перевернулось. Тёмный Лорд наконец-то был мёртв, и он — всего на мгновение — позволил себе забыть об осторожности. И в итоге ему «повезёт» умереть в собственных комнатах, всего через два дня после того, как он искупил величайшую ошибку всей своей жизни и стал свободным. Ожидая проклятия, он резко повернулся, одновременно направляя волшебную палочку на злоумышленника.

На диване сидел Драко Малфой. На его коленях без дела лежала волшебная палочка. Вот оно, поведение идиота!

— По мнению тёти, вы помогли уничтожить нашего Лорда. Также она сообщила, что, как достойный и верный последователь нашего дела, я должен убить вас на месте. 

— Для этого уже несколько поздновато, не так ли? — Снейп кивнул на палочку, которой целился в Драко.

— Возможно. Или я заговариваю вам зубы, чтобы вы почувствовали себя в безопасности.

Снейп фыркнул, но палочку не опустил ни на дюйм. 

— Ты не кажешься мне верным сторонником Пожирателей Смерти. У тебя было преимущество неожиданности, но ты им не воспользовался.

— Да, это так. Тем не менее, я очень хочу узнать, по какой причине вы сменили сторону.

— Ты хочешь? Думаю, ответ очевиден, а ты — не глуп. — Снейп слишком устал, чтобы вновь обсуждать эту тему. Да, он устал и раздражён.

— Мне надо знать, почему вы предали нашего Лорда? Что вы надеялись получить, помогая Поттеру?

— Мой выбор почти никак не связан с Поттером. А причины поступать так, как я поступаю — моё личное дело.

Драко мог нравиться, ему хотелось помочь, но Снейп не собирался обсуждать свою жизнь. Ни с кем.

— Я хочу понять.

Жалобная нота в голосе Драко толкала рассказать ему всё, но Снейп спросил себя: а не притворство ли это? Порыв поддаться мольбе развеялся. 

— Зачем тебе? Теперь ты свободен. Тёмный Лорд мёртв, и ты можешь делать со своей жизнью всё, что захочешь. 

По сравнению с ним, у Драко был большой выбор — ведь его душа осталась чиста.

— Как вы могли встать плечом к плечу с Поттером, этим магглолюбом? Просто не понимаю! — очевидно, неприязнь к Поттеру не смогла перевесить любопытство Драко.

Снейп откинул слипшиеся пряди волос со лба.

— Так подумай, ты, идиот! Или ты не стал бы поддерживать того, кто силён настолько, чтобы уничтожить твоих врагов?

— Вы говорите, что наш Лорд — ваш враг? — прозвучало так, будто Драко даже подумать не мог, что такое возможно. 

— А как бы ты назвал его? Другом? Заботливым покровителем? Твоя мать бежала из страны, чтобы её, верную последовательницу Лорда, не использовали как заложницу против тебя — столь же верного последователя, как и она.

— Я считал, что Поттер — больший враг мне, чем наш... чем Тёмный Лорд.

Если бы Снейп не был так измучен, да ещё и озабочен всем, связанным с Поттером, то расхохотался бы.

— Поттер — твой школьный соперник. Он тебе не враг. Сделай ты попытку с ним подружиться — даже сейчас — и, скорее всего, он не откажется, сваляет дурака, как всегда.

Драко моргнул. Его лицо вытянулось.

— Вы издеваетесь? Он ненавидит меня так же сильно, как я — его.

— О да. Не сомневаюсь, что вы оба ненавидите друг друга, но подозреваю, что это по большей части — привычка, а не нечто серьёзное. Понятно же, что в твоих интересах изменить отношение к Поттеру. 

Собственные слова Снейп посчитал невероятной нелепицей. Ему ли проповедовать отказ от соперничества? Отказ, который когда-то мог бы существенно облегчить его жизнь...

Драко его, может, и слушал, но не услышал. С ухмылкой он сказал:

— Я все ещё ненавижу его. И всё, за что он выступает.

Даже зная, что уговоры бесполезны, Снейп не мог не сказать:

— Ты так уверен, что ненавидишь именно «всё»? Даже свободу не убивать, что бы тебе ни приказали? Даже право магов всех происхождений просто жить на земле?

— Вы говорите как... как... — Каким бы из ряда вон выходящим это ни казалось, но Драко действительно не мог подобрать слов и завершил фразу, выпалив: — Как Грейнджер!

— Она не так уж и неправа. Уверен, ты это и сам знаешь, — заметил Снейп. В юности он не придерживался подобных воззрений, но допущенные ошибки стали для него хорошим уроком.

Драко опустил взгляд вниз и, внезапно, покраснел.

— Сейчас, когда она расцвела и превратилась в прекрасную девушку, ты ведь больше не считаешь её отвратительной?

Негодование мальчишки оказалась куда менее естественным, чем он желал показать. Что было хорошим знаком. Хотелось увидеть его способным значительно изменить свою жизнь — отказавшимся от предопределенности, пошедшим собственным путём к избранным им самим целям. Ещё с прошлого лета Снейп старался незаметно подтолкнуть Драко к такому поведению.

— Она... — не закончив фразу, тот возмущённо воскликнул: — Мы говорим не о Грейнджер!

Снейпа позабавила такая горячность, и он наклонился к Драко.

— А могли бы. Она стала бы прекрасной женой для тебя.

Драко покраснел, а затем побелел.

— Она же гр... Она — неподобающая партия. Да и на меня она второй раз даже не взглянет. Как и я — на неё.

Не слишком ли много возражений? Снейп подавил улыбку.

— Сейчас ты — глава семьи, а значит, можешь делать, что пожелаешь. Помнишь, что я говорил тебе о различных возможностях? Выбор Грейнджер может стать одной из них.

— Она... магглорождённая, — прозвучало не совсем то слово, которое следовало бы ожидать от Малфоя. Похоже, он всё же кое-чему научился.

— Должен ли я тебе говорить, что сильные маги не рождаются в чистокровных семьях? Оглянись вокруг себя, Драко. Твой отец, при всей своей власти и деньгах, был всего лишь посредственным магом, твоя мать могла и того меньше. Каких сильных магов ты знаешь? Взгляни на Поттера. Он полукровка — как и я, как и Тёмный Лорд.

— Но... но... — Драко замолчал и, очевидно, задумался.

— Рассмотри всё как следует: Грейнджер умна и сильнейшая ведьма из всех, закончивших школу за последние годы. В жизни она уже добилась большего, чем подавляющее большинство ведьм. И она здоровая девушка. Вы оба...

— Хорошо! Если вы считаете её такой великолепной, то почему сами не приударите за ней? — Драко высказался самым ехидным тоном, каким только мог, но за ним Снейп услышал нечто иное. Нечто поразительное.

— Она — моя ученица. Ухаживать за ней для меня неприемлемо. — Он постарался отбросить мысль, кто ещё является его учеником, и нет — не покраснел. — Мы отклонились от темы.

— О Грейнджер? — судя по голосу, говорить о ней Драко не желал.

— О Поттере.

Он помрачнел.

— Что отношения с кем угодно из них дадут мне в будущем? Есть причина, по которой я могу захотеть сблизиться с Поттером?

Вспышка безудержной ревности поразила Снейпа: Поттер — не для Драко.

— Общайся с тем, с кем захочешь. С любым из них. Верю, что если ты поведёшь себя правильно, то сможешь использовать общественный вес Поттера.

— Никогда об этом не задумывался. Кроме того, я же выступал не за его сторону.

— Не по-настоящему. У тебя нет Тёмной Метки, так что ты можешь сказать, что изменил свои убеждения до того, как сделал что-то непоправимое. Поттер был на Башне, когда ты не смог убить Дамблдора. — От мысли, кто стал убийцей, заболело в груди, но Снейп не мог думать об этом. Сейчас не время для истерик.

— Это не так уж и далеко от истины.

— Оставаться вблизи от правды — всегда лучший выбор. — Снейп более чем хорошо это понимал. — Поттер — очень сильный маг.

— Я не думал, что он настолько могущественен, — прозвучало так, будто Драко и хотел бы, но на самом деле не верил своим словам.

И как только он умудрился настолько себя запутать? Удивительно.

— В двенадцать, спасая жизнь Джиневры Уизли, Поттер убил взрослого василиска. В четырнадцать он победил в Тремудром Турнире, сражаясь против лучших из лучших представителей трёх магических школ Европы. А затем, будто этого было мало, он сбежал от Тёмного Лорда и Пожирателей Смерти, пытающихся убить его — причём не в первый раз. В семнадцать он уничтожил Тёмного Лорда. Навсегда. На твоём месте я бы не стал недооценивать его силу. Больше того — я бы опасался считаться его врагом.

— Полагаю, он — не ваш враг, так? Вы служите ему?

— Не так, как ты думаешь, нет. Я предан светлой стороне уже много лет.   
_  
...и не хотел бы служить — никому, никогда.  
_  
— Мне нужно всё обдумать. — Драко опустил взгляд на свою волшебную палочку.

— Не советую медлить. Министерство открыло охоту на Пожирателей Смерти.

Драко встал и вытащил что-то из кармана.

— Вот место, где скрывается тётя Белла. Она, Питер Петтигрю и ещё двое.

Вот уж сюрприз!

— Ты собираешься предать её?

— Или её, или вас. — Их взгляды встретились. — Думаю, Поттер не станет даже разговаривать со мной, если я предам вас. Или убью.

Сомнительное предположение. Скрыв беспокойство, Снейп усмехнулся. 

— Не самая серьёзная угроза, хотя бы потому, что мы оба знаем — ты не способен убить.

— Вы так говорите, будто это плохо. Я же думаю, что — кроме вашего участия, конечно — именно неспособность убивать спасла меня.

Снейп кивнул.

— Зачем ты пробрался в мои комнаты?

— Решил, что если застану врасплох, то разговорить вас будет проще.

— Пятьдесят баллов с Слизерина. Больше никогда так не поступай.

— Да, сэр. — Драко смахнул невидимые глазу ворсинки с мантии. Похоже, потеря баллов его вовсе не огорчила. — Я бы хотел поговорить с вами ещё раз. Попозже.

— Как тебе будет угодно. 

Когда он наконец ушёл, Снейп облегчённо выдохнул.


	8. Chapter 8

Гарри ненавидел быть на виду. Раздражался, когда его фотографировали газетчики, терпеть не мог отвечать на вопросы не по делу и больше всего бесился из-за того, что его жизнь перестала быть его собственной — личной — жизнью.

Когда Министр Магии сообщил репортёрам, собравшимся вне стен церемониального зала, что награждённые Орденами Мерлина первой степени ответят на несколько вопросов, стоящему рядом с Роном и Гермионой Гарри пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы сохранить нормальное выражение лица. Скримджер почти сразу похромал прочь, бросив их на съедение акулам пера.

Гарри понадеялся, что вопросов будет совсем немного.

— Гарри! Гарри! — выкрикнула одна из журналисток. — Эсмеральда Франклин, Бостонские Магические Известия. Что ты чувствуешь сейчас, когда всё кончено и мир спасён?

— Облегчение, — Гарри постарался не показать охватившую его досаду. Интересно, сколько раз ему будут задавать одни и те же вопросы? Да если бы кто-то из спрашивающих потрудился подумать, то понял бы, что ещё ничего не кончено.

— Владимир Кислов, Магия сегодня, Москва. Чем вы собираетесь теперь заняться?

— Закончить школу. 

Всем сердцем Гарри пожелал, чтобы его оставили в покое. Но одного взгляда на изнывающую от нетерпения толпу хватило, чтобы понять: не с его везением. Он застонал про себя.

— Имелось в виду — после школы. 

— Я пока не решил, — сказал правду Гарри. Кроме того, у него просто не было времени, чтобы поразмыслить о будущем или чём бы то ни было ещё.

Он махнул следующему магу с поднятой рукой.

— Бенедикт Петерсон, Ежедневный Пророк. Как вы смогли в одиночку победить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?

— Я был не один. Как я уже говорил, и не раз, со мной были Рон и Гермиона. — Гарри повернулся к друзьям с улыбкой. — Весь Орден был со мной, прикрывая и защищая. Кроме того, меня тренировали профессор Снейп и покойный директор Дамблдор.

— Тогда, может быть, скажешь, Гарри, с кем из твоих друзей ты встречаешься?

Кровь бросилась Гарри в лицо. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает о подобных вопросах и людях, их задающих, когда Гермиона обняла его за плечи, а с другой стороны то же самое сделал Рон.

— Гарри встречается с нами обоими, как вы можете видеть, — заявила Гермиона настолько серьёзно, что, не знай Гарри, как оно обстоит на самом деле, то без сомнений ей бы поверил.

— Это правда. У нас всё на троих, — прижавшись теснее, дополнил Рон и, рисуясь, чмокнул в щёку Гарри, а затем — Гермиону.

Гарри уже едва не смеялся, а вся злость куда-то ушла.

— Вы шутите, — забормотал репортёр.

— Ну почему же? — вкрадчивым и лишь слегка угрожающим тоном ответила Гермиона. — Или вы думаете, что мы недостаточно хороши для него?

Гарри обожал, когда она вела себя так.

Репортёр покраснел.

— Разумеется нет! Но... но... вы оба?..

— Это не ваше дело, — оборвал его Гарри, устав от затянувшейся шутки.

— Публика имеет право знать.

Услышанное привело Гарри в бешенство. Ему так хотелось высказать репортёру всё без экивоков, но вместо этого он спокойно сказал:

— Публика не имеет права интересоваться моей личной жизнью. Или личной жизнью моих друзей.

— Но вы — знаменитость, — возразил репортёр, будто считал, что сможет переубедить Гарри.

— А мне без разницы. Я убил Волдеморта для вас. Это всё, что вы могли требовать от меня. Моя жизнь — это моя личная жизнь, и я уверен, что в ней для вашего носа нет места.

Ещё мгновение — и Гарри не оставил бы здесь камня на камне, но тут МакГонагалл отвлекла внимание всех на себя.

— Думаю, пора начать праздничный ужин, — взойдя на помост, произнесла она и указала на дверь в другую комнату.

Гарри никогда не испытывал такого облегчения.

— Спасибо, — последовав за ней, прошептал он.

— Они напишут, что вы втроём крутите любовь — надеюсь, ты понимаешь это? Не сомневаюсь, такие новости появятся в каждой газете или журнале магического мира, — судя по голосу, МакГонагалл не знала то ли ужасаться ей, то ли смеяться. 

Интересно, она и правда решила, что они вместе, или же беспокоилась из-за того, кто и что подумает?

— Это всего лишь шутка, — сказал он, злясь, что снова приходится объясняться. 

С другой стороны, самим стоило догадаться, что ценителей юмора здесь немного.

— Не сомневаюсь, но многие в вашу шутку поверят. — МакГонагалл покачала головой. — Стоило её лучше обдумать.

— Всё будет хорошо, приятель, — сказал Рон, хотя и выглядел невеселым. — О нас писали выдумки и похуже.

— Надеюсь, вы окажетесь правы, мистер Уизли. — МакГонагалл открыла дверь, и они вошли в зал.

Когда все трое появились на пороге, разговоры прекратились и раздались аплодисменты. Гарри ненавидел это, как и всё остальное.

— Надо бы промочить горло. 

Он подхватил наполненный бокал с парящего рядом подноса. Напиток оказался шипучим и сладким. Предположительно — алкогольным. Гарри взял несколько точно таких же.

— Не пей так много и так быстро, Гарри, если хочешь сохранить ясным рассудок, — предостерегла Гермиона и слегка пригубила свой бокал.

Опередив Гарри, Рон кивнул.

— Она права. Ты же не хочешь напиться, — сказал он и залпом допил из стакана, чтобы сразу же потянуться за другим.

— Тебя это тоже касается, Рон. — Гермиона бросила на него укоризненный взгляд.

Рон прикончил половину бокала одним глотком.

— Мы же празднуем.

— Может, нам присесть? — кивком она указала на стол. Тот располагался на возвышении, так, чтобы сидящие за ним были видны из любой части зала.

«Снова у всех на виду», — подумал Гарри с отвращением.

На полпути к ним подошли родители Рона. Миссис Уизли держала в руках подушечку, на которой лежал орден Джинни. Её глаза покраснели, от обычной весёлости не осталось и следа.

— Я так горжусь тобой, Рон, — сказала она и обняла его.

Гарри ещё оглядывался кругом, ища взглядом Джинни, когда вспомнил всё, и его сердце дрогнуло. В глазах обнявшей его миссис Уизли стояли слёзы.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Гарри в тысячный раз.

— Это не твоя вина, — ответил мистер Уизли, выглядя при этом не лучше жены. — Ты сделал то, что должен был сделать. Все вы сделали. Мы вам так благодарны. — Он кивнул, и они с миссис Уизли ушли.

Рон шмыгнул носом. Он явно был готов разреветься.

— Извини, дружище.

Гарри и Гермиона чувствовали то же самое.

— Да уж, — сказал Гарри. — Каждый раз слушая, каким счастливым мне сейчас положено быть, в ответ я хочу болтуну врезать.

— Обойдёмся без драк, хорошо? Они просто не понимают. — Гермиона достала носовой платок и высморкалась.

— Если бы они задумались хотя бы на десять секунд, то всё бы поняли. — Гарри забрал у Гермионы носовой платок и тоже прочистил нос.

Когда же он попытался вернуть платок, она покачала головой:

— Знаешь? Это отвратительно! 

— Не-а. Вовсе нет. Дай-ка его мне. — Рон выхватил платок и тоже высморкался, а затем вернул его Гарри.

Гарри улыбнулся Гермионе и спрятал платок в карман.

— Мне бы присесть прямо сейчас, — сказала она, явно пытаясь не смеяться над ними.

— Как ты? — Гарри взял Рона за руку. 

Тот попытался держаться молодцом, но было ясно, насколько он опустошён. После похорон он долго плакал, никак не мог успокоиться, хотя и Гарри, и Гермиона сидели бок о бок с ним, пытаясь поддержать. 

Никогда прежде Гарри не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

— Как и ожидалось, наверное. Каждый раз мне кажется, что она должна быть где-то рядом. Я всё выглядывал её в толпе во время вручения наград.

— Я тоже. — Дыхание перехватило, и Гарри подумал, что если не хочет опозориться перед всеми, то тему разговора лучше сменить.

Рон это тоже понимал.

— Я хочу поговорить с Ханной, — сказал он.

— А я думаю, что пока присяду.

Гарри вновь стал пробираться к столу, но его цель с каждым шагом будто отдалялась, а не приближалась. Уж слишком много людей собралось здесь.

— Отличная работа, Гарри! — Руфус Скримджер салютовал ему бокалом.

— Спасибо, сэр, — ответил Гарри, не испытывая ни малейшего желания продолжать разговор и раздумывая над тем, как поскорее уйти, но без лишней грубости.

— Какие у тебя планы на будущее, мой мальчик?

— Собираюсь окончить школу, а дальше я ещё не решил, — ответил он уже, наверное, в пятый раз за последние пару часов. Но Скримджер, видно, его ответы репортёрам не слушал.

— Мне говорили, что ты мечтаешь стать аврором. Несомненно, я смогу помочь тебе с поступлением, — голос Скримджера сочился самодовольством и чувством собственной важности.

— Благодарю вас, Министр, но нет. Если я не смогу поступить самостоятельно, то, значит, недостоин быть аврором, — Гарри едва удалось сказать это вежливо.

Скримджер ничего не заметил или не побеспокоился заметить, что вероятнее.

— Это ты пока так думаешь, Гарри. Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы принять небольшую помощь сейчас или позже.

— Так или иначе, это бессмысленный спор, сэр. Я не хочу быть аврором. 

Помощь Скримджера Гарри принимать ни в коем случае не собирался — знал заведомо и был убеждён, что цена окажется чрезмерно велика.

— Почему так? — спросил Скримджер. Судя по тону, новости его не обрадовали.

— Так случилось, что я больше не хочу быть аврором. Не понимаю, почему вас это так заботит, сэр? — Гарри совершенно не верилось, что его жизненные планы волнуют кого-то другого, кроме него самого и его друзей.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, вот и всё. Хочу помочь, чем могу, — с искренней заботой в голосе сказал Скримджер.

Гарри не купился ни на мгновение. Скримджер спал и видел его в своих должниках — в том положении, в каком Гарри не собирался оказываться, пока существует любой иной путь, по которому можно пойти.

— Я очень ценю это, сэр.

— Что ж, если ты не собираешься становиться аврором, то чем другим думаешь заняться в жизни? — по тону стало более чем ясно, что Скримджер решение отказаться от карьеры аврора верным не считает. 

Гарри стиснул зубы и выдавил улыбку.

— Я пока не решил.

— Тебе стоит хорошенько всё взвесить, — по-отечески посоветовал Скримджер. — А теперь поговорим совсем о другом. Я подозреваю, что в Хогвартсе немало сочувствующих.

Неприятная догадка мелькнула в голове, стоило Гарри услышать последнее слово. 

— Сочувствующих? — переспросил он.

— Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

Использованная Скримджером замена здорово разозлила Гарри. Среди всех, разве не Министр должен бы думать, что и как говорить?

— Теперь вы можете называть его по имени. Волдеморт мёртв.

Скримджер вздрогнул.

— Да, конечно... Так ты знаешь кого-нибудь из них?

— Простите? — Неверие и злость поднялись в душе Гарри. Ну Скримджер и урод!

— Я задал простой вопрос, — заговорил тот тоном резким и неприятным.

— Бог ты мой, Министр! Если в школе и были сторонники Волдеморта, то вряд ли бы им вздумалось рассказать об этом мне.

Но даже знай Гарри их имена, всё равно не пожелал бы делиться подобными сведениями со Скримджером.

— И всё же ты наверняка не мог не подозревать кого-то из учеников, главным образом, представителей Слизерина, в числе сторонников Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Драко Малфоя, к примеру. По моим сведениям, он пытался досаждать тебе из года в год.

Гарри был достаточно умён, чтобы не попасться на наживку. Да, у него хватало проблем со слизеринцами — с каждым из них, и с Малфоем в частности, — но не таким же путём от них избавляться! 

Он поднял честные-пречестные глаза на Скримджера.

— Не могу сказать, что подозревал хоть кого-то из учеников.

— Зато, несомненно, подозревал кое-кого из присутствующих здесь, так ведь? — взглядом Скримджер указал на стоящего в отдалении Снейпа. 

— Нет, никогда. Вы ошибаетесь. Вы не можете так о нём думать! — прошипел Гарри, исходя возмущением. Ему пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы удержаться и не выхватить палочку.

— Но я могу и, поверь, думаю именно так.

— Он всю войну работал на Орден. И всегда оставался верен Дамблдору и светлой стороне.

— Дамблдор мёртв. Ходят слухи, что Снейп имеет отношение к его смерти, — высказавшись, Скримджер посмотрел Гарри в глаза.

— Он и был, и есть человек Дамблдора — точно так же, как я, — Гарри всего себя вложил в эти слова. И пусть в глубине души ему никогда не удастся простить Снейпу убийство Дамблдора, Скримджеру об этом знать было незачем.

— Даже если он никак не поспособствовал смерти Дамблдора, его роль двойного агента — всего лишь его собственные слова.

— Его слово. Слово Ордена. И моё. — Скрестив руки на груди, Гарри зло уставился на Скримджера.

— Я несколько удивлён таким твоим отношением. Насколько я знаю, он достаточно жестоко третировал тебя все школьные годы.

Что правда, то правда, но...

— А ещё он учил меня. И не раз спас мне жизнь. Я безмерно им восхищаюсь, — сказал Гарри. Да, преувеличил немного, но ведь нельзя было открыто говорить о том большем, на что Снейп пошёл и на что далеко не каждый бы согласился.

— Я заметил, — Скримджер выглядел недовольным, — и несколько разочарован твоим отношением.

Но его разочарование даже вполовину не могло сравниться с разочарованием Гарри. Просто не верилось, что Скримджер намеревался преследовать Снейпа.

— Простите, сэр, но Снейп — хороший человек. Он — на нашей стороне.

Возможно, стоило сказать, что Снейп был на светлой стороне. Не совсем ясно, какой стороны придерживался сам Скримджер. 

«Больше похоже на то, что ни светлой и ни тёмной, а своей собственной, — подумал вдруг Гарри. — Что, конечно, многое объясняет».

На полпути к столу он передумал и повернул прямо к Снейпу. Пусть Скримджер знает, кому верен Поттер.

Снейп стоял, подпирая стену, в дальней стороне зала, ближе к дверям.

— Сэр, — сказал Гарри и неуверенно улыбнулся. Хотя он и видел Снейпа на похоронах, им так и не удалось перекинуться и словом с прошлых выходных — то есть со времени битвы.

— Поттер. Что вам нужно? — голос Снейпа оказался холоден, будто лёд, и Гарри невольно задумался над тем, он ли — причина подобного тона, или Снейпу тоже не по себе от сутолоки кругом.

— Я только хотел увидеть...

— Что?

— Как вы всё это выносите, — и Гарри обвёл рукой весь зал.

— Зачем?

— А-а-а... — Гарри замолк, так и не найдя мало-мальски здравой причины. Видно, ему и не стоило пытаться завязать разговор — знал же заранее, что со Снейпом такой номер не пройдёт.

— Почему бы вам не вернуться к своим друзьям? Или, вернее сказать, любовникам, — в голосе Снейпа проскользнул оттенок горечи.

Гарри не мог поверить тому, что слышал. Нет, только не Снейп!

— Вы ведь не на самом деле...

Он со вздохом посмотрел на Снейпа. Да, похоже, тот и правда поверил... Плечи Гарри поникли.

Снейп, казалось, чуть-чуть смягчился.

— Они так сказали, вы согласились, что ещё я мог подумать?

— Может, что мы пошутили? Рон не интересуется парнями... Я имею в виду, не интересуется вообще.

Во взгляде Снейпа отразилось лёгкое любопытство.

— Я всегда подозревал, что ради тебя он сделает исключение.

Он снова всё понял не так! 

Гарри знал, что покраснел — всё его лицо будто запылало. 

— М-м-м... Нет. Он бы никогда, даже со мной... Не как вы и...

— Не выдумывай ничего обо мне, Поттер, не надо. Будет хуже. — И, бог ты мой, голос Снейпа звучал так, будто он ненавидел даже мысль о них вместе.

Вот только Гарри-то знал, совершенно точно знал, что ничего не выдумывает.

— Но всё не так... — он мог бы многое сказать, вот только направленный на него взгляд приказывал остановиться.

— Совершенно очевидно, как оба — и Грейнджер, и Уизли — относятся к тебе.

— Так и есть. Они — мои лучшие друзья! А того, о чём вы думаете, не было и нет — ни с одним из них.

— Зачем вы остановились на середине пути и подошли ко мне после разговора с Министром? — Снейп так живо сменил тему, что захотелось дать ему хорошего подзатыльника.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и принялся пересказывать свою беседу с Министром.

— Весьма занимательно, — прокомментировал Снейп голосом столь же холодным, как и прежде, но Гарри смог расслышать нечто прячущееся под ледяным спокойствием. Нечто, очень похожее на страх.

— У Скримджера против вас ничего нет. Ничего плохого не случится.

В своём праве что-то обещать, Гарри сильно сомневался. Но он задолжал Снейпу — много больше, чем мог когда-либо отплатить, — потому знал, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы попытки прижать его не удались.

— Мне вам напомнить, что доказательство вины вытатуировано у меня на руке? — сказал Снейп, рассеянно и как-то беспокойно почесав предплечье.

— Не нужно. Ставлю что угодно, что смогу помочь вам избавиться от метки.

— Сомневаюсь. Я уже пробовал. Это магическая татуировка — она может быть удалена разве что только с самой рукой.

— А если изменить рисунок? — Гарри подумал, что это не может быть таким уж сложным делом. Если он хорошенько сосредоточится...

— Сил не хватит. 

Загонять его в тупик Снейпу, похоже, доставляло удовольствие. А может, ему нравилось думать, что силы Гарри заснули, как и предполагалось.

— Я мог бы попробовать. — Странно, конечно, но Гарри почти мог поклясться, что ему удастся изменить проклятую метку. Он просто знал.

— Если вы ошибётесь, не сомневаюсь, что мне станет только хуже. Нет. Такое мне не нужно.

И всё же Гарри не хотел отступать. Если бы ему только дали попробовать, да, он уверен, ему бы удалось сделать, что нужно.

— Я только хотел сказать, что...

— Мне не нужна ваша помощь, я ничего от вас не хочу. — Снейп махнул рукой в сторону стола. — Возвращайтесь к друзьям. Они уже заждались.

Гарри оглянулся — и Гермиона тут же замахала ему. Что ж, этот раунд придётся оставить за Снейпом.

— Хорошо. Тогда увидимся на занятиях во вторник.

Садясь за стол, Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Празднований ему уже хватило. С избытком.

— Я заметил, ты говорил со Снейпом. Всё нормально? — спросил Рон, внимательно поглядывая кругом. К счастью, они были только втроём, остальные приглашённые не могли их услышать.

— Да. Тот ещё весельчак и балагур, ну как всегда. — Гарри всё ещё злился на Снейпа, поведшего себя так отчуждённо, да ещё и запретившего себе помогать.

— А что Министр хотел от тебя? Разговор, похоже, был непростой, — сказала Гермиона.

— Это точно. Он меня тоже не порадовал, — ответил Гарри и пересказал им беседу со Скримджером.

Рон покачал головой.

— Вот козёл.

— Вопрос: что мы с этим всем будем делать? — Гермиона, как всегда, заговорила о самом важном. 

А делать что-то необходимо. Даже мысль о подковёрных интригах Скримджера выводила Гарри из себя.

— Нельзя ему позволять такое.

— А что мы можем сделать? Скримджер — Министр Магии. У него власть — а у нас её нет, — сказал Рон, намекая, что готов устроить переворот, если Гарри захочет.

Но Гарри не хотел. Только не это, по крайней мере, пока.

— Мы должны его остановить. Надо что-то делать.

От волнения живот скрутило, и Гарри оттолкнул прочь подплывший прямо к нему поднос.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— После случившегося в Хогсмиде он делает всё, что может успокоить публику.

— Стадо испуганных овец, если сказать точнее, — добавил Рон.

— В конце концов, они дадут ему ещё больше полномочий. Сначала Пожиратели Смерти нападали на магглорождённых, а теперь власть Министерства постепенно станет абсолютной. Такое уже случалось и прежде, — сказала Гермиона с волнением.

Волна мурашек прошла по спине Гарри. Гермиона права. Скримджер не захочет отдавать или делиться своей властью. А сейчас, после смерти Волдеморта, для него вообще не осталось угроз. 

Он не успел ничего сказать — Скримджер сел рядом и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Ну как, развлекаешься?

— Да, сэр, — соврал Гарри и улыбнулся в ответ.


	9. Chapter 9

Гарри надеялся, что вернуться за парту ему будет в радость, но последние дни принесли лишь волнение: сила росла, вместе с ней росла и тревога. Он то пытался растратить избыток магии, то подавить её, но — при всём старании — хватало его ненадолго. Ему едва удавалось сдерживать свою мощь.

Вместе с Роном они вновь пытались летать. Но надежды не оправдались — стало лишь хуже, Гарри всю ночь не сомкнул глаз. В итоге, несмотря на страх, он собрался пойти к Снейпу и всё обсудить.

«Может, после занятий», — решил Гарри, занимая своё место.

Он взглянул на Гермиону. Она держала в руках «Ежедневный Пророк», а Рон читал, наклонившись над её плечом — не самая умная мысль, когда находишься на занятиях у Снейпа.

— Что там? — спросил Гарри. Пытаясь скрыть нервозность, он изо всех сил вцепился в учебник — хоть руки не так тряслись.

— Отвратительная статья о профессоре Снейпе... — она замолчала, когда дверь в класс с грохотом распахнулась. — Позже. — И Гермиона затолкала газету в сумку.

Рон тоже сел на место, старательно отводя от Снейпа глаза.

Гарри оглянулся кругом: ещё несколько учеников торопились спрятать газеты по сумкам. Снейп, похоже, тоже это заметил. Выглядел он будто туча, готовая метать громы и молнии. У Гарри всё опустилось внутри: ведь говорить со Снейпом, пока он в таком настроении — последнее дело.

— Уберите учебники и сядьте по одному, — приказал Снейп ещё на пути к доске. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой. — У вас пять минут, чтобы разобраться, что это за зелье... и вы должны не ошибиться, чтобы сварить его правильно... и тридцать пять минут, чтобы приготовить его. — Повернувшись к классу, он ухмыльнулся. — Каждый, кто допустит ошибку, будет наказан снятием десяти баллов и вечерней отработкой, на которой будет варить то же самое зелье.

Гарри услышал, как рядом кто-то тяжело вздохнул — наверное, Рон, — но оглядываться не собирался. Глядя на доску, он читал список ингредиентов. 

«Похоже на бальзам для исцеления ожогов, — решил он наконец, хотя и не был уверен — сосредоточиться не получалось. — Придётся рискнуть, пусть это и не так просто».

— Простите, сэр. А мы его изучали? — Видимо, Малфой тоже не знал, какое зелье готовить. Прежде Гарри такого заискивающего тона от него ни разу не слышал.

— Никаких вопросов. Это индивидуальное задание. Пять баллов с Слизерина. — Снейп презрительно ухмыльнулся, глядя на класс. — Ещё вопросы?

Опустив голову, Гарри принялся измельчать ингредиенты. Может, если следовать рецепту, то всё получится так, как нужно.

Через четверть часа он застонал про себя. Стоило догадаться, что можно было даже не начинать — его котёл расплавился. Такого с Гарри не случалось с третьего курса.

У подошедшего к нему Снейпа на лице застыло мрачное, угрожающее выражение.

— Очевидно, вы вообще не соображаете, что творите. Какое впечатляющее доказательство полной безнадёжности! — Выплёскивая гнев, он явно получал удовольствие. — Драконью чешую следовало добавлять прежде сока чертополоха. И вы бы знали это, если бы уделяли учёбе хоть немного своего драгоценного внимания. 

Да если б он только мог отвлечься от того, что занимало все его мысли!

— Да, сэр.

— Вы пытались варить, даже не догадываясь, что это за зелье, не так ли? — Снейп уязвлял каждым словом. Его голос звучал, будто он наслаждался оскорблениями. Хотя почему «будто» — он ими действительно наслаждался. 

— Нет, сэр. Но этого зелья не было в...

Он читал заданные главы. Явиться неподготовленным на урок Снейпа было смерти подобно — это Гарри уяснил сразу, как только попал в класс высших зелий.

— Замолчите, Поттер! Вы, как безмозглый болван, снова пытаетесь выехать на своей знаменитости...

— Это несправедливо! 

— Не смей прерывать меня, ленивый мальчишка. Очевидно, ты думаешь, что правила не для тебя писаны.

— Вы же знаете, что это — неправда! — Гнев забурлил в крови, в ушах зашумело. Гарри пытался не принимать услышанное близко к сердцу. Да, такой Снейп был для него не нов, но всё же его дурной нрав слишком быстро забылся. 

— Ничего подобного. Я прекрасно знаю тебя, Поттер. Ты непрерывно нарушаешь установленные правила. Я назначаю тебе отработку сегодня вечером, и мы увидим, как ты сумеешь сварить безупречное зелье. И ещё одну отработку — на завтра — за дерзость!

— Дерзость? — Гарри втянул в себя воздух, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы врезать Снейпу. Вот только непременное исключение из школы за избиение преподавателя поставило бы крест на будущем. Он ещё раз глубоко вдохнул и выдавил сквозь стиснутые зубы: — Да, сэр.

— Вы что, неспособны научиться вести себя подобающе? Я назначаю вам ещё одну отработку — итого получается три вечерних отработки подряд. А сейчас уберите то, что натворили, и вон из класса! — Снейп отвернулся и зашагал прочь. 

Когда Гарри вышел из класса, его трясло от злости. Как Снейп посмел с ним так обращаться? Гарри не волновало, что у Снейпа сегодня не лучший день — в любом случае, тот не имел права так себя вести.

Так что он решил: вместо того чтобы идти на обед, лучше остаться здесь и попытаться поговорить со Снейпом. Нет, он и не думал, что всё пройдёт гладко, но Снейп — без вариантов — был нужен. Может, если перед ним извиниться, то... Проклятье! Для его гордости — это уж слишком.

И Рон, и Гермиона выглядели удивлёнными, наткнувшись на него у класса зелий после окончания занятия.

— Гарри, даже не пытайся сейчас с ним говорить, — заговорила Гермиона, увлекая его за собой дальше по коридору. — Он назначил ещё четыре отработки. В том числе — Малфою.

Звучало совсем безнадёжно. Но Гарри должен был с ним поговорить — или сойдёт с ума.

— О чём сказано в той статье?

— Там намёки, что Снейп был двойным агентом и убил Дамблдора. По сути — повторяется всё, о чём говорил Скримджер. Свидетелей нет, только слухи. — Рон огорчённо покачал головой. — Знаешь, я, как и все, Снейпа терпеть не могу, но это — несправедливо.

— Знаю. — Гарри разозлился ещё больше. Даже будь Снейп величайшим ублюдком на свете, такого он не заслужил.

— А ещё там написано, что Снейп недостоин Ордена Мерлина. Что и он, и все слизеринцы в Хогвартсе тайно поддерживали Того-Кого... Волдеморта, — разгневанно сказала Гермиона.

Рон шумно выдохнул и почесал затылок.

— Скримджера надо остановить.

— Но не прямо сейчас. Пока пошли на обед. — Гермиона взяла Гарри за руку, явно собираясь тащить его за собой.

Высвободившись, он качнул головой.

— Нет. Мне нужно с ним кое о чём поговорить.

— Гарри, так тебе вновь нужна его помощь? — на самом деле, Гермиона даже не спрашивала. Она поняла, каким будет ответ, ещё до того, как произнесла последнее слово.

— Да. — Его волнение ещё возросло.

— Пусть так, но сейчас правда не время его доставать. — Рон положил ладонь ему на плечо, будто собрался удержать — хотя он пока не сделал и шага.

Их взгляды встретились, и Гарри вздрогнул.

— Я не дотяну до завтра.

— Хочешь, мы тебя подождём?

Он хотел бы их задержать — и знал, что не должен об этом просить.

— Я сам справлюсь. А вы идите пока на обед.

 

* * *

Когда Гарри толкнул дверь, в груди всё неприятно сжалось. Снейп стоял в глубине класса, глядя в никуда пустым взглядом.

— Профессор? — сказал Гарри вежливо и негромко. Нет, уподобляться подлизе-Малфою он не хотел, но постарался хотя бы небрежным тоном не злить Снейпа.

Тот резко вскинул голову и уставился на Гарри.

— Вон отсюда. Сейчас же. Пока я не снял ещё больше баллов.

— Пожалуйста, сэр. Мне нужно вам кое-что сказать. Это важно. — Гарри услышал мольбу в собственном голосе, и его всего передёрнуло. Но, с другой стороны, он должен делать то, что даст ему приблизиться к Снейпу. Он нужен ему прямо сейчас.

— Мне вам нечего сказать. Вообще нечего. Убирайтесь. — Снейп угрожающе оскалился. — Если вы не уберётесь прямо сейчас, я назначу ещё одну отработку.

Всё ещё притворяясь послушным и вежливым, Гарри сжимал зубы и пытался держать себя в руках.

— Почему вы не хотите выслушать меня? 

— Ещё одно слово, Поттер...

— Сэр...

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за то, что вы посмели сомневаться в моих словах! — буквально выплюнул Снейп.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и взмолился о том, чтобы его терпение не лопнуло. Он и правда балансировал на грани и нуждался в помощи Снейпа.

— Мне нужно...

— Ты на самом деле думаешь, что меня волнует, что тебе нужно? Тупой, не считающийся ни с кем мальчишка! Назначаю тебе отработку ещё и на пятницу. И двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора!

Гарри ощутил, что его сила вновь возросла — гнев питал её. Внутренний голос нашёптывал, что он может решить все проблемы раз и навсегда. Другой голос, звучащий куда рассудительнее, напомнил, что он всё ещё нуждается в Снейпе. Отступать он не любил, но сейчас иначе не получалось: ясно, что раз Снейп не в себе, то договориться с ним не получится. Дрожа от напряжения и гнева, Гарри развернулся и вышел за дверь, не произнеся больше ни слова.

 

* * *

Обед в Большом Зале подходил к концу, и большинство преподавателей и учеников уже разошлись по классам. Стоило Гарри войти, как он столкнулся с Малфоем, на лице которого играла злая ухмылка. Вот уж вовремя! Как специально подгадал! 

— Если у тебя есть голова на плечах, Малфой, то просто иди, куда шёл, — предупредил Гарри, надеясь, что Малфой его и вправду послушается.

— Хорошо, Поттер. Только скажи мне: ты же не настолько тупой, чтобы приставать к нему с разговорами, когда он в таком настроении? Так ведь? — Малфой издевательски рассмеялся. — Нет, ну ты и болван.

— Заткнись ты, идиот!

Малфой был последним из тех, с кем Гарри хотел бы сейчас иметь дело. Но не разворачиваться же и убегать. Кроме того, перед следующим уроком следовало обязательно подкрепиться.

— О, смотрите-ка, а Гриффиндор потерял ещё тридцать баллов за последние десять минут... Снейп, может, и сражался на твоей стороне, но на самом деле он — один из нас.

— Да ты его вообще не знаешь, Малфой! — Гарри и сам до конца не верил, что защищает сейчас Снейпа.

— Я знаю его хорошо, Поттер. Очень-очень хорошо, — с явным намёком в голосе ответил тот.

Ярость захлестнула Гарри — холодная и ревнивая. Снейп принадлежал только ему.

— Не думаю, Малфой. На твоём месте, я б не путался под ногами. 

Гарри попытался протиснуться мимо, но Малфой загородил путь.

— Куда ты так спешишь? Или боишься меня? — похоже, происходящее его по-настоящему забавляло.

А вот Гарри — нет. Он сжал кулаки, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы выхватить палочку.

— Пропусти.

— А если нет? Накажешь меня? — кривляясь, Малфой поднял обе руки вверх. — Ох, я тебя так боюсь!

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

— А стоило бы. 

Вспыхнувший гнев придал ему сил — не тех, что нужно. Но теперь было уже слишком поздно. Не вытаскивая палочки, Гарри толкнул Малфоя магией — и тот, покачнувшись, шагнул назад. Больше Малфой не выглядел самодовольным — наоборот, он, как видно, до смерти перепугался.

Гарри это понравилось. И он толкнул его снова.

Малфой пролетел через весь зал и врезался в стену. Не так сильно, чтобы серьёзно пострадать, но из него явно вышибло дух.

Внутренний голос подсказал, что если хочется, то Малфоя можно убить. Но как бы Гарри ни ненавидел, убивать он не хотел. Потому он всего лишь протащил Малфоя вверх по стене, так что ноги оторвались от пола. Взгляд, полный ужаса, также доставил Гарри большое удовольствие.

— Гарри! Гарри! Остановись! — голос Гермионы нарушил хоровод мыслей в его голове.

Но Гарри не хотел говорить с ней прямо сейчас. Нет, он хотел и дальше протирать стену Большого Зала спиной Малфоя. Она же пыталась его остановить. Гарри знал, что так и будет. А хотел лишь, чтобы она вернулась назад в башню — можно ведь и позже поговорить.

Мысленно он уже видел её сидящей на ковре в общей гостиной, причём выглядела она весьма недовольной его поведением.

Гарри сосредоточился на Малфое — сейчас тот выглядел перепуганным. Ну... наверное, для страха у него были причины.

— Поттер! — раздался гневный окрик Снейпа. — Прекрати это немедленно!

Гарри ненавидел, когда Снейп на него орал.

— Поттер. Опусти мистера Малфоя. Сейчас же.

Ясно. От Снейпа так легко, как от Гермионы, не отвязаться.

Но прекращать веселье Гарри не желал. И всё же... Он вздохнул. Если Снейп так разозлился, то лучше его послушаться. Гриффиндор и так уже потерял по его вине кучу баллов. 

Махнув рукой, Гарри освободил Малфоя, и тот, задыхаясь, упал на пол.

— Поттер. Что ты творишь? — Снейп спрашивал и — одновременно — оглядывался кругом.

— Что? — Пусть и не сразу, но Гарри вновь смог воспринимать окружающий мир. 

Всё вокруг усыпали осколки стекла. Он посмотрел вверх — окна Большого Зала зияли провалами. «Это из-за меня?» — сердце заколотилось от страха, и Гарри прошептал:

— О боже...

— Почини всё, — приказал Снейп.

Гарри сомневался, что ему удастся всё исправить, но он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Осколки медленно заскользили друг к другу и, соединяясь, вернулись в окна. Нелёгкая работёнка! Гарри весь вспотел, но разбитые окна всё-таки починил.

Истощённый до предела, он повернулся к Снейпу.

— Ты больше не сердишься на меня?

— Нет, не сержусь, хотя и должен бы. — Снейп подошёл ближе и положил руку на Гаррино плечо. — Ты об этом хотел со мной поговорить, так ведь?

— Прости. — Подавшись навстречу прикосновению, Гарри вздохнул: прежде он не осознавал, как ему не хватает близости Снейпа. Тот же, будто бы догадавшись, обнял его за плечи.

— Я должен был тебя выслушать. — Снейп выглядел взволнованным, но, слава Мерлину, не испуганным.

— Что случилось? — Гарри прижался к Снейпу, надеясь, что тот притянет его к себе ближе.

Снейп был настолько любезен, что выполнил его желание.

— А ты не знаешь?

Гарри попытался сосредоточиться. Он помнил, как вошёл в Большой Зал, а также приставания Малфоя.

— Я долго его мучил? — Он взглянул туда, где прежде находился Малфой, но тот куда-то исчез. И не только он — зал оказался совершенно безлюден. — А где все?

— Разошлись по классам, я полагаю, — удивительно спокойно ответил Снейп.

— Тебе, наверное, тоже надо идти вести урок? — голос Гарри дрогнул. Ему так не хотелось, чтобы Снейп сейчас уходил.

Тот криво усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Я сейчас занимаюсь гораздо более важной проблемой.

— Мной?

— С тем, что произошло, надо что-то делать.

Гарри знал точно: его исключат. Что забавно — Снейп сейчас на него не кричит. Но исключения не избежать.

— Не только с тем, что случилось, но и с тем, что может случиться.

— Знаю, — похоже, Снейп смирился.

Отступив на шаг, Гарри вновь взглянул на окна.

— Так это я их разбил, да?

— Весьма эффектно, смею заметить.

— Это комплимент? Ну надо же. — Гарри фыркнул, но смеяться резко расхотелось. Сила вновь возросла. — Мне надо...

— Пошли, — Снейп первым протянул Гарри руку.

 

* * *

Когда они вошли, Снейп закрыл дверь и запечатал её заклинанием. Потом повернулся к Поттеру, готовый жёстко отчитать его за случившееся. Мальчишке придётся научиться держать себя в руках, с его силой это необходимо.

Поттер не смотрел на него. Он стоял, часто дыша, и глядел в пол, как если бы знал, что заслужил наказание за то, что натворил. «Нет, ругать его сейчас бесполезно», — такого рода озарения случались нечасто и Снейпа обычно не подводили. Он шагнул вперёд и, обняв Поттера, прижал его к себе.

Дрожь волной прошла по его телу. И ещё раз. Плечи начали трястись. 

«Неудивительно, после всего», — прижимая его к себе ещё крепче и поглаживая по спине, подумал Снейп.

— Мне так жаль, — повторял Поттер снова и снова, без особого успеха пытаясь дышать размеренно и тихо.

Снейп молча гладил его по дрожащей спине — о случившемся можно поговорить и позже.

Когда Поттер наконец поднял голову, Снейп скользнул ладонью по его по мокрой щеке и наклонился поцеловать.

— Но... — начал Поттер и замолк.

— Тише. Всё будет хорошо, — Снейп и сам не знал, правду ли говорит, но Поттер явно нуждался в утешении, а об иных утешителях злоехидная судьба, увы, не позаботилась.

Не дав Поттеру ответить, Снейп снова его поцеловал. 

Тело напряглось в предвкушении. С их последнего раза прошло лишь чуть больше недели, но, проклятье, как же он соскучился. «Нет, больше таких долгих перерывов нельзя допускать», — решил Снейп. Но на самом деле ему не стоило беспокоиться: в обозримом будущем их встречи наверняка станут постоянными.

Ему не хотелось даже мысленно возвращаться к тем сложностям, которые непременно возникнут из-за личности того, с кем собирался спать. Он подумает об этом позже. Или не станет думать вовсе.

Снейп коснулся спутанной гривы Поттера, зарылся в неё одной рукой. Медленно, наслаждаясь каждым движением, он пропускал пряди волос сквозь пальцы, а затем углубил поцелуй. Проникая языком во влажное тепло открытого рта, он притянул к себе Поттера ещё ближе. Несмотря ни на что или, возможно, благодаря всему произошедшему, обнимать его было приятно как никогда.

И пусть они целовались с Поттером не меньше сотни раз за последние недели, их поцелуй всё равно доставлял Снейпу ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Конечно, исключительность ощущений могла объясняться и тем, что Поттер — мужчина... 

Снейп отбросил навязчивые мысли — не время думать об этом здесь и сейчас — и всё внимание направил на Поттера. Целуя его, Снейп старался дать ему шанс хоть на миг позабыть о том, что случилось в Большом Зале, а также — разумеется — в классе зельеварения. Сегодня на занятиях он страшно просчитался и досадовал на себя до сих пор. В его возрасте стоило бы владеть собой много лучше.

Поттер казался необыкновенно податливым и послушным, когда Снейп стаскивал с него мантию. Он стоял неподвижно и позволял себя раздевать, но сам не помогал и двигался лишь, отвечая на прямую просьбу или толчок. Снейпу категорически не нравилась подобная безучастность мальчишки.

Нет. Он больше не будет думать о Поттере как о мальчишке. Иначе — разве сможет он сделать хоть что-то с тем, в ком видит ребёнка? Пусть юный, но Поттер всё же мужчина. И только как к мужчине к нему и нужно относиться.

М-да, цена свободы оказалась совсем не мала.

Снейп позволили себе вздохнуть.

— Что случилось? — спросил Поттер, отступая на шаг.

— Ничего. — Снейп попытался вновь его поцеловать, но Поттер опять отшатнулся.

— Чтобы у нас всё получилось, в первую очередь нам нужно друг другу не врать, — очевидно, что речь шла не только о настоящем. 

Снейп мог бы многое сказать о том, что у них ничего не получится, как и о том, что он не нуждается в том, чтобы что-то получалось, но прикусил язык. Куда лучше других он знал, что отрицание ничего не решает. Именно потому когда-то он пришёл к Дамблдору.

И поэтому сейчас поймал лицо Поттера в ладони и сказал, глядя ему в глаза:

— Успокойся, Поттер. Мы поговорим об этом позже.

— Нет. Мы должны обсудить всё сейчас.

Снейп подался вперёд, вжимаясь пахом в Поттера.

— М-да? И насколько рассудительным окажется наш разговор?

Тот рассмеялся.

— Твоя правда.

— Тогда пошли, — сказал Снейп и, взяв Поттера за руку, повёл его в спальню.

Обняв его, Снейп наклонился и поцеловал — глубоко и страстно, позволяя себе рухнуть в поцелуй, будто в пропасть, и надеясь, что удастся увести Поттера за собой.

С тихим стоном тот сдался. Его руки обвили плечи, и он потянул Снейпа к себе ближе. Медленно, но уверенно возбуждение охватило обоих. Поттер принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на мантии Снейпа и с похвальной ловкостью избавил его от одежды, кучей осевшей на пол.

Из-за разбросанной по полу одежды Снейп уже не однажды подумывал сделать замечание. Его останавливала только мысль, что их встречам вскоре настанет конец. Но теперь о временном характере отношений следовало позабыть, и потому он отстранился и хмуро уставился на Поттера.

Всем известно: как начнёшь, так и продолжишь. И пусть они начали не прямо сейчас, всё же стоит расставить точки над i.

— Ты вырос в свинарнике? — резко спросил он.

Несколько мгновений Поттер растерянно моргал, затем в его глазах отразилось потрясение.

— Что?

— Ты постоянно швыряешь свою одежду на пол. И мою — тоже.

— А разве ты сам не швыряешь мою одежду на пол?

Так оно и было, но Снейп невозмутимо ответил:

— Не замечал, что бы тебя это беспокоило.

— Ну конечно же нет.

— А меня — да. Мне в этой мантии до выпускных экзаменов уроки вести.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я остановился и принялся складывать нашу одежду? На самом деле хочешь? Вот прямо сейчас? — голос Поттера звенел от переполнявшего его удивления.

— Мне не нравится холодная измятая одежда. — Снейп наклонился и собрал всё, аккуратно сложил и отлевитировал всю стопку на кресло у камина. — В будущем...

— В каком ещё будущем?

— А ты, конечно, даже не задумывался о том, что мы связаны друг с другом на долгое, очень долгое время? Или удастся всё это, — он указал рукой сначала на себя, потом на Поттера, — прекратить?

К его удивлению, Поттер покраснел.

— Кажется, я и правда не хотел думать о каком-то там будущем.

— Поттер, разве ты ещё не понял, что мы купили свободу Магической Англии по весьма высокой цене?

— Ты же знаешь: ты не обязан делать то, что не хочешь. Я имею в виду...

Услышанное, вероятно, было самой идиотской мыслью из всех, что Поттер когда-либо высказывал. 

Снейп издевательски ухмыльнулся.

— Идиот, идиот и ещё раз идиот! А что ещё я могу делать? Мне бросить тебя без всякой помощи? Позволить твоей силе расти до тех пор, пока ты не потеряешь контроль и не угробишь себя или кого-то другого?

Судя по виду Поттера, услышанное его потрясло. Он опустил взгляд.

— Мне кажется, что ты теряешь больше, чем я.

— Повтори мне это снова лет через десять, — сказал Снейп, додумав уже про себя: «...Когда всё ещё будешь связан со своим старым вредным преподавателем, без возможности завести отношения с кем-то другим».

— Значит, нам не стоит портить то лучшее, что у нас уже есть, — сказал Поттер и, подойдя ближе, обнял Снейпа за талию.

— Гриффиндорец. 

Снейп не мог не признать, что их объятия нельзя было назвать хоть сколько-нибудь неприятными или неловкими. И хотя во всём этом наверняка крылось что-то грандиозно неправильное, он не испытывал ни малейшего желания искать допущенную ошибку... Не тогда, когда руки Поттера скользят по обнажённому телу, даря восхитительные ощущения. Не тогда, когда с губ срываются стоны из-за ласкающих шею поцелуев.

Когда же Поттер опустился на колени и взял в рот... Мерлин! Подобное наслаждение в итоге, несомненно, превратится в зависимость.

Пусть Поттеру не хватало тонкости и изящества, но все недостатки покрывали его опыт и искреннее желание. Сдавшись наконец подаренному им удовольствию, больше ни о чём Снейп думать не мог. Тихо постанывая и забыв обо всём на свете, он толчок за толчком погружался во влажную теплоту рта.

А чуть позже — уже на ковре у камина — он сам насаживался на твёрдый член лежащего на спине Поттера. Стоило опуститься до самого конца, как на Снейпа нахлынуло осознание, что он творит. С одной стороны, его охватил ужас, с другой — он уже давным-давно знал, что проиграл. 

 

* * *

Кто-то побеспокоил охранные чары, и задремавший было Снейп проснулся. Выпутавшись из объятий Поттера, он принялся одеваться. Настало время отвечать за последствия случившегося.

Он посмотрел на спящего Поттера, его мерно вздымающуюся и опускающуюся грудь, а потом решил: будить не стоит. Бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь в спальню, Снейп подошёл к входной двери — ответить на стук. Как он и предполагал, на пороге стояла МакГонагалл.

— Северус.

— Директриса. — Он отступил в сторону, позволяя ей войти: коридор — не место для предстоящего разговора.

Она повернулась к нему.

— Ты можешь объясниться?

— Я полагал, что вы не захотите ничего об этом знать.

— Так и есть, не хочу. Тем не менее, боюсь, я не смогу притвориться, что ничего не произошло. — Она осмотрелась кругом и указала пальцем на стопку одежды, которая не принадлежала и, очевидно, не могла ему принадлежать. Только не гриффиндорских цветов.

Распрямив плечи, Снейп ответил ей невозмутимым взглядом и отдал право сделать первый ход. 

— Расскажи мне всё, что произошло. Начни сначала. — МакГонагалл села на диван и кивком приказала ему тоже присесть и всё объяснить.

К окончанию его рассказа она выглядела по-настоящему ужаснувшейся.

— Не могу поверить, что мы сотворили с ним такое.

— Мы все так отчаянно нуждались в том, чтобы Поттер вошёл в полную силу, что на всё закрыли глаза. Я говорил вам: начав, мы уже не могли остановить действие чар.

— Если всё выйдет наружу, мне придётся тебя уволить. И я не смогу ничего с этим поделать, вообще ничего, — в её голосе звучала искренняя печаль.

Но её сочувствие ничем бы ему не помогло. Снейпа больше беспокоило то, что выйди всё наружу — и Министерство его не пощадит.

— Значит, нам стоит вести себя как можно тише.

— Одно хорошо — до каникул осталось всего несколько недель.

— Шесть, по моим подсчётам, — сказал Снейп, думая, что и одной было бы слишком много.

МакГонагалл ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Шесть недель — куда лучше шести месяцев.

— Вы всегда во всём ищете лучшее, — с кривой улыбкой заметил Снейп. 

— Знаю, что нынешнее положение для тебя более чем непростое...

— Так и есть.

— И всё же сделай всё возможное и невозможное, Северус.

— Я постараюсь. 

Он не собирался говорить ей, что в его положении далеко не всё так уж плохо. Он подозревал, что на самом деле ей не хочется знать, что Поттер сам по себе восполняет все понесённые из-за связи с ним лишения и потери.

— Твоя готовность идти на жертвы — не слишком-то слизеринская черта, — попыталась она его поддразнить.

— Минерва, вы знаете меня не первый день. В том, что делаю, я всегда найду свою выгоду, — произнёс Снейп, хотя и почти не сомневался, что выгадать что-то в нынешней ситуации у него вряд ли получится. — Как случившееся объяснили ученикам?

— Слава Мерлину, весьма немногие своими глазами видели выходку мистера Поттера. Тем не менее, слухи успели обойти школу уже не один раз.

— Не сомневаюсь, что и приукрасили их многократно.

МакГонагалл кивнула:

— Боюсь, что так оно и есть.

— А что с мистером Малфоем?

— Его выпустили из больницы после обеда — сильное потрясение. Я беспокоюсь за него. В этом учебном году он вёл себя куда более уравновешенно по сравнению с предыдущими годами.

— И потому он не нашёл лучшего развлечения, чем дразнить Поттера. — Снейп до сих пор не мог поверить, что Малфой оказался таким дураком, тем более — после их разговора.

— Лучше б он этого не делал, меньше было бы неприятностей. Ты говорил с ним?

— Несколько раз, но не конкретно на эту тему. Я поговорю с ним ещё, — ответил Снейп, планируя вызвать Малфоя сразу же после того, как Поттер вернётся в гриффиндорскую башню.

— Я боюсь, что он сможет обдумать увиденное и догадаться про твою связь с мистером Поттером, — сказала она. Её беспокойство пришлось Снейпу по душе.

— Уверен, так оно и будет. Но волноваться не стоит: не в его интересах болтать. Малфой не из приверженцев политики Министерства.

— Надеюсь, ты прав. И всё же он может обратиться к Министру.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Думаю, мистер Малфой слишком умён, чтобы так поступить.

МакГонагалл встала.

— Встретимся за ужином. Поттера я тоже хотела бы видеть.

Снейп тоже поднялся.

Она обернулась к нему, остановившись уже у двери.

— Будь осторожен.

— Мы постараемся, — пообещал Снейп.

— Благодарю тебя. Я так расстроена произошедшим.

— Мы сделали лишь то, в чём так отчаянно нуждались. И это сработало. Разве можно огорчаться победе?

— Но каковы будут её последствия для всех нас?

Снейп рассмеялся.

— Последствия? Странно слышать такое из уст представителя Гриффиндора.

— Но кто-то же должен о них беспокоиться, — сказала МакГонагалл и вышла, прикрыв дверь за собой.

С тяжким вздохом Снейп прислонился к стене.

 

* * *

Гарри перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь не замечать настойчивый зов Снейпа. Может, если достаточно долго не откликаться, тот поймёт намёк и уйдёт куда-нибудь. И удастся ещё отдохнуть — ведь он так устал.

Снейп потряс его за плечо.

— Немедленно вставай, Поттер. У меня нет времени, нужно вести уроки. И ты не будешь валяться в моей кровати весь день.

Проклятье! Как же он ненавидел, когда Снейп орал на него.

— Я проснулся, — проворчал Гарри, заставляя себя открыть глаза. Хорошо ещё, что в спальне Снейпа царил полумрак.

...В спальне Снейпа?

Воспоминания о произошедшем во время обеда обрушились на Гарри. 

Что же он натворил?! И как только ему удалось?

Гарри застонал, желая одного — спрятать голову под подушку и никогда из кровати не вылезать. Понятно, что таким способом ничего не решить, но мысль спрятаться здесь казалась такой соблазнительной.

— Я много сломал? — спросил Гарри, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на сидящего на краю кровати Снейпа.

— Бьюсь об заклад, всё не так плохо, как тебе кажется, — с кривой ухмылкой ответил тот.

Вот так сюрприз! А где его злость?

— Наверняка всё не так хорошо, как мне бы хотелось... Что с Малфоем?

— Жив-здоров.

Гарри не только духом, но и всем телом ощутил, как уходит страх.

— Я не хотел, чтобы он пострадал.

— Тогда что ты хотел с ним сделать? — спросил Снейп обыденным тоном. Может, с чуть большим любопытством, чем обыкновенно.

Настроение Гарри это совсем не улучшило.

— Кажется, мне понравилось его пугать.

— Подозреваю, что теперь он подумает дважды, прежде чем попробует досадить тебе снова.

— Вот и хорошо. А что остальные?.. Подожди-ка! А что с Гермионой?

— Её перенесло в общую гостиную Гриффиндора в целости и сохранности. Ты выучил возвращающие чары очень хорошо.

Оттенок удивления в голосе Снейпа уязвил Гарри.

— Хочешь сказать, что я — молодец? — Он знал, что не заслужил похвалы, скорее — наоборот. За то, что он сделал, его по справедливости должны были вышвырнуть из школы.

— Ты мог травмировать её или вообще убить, — по тону это даже близко не походило на упрёк. И почему Снейп не орёт? Он должен орать.

Зажмурившись, Гарри плюхнулся назад на кровать. Ему стало дурно.

— Знаю. И готов благодарить всех и вся за то, что с ней всё хорошо.

— К благодарностям можешь уже приступать. Она наверняка заставит тебя каяться и извиняться.

— От извинений ещё никто не умер. — Гарри сел на кровати. — Надеюсь, она меня простит.

Снейп одарил его таким взглядом, будто сказал: «Не будь дураком».

— Директриса заходила не так давно.

Нервы Гарри превратились в натянутые струны, готовые вот-вот лопнуть.

— Что она сказала?

— Она всё понимает, но если мы вместе — то без её ведома.

— Я ждал худшего. — В ответ на взгляд Снейпа Гарри рассмеялся. — Я думал, она исключит меня и уволит тебя.

— Учитывая обстоятельства, это было бы так не по-гриффиндорски, — ответил Снейп.

— А ты, смотрю, даже не злишься. — По правде говоря, Гарри не ждал от окружающих такого уж понимания: ведь он уже выполнил своё предназначение, убив Волдеморта.

Снейп хмыкнул.

— Разве у меня есть другой выбор? — скорее с ехидцей, чем раздражённо заметил он.

— Конечно, у тебя есть выбор. Только у меня его нет. — «Снова» Гарри так и не добавил.

— Просто не верю, что ты вынуждаешь нас вернуться к тому разговору. Тогда мы уже всё обсудили, — сказал, как отрезал, Снейп.

Гарри вернул ему злой взгляд.

— Обсудили? Нет. Ты не отделаешься так просто. Я хочу поговорить о том, как мы будем жить дальше. Нам нужно понять друг друга, и я наконец заставлю тебя всё обсудить. 

— Поттер, остынь.

— Нет. Во-первых, у меня сексуальная связь с преподавателем, — прозвучавшие во весь голос слова отдались внутренней дрожью. Не то чтобы для Гарри в сказанном было что-то новое, и всё же... Ему пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, пытаясь утихомирить резко зачастившее сердце.

— Ты что, думаешь, я до сих пор был не в курсе? — рявкнул Снейп в ответ.

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь об этом поговорить? Это касается и твоей жизни. Не только моей.

— Разговоры ничего не изменят. Нам всего лишь нужно и дальше держать ситуацию под контролем, — с явным раздражением сказал Снейп.

От злости Гарри даже думать стало тяжело.

— Разве ты не понял, что мы связаны на долгие годы? Что нам придётся провести друг с другом все это время?

— Да знаю я, болтливый ты идиот! — выражение лица Снейпа было такое же хмурое, как и его голос.

— Тогда почему говоришь об этом так спокойно? — Гарри буквально разрывало от осознания, что он связан со Снейпом, да ещё на такой срок.

— Как я уже говорил: с этим я ничего поделать не могу, — судя по голосу, Снейп всецело покорился судьбе.

Гарри не хотел верить тому, что слышал.

— Пойми! Это я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Я! А ты можешь уйти.

— Это ты так говоришь. Но, как обычно, не потрудился подумать. — Снейп поймал Гарри за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Поттер, если ты потеряешь контроль, то можешь уничтожить весь магический мир.

— Уничтожить... или подчинить. — Гарри вздрогнул от ужаса.

К его удивлению, Снейп улыбнулся.

— Не самая плохая мысль, учитывая, что успел наворотить Скримджер.

— Спасибо. Я вот думаю... — Гарри положил ладонь поверх руки Снейпа, и что-то будто щёлкнуло в его голове, расставляя всё на свои места. — Ты бы управлял мной. Или думаешь, что смог бы управлять.

— Я — твой контроль, но не тот, кто тебя контролирует, — сказал Снейп весьма серьёзным тоном. Притворялся — судя по выражению глаз.

— Это неважно. Ты сможешь влиять на меня, как никто другой. 

— Не стоит так бурно фантазировать на пустом месте, — мягко заметил Снейп... Да, несомненно, он уже всё продумал.

— В любом случае, я не собираюсь бороться за власть, а только окончить школу и найти занятие по душе.

— Я так и думал. Но сейчас ты должен встать с кровати и пойти на ужин. — Снейп поднялся. — Я пойду, а ты одевайся. А когда закончишь, то отправляйся камином в кабинет директора и уже оттуда иди в Большой Зал.

Гарри кивнул.

— Отличная мысль.

 

* * *

Малфой, стоящий у входа в Большой Зал, — вот кого Гарри увидел, сойдя с лестницы и открыв дверь.

«Сейчас или никогда», — подумал он и, хотя предпочёл бы «никогда», выбрал «сейчас».

— Малфой!

Мелькнувшее на лице Малфоя выражение страха не доставило Гарри и половины того удовольствия, которое он испытал бы, случись увидеть подобное всего несколько дней назад.

— Что ты хочешь, Поттер? — Малфой хорохорился, но вовсе не так задиристо, как бывало прежде.

Гарри помрачнел ещё больше. 

— Э-э-э... — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Ты меня извини... ну, сам знаешь за что.

Потрясённый Малфой выглядел до ужаса забавно — в других обстоятельствах Гарри б расхохотался.

— Ты шутишь, да?

— Нет, я серьёзно. Я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. — Он мог бы сказать, что не хотел его испугать, но понятно же, что Малфою говорить такое не стоило.

— Ты ничего мне не сделал. Но мог бы, если бы захотел. — Они встретились взглядами, и Гарри удивился выражению неприкрытого страха в глазах Малфоя. — Ты слишком силён для семнадцатилетнего.

Гарри не стал спорить — не мог. Его это тоже пугало до чёртиков. 

— Я не смог полностью контролировать свою магию. Сейчас мне уже лучше.

— Надеюсь, что так. Тебе стоило бы крепко-накрепко запомнить, что ты в таком состоянии можешь натворить, — сказал Малфой.   
_  
Ну и тон, будто учителя из себя строит.  
_  
Пусть правда была на его стороне, Гарри снова безмерно на него разозлился.

— Не указывай мне, что делать. Знаю, ты испугался...

— Поттер, на будущее — тебе точно нужно научиться вовремя останавливаться. — Малфой крутанулся на каблуках и быстро пошёл прочь.

Гарри как раз спустился с главной лестницы, когда его окликнул Рон.

— Гарри! Ты где был, приятель?

— А ты разве не слышал? — Гарри склонил голову на бок.

— Что ты чуть не чокнулся и пытался убить Малфоя? Что ты разбил все окна в Большом Зале, а потом их починил? Что Снейпу пришлось тебя силком назад тащить с воображаемой лестницы в небо?.. Нет, дружище, ничего подобного я не слышал.

Гарри расхохотался.

— Вот и отлично. Нечего слушать сплетни.

— Даже не собирался. Ты как? Ты был с?.. — покраснев, Рон кивнул в сторону подземелий.

— Да. МакГонагалл... — Гарри замолк. Он не собирался обсуждать это в холле у всех на глазах.

Но Рон понял его и так.

— Удивительно, что она одобрила.

— Она и не одобряла. Просто у неё нет другого выбора, ну, кроме как меня исключить. — Гарри всё ещё подумывал, что именно так она и поступит, но Рону об этом говорить не собирался.

— Тебе надо лучше держать себя в руках, — с явным беспокойством сказал тот.

Его страх поразил Гарри.

— Ты что, боишься?

— Страшновато, вообще-то, но с другой стороны, это же ты. — Казалось, это всё, что имело значение для Рона. — Гермиона идёт. Думаю, теперь стоит хорошенько перед ней извиниться. 

— Ты прав.

Гарри остался ждать, пока Гермиона спустится по лестнице, Рон же бросил его, прошмыгнув в Большой Зал.

Она вовсе не выглядела довольной, когда остановилась напротив и молча скрестила руки на груди.

— Прости меня, — сказал Гарри, разглядывая носки своих туфель. Больше всего ему хотелось вернуться назад и прожить этот день заново.

— Что ты думал всем этим добиться? — спросила она укоряющим тоном, но и близко не таким строгим, как стоило бы ожидать. Может, она и хотела его отругать, но по неизвестной причине не стала этого делать.

Из-за её доброты Гарри почувствовал себя ещё более виноватым.

— Я вообще не думал. Всё случилось так неожиданно...

— Стой. Разве ты не сознавал, что творишь? — в её голосе послышался страх.

Гарри замутило. Он не хотел напугать Гермиону. Он вообще не хотел никого пугать, даже Малфоя.

— Я всё понимал. Но тогда мне всё виделось по-другому, ну, таким забавным и как в тумане. Я мог делать что угодно, всё казалось как не взаправду.

Гарри подумал, что выпустить магию на свободу — это будто выпить много, очень много огневиски и опьянеть. Привыкнуть к такому легче лёгкого, учитывая, как сильно ему нравилось колдовать. Он решил, что больше никогда такого себе не позволит.

— Значит, ты делал то, что хотел, так? — уже строже поинтересовалась Гермиона.

Её недовольному тону Гарри даже обрадовался. Он так хотел, чтобы Гермиона относилась к нему, как обычно.

— Я не хотел тебя напугать. Я даже не хотел Малфоя пугать. Честно. Ты простишь меня? — сказал Гарри. Он не представлял, как бы жил без поддержки Гермионы и Рона.

Она ещё мгновение хмурилась, а затем улыбнулась.

— Ну хорошо. Это было занятно, знаешь ли. И мне хотелось бы разузнать поподробней, как именно тебе это удалось.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Только Гермиона могла увидеть в произошедшем прежде всего возможность узнать что-то новое. Гарри рассказал ей о чарах, которые изучил под руководством Снейпа.

— Не уверен, что ты сможешь использовать их прямо сейчас. Это продвинутый уровень.

Гермиона на мгновение притихла.

— Могу представить, что бы произошло, если бы ты ошибся. Это как аппарировать, не зная куда. — Она посмотрела прямо на Гарри. — Знаешь, а ведь ты и правда мог наделать дел.

— Я знаю. Слава богу, ничего плохого не произошло. — И он был за это более чем благодарен. Он не смог бы пережить, если бы по его вине кто-то по-настоящему пострадал.

— Пошли на ужин, — сказала Гермиона. Судя по виду, ей всё ещё было не по себе.

Гарри совершенно не чувствовал голода, но пошёл следом за ней в Большой Зал.

 

* * *

После ужина, на котором даже Рон с Гермионой помалкивали, за исключением просьб передать тыквенный сок, Гарри отправился в библиотеку — готовиться к экзаменам. Пора было что-то делать с появившимся у него будущим.

В гостиную Гарри возвращался уже перед самым отбоем с головой под завязку забитой множеством мыслей по самым разным предметам.

Стоило ему переступить порог, как гул голосов в общей комнате затих и взгляды всех обратились к нему. Он постарался не ёжиться. Гермиона улыбнулась ему, когда они встретились взглядом. А вот где сейчас был Рон?..

— Ну что? — произнёс Гарри в полной тишине. Чем больше неприятностей сваливалось ему на голову, тем больше он ненавидел подобное внимание. Опыт прошлых лет подсказывал, что лучше ответить на вопросы сразу и самому, чем позволять другим выращивать из мух слонов.

Многие из находящихся в гостиной смутились, но тут Невилл вышел вперёд.

— Что случилось?

— О чём именно речь? — Гарри предпочитал отвечать на более конкретные вопросы.

Невилл ещё больше разволновался.

— О Малфое. О разбитых окнах. О тебе.

Гарри только порадовался, что имя Снейпа не прозвучало, как Лаванда присоединилась к Невиллу.

— И что там со Снейпом? — спросила она.

Гарри вздохнул. Ему как никогда нужна была передышка. С высоко поднятой головой он повернулся ко всем.

— Я потерял контроль над моей магией, а Снейп помог мне его вернуть.

— Потерял контроль над своей магией? Как это? А это может повториться? — спросил Шеймус. Услышанное, скорее, его озадачило, чем испугало.

Когда Гермиона подошла ближе и встала рядом с ним, Гарри улыбнулся, хотя вопрос Шеймуса отдавался внутри мучительной болью.

— Надеюсь, этого больше не случится.

Кажется, ответ Шеймуса не слишком устроил.

— Так ты не знаешь точно, да?

Гарри мог понять его беспокойство. Чем больше он думал о том, что произошло, тем сильнее боялся, что подобное случится снова. И как бы он ни хотел успокоить Шеймуса и остальных, лгать Гарри не желал.

— Снейп обучает меня самоконтролю.

— Что-то я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь себя контролировать так, как всегда мог? — Шеймус почесал нос. — Нет, не понимаю.

— Всё потому, что Гарри, чтобы бороться с Волдемортом, пришлось раскрыть весь свой магический потенциал, — пришла на помощь Гермиона.

Все будто затаили дыхание. Хотя никто не двинулся с места, у Гарри возникло такое ощущение, словно каждый с опаской шагнул от него подальше.

— А по-другому никак было нельзя? Разве это не чересчур? — спросила Лаванда напряжённым голосом.

— Как ни жаль, по-другому было нельзя. — Даже зная, как всё повернётся, Гарри прошёл бы весь путь сначала и ничего бы не изменил.

— На самом деле нам об этом нельзя говорить. Слишком опасно, даже сейчас, — сказала Гермиона строго, а каждый знал, что когда она говорит таким тоном, то лучше ей не перечить.

Знали все, за исключением Лаванды, разумеется. Наградив Гермиону недоверчивым взглядом, она спросила:

— Что значит опасно?

— Пожиратели Смерти всё ещё на свободе. — Гермионе явно не нравился этот спор или, вероятней всего, не нравилась сама Лаванда.

Лаванда пропустила ответ Гермионы мимо ушей и обратилась к Гарри:

— А что с твоим самоконтролем?

— С помощью Снейпа моя сила полностью управляема. Я не сорвусь снова.

«Если Снейп, конечно, будет со мной», — подумал Гарри. Одна мысль, что тот мог бы его бросить, пугала, и Гарри отбросил её. Он будет верить тому, что Снейп сдержит слово.

— А ты не собираешься занять место Того-Кого... Волдеморта? — спросила третьекурсница, имени которой Гарри не помнил. Мужество девушки, задавшей наверняка интересовавший всех вопрос, делало ей честь.

— Не говори глупостей. Гарри никогда бы так не поступил, — сказала Гермиона, но её смех показался натянутым. И судя по виду собравшихся, каждый готов был повторить эту «глупость».

Даже Невилл сомневался.

— Вы уверены? — спросил он.

Гарри, несомненно, был уверен.

— Ты знаешь меня. Вы все знаете меня много лет. Я не собираюсь меняться и, тем более, не собираюсь внезапно превращаться в свою противоположность. Даю слово.

— Ты едва не размазал Малфоя о стену и разбил все окна, — широко распахнув глаза, сказала Лаванда. Её голос дрожал.

Гарри уже и не знал, как убедить всех, что он не собирается превращаться в нового Тёмного Лорда.

— Я не хотел убивать Малфоя, а только держать подальше от себя.

— Но ты мог его и убить, — обвиняющим тоном заявила Лаванда, для пущего эффекта прижав руку у груди.

— Ничего подобного. Я бы так не поступил.

— Почему ты так уверен? — спросил Невилл.

Гарри уже здорово утомил этот разговор.

— Если ты не веришь мне, то я не знаю, как могу тебя переубедить. Неужели ты совсем мне не доверяешь? Я-то верю тебе.

— Но у меня нет такой силы, как у тебя, — тихо ответил Невилл.

— Для убивающего заклинания, если бы ты захотел его вызвать, тебе сил бы хватило, — сказал Гарри. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы они поняли: да, сил у него больше, но для многих заклинаний требовалась не особая мощь, а желание и решимость их творить. 

Невилл, Шеймус и Лаванда переглянулись между собой, а затем — с ним. Гарри наконец увидел понимание в их глазах.

— Я думаю, что мы все будем доверять тебе, как и прежде, — сказал Невилл с несмелой улыбкой. — Я верю тебе, Гарри.

Лаванда кивнула.

— Лучше уж ты, чем какой-нибудь жаждущий власти слизеринец.

— Не все слизеринцы стремятся к власти, — не мог не уточнить Гарри. — Снейп всегда помогал мне. И сейчас помогает, хотя у него из-за этого куча проблем.

— И за свою помощь дерёт с тебя втридорога, а то и больше, — заметил Невилл. Он даже спал с лица. Неудивительно — в общении со Снейпом ему мало когда везло.

— Но он и правда помогает. Если б он был плохим человеком, то позволил бы мне умереть при первой возможности — к примеру, ещё на моём первом курсе.

Многие кивнули, а Шеймус спросил:

— А сколько тебе придётся работать, чтобы взять под контроль все свои силы?

— Чтобы обрести полный контроль над силой потребуются годы. Маг или ведьма не используют всех своих магических возможностей до тридцатилетнего возраста. Некоторым это вообще никогда не удаётся.

Гермиона перевела дыхание и уже открыла рот, явно собираясь прочитать всем познавательную лекцию, но Гарри остановил её прежде, чем она продолжила говорить:

— Спасибо, Гермиона. Если больше вопросов ко мне нет, то я хотел бы лечь спать.

— Мы только хотели узнать, что происходит. Если б директриса рассказала нам, никто бы тебя не беспокоил, — сказала Лаванда.

Со всех сторон раздались одобрительное возгласы, но Гарри обсуждать что-либо ещё больше не хотел.

— Вы знаете то, что знаю я, — сказал он и, улыбнувшись Гермионе, направился к ведущей в спальни лестнице.


	10. Chapter 10

Тем же днём после обеда Гарри и Рон отправились прогуляться вокруг озера: на самом деле они попытались спрятаться от Гермионы. Та решила, что все выходные нужно посвятить усиленной подготовке к экзаменам — будто не учёбой они все занимались изо дня в день.

Невдалеке послышался шум, и Гарри заметил незнакомого мальчишку, бегущего в лес.

Они с Роном переглянулись и бросились следом. Мальчишка оказался достаточно сообразительным, чтобы не убегать далеко. Когда они нагнали его — он стоял, прислонившись к дереву, и тяжело дышал.

— Ты не должен быть здесь, слышишь? — сказал Гарри, что, по его мнению, прозвучало слишком по-взрослому.

Мальчишка поднял голову и вытер слёзы.

Джадрик Парсон, снова.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Рон. Будучи старостой, он имел право задавать такие вопросы.

— Оставьте меня в покое! — крикнул Джадрик, выпрямляясь и явно думая бежать дальше.

Рон двинулся ему наперерез, Гарри зашёл с другой стороны.

— Почему вы вечно пристаёте ко мне?

— А мне кажется, что мы пытаемся тебе помочь. И сейчас, и прежде. — Гарри, конечно, не ждал от мальчишки благодарности, но и не думал, что тот будет так воинственно настроен.

— Ага, ну конечно! — Джадрик повернулся к ним. — Никто не станет помогать слизеринцам!

— Что с тобой случилось? — с искренним беспокойством спросил Рон.

Джадрик уставился на них с таким видом, будто они обязаны были и так всё знать.

— Они увезут моих братьев, а мне придётся провести лето с моей старой тёткой. А всё потому, что мой отец — Пожиратель Смерти.

— Куда увезут твоих братьев?

— К другим родственникам. Тётя хотела взять всех троих, но Министерство не позволило, чтобы мы жили все вместе.

— Но почему? Зачем им это? — Гарри не понимал. Он думал, что Министерство постарается сохранить семью, особенно в таких обстоятельствах.

— Моя мама умерла. 

Джадрик явно не стремился говорить об этом, но Гарри подумал, что, скорее всего, её убили в Хогсмиде.

Полные сироты, быть вместе для них — по-настоящему важно.

— Мерлин! — выдохнул Рон. — А ваш дом и имущество?

— О них позаботится Министерство, используя, чтобы оплатить моё и братьев обучение в школе. К остатку средств я получу доступ, когда стану совершеннолетним, — сказал Джадрик, видимо, цитируя письмо.

— К тому времени ничего ценного не останется, — сказал Рон.

— Уже не осталось. Они сказали, что в следующем году я не смогу пойти в школу. А моя семья была небедной.

Гарри, конечно, надеялся, что Джадрик ошибается, но подозревал худшее.

— Это несправедливо. Надо с этим что-то делать.

— Ну конечно, — сказал Джадрик. — Победитель получает всё.

— Разве это не маггловская пословица? — спросил Гарри.

Случившееся с Джадриком страшно разозлило его. Сириус сохранил право собственности, даже попав в Азкабан. А невинный Джадрик потерял всё.

— Магглы украли её у Бродрика Храброго, героя гоблинских войн, — сам тон Джадрика говорил, что уж он-то в курсе, как всё делается в этом мире.

Разве одиннадцатилетний мальчишка должен так смотреть на жизнь? 

— Ну ладно. Я попробую всё уладить. Не по поводу пословицы, конечно, а с тем, что они творят с тобой и твоей семьей. Уверен, мне удастся вам помочь.

— Это как? — занервничал Рон.

— Я могу претендовать на опеку над всеми троими. Через шесть лет Джадрик станет совершеннолетним и получит своё имущество в целости и сохранности.

— Ты чокнулся, приятель?

— Я могу заняться этим, пока окончательно не решу, что делать со своей жизнью. Заодно Министерство прекратит над ними издеваться.

Услышавший это Джадрик даже приоткрыл рот.

— Кстати, сколько лет твоим братьям? — Гарри задумался над тем, с чего начать. Надо будет посоветоваться с Гермионой и посмотреть, какие бумаги требуется заполнить. Не должно это быть так уж сложно. А ещё, может, миссис Уизли захочет ему помочь.

— Пять и восемь, но ты же не думаешь об опеке на самом деле, или как? — Джадрик очевидно ему совершенно не верил.

— Гарри, ты же по правде не думаешь?.. — Рон замолк, растеряв все слова. — Нет, ты это серьёзно надумал. А ничего, если я скажу, что ты понятия не имеешь о воспитании детей?

— Зато я точно знаю, как их воспитывать не надо. Вот в этом я — настоящий эксперт! — Он не хотел лишний раз болтать о прошлом, но надо же было показать Рону, насколько его решение серьёзно.

Оставалось надеяться, что Рону, как и ему самому, не захочется вдаваться в подробности жизни у Дурслей.

— Кроме того, я люблю детей.

— Да ты сам ещё ребёнок, — отмахнулся Рон.

— Тем проще мне будет.

Первое, что им потребуется — место, где можно жить всем вместе. Дом на площади Гриммо не подходил, тут без вариантов. Гарри слышал, что волшебный дом можно снять или купить по сходной цене. Он и раньше подумывал о новом жилье — но жить в большом доме в одиночестве в любом случае не собирался.

— Ты только-только стал совершеннолетним, — сказал Рон, будто это имело какое-то значение.

Хотя, конечно, возраст мог стать камнем преткновения, если министерские заартачатся.

— Я убил Волдеморта. Надеюсь, смогу хоть как-то повлиять на решение Министерства.

Джадрик рассмеялся.

— Да уж, я бы сказал. Только один вопрос: а с чего это ты решил возиться со мной?

— А почему нет? Ты мне кажешься довольно милым ребёнком.

— Я — не ребёнок. И я — не милый.

Рон расхохотался.

— Ну конечно нет. Видишь, Гарри, ты даже не знаешь, как с ним говорить.

— Да всё я знаю. — Гарри повернулся к Джадрику. — Если мне удастся всё провернуть, то ты как — хочешь быть со мной?

Джадрик ответил прямым немигающим взглядом. 

— Я хочу понять, с чего ты решил нас опекать. Какая тебе с этого выгода?

— Потому что я могу. Потому что кто-то же должен. — Также Гарри считал, что опека будет прекрасным способом распорядиться деньгами и сдерживать силу, пока он не научиться полностью её контролировать.

— Что-то на стоящие причины совсем не похоже, — засомневался Джадрик.

— Дружище, тут я с ним согласен, — сказал Рон, бросив на Гарри обеспокоенный взгляд. Но было ясно — если что, Рон будет на его стороне.

Похоже, у них всё получится.

— Уверен, Джадрик, твой декан тоже поможет.

— Если его не арестуют, как предателя. — Глаза Джадрика вспыхнули, словно он злился, но не хотел этого показать.

Никаких арестов Гарри допускать не собирался.

— Они не смогут, — сказал он, но Рон перебил его:

— Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка. В утреннем «Пророке» была ещё одна статья, — разгневанным тоном сообщил он.

Похоже, новый пасквиль по мерзости переплюнул прошлые. Хотя Гарри даже представить не мог, как такое возможно.

— Видно пришло время написать вежливое письмо редактору, — он хмыкнул, — а может, Рита клюнет на интервью.

— Если станешь плясать под её дудку, то она выставит тебя сумасшедшим, — сказал Рон. Его, кажется, выводила из себя одна мысль, что друг может так подставиться.

Пусть не сразу, но Гарри научился использовать обстоятельства в свою пользу. Скитер всё ещё оставалась незарегистрированным анимагом.

— Думаю, она найдёт причины, чтобы вести себя хорошо.

Рон расправил плечи.

— Если ты сможешь это провернуть, приятель, то я — с тобой.

Гарри охватило тёплое чувство признательности.

— Так что, Джадрик, ты хочешь пойти вместе со мной и разобраться, какие документы надо подать, чтобы оформить опеку? 

Их взгляды встретились, и Гарри заметил слабую искру надежды в глазах мальчишки.

— Ну ладно, — пробурчал тот, словно ждал, что Гарри непременно потерпит неудачу.

Гарри захотелось сказать, что он крайне редко проигрывает, если берётся за дело, но сейчас Джадрик ему бы вряд ли поверил.

— Хорошо, тогда пошли. Найдём Гермиону и узнаем, что нам нужно сделать.

— Знаешь, моя мама сможет помочь тебе, если ты и вправду получишь опеку. Это отвлечёт её от переживаний, — заметил Рон с надеждой.

— Я тоже об этом подумал, — ответил Гарри. Ему уже приходило в голову обратиться к миссис Уизли, и не только к ней.

 

* * *

— Ты что, совсем ополоумел? — заорал Снейп, как только Гарри закончил рассказ о том, что задумал.

Пусть горячего одобрения Гарри не ждал, но рассчитывал на хоть небольшую поддержку. Скрестив руки на груди, он угрюмо уставился на Снейпа.

— Я знаю, что просто не будет, но думаю, что попытаться стоит.

Снейп постарался взять себя в руки.

— Да, я признаю: твоя доброта, пусть и неразумная, делает тебе честь. Хм... вероятно. И всё же ты безумец, если ввяжешься в борьбу с Министерством по такой причине.

— Я могу это сделать, и я сделаю. Джадрик уже лишён права вернуться в школу на следующий год. Я не собираюсь позволять Министерству отнять у него и его братьев всё только потому, что их родители — Пожиратели Смерти.

Каждый раз, вспоминая об этом, Гарри впадал в бешенство. Надо было что-то делать, и у него хватало и решимости, и желания ввязаться в борьбу. Одно оставалось непонятным — почему Снейп этого не видит?

— Возможно, всё будет не настолько мрачно, как представляется тебе и мистеру Парсону. 

Всё ясно! Снейп просто не верит его словам.

— Сколько твоих слизеринцев оказались в таком же положении? — спросил Гарри с мыслью, что, возможно, у него будет шанс помочь больше чем одной семье.

— Зачем тебе это? Думаешь усыновить всех? Откроешь собственный приют? — издевательским тоном поинтересовался Снейп.

— А знаешь, это совсем неплохая идея, — воодушевился Гарри. 

Идеальная работа для него — он любил детей и хотел помочь всем, кому сможет. 

Лицо Снейпа побагровело.

— Даже такой наивный гриффиндорец-оптимист, как ты, не может на самом деле верить в успех такого дела.

— Я думал об общежитии для учеников, потерявших родителей. У меня, как у Мальчика-Который-Победил-Волдеморта, есть политический вес. Использовать его для помощи детям, ставшими сиротами во время войны — разве это не наилучший путь? Так я смогу помочь тем, кому реально нужна помощь.

— Твоя наивность не прекращает меня удивлять. Министерство тебя сожрёт с потрохами, — уверенно заявил Снейп.

Гарри разозлился.

— А я так не думаю, даже отдалённо. Или ты можешь предложить мне дело получше и чтоб было мне по плечу?

— Сотни лучших возможностей ждут тебя.

— Это каких? Стать аврором и охотиться на людей, а то и убивать их? Нет уж! Хватит уже убийств. Я достаточно убивал и не хочу повторения. Не хочу и не буду.

В подземельях не было окон, чтобы их разбить, зато всё остальное дребезжало и тряслось. Гарри будто вновь услышал предсмертный вопль Волдеморта — часто возвращающийся к нему в кошмарах. Он не хотел опять убивать. Ни за что. Пока оставался хоть один шанс решить всё по-другому.

— Успокойся. Я же не говорю, что ты должен снова убивать, — уже мягче заметил Снейп. — Я лишь сказал, что тебе надо тщательно обдумать все имеющиеся возможности.

Гарри постарался взять себя в руки, гнев утих.

— Помощь сиротам — это то, что я могу делать, и то, что я хочу делать. Почему ты отказываешься мне помогать?

— Поттер...

— Это ведь и твои ученики. Это к ним относятся из рук вон плохо. К тому времени, как они вырастут, обиды сделают их лёгкой добычей для следующего Тёмного Лорда.

От несправедливости происходящего вся кожа Гарри будто зудела. Почесать можно, конечно, — но не поможет ведь.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что появится ещё один Тёмный Лорд?

У Гарри не укладывалось в голове: как Снейп мог оказаться таким слепцом? Это же так на него не похоже.

— Всегда находился следующий. А с нынешней политикой Министерства это произойдёт скорее раньше, чем позже. Нет, правда, Северус, уж кто-кто, а ты должен бы видеть аналогии с прошлым. 

Он их видел — так почему Снейп не замечал?

— Как бы там ни было, я не понимаю, почему ты должен заниматься этим сам.

Ну наконец-то Гарри дождался вопроса, который действительно стоило обсудить.

Их взгляды встретились.

— Потому что я могу. И я не понимаю, почему ты отговариваешь меня? Это ведь и в твоих интересах.

— Никакого интереса для себя я не вижу. Сейчас, как ты знаешь, моё положение более чем шаткое, — судя по тону, Снейп действительно беспокоился.

— Случилось что-то ещё? — Неприятное предчувствие укололо Гарри, хотя, насколько ему было известно, ничего нового не произошло.

Снейп бросил на него снисходительный взгляд.

— Ежедневной порки статьями в «Пророке» недостаточно? И не стоит забывать, что, по крайней мере, одна из сплетен — правда.

Зная и о решении Дамблдора, и о причинах согласия Снейпа, было легче принять произошедшее, но сердце Гарри всё равно болело, когда он думал об этом. 

Негромко кашлянув, он сказал:

— Утром я отослал письмо в «Пророк» — захотел рассказать редактору, что думаю о его дешёвой писанине. А ещё упомянул, что на выходных согласен рассказать репортёрам, как всё было на самом деле.

Снейп прикрыл ладонью глаза.

— Скажи мне, что ты шутишь.

— Не шучу. Также я объявил, что дам интервью «Придире» и парочке известных европейских магических изданий.

Снейп поднял голову — его лицо побелело. 

— Они разорвут тебя на куски.

Гарри так не думал.

— Они сделали меня своим героем. Я собираюсь это использовать.

— С каких это пор ты торгуешь своей славой? — потрясённо спросил Снейп.

— Так ты всё же заметил, что обычно я так себя не веду? — Гарри годами выслушивал одно и то же. Неужели мнение Снейпа наконец изменилось? 

— Ответь на вопрос, — потребовал тот.

— С тех пор как выяснил, что в некоторых случаях, не воспользовавшись ею, ничего не решишь. — Гарри до последнего не хотел бряцать своей известностью как оружием, но это могло помочь — а ему требовалась помощь.

— Говоришь, будто настоящий слизеринец. — Похоже, Снейпу это даже понравилось, но выражение его лица вскоре вновь стало кислым. — Только не слишком-то надейся на свою известность. Не доверяй ей.

Из всех подстерегающих опасностей эта показалась Гарри наименее вероятной.

— Как будто ты мне это позволишь.

— Я не всегда буду рядом с тобой, — прозвучало, словно предвестье грядущих неприятностей.

Холодный осколок страха уколол Гарри где-то глубоко внутри.

— Почему это?

Снейп не ответил.

В следующий миг напряжение между ними исчезло, и стало ясно — тема закрыта. «Оно и к лучшему», — подумал Гарри. Им и без этого хватало что обсудить.

— Ты как, хочешь?..

Снейп заметно вздрогнул.

Возможно, идея Гарри закончить с разговорами была не так уж хороша.

— Мы не должны. Я имею в виду, если ты не хочешь.

Покачав головой, Снейп с улыбкой посмотрел на него.

— Я не против. На самом деле это хорошее предложение. И ты отвлечёшься от своих нелепых планов.

— Но ты поможешь мне осуществить их, правда? — Гарри знал, что ему понадобится вся помощь, какую он только сможет получить, и разговор со Снейпом был лишь началом большого пути.

— Откуда вдруг такие предположения? — сказал Снейп, встав и заставив Гарри встать тоже. — Какую часть из выражения «это плохая мысль» ты не понял?

— В том-то и дело: я уверен — ты знаешь, что всё это — совсем не плохая мысль.

Снейп ему поможет — несмотря ни на что, Гарри думал именно так. Пусть поставленная перед собой задача была не из простых, он надеялся, что способен с ней справиться.

— Я — преступник в глазах газетчиков, ими почти осуждён. — Снейп задрал рукав. — Вот это полностью докажет мою вину. Так зачем тебе просить у меня помощи в том, что ты собираешься делать?

Гарри накрыл ладонью тёмную метку. От неё исходило слабое свечение магии.

— Я могу всё исправить.

Склонив голову к плечу, Снейп внимательно посмотрел на него. Казалось, он пытается скрыть проснувшуюся надежду.

— Хорошо.

Сосредоточившись, Гарри пожелал, чтобы метка Волдеморта изменила форму. Он уже давно подумывал о новом знаке для Снейпа и усмехнулся про себя, вспомнив о цветах, которые собирался использовать.

Он направил свою магию в новую метку, втравливая её в кожу, заставляя старую метку исчезнуть. Но, к сожалению, череп со змеёй не желал изменяться; Гарри не понимал почему — Волдеморт-то был мёртв.

В конце концов старая метка поддалась напору магии — и новый знак тут же вплавился под кожу.

Стоило отпустить Снейпа, как глаза у него закатились и он рухнул на пол.

Гарри воспользовался чарами левитации, чтобы добраться со Снейпом до кровати, и бережно уложил его. Через минуту — Гарри уже собирался позвать мадам Помфри — Снейп открыл глаза и поднял руку. Разглядев метку, он скривился.

— Мне совершенно не нравится выбор цветов.

— Там и зелёный есть, — заметил Гарри. Ага. Совсем чуть-чуть и по краям.

— Больше красного, золотого и оранжевого, — с притворным возмущением сказал Снейп.

Гарри понял: результатом тот всё же доволен.

— Не думаю, что сейчас смогу что-то сделать с цветами. Но, может, ты хочешь свою старую метку назад? — спросил он, хоть и знал, что вернуть всё так, как было, ему не удастся.

— Нет. Полагаю, я смогу и с этой меткой прожить. А почему ты выбрал такой рисунок?

— Я подумал о создании Фонда Феникса.

— Что за Фонд Феникса? — спросил Снейп, но судя по тону — вряд ли он на самом деле хотел это узнать.

Гарри рассказал бы ему в любом случае, так что улыбку подавить не удалось.

— По моей задумке — это фонд помощи детям, которых Министерство пытается сделать своими жертвами, и вообще всем детям, потерявшим родителей во время войны.

Снейп закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Есть ещё четверо слизеринцев, которые попали в такое же затруднительное положение, как мистер Парсон.

— А другие? Я имею в виду детей не из Слизерина.

Гарри полагал, что раз он собрался помогать кому-то одному, то должен позаботиться и об остальных. Его идея обрастала смыслами и целями. Он знал, что выбрал правильный путь.

— Можешь спросить у других деканов. Они наверняка знают больше меня.

— В любом случае — уже не сегодня.

Улыбаясь, Гарри присел на кровать и скользнул ладонью по боку Снейпа к его бедру.

— Да, не сегодня, — согласился Снейп, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению.

Гарри лёг подле Снейпа и потянул его на себя, а когда заметил удивлённый взгляд — рассмеялся.

— Я сделал для тебя новую метку и истощил все силы. Рассчитываю, что над остальным этой ночью ты потрудишься сам.

— Ну ты и лентяй, — ответил Снейп и наклонился для поцелуя. Непохоже, чтобы предстоящие труды его сколько-нибудь пугали.


	11. Chapter 11

К концу следующей недели Снейп мог с удовлетворением отметить, что всё вернулось на круги своя. После письма Поттера редактору «Пророка» других обличающих статей не появлялось или, по крайней мере, они стали куда менее резкими.

Поттер не отказался от своей абсолютно идиотской идеи создать фонд помощи детям-сиротам Хогвартса. Больше того: в помощь себе он привлёк Грейнджер, Уизли, целую банду однокурсников и даже нескольких не гриффиндорцев. Нашлось и несколько слизеринцев — из политических центристов, — говорящих о присоединении к Поттеру. Когда Снейп услышал об этом, его аж передёрнуло. 

Двери Большого Зала резко распахнулись. Снейп оторвал взгляд от своего завтрака: по центральному проходу, чеканя шаг, шёл Персиваль Уизли в сопровождении группы авроров. Желудок от волнения сжался.

МакГонагалл встала и вышла к переднему краю помоста.

— Что это всё означает, мистер Уизли?

— Вы должны выдать Северуса Снейпа для допроса. У нас есть основания полагать, что он причастен к убийству Альбуса Дамблдора, — ответил тот приказным тоном. Будто вся власть над миром принадлежала ему — а ведь не прошло и шести лет, как Уизли закончил Хогвартс.

Проклятье! Сердце Снейпа заколотилось как никогда сильно, даже болезненно. Если б он мог выбирать, то предпочёл бы быть задержанным в более интимной обстановке, но очевидно, что его собрались лишить всего, включая чувство собственного достоинства.

МакГонагалл гордо выпрямилась.

— Выдать? Я так не думаю. Но если профессор Снейп желает поговорить с вами, то он может это сделать. — Она оглянулась на Снейпа.

Что ж, если ему дали выбор, то опускаться до разговора с таким ничтожеством, как Уизли, он и не подумает. 

Снейп покачал головой. Он знал, что всего лишь откладывает неизбежное, но, возможно, ему удастся выгадать немного времени. Он встал, намереваясь вернуться в свои комнаты.

— Не вздумайте никуда сбегать. Сейчас вы пойдёте со мной, — сказал Уизли, даже не посмотрев в его сторону, — или я буду вынужден приказать этим аврорам разнести здесь всё, не оставив камня на камне.

Авроры переглянулись между собой, затем уставились на Уизли — очевидно, они не ожидали от него подобных угроз — и в итоге остались стоять на месте. Никто из них не проронил ни звука.

— Какие у вас есть доказательства, что именно профессор Снейп виновен в этом чудовищном преступлении? Я без промедления могу вызвать сюда весь Орден, и каждый подтвердит, что профессор Снейп был на нашей стороне в течение всей войны. Такой человек не может быть убийцей нашего директора, — сказала МакГонагалл, даже гордой осанкой утверждая несгибаемость своей позиции.

Снейпа тронуло, что она попыталась заступиться за него. Очень немногие люди поступили бы так же. Какой позор, что ей пришлось тратить свой небольшой авторитет на бесполезное заступничество. Снейп был уверен — это его не спасёт.

Уизли свысока взглянул на неё.

— Все доказательства есть на его левой руке. Знак его истинной верности.

Снейп усмехнулся про себя. Что ж, больше им не удастся использовать метку против него, никогда, пусть вина и правда лежала на нём.

— Это ничего не доказывает. Он сражался за светлую сторону долгие годы, — сказала МакГонагалл, но без прежней категоричности.

— Где доказательства? У нас есть основания полагать, что он всегда был двойным агентом, — тон Уизли намекал, что обвинения зиждутся на чём-то большем одних домыслов.

— В любом случае — это недоказуемо. — МакГонагалл бросила на Уизли разгневанный взгляд.

— Мне без разницы, я всё равно заберу его для допроса. А сейчас отойдите в сторону.

Уизли смотрел на неё, явно ожидая, когда его требование выполнят. Ему следовало бы знать её лучше.

— Нет, — сказала МакГонагалл, распрямляя плечи и очевидно готовясь сражаться.

Снейпа по-настоящему тронуло её заступничество, но он решил: хватит, пора заканчивать эту сцену. Собираясь спуститься с возвышения к Уизли, он шагнул вперёд.

— Выполняйте приказ, — сказал Уизли, касаясь пальцами своего рукава — как если бы приготовился достать волшебную палочку. 

— Нет!

Вскочивший с места Поттер в сопровождении небольшой группы его приятелей-гриффиндорцев поднялся на возвышение. МакГонагалл мимолётно улыбнулась, когда Поттер встал с ней плечом к плечу.

— Я уже говорил Министру, что профессор Снейп был на нашей стороне в этой войне и что именно он учил меня. Вам не удастся увести его отсюда будто преступника, — сказал Поттер. Уизли говорил и вполовину не так властно, как он. 

Снейп был потрясён. Даже сейчас он не мог поверить, что Поттер захочет пошевелить хотя бы пальцем, чтобы помочь ему. Невыразимо щемящее чувство поселилось в груди, пусть он и не собирался сдаваться так легко, а жест Поттера должен был оказаться столь же бессмысленным, как слова благодарности за него.

— Как ты смеешь говорить со мной таким тоном? — Уизли казался ошеломлённым, его лицо заалело. Авроры, стоящие рядом, заметно занервничали — наверняка не ожидали, что противостоять им будет Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

— Вали отсюда, засранец! Тебе ничего не сделать Сне... профессору Снейпу! — даже когда Рональд Уизли запнулся на имени, в его голосе звучало безусловное уважение к «профессору Снейпу».

Это потрясло Снейпа даже больше, чем желание Министерства схватить его и уничтожить, и он решил после всего, если представится такая возможность, поставить Уизли оценку повыше.

— Не могу поверить, что ты защищаешь его, Рональд, — с издёвкой заметил Персиваль Уизли. — Ты же ненавидишь его.

Тот замялся, но всего на мгновение, потом взглянул на Гарри и гордо выпрямился.

— Мои чувства к нему не имеют значения. Важно, что он не делал того, в чём ты его обвиняешь.

Взгляд Поттера потяжелел.

— Вы не сделаете из него козла отпущения. Вы не закроете им провал Министерства в поиске Пожирателей Смерти, напавших на Хогсмид.

— Не могу поверить, что ты решил, что сможешь противостоять мне... Министерству в моём лице. Ты даже школу ещё не закончил. 

Снейпа всегда поражало, почему все так цеплялись за факт, что Поттер ещё школьник. Может, и ему стоило бы попытаться поставить Поттера на место — если это вообще возможно с таким отчаянным гриффиндорцем.

— Перси, я абсолютно уверен, что могу противостоять тебе. Больше того, я могу противостоять всему Министерству, — сказал Поттер с улыбкой.

С той улыбкой, которая, как знал Снейп, грозила неприятностями.

— Не будь так уверен в себе, Поттер. У тебя силёнок не хватит, — гаденько ухмыляясь, ответил Уизли. — Ты вообще можешь загреметь в Азкабан за заступничество предателя.

Поттер даже ухом не повёл.

— Угрожать мне, когда я ничего не сделал — не слишком ли тупо? Тем более, столько свидетелей кругом. 

— Ты долго ещё собираешься противодействовать властям? Или думаешь, что закон не для тебя писан?

— На себя посмотри. Какие у тебя есть доказательства вины профессора Снейпа? Где постановление о задержании? Какое именно обвинение ты ему предъявляешь? Он столько лет работал на нашу сторону, рисковал — так ты собираешься возместить ущёрб его репутации? Я вообще в шоке. Мы бы не выиграли без его участия. — Поттер обвёл взглядом авроров, каждому из которых, очевидно, стало не по себе от его слов.

— Он отмечен виной, и ты знаешь это, — сказал Уизли с видимым удовольствием. Похоже, он считал, что метка доказывает любую вину.

— Это лишь твои слова. Но ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь. Как обычно, — Поттер говорил мягким тоном, как по писанному, а Уизли был слишком глуп, чтобы понять, какая угроза нависла над ним.

— А ты как будто знаешь!

— Может, лучше я вам покажу? — предложил Снейп, выходя вперёд. Он снял мантию и расстегнул манжеты.

Когда он обнажил предплечье, Уизли смутился, а затем преисполнился возмущения. Феникс ярко сиял в луче света. Несомненно, татуировка была кричащей, но сейчас Снейпу именно это доставило особое удовольствие.

— Но, Гарри, — Уизли растерял остатки самоуверенности, — это неправильно. Снейп — предатель, ты же сам знаешь.

Тот покачал головой.

— Никакой он не предатель. Я это знаю, ты это тоже знаешь. А сейчас проваливай отсюда, пока я совсем не разозлился.

Снейп встал позади Поттера. Потеря им самоконтроля — последнее, в чём они сейчас нуждались.

— Я не уйду отсюда без Снейпа. Мы должны его допросить. Если ему скрывать нечего, то...

— Нет. После всего, что ты тут наговорил, думаешь, кто-то из нас верит тебе?

Нас?

Снейп огляделся кругом: рядом с МакГонагалл и Поттером стояло множество учеников. Как бы ни было сложно в это поверить, но среди них находились и некоторые слизеринцы. Булстроуд и Забини — с ними всё ясно, но Малфой? Даже после их бесед, видеть его здесь было большой неожиданностью.

Уизли, похоже, тоже только сейчас обратил внимание на толпу. Он побледнел.

— Когда-нибудь он выйдет из школы. Ты не сможешь защищать его вечно.

— А я думаю, что смогу. Или сможет кто-то из нас. — Поттер со значением огляделся вокруг себя.

— Уберите их с дороги. Арестуйте их, — приказал Уизли двум аврорам, но те отступили назад, качая головами. 

— Нет, мистер Уизли, — ответил глава группы. — Для ареста нет состава преступления. У вас нет официальной санкции для...

— Хотите потерять работу? — оборвал его Уизли, чьё лицо ещё больше побагровело. 

Всем стало очевидно, что он способен лишь угрожать.

Аврор покачал головой.

— Мистер Робардс особо отметил, что...

— Без разговоров! — рявкнул Уизли.

Снейпа заинтересовало, какие именно инструкции получили авроры. В любом случае, очевидно, от них не требовали силой заставлять его идти с Уизли. Чувство глубокого облегчения охватило его.

Уизли ринулся вперёд, похоже, собираясь забраться на помост.

Поттер покачал головой, и все окна задребезжали.

— Держи себя в руках, — обняв его за плечи, прошептал Снейп.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал тот, но Уизли оступился, как будто что-то толкнуло его.

— Что происходит? — Уизли снова оттолкнуло назад, авроры отступили сами.

— Вы уйдёте прямо сейчас и больше не побеспокоите нас, — Поттер увеличил мощь своего голоса, теперь Снейп в этом не сомневался.

Уизли прищурился от гнева, но позже — от страха, когда Поттер вновь его толкнул. 

Лицо Уизли сравнялось по цвету с его волосами.

— Не думай... даже не думай, Поттер, что ты победил. Когда-нибудь ты уйдёшь отсюда, и мы своего дождёмся. — Учитывая все обстоятельства, сказанное и за угрозу не следовало считать.

Когда Уизли вышел за дверь, авроры последовали за ним без единого слова. 

МакГонагалл повернулась к Поттеру:

— Весьма впечатляюще. Но боюсь, победив таким способом, мы навлекли на себя множество неприятностей.

— Вряд ли. Вы слышали авроров. Судя по всему, у Перси нет действительных полномочий, — будто убеждая сам себя сказал Поттер. — А даже если и есть, мы справимся.

— Как бы там ни было, я жду вас в своём кабинете сразу после завтрака. Думаю, нам есть что обсудить. — Она взглянула на топчущихся кругом учеников. — Прошу всех вернуться к еде. Вы должны разойтись по своим классам через несколько минут. 

Когда все расселись, над столами пронёсся общий стон.

 

* * *

Ощутив покалывание в затылке, Гарри повернул голову и заметил, что за ним с озадаченным выражением лица наблюдает Снейп. Стоило их взглядам пересечься, как Снейп кивнул, а затем встал и неторопливо вышел из зала.

— Раньше он никогда не показывал, что считается со мной, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к Рону, сидящему рядом с ним и видевшему, что только что случилось.

— Похоже, приятель, ты приобрёл друга на всю жизнь, — ответил Рон. Не похоже, чтобы такое предположение его радовало.

Если честно, слова Рона поразили Гарри.

— С чего ты это взял?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Гарри, ну на самом деле. Ты только что выступил в его защиту против Министерства. Даже такой мизантроп, как профессор Снейп, оценил бы такой шаг.

— Но он не оценил. Может, и не оценит, хотя должен бы, — сказал Рон. 

Гарри так не считал. Он ненавидел несправедливость любого рода, и особенно — подобную той, что Министерство пыталось сотворить со Снейпом. Встав, он сказал: 

— Я должен идти на встречу с МакГонагалл.

— Интересно, что она хочет от тебя, — сказал Рон, тоже поднимаясь с места.

— Предполагаю, что она хочет убедиться, что Гарри знает, что делает, — Гермиона говорила так, будто знала что-то, о чём Гарри и понятия не имел, что, разумеется, было вполне вероятно.

— Надеюсь, что это не так. 

Гарри хотелось уже наконец выйти из Большого Зала. Болтовня вокруг угнетала, как и ощущение, что на него все смотрят.

Но стоило сделать от стола буквально два шага, как его окликнул Малфой:

— Поттер!

Только не это! Разговаривать с ним Гарри сейчас не хотел, потому продолжил идти, надеясь, что хватит и намёка из:

— Я занят сейчас, должен встретиться с...

Малфой последовал за ним через весь зал. Гермиона и Рон проводили их обоих взглядами, а затем, очевидно, не желая потерять Гарри, отошли в сторону от толпы выходящих из Большого Зала учеников и встали рядом с ним.

— Да, я знаю. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, — Малфой говорил серьёзно, более того — выглядел взвинченным, как если бы этот разговор был для него крайне важен.

Гарри не мог поверить своим глазам. Или, скорее, тому, что слышал. Малфой предлагал ему помощь? Наверное, в лесу что-то крупное сдохло.

— Ты шутишь, да?

— Ни на йоту, — мрачно ответил тот, но Гарри не убедил.

— И я должен тебе поверить? С чего вдруг? — По его мнению — неизменному вот уже семь лет — Малфой оставался последним человеком, которому стоило доверять. Ну, может, и не самым-самым большим лжецом, но лжецом точно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты добился успеха — это в моих интересах. Так можем мы поговорить наедине? — Малфой продолжал пугать чрезмерно озабоченным тоном.

Гарри взглянул на Рона и Гермиону, которые лишь прислушивались к разговору, но, похоже, не желали вмешиваться.

— Я не верю тебе, а им — да. Что на это скажешь?

Малфой бросил на него оценивающий взгляд. 

— Я хочу помочь тебе. У меня есть деньги и связи.

— Да? А что ты захочешь за свою помощь? 

Гарри знал точно: если Малфой и правда поможет ему, по любой причине, то, несомненно, сделает это не за просто так. Потому стоило заранее разузнать, что именно он хочет. У Малфоя никогда не было ни принципов, ни высоких целей, так что речь могла идти только о личной выгоде.

— Я могу представить тебя нескольким чистокровным семьям, которые окажут тебе всестороннюю помощь. Имеется в виду и политическую, и материальную. 

— Мне не нужны деньги, — резко оборвал его Гарри. Деньги были последним в списке того, в чём он сейчас нуждался.

— Тем не менее, тебе необходима помощь в проталкивании решений через Министерство, — заявил Малфой уверенном тоном. И был совершенно прав — как бы Гарри это ни злило.

И всё же помощь не из тех рук, несомненно, будет хуже отсутствия любой помощи. 

Гарри хотел расхохотаться Малфою в лицо, но вместо этого лишь усмехнулся.

— Ты предлагаешь мне помощь Пожирателей Смерти? Сторонников Волдеморта?

Малфой покачал головой, выражение его лица не изменилось.

— Никаких Пожирателей Смерти, только люди, которые переосмыслили свои убеждения за последние несколько лет.

Учитывая, что Волдеморт всё больше и больше сходил с ума, Гарри верил, что могли быть люди, которые предпочли самоустраниться из числа его сторонников.

— Но они всё равно остаются теми, кто всерьёз планировал избавить мир от магглорождённых и убивал магглов.

— Ты говоришь о том, чем Волдеморт закончил, но не о том, с чего он начинал. Разве ты не знаешь историю?

— А какая разница? Они поддерживали безумца. — Гарри считал, что такое нельзя простить или забыть.

— Многие попали в эту ловушку вслед за своими родителями и были слишком молоды, чтобы следовать за собственными убеждениями.

Гарри скрестил руки на груди.

— И всё же они знали, чем занимались.

— Большинство из них не последовало за Волдемортом, когда тот возродился, но они не могли и поддержать Дамблдора. В первую войну Волдеморт говорил только об опасности магглорождённых для магического общества. Магглов он не собирался трогать.

Гарри взглянул на Гермиону, и та кивнула.

— Разумеется, сейчас, когда он мёртв, приписать ему новые безумства проще простого.

— Именно. Скримджер сейчас пытается перетянуть всё одеяло на себя, а большинство разумных людей ищут лучшие пути. Кого-то, кто сможет достичь успеха. Кого-то, кто не будет слишком далёк от их политических убеждений, чтобы можно было забыть о разделяющих противоречиях.

— Они ищут кого-то, кто разделит их убеждения и планы. Их — не мои. А у нас они точно не сходятся, — сказал Гарри.

— Этого ты не узнаешь, пока с ними не поговоришь.

Звучало разумно. А Гарри не нравилось считать предложения Малфоя приемлемыми.

— Я не интересуюсь политикой. Вообще.

— Но речь идёт именно о ней. — Малфой взглянул на Рона и Гермиону. — А как насчет Грейнджер?

— Ты это о чём? — переспросил Гарри. Гермиона, конечно, всегда интересовалась политикой, но... — А то, что она — магглорождённая, не помешает?

— Всё меняется, Поттер. Уверен, что люди, которым я хотел тебя представить, это хорошо понимают. При правильной поддержке — которую я могу предоставить — и после десяти-пятнадцати лет напряжённой работы Грейнжер вполне может стать очередным Министром Магии.

Гермиона ахнула, а у Гарри по спине побежали мурашки. Он никогда даже не задумывался о таком, и Гермиона — он был уверен — тоже.

— Ты серьёзно?

Лёгкая улыбка появилась и исчезла на губах Малфоя.

— Я никогда не шучу на политические темы.

— Почему ты не занимаешься собственной карьерой, если у тебя такие крутые связи?

— К сожалению, служение моего отца Волдеморту полностью лишило меня надежд на успех — и я это сознаю. Мне никогда не избавиться от такого пятна на репутации.

Как бы Гарри такое положение дел ни злило, он знал — Малфой прав, пусть это и несправедливо.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, почему ты предлагаешь свою помощь Гермионе.

— По многим причинам.

— Например?

— Она заинтересована, у неё есть идеи, а также воля, чтобы попытаться протолкнуть их через бюрократические препоны. Пусть и не всё получится, но она пригонит новую волну в застоявшееся болото. 

— То, о чём ты говоришь — невозможно или почти невозможно осуществить, — Гарри не хотел предрекать непременное поражение, но политическая ситуация в магической Англии менялась крайне медленно.

— Трудно. Сложно. Но не невозможно. И я уверен — она получит поддержку. Более того, если Уизли поработает с тобой хотя бы пару лет, то после всего сможет возглавить аврорат.

Гарри поднял руку прежде, чем Рон успел наброситься на ублюдка.

— Мы ещё не знаем, что произойдёт. Так зачем нести чушь?

Да, на выпускных экзаменах Рон мог не набрать нужного числа баллов для поступления в аврорскую школу и тогда, возможно, согласился бы работать вместе с Гарри над созданием Фонда. Но пока говорить об этом было рано.

Малфой, похоже, и не собирался дразнить Рона. Более того — он всё ещё выглядел серьёзным и очевидно заинтересованным в продолжении беседы.

— В школу авроров ведёт не один-единственный путь. Если пять лет работать над защитой правопорядка или в службе безопасности... скажем, охраняя фонд или школу, то это может быть засчитано. — Малфой посмотрел на Рона. — Как я уже сказал: я могу свести вас с нужными людьми.

Гарри верил, что Малфой имел необходимые связи и мог помочь, вот только зачем это ему?

— А что ты будешь с этого иметь?

— Я хочу, чтобы обстановка в магической Англии улучшилась. Я уже видел, как неправильно вёл себя Волдеморт. У него была сила — как у тебя — но он использовал её больше для устрашения — без тонкости, неразумно. А ведь он мог бы управлять всем миром.

Гарри бросил на Малфоя острый взгляд.

— Править миром я не имею ни малейшего желания.

— Разве ты не хочешь изменить мир к лучшему? Остановить зло и несправедливость? Ты мог бы протолкнуть любые законы по собственному выбору. К примеру, об оборотнях.

Проклятье! Малфой умел уговаривать.

Гарри сердито уставился на него.

— Мне нужно подумать над этим, ясно? Но прежде я хочу точно знать: что ты хочешь получить за свою помощь?

— Почему ты считаешь, что я хочу больше, чем уже сказал? — и по словам, и по тону Малфой был сама невинность.

Гарри и на миг не купился на его представление.

— Я не дурак. Что ты хочешь? — сказал он, прищурившись.

Взглянув сначала на Гермиону, а потом на Гарри, Малфой ответил:

— Я хочу Грейнджер.

— Что?! Да как ты смеешь! — Гермиона едва не задохнулась от возмущения. Казалось, она готова его убить. — Я тебе не вещь!

Гарри сжал кулаки, удерживая себя от желания выхватить волшебную палочку или сделать что-то подобное.

Щёки Малфоя слегка порозовели, когда он склонил голову перед Гермионой.

— Мои нижайшие извинения. Я неправильно выразился. А хотел сказать, что в будущем, если ты хочешь стать Министром Магии, конечно, чистокровный муж тебе не помешает. И я предлагаю всего лишь подумать о моём предложении.

Его слова будто пыльным мешком по голове ударили Гермиону.

— Ты мне не нравишься, а я — совершенно точно не нравлюсь тебе.

— Это не правда, в моём случае, разумеется. Когда-то я всем сердцем ненавидел тебя — но ты выросла, и я — тоже. — Малфой обаятельно улыбнулся. — Кроме того, я знаю, что ты находишь меня привлекательным.

— Я нахожу тебя высокомерным, задирающим нос... хорьком!

Гарри страшно удивила её горячность. Да и вообще — с каких это пор Гермиона начала обзываться?

— Ну-ну, — протянул Малфой. — Это правда, сама знаешь. — Он сладко-сладко улыбнулся. — И ты, как я заметил, не сказала мне «нет».

Молчание затянулось. Гарри всё ждал, когда же Гермиона откажет Малфою и сделает это с блеском.

Рон же с каждым мгновением выглядел всё более позеленевшим.

— Он не может быть прав, нет. Откажи ему прямо сейчас, — приказал он.

Гермиона не ответила ни одному из них даже взглядом. 

Её лицо стало глубокого бордового цвета, и Гарри подумал, что даже если всё это правда, то почему бы ей сейчас не соврать?

— Это не имеет значения, — сказала наконец Гермиона хриплым и низким голосом.

— Разумеется, имеет, — ответил Малфой, надувшись, как индюк. Ублюдок выглядел так, будто только что получил все свои мечты на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.

Гарри его не понимал. Да и не хотел понимать. Это ж как мир должен был измениться, чтобы такой чистокровный гордец, как Малфой, ужом вился вокруг Гермионы? Что хуже — похоже, она была не против его поползновений.

— Мне надо идти на встречу с МакГонагалл. Закончим наш разговор позже, — сказал Гарри. С него было достаточно.

 

* * *

Поднимаясь по лестнице в кабинет МакГонагалл, Гарри не знал, чего ожидать. Он считал, что всё верно сделал, вытолкав придурошного Перси, но подозревал — особенно, после разговора с Малфоем: на этом история и не закончится.

— Мистер Поттер, — сказала МакГонагалл раздражённым, резким тоном, — вы заставили себя ждать. С чего бы это вы взяли на себя такое право? 

Гарри внутренне поёжился. Меньше всего он нуждался в том, чтобы она на него разозлилась. Опустив взгляд на носки собственных ботинок, он промямлил:

— Простите. Меня Малфой задержал.

— И что же мистер Малфой сказал вам настолько важного, чтобы настолько задержать? — спросила МакГонагалл с очевидным недовольством.

Мгновение Гарри подумывал соврать, но всё же решил, что нуждается в её поддержке и сказал правду.

— Я не удивлена, что у мистера Малфоя сложилась трезвая оценка нынешней политической ситуации, с которой вам придётся столкнуться лицом к лицу, — заметила МакГонагалл.

У Гарри всё опустилось внутри, хотя он и подозревал, что Малфой сказал правду.

— Это то, чего я боялся.

— Вы сами немало поспособствовали ухудшению нынешнего положения дел.

Прежде чем ответить, Гарри пришлось побороть вспышку негодования.

— У меня не было выбора: я должен был убить Волдеморта. Или вы считаете, я мог поступить иначе?

С какой лёгкостью все бросились судить его сейчас, когда всё было кончено.

Гарри давно решил смириться с таким отношением к себе, но от МакГонагалл подобного совершенно не ждал. 

— Вы могли бы это с кем-нибудь обсудить, — резко заявила МакГонагалл, явно подразумевая под этим кем-то себя. Гарри доверял ей, но она всё равно оставалась одним из самых упрямых людей, каких он знал.

— Волдеморт мёртв. Так что сейчас это уже не имеет значения.

— Да, возможно, у вас и не было выбора в отношении Волдеморта, но не с тем, что вы вытворили сегодня утром. Чем вы думали, выступая против Министерства?

Она почему-то говорила так, будто он ошибся. Но утром он не мог поступить по-другому, у него не было выбора — как и тогда с Волдемортом.

— А что я мог сделать? Позволить им увести профессора Снейпа? Но он мне нужен. И я что-то не видел, чтобы вы соглашались отдать им Снейпа... профессора Снейпа, конечно.

— Я — взрослый человек и знала, чем рисковала, когда выбрала встать на его сторону.

Её снисходительный тон не улучшил настроение Гарри. Он расправил плечи и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— А я что же, не взрослый? Я сделал то, что он меня ждали — убил, и с этим мне придётся жить до конца своих дней, — Гарри не собирался повышать голос, но отношение к нему как к ребёнку здорово утомило его. От детства его отделяли многие годы и мили.

Его вспышка, несомненно, её потрясала.

Гарри же чувствовал, что гнев продолжает расти в нём.

— Вы так же хорошо, как и я, знаете, что если бы им удалось увести с собой профессора Снейпа, то он бы попал в тюрьму. Да вспомните хотя бы, как долго они не отпускали Стэна Шанпайка, а тот был вообще ни при чём.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Перед МакГонагалл срываться не следовало. 

— Вы понимаете, какой катастрофой обернулось бы для меня заключение Снейпа? — продолжил он.

— Вы не...

Она будто специально не хотела его понять, и Гарри решил — разговоров с него довольно.

— Сколько ни обсуждай, этого уже не изменить.

— Ну хорошо, Гарри. — Она подошла к окну и встала там, за спиной сцепив руки в замок. — Есть ещё один вопрос, который мы должны обсудить: твоя связь с профессором Снейпом.

Её вздох не прибавил Гарри уверенности.

— Я считал, что вы в курсе всех наших обстоятельств, — сказал он. Обсуждать их с ней ему совершенно не хотелось.

Она повернулась к нему лицом. Их взгляды встретились.

— Профессор Снейп сообщил мне о твоём желании... потребности быть с ним. Но, возможно, есть другой выход из положения? Хотя бы до конца учебного года.

Гарри едва мог поверить, что она на самом деле говорит об этом. Она что, вообще ничего не соображает?

— Мы провели ритуал. Его нельзя отменить и потом начать всё заново.

И, честно говоря, Гарри не хотел ничего отменять. Ей бы он никогда не признался, но ему по-настоящему нравилось заниматься сексом со Снейпом.

— Мы могли бы исследовать другие чары и...

— Нет, только не это, прошу. Я не могу. Вдруг ещё что-то пойдёт не так? Моя сила уже полностью раскрылась, как мне кажется. Но что если она станет больше? Не думаю, что тогда я смогу с ней совладать.

Гарри понял, что выбрал верный тон, когда выражение её лица смягчилось. Накатило облегчение.

— Мы слишком многого потребовали от тебя. И я бы так хотела дать тебе больше, чем могу сейчас, когда ты поставил меня в очень неловкое положение. Связь между тобой и профессором Снейпом — дело в высшей степени неуместное, — сказала она. Её тон не был и вполовину таким негодующим, какой Гарри ожидал услышать.

— Я знаю, что если вы одобрите происходящее, то у вас будут огромные неприятности. Так, может, вам просто забыть о том, что вы знаете о нас? Всего через несколько недель я закончу школу. Мы со Снейпом... профессором Снейпом будем вести себя осторожно. Я обещаю вам. 

— Учитывая личные предпочтения профессора Снейпа, жестоко требовать подобного от него.

У Гарри щёки вспыхнули жаром.

— Но он согласился.

— Больше похоже на то, что он решил пожертвовать собой.

— Я нуждаюсь в нём. Никто другой не сможет его заменить. Это правда, — эгоистичность собственных слов неприятно уколола Гарри, но он и правда не мог отказаться от Снейпа — от того, кто принадлежал ему.

МакГонагалл посмотрела на него с удивлением.

— Ты испытываешь по отношению к нему сильное чувство, не так ли?

«Ну конечно», — собирался ответить Гарри, пока не осознал, что именно за чувство она имела в виду.

— Ох. Я никогда об этом не думал.

Она взглянула на него поверх очков.

— Для тебя он — не самый разумный выбор. Я крайне сомневаюсь, что он способен ответить на подобные чувства.

— Не думаю, что вам придётся беспокоиться ещё и об этом. 

Гарри солгал. На самом деле его чувство к Снейпу было более чем сложным. 

— Хорошо. Остался ещё один вопрос, который нам надо обсудить.

— Я надеялся, что мы уже всё обсудили, — Гарри выдавил из себя улыбку, хотя на самом деле только и мечтал, чтобы уйти отсюда.

— Несмотря на твои подвиги и на то, что ты делаешь сейчас, я не могу дать тебе никаких привилегий — в противном случае, это вызовет всеобщий ропот, — сказала она, будто извиняясь, и даже с опаской.

«С чего вообще об этом говорить?» — удивился Гарри.

— Я ничего подобного и не ждал, — сказал он. Большой перерыв — всё, чего он хотел прямо сейчас.

— Прекрасно. Тогда возвращайся на занятия, — отпустила его МакГонагалл.

— Спасибо. — Гарри встал. — Возможно, вы захотите помочь мне с организацией фонда?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — МакГонагалл выглядела, как человек крайне утомлённый бременем свалившихся на него обязанностей. По мнению Гарри, так оно и было.

Отягощать её ношу новыми он не хотел.

— Я лишь хотел попросить разрешение нам остаться в Хогвартсе, ненадолго, после окончания учебного года.

— Чем вам не нравится дом на площади Гриммо?

— Там не место для детей, даже ненадолго. 

От мысли, что детям придётся общаться с портретом миссис Блэк, Гарри пробрала дрожь.

Её брови поползли вверх.

— А на какой срок?

— Пока я не обустрою дом для всех.

— Не больше чем на месяц, мистер Поттер, — она хлопнула по столу. — И не рассчитывайте, что преподаватели будут играть роль нянек.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Гермиона и Рон вызвались помочь. И ещё пара учеников. Мы сами присмотрим за всеми детьми.

— Смотрю, вы уже всё продумали, — сказала она. Судя по тону, её радовал выбор Гарри.

— Да нет. Нам предстоит решить ещё миллион вопросов. — Временами, когда он задумывался над тем, во что ввязался, его охватывал ужас. Он не мог поверить в то, что и правда всё это делает.

— Если вы найдёте достаточно большой дом, то вам стоит подумать и о начальной школе. Я часто сожалела, что в нашем мире нет такого полезного института.

— Прекрасная мысль. Может быть, вы знаете кого-то, кто мог бы мне помочь с её организацией?

— Я подумала о Ремусе Люпине. Он много знает о работе школы и сейчас свободен. Ему всегда было тяжело найти и ещё тяжелее сохранить работу.

— Спасибо. Я поговорю с ним, — и Гарри мысленно добавил ещё один пункт в постоянно растущий список дел, которыми должен был заняться.

Казалось, МакГонагалл догадалась о его мыслях. Она улыбнулась.

— Хорошо.

 

* * *

Гарри догнал идущих на обед Рона и Гермиону.

— Итак, Гермиона, — сказал он, когда еда появилась перед ними, — что ты решила насчет Малфоя?

Рон казался несколько взвинченным.

— Именно, — кивнул он. — А то мне до сих пор не по себе от того, как ты выглядела тогда.

— Ревнуешь? — спросила Гермиона, хотя и должна была знать, что всё не так просто.

Гарри забеспокоился из-за неё и её непостижимого интереса к Малфою.

— Не особенно, — ответил нахмурившийся Рон. — Больше волнуюсь, что ты можешь совершить огромную ошибку. Как ты можешь даже думать о нём? Ты же знаешь, кто он такой.

— Это вы о чём? — спросил занявший место рядом с ними Невилл.

— Ни о чём. Это Рон идиотничает, — отрезала Гермиона и принялась за еду.

— Да о чём речь? — Невилл взглянул на Рона, а потом на Гарри. — Расскажет мне хоть кто-нибудь, в чём дело?

На кончике языка Гарри повисло пожелание Невиллу умерить любопытство, но Рон, оказывается, был готов всё рассказать.

— Да это Гермионе...

— Рон! — оборвала она его. — Заткнись.

Тот покраснел.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты думаешь об...

— Что я подумываю променять тебя на...

— Не надо. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы меня стошнило прямо сейчас. — Рон изобразил, что задыхается.

Гермиона зло уставилась на него.

— Повзрослей уже. И я вовсе не обязана выслушивать твоё мнение о том, что я собираюсь делать со своей жизнью.

— Или о том, чьей именно она может стать? — с неприятной улыбкой сказал Рон.

Невилл повернулся к Гарри.

— Можно подумать, что они всё ещё встречаются, правда?

Гарри рассмеялся, благодаря небо, что Рон и Гермиона уже не пара.

— Когда они встречались, то относились друг к другу в сто раз хуже. Они орали друг на друга без остановки.

— А сейчас разве они не орут? — Невилл кивнул в сторону шипящих друг на друга Рона и Гермиону.

— Ха! — И Гарри уточнил: — Рону всего лишь не нравится парень, с которым думает встречаться Гермиона.

— Это я понял. А кто он?

— Я от её планов тоже не в восторге.

Но Гермионе своё мнение о Малфое Гарри высказывать не собирался — нашли дурака. Ведь это был самый верный способ вынудить её поступить наперекор. А Рону пора бы уже изучить её характер.

— Так кто же он? — снова спросил Невилл.

Через весь зал Гарри бросил взгляд на Малфоя.

— Только не он! — Обычно приятное, лицо Невилла скривилось от отвращения. — Зачем он ей сдался?

— Думаю, он ей нравится.

— В голове не укладывается. Бэ-э... — Невилл затряс головой, очевидно, растеряв все слова.

— Ну ты же не интересуешься парнями, так что...

— Мерлиновы причиндалы, тебе он что, тоже нравится?

Прежде Гарри никогда не задавался подобным вопросом, а сейчас задумался. Малфой выглядел совсем неплохо, но даже с виду казался холодным, и эти светлые волосы — нет, Гарри всё же предпочитал других, таких как... Он заставил себя выбросить все возникшие в воображении картинки из головы и, пару раз кашлянув, сказал: 

— Нет, нисколечко.

Невилл сразу же расслабился.

— Вот и хорошо. Не могу поверить, что она на самом деле подумывает о ком-то, вроде него. Ведь он такой, такой... чистоплюй.

— Видимо, не такой он и сноб, раз решил быть с Гермионой. Я и сам не понимаю. Похоже, он пытается завоевать наше расположение.

Невилл недолго помолчал.

— Он может помочь тебе... то есть нам с фондом. У него хорошие связи.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я слышал. Но не уверен, что его помощи стоит доверять.

— Я могу ему не верить, но позволил бы ему помочь, если помощь нужна, конечно.

— Не знаю.

Гарри бы и хотелось верить, что Малфой способен оставить прошлое в прошлом и помогать им, но не получалось. По крайней мере, пока.

— Кто мне нравится, а кто не нравится — это не твоё дело! — повысила голос Гермиона, и гул голосов в зале сразу же стих.

— Да я не понимаю, как ты вообще можешь... — Собственный громкий голос на фоне почти полной тишины, похоже, испугал Рона, и он перешёл на шёпот.

Гермиона встала и разгневанно уставилась на него.

— Я сама решу, с кем мне встречаться, — сказала она и пошла к выходу из зала.

Малфой тоже встал с места и, последовав за ней, остановил её у самых дверей. Они говорили негромко, но напряжённо. Гул голосов стал ещё тише, не оставляя сомнений, куда смотрят все присутствующие на обеде. Через несколько минут Гермиона кивнула и наконец ушла, а самодовольная улыбка, появившаяся на лице Малфоя, лишила Гарри всякого спокойствия.


	12. Chapter 12

Гарри пытался обдумать всё услышанное и когда спускался по лестнице, и по пути в комнаты Снейпа.

Тот поднял голову, когда дверь открылась. Гарри снял мантию и плюхнулся в кресло.

— Привет, — сказал он, ещё не зная, какого приёма ему ожидать.

— Добрый вечер, Гарри, — любезно ответил Снейп.

Прозвучало подозрительно. Он никогда не вёл себя настолько мило. И разве не впервые он обратился по имени, когда они были вне постели?

— Кто ты такой и куда дел Северуса Снейпа? — спросил Гарри с нервным смешком.

— С чего вдруг такие вопросы? — чуть менее приветливо ответил Снейп, но всё равно не выглядел ни злым, ни готовым наорать.

Гарри смутился.

— Ты назвал меня по имени.

Сейчас, когда он произнёс это, то почувствовал себя дураком. И как только умудрился ляпнуть такое?

— Мне показалось, что ты предпочитаешь именно такое обращение, — сказал Снейп исключительно мягко.

— Да. Просто я не ожидал, что ты и правда будешь называть меня по имени. В смысле, с каких это пор тебя волнуют мои желания?

Гарри уже совершенно запутался. Почему Снейп себя так ведёт? Ведь это на него совсем не похоже.

Снейп бросил на него очередной внимательный взгляд, и Гарри от души пожелал себе разобраться, о чём же тот думает. Конечно, можно было и напрямую заглянуть в его мысли, но сомнительно, чтобы Снейп оценил такое вмешательство.

Взгляд Снейпа потяжелел.

— Даже не думай заглядывать в мой разум.

— Как ты только что заглянул в мой?

Гарри мысленно потянулся к барьерам, которыми окружил себя Снейп, но не смог заставить себя сломать их, хотя и знал, что сумеет, и с лёгкостью.

Казалось, Снейп это тоже понял.

— Гарри...

— Не делай так больше, — сказал Гарри, глядя на него с раздражением.

— Садись, — Снейп указал на диван.

Но Гарри был слишком взвинчен, его переполняла энергия.

— Не могу.

— С тобой всё хорошо? Или ты теряешь контроль? — в голосе Снейпа послышалась лёгкая напряжённость.

Гарри мог понять его волнение, помня, что мог натворить, разнервничавшись.

— Это всего лишь избыток энергии, я держу всё под контролем... Почему ты называешь меня по имени?

— Тебе это не нравится? Не беспокойся, я больше не буду, — проворчал Снейп, но без особого недовольства.

— Я всего лишь не понимаю причины таких изменений. 

Гарри терпеть не мог, когда правила игры резко менялись, а в общении со Снейпом такое случалось сплошь и рядом.

— Ты же не глуп. — Склонив голову к плечу, Снейп уставился на него столь внимательно, будто мог передать мысль одним взглядом. — О Мерлин, ты и правда дурак.

Гарри рассмеялся, забыв о тревогах. Наконец-то он видел перед собой своего Снейпа.

— Милое поведение тебе не слишком-то удаётся.

— Разумеется, нет. — Снейп скрестил руки на груди. — Полагаю, ты пришёл не просто так?

— Можно и так сказать. Ну, то есть нам не обязательно... Ещё я хотел поговорить о том, что случилось сегодня.

Несмотря на то, что произошло утром, а может, и благодаря этому, Гарри доверял Снейпу и знал, что тот способен дать хороший совет.

— Что конкретно ты хочешь обсудить? — Снейпа бросил на него оценивающий взгляд.

— Драко Малфой предложил мне поддержку в политических кругах. 

Судя по всему, Снейп удивился, и Гарри продолжил:

— Ты знаешь его лучше, чем я, тебе легче судить о его мотивах.

— И каким же боком это касается меня? — вопрос был задан голосом гладким, как шёлк.

— Он предложил мне помочь с организацией фонда, а ещё — свести с нужными людьми. Ты был в курсе? — спросил Гарри, беспокоясь, как бы им не рассориться из-за Малфоя.

— Я не знал, что он отважится пойти так далеко. Мы разговаривали о том, что его волновало — о тебе и выборе, которой он может сделать. У него есть связи, которые бы тебе пригодились, если ты, конечно, собираешься и дальше носиться со своей дурацкой затеей.

Такого Снейпа Гарри знал и... ну, просто знал. 

— Никакая она не дурацкая. Я людям собираюсь помогать.

— Ты собираешься заставить Министра Магии искать способ тебя унять, — сказал Снейп. Он не казался заинтересованным в том, чтобы такое произошло.

Гарри обрадовало его отношение. Кроме того, он полагал, что волноваться ему не о чем.

— Он не настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться на самом деле что-то мне сделать.

— Не понимаю, почему ты считаешь себя неуязвимым. Он может надавить на тебя, и даже не сомневайся — сделает это. Он — Министр Магии, а Министерству уже удавалось дискредитировать тебя, — резко закончил Снейп. 

— Мне было пятнадцать. — Гарри понимал, что сейчас ему только восемнадцать, но ощущал себя чуть ли не на миллион лет старше. — Так что же мне делать?

— Если бы я был на твоём месте, то попытался бы договориться со Скримджером. Позволил бы ему получить небольшую часть того, что он хочет, и при этом сохранить лицо, — Снейп улыбнулся. И, ох, недобрая это была улыбка, совсем недобрая.

Со Скримджером связываться не хотелось, какие бы выгоды такое сотрудничество ни сулило. 

— Например? — спросил Гарри.

— Добудь для Министра настоящих Пожирателей Смерти, думаю, это смягчит его сердце, — с той же улыбочкой сказал Снейп.

— Но как я смогу, когда целый аврорат ищет их и не может найти? Или ты знаешь, где скрываются Пожиратели? 

Бесстрастие изменило Снейпу, и пытливо вглядывающийся в его лицо Гарри возликовал: да, тот что-то знал!

— Тут есть над чем подумать, — сказал Снейп, хотя и было очевидно, что отпирается зря. — А ещё ты можешь ещё раз поговорить с мистером Малфоем.

Гарри едва не прыгал от счастья.

— Я терпеть не могу иметь дело с Малфоем — по любому поводу. А ещё я не верю ему. Одна беседа между мной и ублюдком — это слишком мало, чтобы начать ему доверять.

— Весьма мудрое решение. — Снейп похлопал по обивке дивана рядом с собой. — А теперь займёмся другими, более приятными вещами.

Когда Гарри присел рядом, его сердце уже колотилось, как безумное. Без лишних слов Снейп притянул его к себе ближе, а затем заставил Гарри поднять голову и принялся глубоко его целовать.

Гарри поплыл от одного этого поцелуя, подчиняясь и наслаждаясь вкусом и нежностью губ Снейпа и неторопливо дразнящими движениями его языка. Целоваться с ним было обалдеть как чудесно. И как только он прожил без их поцелуев так долго, спрашивал у себя Гарри, едва веря, что всё происходит на самом деле.

Снейп медленно отстранился.

— Нам стоит перейти в более подходящее место.

Удовольствие кончилось слишком быстро. Гарри потерянно уставился на Снейпа и только затем осознал, что услышал. 

— Мы могли бы сделать более удобным этот диван.

— Трансфигурируешь его как захочешь. Только завтра. — Снейп встал и протянул руку.

Содрогаясь от предвкушения, Гарри последовал за ним в спальню.

Дальнейшие ощущения слились в круговорот наслаждений, лишая дара связно мыслить. Снейп брал его медленно, со знанием дела, уделяя внимание каждой мелочи. Касания его губ и рук, движения его тела были идеальными. Гарри никогда не думал, что может стонать с такой жаждой или умолять так жалобно, или чувствовать так сильно.

Простыни затрещали в его судорожно сжатых руках, он прогнулся, приподнявшись над кроватью, и закричал во всё горло от переполнявшего тело немыслимого восторга. Когда Гарри упал назад на кровать, то задыхался и был весь мокрый, а его сердце едва не выпрыгивало из груди.

— Вот это да, — сказал он, убирая лезущие в глаза влажные волосы. — Было потрясающе. Ни с чем несравнимо.

Снейп выглядел весьма довольным собой. 

— Так всегда бывает, когда есть время, чтобы всё сделать правильно.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что я делаю всё неправильно? — Гарри попытался разозлиться, но даже на это сил у него сейчас не хватило.

— Ну разумеется, нет, глупый ты мальчишка, у тебя отлично получается. Вот только, знаешь, тебе не хватает терпения, чтобы растянуть всё настолько, чтобы было почти невозможно терпеть. 

Прежде Гарри никогда не приходило в голову настолько затягивать процесс.

— В следующий раз я так и сделаю. Надеюсь, у меня получится и тебе понравится.

— Договорились.

Снейп и говорил, и выглядел так, как будто на самом деле этого хочет. И это подтолкнуло Гарри сказать то, что прежде говорить он не собирался:

— А я смогу тебя связать?

— Так вот о чём ты в тайне мечтаешь, — Снейп негромко рассмеялся, но предложение, к счастью, не отверг.

Стоило представить его связанным, как возбуждение прошило Гарри насквозь. Он бы начал с пальцев ног и медленно поднимался выше, целуя и облизывая всё подряд, под стоны и крики сходящего с ума от желания Снейпа. Закрыв глаза, Гарри сполна насладился этой картиной, и дрожь охватила его.

— Кхм-кхм, — отвлёк его Снейп. — Что с тобой, Поттер?

— Я думал, что ты будешь звать меня Гарри, — сказал он, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. У него сложилось пугающее впечатление, что Снейп наверняка догадался о его фантазиях. Лицо Гарри запылало от смущения.

— Кажется, тебе не всё равно, как тебя называют — по имени или по фамилии, — усмехнувшись, сказал Снейп.

— Да, это правда.

Гарри так нравилось, когда Снейп произносил его имя.

— А что ещё тебе нравится? Ты хотел бы быть связанным и чтобы тебя долго медленно гладили и нежно целовали?

От мягких интонаций низкого голоса у Гарри от удовольствия даже пальцы на ногах поджались, а от смысла слов охватили глубокая дрожь и жар. Он покраснел ещё сильнее, но всё же смог встретиться глазами со Снейпом. 

— Да, о да.

— Думаю, мы это сделаем. Только, боюсь, не сегодня, — зевнув, сказал Снейп.

— Ага, уже поздно. — Гарри потянулся за поцелуем, а затем устроился поудобнее на постели.

— Не засыпай.

Гарри приоткрыл один глаз.

— М-м-м? Но почему?

— Ты не можешь остаться, — сказал Снейп. Его голос показался таким же огорчённым, каким Гарри себя почувствовал, услышав эти слова. 

Нехотя Гарри попытался сбросить остатки неги и найти в себе хоть какое-то желание двигаться. Он ненавидел даже мысль о том, что ему придётся уйти от тёплой кровати и горячего любовника, чтобы вернуться к пустой и холодной постели в общей спальне. 

— Когда-нибудь школа закончится. Уже скоро.

— И в самом деле. Нам надо обсудить планы на лето.

— Когда занятия закончатся, я собираюсь остаться здесь на несколько недель — буду готовить всех к переезду.

— Ясно. И ты, конечно, даже не подумал поинтересоваться, нет ли у меня других планов, — судя по напряжённой позе и голосу, Снейпа это сильно задело.

Да, он имел право злиться. Но ещё он принадлежал не только себе. И Гарри ждал, что Снейп последует за ним, куда бы он ни пошёл. 

— Какие у тебя планы на лето?

— Обычно я остаюсь здесь на несколько недель, чтобы заняться исследованиями в лаборатории, а затем уезжаю домой и живу там до конца лета.

— Ну, наши планы совпадают, разве не так?

— Я ждал, что ты поинтересуешься, — сказал Снейп с раздражением.

Гарри попытался встать на его точку зрения, но не получилось. Снейп был один, на Гарри же лежала ответственность за многих.

— На меня много свалилось в последнее время, потому я интересуюсь сейчас. 

Во взгляде Снейпа мелькнуло понимание, но умиротворённым он не выглядел.

— Скольких детей ты берёшь под опеку?

— Там не только дети. Миссис Уизли сказала, что поможет. Добби и несколько домовых эльфов ждут, чтобы перейти ко мне. А у меня нет времени, чтобы согласовать всё как следует. 

Каждый раз, когда Гарри задумывался о том, какую необъятную гору проблем придётся преодолеть, то чувствовал себя раздавленной букашкой. Куда как проще было решать вопросы по одному.

— Судя по твоим словам, ты всё же немного поразмыслил, прежде чем прыгать в омут с головой.

— Я бы никогда так не сделал, — соврал Гарри, не моргнув глазом.

— Позволишь мне напомнить? — хмыкнув, ответил Снейп.

Гарри сел на постели и зевнул.

— Не сейчас. Я собираюсь подать прошение Министру в понедельник утром.

— Прежде тебе нужно найти подходящее место. Предполагаю, ты не собираешься обустраивать дом на площади Гриммо. 

— Нужно найти... Но почему?

— Сомневаюсь, что службы опеки станут с тобой разговаривать, не проверив для начала твой дом.

— Хорошее замечание. Полагаю, Снейп-мэнора не существует?

— А ты ожидаешь, что я отдам его вам? — спросил Снейп тоном мягким, лишь с небольшим оттенком напряжения.

— Я пошутил, — поспешно ответил Гарри. Меньше всего ему бы хотелось, чтобы Снейп посчитал, что с него что-то требуют. — Я знаю, что у тебя есть маггловский дом на Спиннерс-Энд.

Гарри рассмеялся, заметив удивление Снейпа.

— Я много знаю о тебе. Это ведь не тайна, нет?

— Это не тайна. Но почему тебя это заинтересовало? Наш договор не подразумевает постоянной связи, — Снейп говорил холодно, безжизненно.

Гарри словно ледяной водой окатило.

— Разве нет? — спросил он и тут же пожалел о вырвавшихся словах.

— Со временем ты повзрослеешь и перестанешь нуждаться во мне. Возможно, уже через пять лет, и точно не больше чем через десять.

Казалось, Снейп ждёт не дождётся тех времён, о которых сейчас говорил.

Разумеется, так оно и было. Ведь Снейп — натурал. Он бы не стал поддерживать постоянные отношения с мужчиной. Сначала его вынудили, но потом... 

Гарри едва мог вынести тяжесть, сдавившую грудь.

— Ты думаешь бросить меня?

Снейп покачал головой, выражение его лица стало непроницаемым.

— Мне не придётся тебя бросать.

Гарри опустил голову и вздохнул.

— Я всё время забываю. Ты со мной только из-за Волдеморта.

— Не путай секс — пусть и приятный — с чем-то большим. Это средство достичь цели и не более того.

— Мы её уже достигли, — напомнил Гарри, чувствуя себя преотвратительно.

— Если ты собираешься вновь говорить о том, чтобы я тебя оставил, то, пожалуйста, даже не начинай. Я устал слушать об этом, — сказал Снейп раздражённо.

Гарри мог его понять. Он тоже ненавидел ситуации, в которых от него ничего не зависело.

— Извини. Я знаю, что ты натурал и...

— Поттер... Гарри, — голос Снейпа смягчился, — натурал я или нет, это не имеет значения.

Гарри поднял взгляд, пытаясь угадать настроение Снейпа.

— Я пытаюсь понять, почему ты не хочешь оставаться со мной.

— За время нашей замысловатой беседы, это я помню точно, речь заходила о том, что именно ты бросишь меня, — ответил Снейп с тяжёлым вздохом.

— Зачем бы мне тебя бросать? — Гарри совершенно запутался: так чему из сказанного Снейпом верить?

— Ты молод и наверняка ещё встретишь кого-то, кто подойдёт тебе лучше, чем я, — исключительно ровным тоном сказал Снейп. 

Догадаться о скрываемых им чувствах Гарри не смог. Но духом тут же воспрянул. У него появилась надежда, что к тому времени, как он обретёт полный контроль над своей силой, Снейп захочет остаться с ним.

— Так всё зависит только от меня? 

Тот вздохнул с видом великомученика.

— А когда было по-другому?

Гарри ничего на это не ответил, нет уж, обсуждать это в тысячный раз он не собирался. 

— Ну так что там насчёт Снейп-мэнора? — спросил он со смешком.

— Не мэнора, а замка Снейпов. Да, он существует, но не принадлежит моей семьё уже много поколений, — с явной досадой ответил Снейп.

— А ты хотел бы его вернуть?

Он внимательно взглянул на Гарри, будто пытался оценить серьёзность намерений.

— Нет, я предпочёл бы жить в месте, с которым меня ничто не связывает. И в волшебном доме, а не в маггловском.

Гарри заинтриговали причины такого выбора, но он лишь кивнул.

— Буду иметь в виду.

— Мистер Малфой, несомненно, может помочь тебе.

— Он чуть ли не во всём может помочь, но я не хочу зависеть от него больше необходимого.

— Мудрое решение, но не сомневайся в нём — он искренен. Или настолько искренен, насколько может быть.

— Я учту это. Мне пора идти.

— Хорошо. — Снейп сел на постели. Пока Гарри одевался, он не сводил с него глаз.

— Увидимся позже, — сказал Гарри и напоследок поцеловал Снейпа.

 

* * *

Гарри был уже у лестницы, ведущей наверх из подземелий, когда заметил прислонившегося к стене Малфоя. Судя по всему, он поджидал именно Гарри. 

Мантия-невидимка не помогла.

— Поттер, — сказал Малфой, — я знаю, что ты здесь, слышал твои шаги.

Гарри замер, сдерживая дыхание, его сердце заколотилось так сильно — Малфой, наверное, мог бы расслышать его стук. Гарри попятился к стене, надеясь, что если будет вести себя тихо...

— А ещё я слышал, как дверь в личные комнаты Снейпа хлопнула. Я знаю, что это ты.

Но откуда? И как долго Малфой за ними следил?

— Покажись, Поттер. Я всего лишь хочу поговорить с тобой, — сказал тот. Похоже, Малфой уже начал злиться, из-за того что с ним не желали говорить. 

Вот только с чего это он решил, что имеет право требовать? Да, в конечном счете, с ним придётся поговорить, лишь бы не сегодня. Гарри так устал, а ещё — он знал наверняка — от него несло сексом, и хороший нос мог даже почуять с кем именно.

Резко оторвавшись от стены, Малфой шагнул вперёд и попытался сорвать с Гарри мантию. Они стояли так близко — отступать было некуда, и Гарри вжался в стену позади себя.

Малфой попытался снова, и на этот раз ему удалось ухватиться за край мантии и даже сорвать капюшон. Гарри приготовился ему врезать.

— Оставь меня в покое! — рявкнул он.

— Не сегодня, — Малфой ухмыльнулся. — Почему ты не сказал, что ты здесь?

— Потому что я не хочу говорить с тобой. И потому что меня здесь нет, — ответил Гарри и потянул на голову капюшон.

— Подожди. Нам надо поговорить, — торопливо сказал Малфой. Прозвучало так, будто для него это было важно.

Но что такого уж важного могло произойти?

— Уже отбой объявили. Нам нельзя здесь находиться.

— Я староста и могу находиться вне общежития после отбоя.

— Ну а я не могу. — «И чего он пристал? — подумал Гарри. — Может, просто хочет мне досадить? На него это похоже». — Отвяжись, а?

— Завтра нас ждёт множество дел. Если кое-какие вопросы мы обсудим сегодня, то завтра всё пройдёт проще, — прозвучало деловито и с желанием помочь. 

Вот те на! Слушаешь — и своим ушам не веришь!

Гарри задумался о завтрашних планах.

— Не понимаю, что может решить пара часов?

— Ты же хочешь найти подходящий дом? А где, ты уже думал об этом? Если я отошлю сову рано утром, то после обеда мы сможем посмотреть несколько вариантов.

— А как мы уйдём из школы? — Гарри почти не сомневался, что МакГонагалл даст ему разрешение, если будет нужно. На крайний случай, он мог обратиться и к Снейпу.

— Завтра поход в Хогсмид. Воспользуемся камином в «Трёх метлах». 

Не Гарри было говорить, что такое — против всех правил. А ещё ему действительно нужно было скорей найти подходящее жильё.

— Мне нужен большой дом.

Малфой кивнул, очевидно, ожидая получить именно такой ответ.

— Полагаю, с деньгами вопросов не будет?

Когда Гарри в последний раз посещал своё хранилище в Гринготтсе, то оно показалось ему заполненным ещё больше, чем прежде. И это не говоря о деньгах, которые оставил ему Сириус.

— Огромный дом нам не нужен, — уточнил Гарри.

— Хорошо. Уверен, я смогу подобрать для тебя два, возможно, три дома, чтобы посмотреть их уже завтра.

— Гермиона и Рон пойдут вместе со мной.

Казалось, Малфой готов был запротестовать, но в итоге только кивнул.

— А профессор Снейп?

— А ему это зачем? — Гарри знал, что Снейпу не всё равно, и хотел показать ему дом перед покупкой. Если бы он отправился с ними, то в чём-то было бы проще, но с другой стороны, могло привести к таким бедам, о которых даже думать не хотелось.

Малфой смерил его недоверчивым взглядом и уже открыл рот, явно собираясь сказать что-то малоприятное.

Гарри махнул рукой перед его носом.

— Молчи, ладно? Ничего не говори.

— Хорошо.

— Зачем ты ввязываешься во всё это? Почему тебя это вообще интересует? — Он никак не мог заставить себя поверить Малфою, и чем более услужливым тот становился, тем меньше Гарри ему доверял.

— Я говорил тебе. Это в моих интересах. И я хочу...

— Не мели эту чушь снова. — Каждый раз, когда Малфой заговаривал о Гермионе, Гарри буквально передёргивало. — Пару лет назад ты называл её выскочкой-грязнокровкой. А год назад ты обзывал её и похуже.

Малфой опустил глаза, его всегдашняя самоуверенность перестала казаться незыблемой. Скорее — готовой треснуть по швам. 

Он тяжело сглотнул и пригладил волосы нервным жестом.

— Я многое понял за прошедший год.

— Достаточно, чтобы перестать считать её ниже себя? 

Чтобы ни случилось прошлым летом, какой бы ужас ни пережил Малфой, Гарри не мог поверить, что произошедшее могло настолько его изменить. Нет, только не Малфоя.

— Мне неприятно это признавать, но есть во мне что-то, что до сих пор отчасти соглашается с предрассудками отца. Знаю, что это неправильно, но так меня воспитали, — сказал тот, не поднимая глаз. 

Ну наконец-то признался!

У Гарри аж руки зачесались его треснуть.

— Так чего ж ты?..

— Скажешь, я не могу её хотеть? — спросил Малфой совершенно серьёзно.

На мгновение лишившись дара речи, Гарри кивнул.

— Она — самая умная и самая сильная ведьма в нашем поколении. Думаешь, я этого не вижу?

Наконец-то в словах Малфоя нашёлся смысл. Смысл, взбесивший Гарри.

— Никто не гарантирует, что её дети будут такими же!

— Из того, что я изучал по вопросам магической генетики... А я исследовал всё очень тщательно... В общем, если у неё будут дети от чистокровного волшебника, то есть очень высокая вероятность, что они будут крайне сильными магами.

— Ты это серьёзно, — пробормотал Гарри, уставившись прямо перед собой. 

Гермиона не будет в восторге от того, что её планируют использовать, как племенную кобылу. Больше того — когда она об этом узнает, то Малфоя просто убьёт. 

— Больше чем серьёзно. Она — мой лучший шанс вернуть роду Малфоев магическую силу, я — её лучший шанс стать Министром Магии.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Число сквибов или почти сквибов в большинстве чистокровных семей удваивалось и даже утраивалось в каждом следующем поколении. Мы вырождаемся. Я должен это остановить, — сказал Малфой.

Он улыбнулся, и Гарри заметил в выражении его глаз нечто, чего прежде не видел, когда Малфой говорил о Гермионе.

— Добавим ещё, что Грейнджер красива и чудесно сложена. Могу тебе гарантировать — мне несложно видеть в ней супругу. — Малфой действительно так считал. Он говорил серьёзно и честно, его голос был полон страсти и искреннего восхищения. 

Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы всё это переварить.

— Считаешь, её порадует то, как именно ты о ней думаешь?

— Я не собираюсь притворно клясться в вечной любви. Надеюсь, что со временем у нас всё получится. Ты же спросил о причинах — вот я и привёл тебе несколько. Она настоящая красавица — хоть это ты должен был заметить.

— Я не обращал внимания. — На самом деле Гарри видел, что Гермиона расцвела за последние пару лет, только не думал об этом. Куда чаще он посматривал на Рона, тело которого стало выглядеть превосходно.

— Тогда ты или слепой, или голубей не бывает, — сказал Малфой.

— Я — ни то, ни другое. Я не смотрел на неё в таком смысле. И на Рона — тоже.

Гарри в них обоих не видел ничего сексуального — только друзей, в которых так сильно нуждался.

Малфой смерил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Мне всегда было интересно: так ты и...

— Замолчи, ладно? Если мы собираемся вместе работать или ещё что, то ты не должен об этом даже упоминать, — сказал Гарри, надеясь, что придурок поймёт намёк и прекратит его доставать. И чего его так и тянет лезть туда, куда не просят?

— Ты даже не знаешь, о ком именно я собирался говорить, — возразил Малфой.

Теряя остатки терпения, Гарри зло уставился на него.

— Хватит уже.

— Договорились, но я хочу получить Грейнджер.

— Это уже твоё дело. Будет она с тобой или нет — её выбор, — сказал Гарри, думая, что она откажет.

— Я считаю, что помощь вам поможет мне в отношениях с ней.

Гарри тоже так думал.

— Ты можешь поухаживать за ней. В конце концов, она же девушка. Им это нравится. 

Было бы забавно понаблюдать за тем, как все старания Малфоя закончатся пшиком. Если она откажет, конечно. Гарри никак не мог забыть о случившемся между этими двумя в Большом Зале. 

— Сомневаюсь, что она выйдет замуж за нелюбимого, — добавил он.

Малфой призадумался — похоже, такая мысль ему и в голову не приходила.

— Это может всё осложнить. Но я не против. — Он посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. — Ты любишь его?

Ничто во всём мире не заставило бы Гарри обсуждать подобное с Малфоем. Кроме того, он и сам не знал ответа.

— Малфой. Ты что, не знаешь, когда следует остановиться?

Тот нагло улыбнулся в ответ.

— Конечно нет. Кроме того, я думаю, ему нужны отношения надолго, если не навсегда.

— Ты даже не знаешь, с кем я связан, если связан вообще, — но даже Гарри слышал ложь в своём голосе и знал, что Малфой его неуверенность тоже заметил.

— Поттер, не будь идиотом. Разумеется, я знаю. Если вспомнить, как он всегда относился к тебе и что он — натурал, я вообще до сих пор не могу понять, как тебе удалось его уговорить даже на один раз. Ты ухаживал за ним?

Малфой что, правда думал, что постоянно задавая одни и те же вопросы, получит ответ?

— Это не твоё собачье дело. Как ещё тебе сказать, чтобы ты наконец понял?

— Ты ученик. Больше того — ты парень. И наконец ты — Гарри чёртов Поттер. И до меня никак не доходит — как тебе это удалось? — Малфой явно не умел вовремя остановиться.

— Это тебя не касается, — угрожающим тоном ответил Гарри, но Малфой к его предостережению не прислушался.

— Да ладно! Скажи мне...

— Ты должен заткнуться прямо сейчас, — сказал Гарри, использовав магию, чтобы добавить голосу звучности.

Малфой побледнел и отступил на шаг или два. Затем он гордо выпрямился и бросил на Гарри разъярённый взгляд.

Порыв ответить на вызов на мгновение овладел Гарри, принеся такой же сильный страх, как и удовольствие. Он зажмурился, мысленно обещая, что не поступит так снова — и зная, что лжёт сам себе.

— Я должен идти, — сказал он и, натянув на голову капюшон, поспешил прочь.


	13. Chapter 13

Следуя за Малфоем, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона прошли через камин в последний из домов, которые собирались сегодня осмотреть. Они очутились в огромной пустой гостиной: деревянный пол был тщательно отшлифован, белые стены гладко отштукатурены. В отличие от ранее осмотренных двух домов — кстати, вполне симпатичных, — этот казался и больше, и лучше. Гарри с первого взгляда понял, что ему здесь понравится.

— Давайте осмотримся, — сказал Рон нетерпеливо и пошёл к выходу из гостиной. 

— Тут чувствуется что-то... — Гермиона примолкла, задумчиво поглаживая перила деревянной лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж.

— Да, — согласился Гарри, испытывая странное, однако весьма приятное чувство. В нём не было ничего угрожающего, но оно привело его в замешательство. — Что это? — спросил он, повернувшись к Малфою.

— Вы понравились дому, — тот пожал плечами, будто говорил о чём-то заурядном, а затем бросил на Гарри внимательный взгляд: — Не слишком-то много ты видел волшебных домов, не так ли? — прозвучало, как отличное начало для ссоры, и всё же Малфой скорее спрашивал, чем задирал нос.

— Ну да. Кроме Норы и дома на площади Гриммо, я ещё пару раз останавливался в «Дырявом котле».

— А дом Блэков всегда встречал тебя... ну, неприветливо? — спросил Малфой, но было ясно, что ответ он знает.

Гарри кивнул:

— И что всё это значит?

— Что дом согласен принять тебя как хозяина, — сказал Рон, с явным нетерпением поглядывая на ведущую наверх лестницу.

Склонив голову к плечу, Гарри уставился на Рона. Тот казался... Нет, непонятно.

— Что с тобой?

— Ничего. Мне нравится, как дом нас встречает. Здорово, что он готов нас признать, — ответил Рон, начиная подниматься по лестнице.

Гарри чувствовал то же самое, вот только не был уверен, что ему это нравится. Стоило так подумать, и радушие дома ещё усилилось.

— Гермиона? А ты как?

— Неплохо. Этот дом похож на Хогвартс и со временем привыкнет к нам. Давай посмотрим здесь всё. — Похоже, её тоже охватило нетерпеливое любопытство.

Вместе с Малфоем они обошли всё от чердака до подвалов, отмечая простор и уют дома. Гарри не сомневался, что им пригодятся все увиденные комнаты. Также здесь имелись надворные постройки, одну из которых можно было бы приспособить под начальную школу.

— Ну, что думаете? — спросил Гарри у Гермионы и Рона, когда они вернулись в большую гостиную.

— Мне нравится, — сказал Рон, что и до того было совершенно очевидно. — Как бы странно это ни звучало, но я хотел увидеть именно такой дом. Однако я не тот, кто будет здесь жить. 

— Но ты собираешься здесь работать. И, если захочешь, то сможешь и жить здесь.

— Я решил провести всё лето с мамой. А она собирается постоянно здесь появляться, — сказал Рон, очевидно беспокоясь о своей матери. И Гарри разделял его чувства.

— Это пойдёт ей на пользу, — сказала Гермиона. — Мне понравился дом. Думаю, из той огромной комнаты на первом этаже получится замечательная библиотека!

Гарри рассмеялся. Здорово, что Гермиона настолько воодушевлена.

— Я так понимаю, ты собираешься позаботиться о ней в первую очередь.

— Да, здесь я собираюсь наслаждаться каждым мгновением, — она широко улыбнулась.

— Разумеется, какое-то время, — заметил Малфой с хитрой улыбкой. — Достойный срок ухаживания в магическом мире — не менее года.

— Даже не заикайся об этом, Малфой, — резко ответила Гермиона, но ей, очевидно, пришлось постараться, чтобы сохранить серьёзное выражение лица. — Я тебе ничего не обещала.

— Но ты согласилась пообедать со мной на следующих выходных.

— Что? — изумился Рон.

Гарри новость тоже сразила.

— А как же подготовка к выпускным экзаменам?

— Это всего лишь обед. Ничего большего, — словно защищаясь, сказала Гермиона и бросила на Малфоя недовольный взгляд.

— Как тебе будет угодно. — Он легко поклонился. — Ну, так что скажешь, Поттер?

— Скажу «да». Дом меня полностью устраивает. Что нужно сделать, чтобы купить его? — спросил Гарри, думая, что до подписания бумаг нужно показать дом Снейпу.

Малфой объяснил, как всё оформить. Оказалось, что им потребуется составить договор, подписать его у старых и новых владельцев, расплатиться и подать документы в соответствующую службу Министерства.

— Даже с тем, как медленно сейчас работает Министерство, уже через неделю или две после окончания школы вы сможете сюда переехать.

— А как насчёт всяких вещей и мебели для дома? С ними заминки не будет? — То, что Гарри знал об обустройстве домов, по объёму намного проигрывало тому, чего он не знал. Всё это до крайности обескураживало.

— Большую часть могут доставить совы, — сказала Гермиона. — Остальное мы сможем купить в Хогсмиде.

Звучало замечательно!

— И всё будет уже здесь, когда мы переедем?

Гарри загадал себе не забыть попросить миссис Уизли написать ему список нужных для дома вещей. Или, может, просто открыть для неё счёт и позволить решать самой, что покупать?

— Почти всё. А сколько всего будет детей? — спросил Рон.

— Одиннадцать. Джадрик и два его брата. Ещё три слизеринца и двое детей помладше из их семей. Один хаффлпаффец и два равенкловца. Так что летом здесь будет тесно.

— Только не в этом доме. Здесь более чем достаточно комнат на всех и ещё будут свободные, — сказала Гермиона с улыбкой.

— Детей, возможно, станет и больше, — заметил Малфой.

— Надо же с чего-то начинать, — ответил Гарри.

Он не слишком-то хорошо представлял, что будет делать со всеми этими детьми всё лето, но решил, что разберётся в процессе.

— Кто-то из взрослых будет за ними присматривать? — спросила Гермиона.

— Миссис Уизли поможет мне. — Гарри был так благодарен, что она предложила свою помощь. С другой стороны, он считал, что ей будет полезно сосредоточиться на чём-то новом. Да, ей нужно отвлечься.

— Как ты собираешься за всё расплатиться? — спросил Малфой спокойно, будто бы к слову пришлось. 

На языке у Гарри крутилось, что это не его дело, но он сдержался. Малфой был... если и не другом, то уже и не врагом. 

— Откровенно говоря, Джадрик и другие настаивают на том, чтобы хоть что-то платить за себя. Я назначил плату — так, мелочь, потому что мне правда не нужно. И я собираюсь объявить сбор пожертвований, но не сейчас — пока тоже не нужно. Ну и думаю, что школа окупит сама себя.

Когда Гарри получил отчёт о своих активах, то сумма, оставленная ему родителями, поразила его. Если добавить к ней обширные владения Блэков, которые оказались даже больше, чем ожидалось, то Гарри мог всю свою жизнь совершенно спокойно содержать приют, не беря ни у кого ни единого кната.

— Два месяца, одиннадцать детей, которых нужно кормить... Тебе хватит денег? — Малфой явно шутил, намекая, что уж он-то знает, как много могут съесть одиннадцать детей.

Это начало напрягать Гарри.

— О деньгах беспокоиться не придётся.

— Так или иначе, позволь мне поучаствовать. Богатства Малфоев почти безграничны. И мне хотелось бы поддержать вас.

Гарри не слишком долго раздумывал над его предложением:

— Твоя помощь ничем меня не обяжет, Малфой.

Вид у того стал оскорблённый.

— Разумеется, нет. Я лишь помогу тебе с едой для детей. Никаких скрытых мотивов. Я только хочу помочь.

Из-за искренности его тона и слов Гарри ощутил неловкость. Малфой вёл себя против всех представлений о нём. И Гарри не хотел его оттолкнуть.

— Договорились.

 

* * *

— Ну, что скажешь? — услышал Снейп, как только — после осмотра дома, который Поттер хотел купить — они вернулись назад, в его хогвартскую квартиру.

Он посмотрел на Поттера. По правде говоря, до сих пор он не совсем хорошо представлял себе ни степень богатства Поттера, ни серьёзность его намерений, ни грандиозность задумки. Он был слеп, не так ли?

— Если ты хочешь его купить, то он вам полностью подойдёт. Волшебный дом более приспособлен для жизни, чем маггловский. Кроме того, я не думаю, что моё мнение имеет большое значение.

— Для меня — имеет. Ты ведь тоже будешь там жить. Какое-то время, конечно, — ответил Поттер таким тоном, будто ожидал ссоры и готовился защищаться.

— Я могу приспособиться к любому месту, лишь бы оно не было воинственно настроено против меня, и считаю прекрасным то, которое не доставляет лишних проблем, — сказал Снейп. Он не собирался признаваться, что немного роскоши в жизни ему было весьма по душе.

— Ну, после Спиннерс-Энд, думаю...

Снейп вспыхнул от возмущения.

— Что не так с моим домом? Ты же никогда его не видел!.. Или видел?

— Я был там, только чтобы посмотреть. И, ну, окрестности мне показались не лучшими, — словно оправдываясь, сказал Поттер.

И правильно сделал, что пошёл на попятную.

— Это мой дом. Я люблю его и не собираюсь отказываться от него. — Никто, даже Поттер, не смог бы отобрать у Снейпа его убежище от враждебного мира.

— Я не хотел задеть тебя или намекнуть, что ты должен избавиться от своего дома. Извини, если так прозвучало. — Поттер опустил голову. — Как там подготовка к переговорам со Скримджером?

Резкая смена темы не удивила Снейпа. Он взял в руки небольшой пергамент.

— Я знаю, где скрываются, по меньшей мере, четверо Пожирателей Смерти, из бывших в Хогсмиде вместе с Тёмным Лордом.

Поттер плюхнулся животом на диван и недовольно поморщился.

— Нам обязательно надо что-то сделать с этим диваном... Как мы встретимся с Министром?

Оставив комментарий Поттера о диване без ответа, Снейп сказал:

— Надо найти способ пересечься с ним на нейтральной территории.

— А почему просто не прийти на приём?

Снейп вздохнул. 

— Ты совершенно ничего не смыслишь в стратегии, да? Попросив аудиенции, ты не сможешь диктовать свои условия.

Поттер ухмыльнулся.

— Я собирался аппарировать прямо в его кабинет, а не ждать в приёмной у секретаря.

— Выглядело бы эффектно, но ты забыл об антиаппарационных чарах, охраняющих покой Министерства. Так что твой план — полная ерунда, — сказал Снейп, садясь в кресло напротив разлегшегося на диване Поттера.

— Вовсе нет. Я абсолютно убеждён, что смогу аппарировать через их защиты.

Спокойная уверенность в его голосе заставила Снейпа насторожиться:

— Я имел в виду, что большинство магов... включая Альбуса Дамблдора и Тёмного Лорда, не может аппарировать прямо в Министерство. — Он внимательно взглянул на Поттера. — А ты говоришь мне, что можешь?

Одна мысль о способностях Поттера ужасала.

— Да. Я уверен, — сказал тот и вытащил волшебную палочку из заднего кармана брюк. Мгновением позже раздался сильный хлопок, и Поттер дизаппарировал.

У Снейпа чуть сердце не остановилось.

— Я должен был попрактиковаться, — сказал Поттер с ухмылкой, выходя из спальни.

— Как тебе удалось прорваться сквозь антиаппарационную защиту Хогвартса? — одно радовало — голос не задрожал.

— Я убрал её, аппарировал и вернул защиту назад, — прозвучало как «ох, ну это же элементарно!», заставив Снейпа заскрежетать зубами.

Но что более важно, скорость и продемонстрированная мощь были феноменальны.

— Так быстро? — спросил он.

Поттер кивнул и сел на диван напротив.

— Это и правда нетрудно. Я вижу защитные чары. Это как отодвинуть доску в заборе, а, пройдя, вернуть её на место.

— Ясно. Легче лёгкого.

...для самого могущественного мага в мире, возможно. Но для большинства обычных — поразительно и ужасающе. 

— Только никому не говори об этом, — сказал Снейп. Он и сам бы предпочёл об этом не знать.

— Думаю, мы можем встретиться со Скримджером завтра, до того как я подам документы, — прозвучало как вопрос, а не приказ.

— У меня завтра уроки. Ты не должен относиться к учёбе так легкомысленно. Несмотря на то, кто ты есть, ты всё ещё должен закончить школу.

— Знаю. А ещё я знаю, что это пустая трата времени, — сказал Поттер, словно обычный ученик, пытающийся увильнуть от занятий.

Учитель в Снейпе не мог позволить ему лодырничать. 

— Это не зря потраченное время, Поттер. Я жду, что ты хорошо сдашь экзамены. Их результаты будут с тобой всю жизнь.

Плечи Поттера резко опустись, и он кивнул. Даже не стал спорить, как с удовлетворением отметил про себя Снейп. Со временем это, несомненно, изменится.

— Последнее занятие у меня заканчивается в середине дня. Пойдём после него.

Снейп затаил дыхание, но Поттер всё-таки согласился.

— А что если его не будет на месте?

— Да будет он там. Я уверен. — Снейп не сомневался, что с учётом нынешней «любви» публики к Министру, Скримджер прячется в своём кабинете весь день.

— Ладно. А ты знаешь, что двое слизеринцев и один парень из Равенкло попросили меня изменить их метки на твоего феникса?

— А ты? — спросил Снейп. Он сам предложил двоим из этих трёх обратиться к Поттеру.

— Одного из них зовут Луис.

— Я не знал, что он — Пожиратель Смерти. Но не удивлён.

— Да уж. Он сказал, что сделал то, что сделал... Он бегал за мной, потому что его родители... Они хотели большего, и он порвал со мной, — судя по всему, Поттеру не стало лучше после признаний Фулбрайта. 

— Звучит довольно логично, — сказал Снейп, жалея теперь, что не снял с мальчишки ещё больше баллов.

— Да. Но это ранит меня.

— Что ты сказал ему? — ему хотелось утешить Поттера, но он так и не смог себя пересилить. 

— Сказал, что подумаю. Если честно, то я не хочу связывать с собой никого из них, не только Луиса. За исключением тебя.

— А ты хочешь связать меня с собой? — Снейпа встревожил прилив радости, который принесли услышанные слова.

Поттер посмотрел на него с улыбкой.

— Ну конечно. Ты принадлежишь мне. А они — нет.

— Что? Я — не твоя собственность! — заорал Снейп, вскакивая с места и пятясь назад.

Нет. Нет! Это не могло с ним снова произойти. Сама мысль принадлежать Поттеру наполнила его в равной степени счастьем и бешенством. Ему пришлось отдышаться, прежде чем он смог заговорить:

— Думаю, тебе стоит высказаться ещё раз, другими словами, прежде чем мы наговорим друг другу того, о чём впоследствии пожалеем.

Лицо Поттера заалело, глаза засверкали.

— Я не это имел в виду. Не совсем это. Я хотел сказать, что я... ну... чувствую себя ответственным за тебя. Я не позволю, чтобы что-то случилось с тобой. Ты под моей защитой.

Ох Мерлин! 

Снейп не бегал от правды: была в его душе часть, страстно желающая, чтобы нашёлся кто-то, кто бы позаботился о нём, кто взял бы его под свою защиту. Кто-то, кто был бы намного сильнее его. Одна мысль об этом завораживала — пока оставалась только мечтой. В реальности это было ужасно плохой идеей, что Снейп с горечью признавал. 

— Никакой ответственности за меня ты не несёшь. Всё совершенно наоборот.

— Нет. Я говорил о будущем. Или, скорее, о том, что не позволю Министерству навредить тебе, не дам им ни единого шанса. Я буду бороться за тебя с ними. Разве ты не видишь, как сильно мне нужен?

Он видел. Но Поттер не должен был считать его своей собственностью — этого Снейп позволять ему не собирался. Даже если так оно и было.

— Поступая так, ты сам себе роешь могилу, Поттер.

— Пожалуйста. Ты должен понять. Ты не позволяешь мне сойти с ума, и я никогда не позволю, чтобы что-то случилось с тобой.

Это Снейп понимал. А ещё он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что кто-то должен, хотя бы временами, ставить Поттера на место. 

— Я приму во внимание всё, что ты сказал. И всё же — я не хочу и никогда не пожелаю снова кому-либо принадлежать. Я делаю то, что делаю, по своей собственной воле. Мне не нужна новая клетка, какой бы блестящей она ни была.

— Я не считаю тебя вещью или чем-то подобным, но... — Покраснев, Поттер пробормотал: — Но ты мне принадлежишь.

Снейп опустил взгляд в пол и посчитал до десяти.

— Нет. Не сейчас и не в...

— Нет-нет, не пойми неправильно. Я в хорошем смысле слова.

— Тебе так только кажется. Рабство в любом случае...

— Да нет же! Я не об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты прислуживал мне или что-то в этом роде. Только не ты. Но я хочу... мне необходимо, чтобы ты учил меня, чтобы помог мне! — закончил Поттер умоляющим голосом.

Такому было сложно сопротивляться. 

— Я не принадлежу тебе, — прошептал Снейп, сражаясь с собственными желаниями.

Глаза Поттера широко распахнулись.

— Но ты уже мой. Я забочусь о тебе, а ты — обо мне.

— Звучит хорошо, но...

— Не продолжай. Пожалуйста. Ты вновь неправильно понимаешь. — Он отчаянно зажестикулировал. — Рон и Гермиона тоже принадлежат мне. В моей жизни должны быть люди, на которых я могу положиться.

Снейп понял, что спорить бесполезно. Он мог бы ударить словами прямо сейчас, но разве это что-то бы решило? Мысль об утрате Поттером контроля заставила его прикусить язык. 

— Вернёмся к нашему разговору о тех трёх учениках. Было бы разумно помочь им. Быть носителем Тёмной метки опасно, так что причины их беспокойства совершенно ясны. Кроме того, они попросили.

Поттер не обрадовался смене темы беседы, но затем кивнул.

— Я боялся, что ты так скажешь.

— Ты можешь дать им другую метку.

Очевидно, это не приходило Поттеру в голову. Он задумался на мгновение.

— Загвоздка не в рисунке, как таковом, а в том, что я вложу в него. И они всё равно будут связаны со мной.

— Подумай об этом — вот и всё, что я хотел сказать.

Он примет верное решение, Снейп даже не сомневался. Ведь чаще всего Поттер делал то, что считал правильным.

— Думаю, я должен уже идти. — Поттер встал. — Если только...

Самый сильный маг современности заикался, словно школьник. Ах да, именно школьником Поттер и был. И нет, Снейп не считал этот факт очаровательным.

— Разве ты не можешь прямо сказать, что...

— Хочешь заняться сексом со мной? Потому что я — да, мне нравится с тобой им заниматься, — серьёзно и даже внушительно сказал Поттер. Затем он улыбнулся, и его глаза заискрились от смеха.

Хмыкнув, Снейп встал и слегка поклонился.

— С превеликим удовольствием, мистер Поттер.

Когда Поттер потянулся к нему, его прикосновения оказались решительней обычных, а поцелуй — собственническим. Блеск его глаз завораживал, а в их выражении сияло несомненное желание — такое же сильное, какое испытывал сейчас Снейп. Он хотел Поттера.

Первый поцелуй получился голодным, даже отчаянным, как если бы Поттер пытался запастись теплом их близости впрок. Он прижимался губами к губам, вторгался языком и покорял, лаская.

Снейп наслаждался его настойчивостью, смаковал вкус. Подчиняясь и погружаясь в ощущения, он отдал Поттеру право вести. Долгие, тягучие, неторопливые поцелуи стали наградой для его губ, шеи и груди.

Так или иначе, Снейп и сам не понял как, он оказался в постели, обнажённым и лежащим на спине. Описать, как именно это произошло, не получилось бы, но он не жаловался. Нет, только не на Поттера, который ласкал языком и губами всё его тело. 

У Снейпа вырвался глубокий стон.

Поттер целовал и облизывал его грудь, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, и изредка останавливаясь, чтобы со всем старанием оставить след своих ласк. Если бы он прилагал такое же усердие к учёбе, то стал бы таким же примером для подражания, как Грейнджер... О нет, разве стоит думать об этом сейчас?

Снейп ойкнул, когда пришлось прижать колени к груди и мышцы болезненно заныли. 

Поттер успокаивающе погладил его по бедру, а затем наклонился и поцеловал под коленкой. 

— М-м-м? — спросил он, сияя затуманенными глазами. 

— Продолжай, — разрешил Снейп, догадавшись, о чём его спрашивают. Он знал, что его ждёт, и хотел этого.

— Твоё желание для меня... — мысль Поттер не закончил. И это было прекрасно, так как он нашёл для своего рта куда лучшее применение.

Снейп извивался и выл, будто кот, содрогаясь снова и снова, под ласками погружающегося в него языка Поттера, превращаясь в жаждущего безумца. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — стонал он, не беспокоясь о том, как жалко звучат его мольбы, и надеясь только на прекращение пытки.

Пальцы проникли в него, растягивая и раскрывая. Удовольствие из сладостного стало мучительно острым. 

Сознание прояснилось, когда Снейп увидел взгляд расположившегося между его бёдер Поттера.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — сказал тот. И Снейп не смог с ним не согласиться.

Поттер вошёл в его тело — и у Снейпа не осталось сомнений. Он наслаждался всем этим. Любил прикосновения мозолистых рук и волосков на груди Поттера, запах его пота и вкус его спермы. А как ему нравилось ощущать член Поттера, толкающийся в его анус, ласкающий простату, разжигающий внутри огонь наслаждения, которого прежде он не мог себе даже представить!

Он сумел бы солгать всему миру и Поттеру, но не себе. Если обстоятельства больше никогда не вынудят их заняться любовью, то он был абсолютно уверен, что пожелал бы пережить это снова.

Поттер ритмично и сильно двигался в нём, попадая в нужную точку каждым совершенным толчком. Снейп запрокинул голову, его глаза закатились. Утонувшее в удовольствии сознание отключилось, и он последовал за ним.

 

* * *

— Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? — Снейп всё ещё сомневался. А вдруг Поттер убьёт их обоих или, по меньшей мере, превратит в груду изломанных костей?

— Ну да, — ответил тот беззаботно. — Я тренировался аппарировать и в Хогвартсе, и за его пределы.

Когда Снейп представил это, его затрясло.

— Разве я не говорил тебе, даже не упоминать об этом своём умении?

— Я никому не говорил. Правда. Я был один, Рон и Гермиона прикрывали меня, — сказал Поттер, пытаясь сделать невинный вид.

Ничего умилительного Снейп в подобном поведении не видел. Подумав, что от Грейнджер и Уизли Поттер никогда ничего не таил, он сказал: 

— Давай сделаем то, что собрались, пока я не передумал.

Распрямив плечи, Поттер вытащил волшебную палочку. 

— Странно, но она мне всё ещё нужна. — Взяв Снейпа за руку, он сказал: — Готов? На счёт три. Раз. Два...

Когда Поттер сказал «три», то мир почернел и сжался, и, если всё прошло хорошо, они должны были оказаться в кабинете Министра магии.

Снейп медленно открыл глаза, не до конца веря, что всё получилось. Ему следовало знать Поттера лучше и не сомневаться.

Потрясённый Скримджер уставился на них во все глаза.

— Что это всё значит? Как вы здесь оказались?

— Аппарировали, — ответил Поттер, одарив его дежурной улыбкой.

Лицо Скримджера покраснело, потом побелело, а затем и вовсе позеленело.

— Это невозможно!

Снейп получил истинное удовольствие, наблюдая за сменой цветов на физиономии Министра. Ублюдок это всецело заслужил.

— Боюсь, что возможно.

— Нет, невозможно! А вас вообще здесь не должно быть. Распоряжение об аресте я уже подписал.

Скримджер открыл рот снова, собираясь, как видно, и дальше кричать, но тут Поттер взмахнул рукой.

— _Silencio_ , — приказал он негромко и сел в кресло.

Министр походил на рыбу, выброшенную на берег. Его рот открывался и закрывался, но из него не исходило и звука.

Встав за спиной Поттера, Снейп положил руки ему на плечи — не время было скрывать их отношения. Тот оглянулся, не обращая внимания на Скримджера, и вернул ласку, погладив ладонь. 

Снейп наклонился, пряча улыбку в макушке Поттера и отказываясь признавать чувство, которое им овладело.

— Я сниму с вас чары, если вы пообещаете выслушать нас, — сказал Поттер мягким, даже дружелюбным тоном.

Скримджер кивнул, и Поттер махнул рукой.

— Мы поговорим и о допросе присутствующего здесь профессора Снейпа, и о других не менее важных вещах, — он говорил любезно, лишь намекая, что решать — в его власти. Снейпу понравился выбранный тон. 

— Ты не сможешь защищать его вечно, — раздражающе самоуверенным голосом заявил Скримджер.

— На самом деле, сэр, да, я смогу, — всё так же любезно сказал Поттер. Их взгляды с Министром пересеклись. — У меня есть для вас более ценное предложение.

— Да? И что же это? — Скримджер прекрасно владел собой — даже интереса не показал, но Снейп мог почти поклясться, что чувствует запах страха.

— Мне известно, что вы давно хотите найти и схватить парочку Пожирателей Смерти. Если вам это удастся, то вы сможете доказать, что не зря занимаете свой пост, — сказал Поттер, забыв о притворной почтительности.

Не стоило. 

Снейп сжал его плечо, напоминая, что лучше придерживаться ранее избранной линии поведения.

— Хм. — Поттер вздохнул. — Как я уже говорил, мне известно, что вы делаете всё возможное, чтобы схватить Пожирателей Смерти, участвовавших в хогсмидской битве.

— Какое это имеет отношение к...

Поттер поднял руку, прерывая Министра.

— Я как раз к этому подхожу. — Вытащив из кармана свиток пергамента, он сказал: — Надеюсь, вас это заинтересует.

— Я не собираюсь торговаться с тобой, — скучающим тоном ответил Скримджер. Вот только он находился не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от таких сделок, и каждый присутствующий здесь это знал.

Поттер выпрямился и посмотрел в его лицо.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы прекратили преследовать профессора Снейпа. У вас всё равно нет доказательств, что он сделал что-то предосудительное. 

— Что ещё ты хочешь получить? — Скримджер выглядел отчаявшимся.

— Ничего. Это подарок. — Гарри вновь улыбался, причём без всякого самодовольства. Снейп им по-настоящему гордился.

— Почему ты помогаешь мне? Чем ещё я должен буду расплатиться? — после небольшой паузы спросил Скримджер.

— Вы оставите в покое Хогвартс и профессора Снейпа.

Скримджер недолго колебался, вероятно, пытался найти обходные пути, но, в конце концов, кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Поттер выждал мгновение, прежде чем сказать:

— В ближайшие дни в Министерство поступит несколько заявлений.

Лицо Скримджера прояснилось. Он явно почувствовал себя в родной стихии.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я их одобрил? Не зная, о чём идёт речь, я не могу...

Но Поттер уже неплохо научился торговаться, потому сразу же покачал головой.

— Нет-нет, что вы. Я не требую к себе никакого специального отношения. Я только хочу, чтобы их рассмотрели в общем порядке, как если бы их написал кто-то другой, а не я. 

Скримджер смутился. 

— Но почему бы мне не...

— Потому что я не прошу ничего особенного, сэр. Только о равном с другими отношении. 

Скримджер как-то поник.

— Что-то ещё?

Секунду или две Поттер обдумывал, что хочет сказать. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал тихо и мягко, но не без угрозы:

— Я бы дважды подумал, прежде чем попытался давить на Пожирателей Смерти через их детей. Это выставит вас в совершенно невыгодном свете.

Он встал.

— Не имею понятия, о чём ты говоришь! — вспыхнул от гнева Скримджер.

— Разумеется, не имеете. — Поттер протянул руку. — Профессор Снейп.

Снейп сжал его ладонь, а когда открыл глаза снова, то они уже вернулись в его комнаты в Хогвартсе.

— Ты ведь, разумеется, понял, что он собирается одобрить все посланные тобой заявления, так что в итоге ты окажешься ему должным, — сказал Снейп. 

Представление, устроенное Поттером, впечатляло. Прежде он и подумать не мог, что тот на такое способен.

— Так как я ничего не просил, то и должен не буду, — ответил Поттер с самодовольным видом.

Снейп улыбнулся.

— Мы ещё сделаем из тебя слизеринца.

Тот расхохотался.

— Не-а. Я слишком гриффиндорец, чтобы меняться.

— Совершенно верно, Гарри. Совершенно верно.

И притянув Поттера к себе, Снейп крепко его поцеловал.

 

**Эпилог**

_Пять лет спустя._

Хотя у Снейпа были собственные комнаты, включая устроенную по его проекту лабораторию зелий, он редко спал у себя. Вот и сейчас он сидел на постели Гарри и ждал, когда тот поднимется в спальню. 

День выдался изнурительный, и Снейп всерьёз подумывал написать Минерве, чтобы уже через две недели, сразу после окончания семестра, стать свободным человеком. К мысли об увольнении он возвращался весь последний год, идея открыть собственную аптеку захватывала всё больше. Это позволило бы ему стать по-настоящему свободным — исполнить мечту всей жизни.

Дверь скрипнула, и он поднял голову. Предвкушение охватило его, а член начал вставать даже до того, как Гарри успел закрыть за собой дверь. Снейп вспоминал его весь день, томясь от мыслей о грядущем наслаждении. Он хотел, чтобы их близость была долгой, неторопливой и жёсткой. Как любил Гарри.

— О, ты уже в постели, — сказал Гарри, садясь у камина с задумчивым видом. — Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

От предвкушения не осталось и следа.

— Мне одеться? — настороженно спросил Снейп, не зная чего ждать. 

— Нет. — Гарри вздохнул, пряча глаза, что было на него не похоже. — Нам нужно кое о чём поговорить, — сказал он и махнул рукой, приглашая к себе присоединиться.

Сердце Снейпа неприятно заколотилось. Гарри наконец решил с ним расстаться? Разумеется, это рано или поздно случилось бы. Но он надеялся, что это произойдёт чуть позже. Закрыв глаза, Снейп пообещал себе, что с достоинством примет решение Гарри . Он медленно встал с кровати. От мысли, что больше ему с Гарри постель не делить, внутри всё сжалось. Накинув халат на ночную рубашку, Снейп поблагодарил судьбу хотя бы за то, что не был сейчас голым.

Глубоко опечаленный, он подошёл к камину и сел в кресло напротив Гарри.

— И о чём же ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Снейп таким уравновешенным тоном, как только смог, учитывая дрожь, охватившую тело. 

Гарри не смотрел на него.

— Мне... Мне нужно сказать тебе, что...

— Это ты уже говорил. Прошу, просто скажи, что хочешь сказать, и покончим с этим. — Снейп больше не мог это выносить. Предстоящий разговор и так будет нелёгким, так зачем усугублять мучения?

— Я... Я хотел бы, чтобы это было просто сказать, чтобы мои слова не изменили то, что есть между нами. — Гарри всё ещё не смотрел на него.

Последние надежды Снейпа рухнули, ему стало не хватать воздуха. 

Он был слишком счастлив. Он позволил себе начать верить, что так будет всегда. В самом деле — ну и дурак!

— Проклятье, Поттер. Прекрати. И скажи всё, что хочешь сказать, чтобы я мог вернуться в свою комнату!

...и выть там от одиночества.

Гарри неожиданно поднял голову и уставился прямо в глаза. В его взгляде было удивление... и что-то ещё.

— Ты меня уже давным-давно не называл Поттером.

— Чего ты тянешь? Это на тебя так не похоже. 

Обычно, сообщая плохие новости, Гарри выпаливал всё так быстро, как только мог, чтобы быстрее двигаться дальше. Вот только в этот раз не будет никакого дальше. Грудь Снейпа сдавило снова, и — вот же позор — глаза начало жечь. Какое унижение! В его возрасте как он мог так расклеиться?

— Потому что я не хочу...

«...не хочу причинить тебе боль» — додумал Снейп. Он ценил. Правда. Их разрыв станет не публичным скандалом, а тихим расставанием. А всё убийственная доброта Гарри.

Тот глубоко вздохнул и выпрямил спину, будто собирая всё своё мужество для следующих слов:

— Теперь я способен полностью контролировать свою силу.

— Я знаю, — оборвал его Снейп. Как же он хотел, чтобы Гарри наконец сказал главное.

— Знаешь?! — заорал тот. — Всё это время я мучился оттого, что ты бросишь меня, как только поймёшь, что я могу самостоятельно контролировать магию. А ты знал всё это время?

Снейп вытаращился на него, пытаясь осознать только что услышанное. Прозвучало оно почему-то не так, как должно было.

— Разумеется, я знал. Это стало очевидно ещё месяцы назад. Так это было тем, что ты хотел мне сказать? 

— Да. Ты собираешься меня бросить? — спросил Гарри. В его глазах отражались настороженность и страх. Он на самом деле считал, что от него планируют уйти.

Снейп едва мог поверить собственным ушам и глазам. Как Гарри до такого додумался? 

— Разве я не говорил, что это ты будешь тем, кто оставит меня, а не наоборот? — выдавил он, чувствуя слабость от накатившего облегчения.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Ты так говорил, да, но я всегда думал, что ты хочешь уйти, чтобы найти кого-то. Женщину — это ведь больше отвечает твоим предпочтениям.

— Ты — тот, кто прекрасно соответствует всем моим предпочтениям. 

Возможно, ему бы и стоило упомянуть, что с тех пор как они с Гарри вступили в сексуальную связь, его вкусы изменились. С другой стороны, и это его полностью оправдывало — такое должно было быть очевидным даже для Гарри. 

Последовала долгая пауза. 

— Ты — ублюдок! Да ты же любишь меня! — крикнул Гарри, сверкая глазами.

А ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы это понять, а?

Снейп ухмыльнулся, решив ничего не отвечать.

— С каких пор?

Он мог бы солгать, но зачем?

— С тех самых пор как восемнадцатилетний мальчишка встал на мою защиту против Министерства Магии.

Гарри выглядел полностью потрясенным.

— О. Ну, знаешь ли, это ещё не причина любить.

— Как по мне, то она достаточно хороша. — Снейп уже жалел, что признался. Главным образом потому, что не услышал ответное признание Гарри.

— А как насчёт секса? Всё это время я думал, что ты — совершеннейший натурал. Что ты только терпел близость, потому что я в ней нуждался.

— Ты — идиот. Ты хочешь сказать, что я не получал удовольствия? Ты не слышал моих стонов и криков?

Нет, ну на самом деле, разве можно было не заметить то наслаждение, которое дарила ему их близость?

— Большинство мужчин возбудятся, если стимулировать правильно.

— Большинство мужчин в такой ситуации не стали бы просить себя трахнуть. Или ты позабыл все эти пять лет?

— Не забыл. Но у тебя не было выбора. Ты сам говорил.

В этом Гарри был прав.

— Говорил, но не в последние годы. Только вначале. Есть разница между пассивным принятием и активным участием. Надеюсь, мне не нужно её тебе объяснять.

— Не нужно. Но ты говорил, что предпочитаешь женщин. И я никогда не видел, чтобы ты смотрел на другого мужчину — ни с желанием, ни даже с малюсеньким интересом. — Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Но я замечал, как ты смотришь на женщин.

— Признаюсь, что большинство мужчин меня не интересует. 

Иногда Снейп находил кое-кого привлекательным, но такое случалось нечасто.

— Вот видишь. Ты — натурал.

— Не совсем. Я не могу хотеть тебя так сильно, как хочу, и оставаться натуралом. Тебе следовало бы ознакомиться с понятием бисексуальности.

— Так ты делаешь исключение только для меня? — Гарри казался полностью удовлетворённым тем, как понял полученный ответ.

— Исключительно для Гарри Поттера. Разве могло быть иначе? — Снейп рассмеялся, потому что то, что сказал, было чистой правдой. Он не представлял себя рядом с другим мужчиной — только с этим.

Улыбка Гарри совершенно погасла. 

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Ты был слишком молод. Тебе нужно было набраться жизненного опыта. 

Разумеется, существовали и другие причины. Снейп ждал, что Гарри уйдёт от него, как только обретёт полный контроль над своей магией.

— И с кем же? Не похоже, чтобы у меня были другие варианты.

— Возможности были.

— Не слишком-то много. Не с твоим ворчанием каждый раз, когда я только заикался о том, что собираюсь с кем-то встретиться. Да и в дом, где живёшь с любовником, никого не приведёшь.

— Ты мог бы сказать мне уйти в свои комнаты. — Снейпа передёрнуло от одной мысли о том, что являлось самым большим его страхом в первые год или два. Он был крайне благодарен Гарри за то, что тот перестал упоминать о планирующихся встречах.

— О да. Так оказывается, я мог вытолкать тебя из нашей кровати, чтобы спать здесь с кем-то другим. — Гарри покачал головой. — Ты — мой любовник, и мы вместе так долго.

— Я надеялся, что ты относишься ко мне по-другому.

— Пожалуйста, Северус. Не лги. Ты только что сказал, что любишь меня.

— На самом деле я ничего подобного не говорил.

Гарри вспыхнул, и Снейп поспешил уточнить:

— Возможно, я это подразумевал.

— Более чем прозрачно. Ты же знаешь, что я тебя тоже люблю.

Разумеется, Снейп не знал.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, надеясь, что по голосу не слышно, какое облегчение он только что испытал.

У вставшего с места Гарри был весьма серьёзный вид. Приблизившись, он опустился на одно колено и коснулся ноги сидящего в кресле Снейпа.

— Думаю, пришло время оформить всё официально.

— Официально? Зачем нам эта возня?

— Ты — самый малоромантичный мужчина из всех, кого я знаю. Я говорил о свадьбе.

О, вот так новость! Сердце Снейпа согрело радостью.

— Маги-мужчины не могут вступать в брак друг с другом. Они могу лишь связать себя ритуалом. Существует несколько...

— Теперь вступать в брак можно.

— С каких это пор? — думая, что, должно быть, пропустил новость, спросил Снейп.

— На прошлой неделе Гермиона отнесла подготовленный закон на подпись Скримджеру.

Своей работой в Министерстве Грейнджер прослыла реформатором. Ещё удивительней оказалась та поддержка, которую она получила. Планы Драко по продвижению её в министры магии могли осуществиться даже раньше, чем кто-либо ожидал, включая саму Грейнджер.

— Ну как, ты согласен? — Нетерпение в голосе Гарри обычно раздражало, но сейчас Снейп мог его понять.

— Согласен на что? — переспросил он, прекрасно понимая, что Гарри хочет услышать, но там, где могли играть двое, столь же хорошо мог сыграть и один.

— Северус. — Бедный Поттер, кажется, разозлился. Интересно, он когда-нибудь научится держать удар?

Оконные стёкла задребезжали в рамах.

Мгновение Снейпу чудилось, что его сердце сейчас остановится, и он точно лишился дара речи. Ни разу за все годы Гарри не был так близок к потере контроля. 

Когда, скинув оцепенение, Снейп уставился на Гарри, то сразу понял, что тот поступил так осознанно. Внутри вспыхнула злость.

— Не делай так больше, — резко приказал он. — Ты перепугаешь детей.

Поняв, что зашёл слишком далеко, Гарри перебрался с пола на колени Снейпа. Устроившись, будто наездник, Гарри наклонился и нежно его поцеловал.

— Прости меня. Я не хотел тебя напугать.

Снейп притянул Гарри к себе, наслаждаясь его близостью.

— Нетерпеливый мальчишка. Я бы сказал тебе да, если бы ты дал мне минуту или две.

— Так сейчас да ты мне не скажешь? — Гарри не должен был говорить с такой неуверенностью.

Хмыкнув, Снейп склонил голову набок. 

— Разумеется, я скажу тебе да, ты, идиот. Что ещё я могу сказать?

Последовал долгий неспешный поцелуй. Когда Снейп начал расстёгивать пуговицы на одежде Гарри, дверь с треском распахнулась и внутрь комнаты влетели Драко, Грейнджер и Уизли.

Гарри поднял голову и выпалил в то же мгновение, что и Снейп:

— Что? 

— Окна! — Грейнджер упёрла руки в боки и попыталась выглядеть злой, но не смогла скрыть облегчения.

— Я так понимаю, никто не забудет мне одной малюсенькой ошибки? — вздохнул Гарри. Он даже не пошевелился, так и остался сидеть на коленях Снейпа и обнимать его за шею.

— Никаких шансов, приятель. — Оценив позу, в которой они находились, Уизли кивнул. — Похоже, у вас не возникло разногласий из-за признания Гарри?

Переведя взгляд на Гарри, Снейп прищурился. 

— Я бы так не сказал.

— Ну ладно, я сделал это нарочно. 

— И больше так делать не станешь, — проворчал Снейп. Гарри на самом деле стоило осознать свою ошибку. 

— Хорошо, — сказал тот, но раскаивающимся не выглядел. Не то чтобы когда-то удавалось его пристыдить.

Снейп перевёл взгляд на незваных гостей.

— Сейчас, когда все убедились, что здесь всё в порядке, может, оставите нас одних? Пожалуйста, — сказал он, желая вернуться к тому, на чём их с Гарри прервали.

Гарри кивнул, очевидно, желая того же.

— Да, сейчас уже поздновато для гостей.

— Ага. — Уизли повернулся к выходу.

К сожалению, Драко уже приготовился что-то сказать, и хотя новость почти наверняка оказалась бы приятной, Снейп не сомневался, что с её объявлением можно было бы и подождать.

— Раз все мы здесь собрались... В общем, Гермиона и я...

— О нет! Я так надеялся, что со временем вы позабудете об этой идее! — Уизли с ужасом уставился на Грейнджер.

— Нет уж. — Она улыбнулась Драко с пугающей нежностью и получила в ответ улыбку, полную той же отвратительной восторженности. Когда Грейнджер протянула руку и откинула с его лба длинные светлые волосы, на её пальце гордо сверкнуло кольцо с сапфиром, которое Драко подарил ей два года назад.

Казалось, он едва мог отвести от неё глаза, зато когда это удалось — Уизли получил ухмылку:

— Мы назначили дату...

— Уверен, что в тот день я буду страшно занят, — сказал Уизли, будто мальчишка-дошкольник, которому назвали дату похода к целителю.

— Ни тебе, ни Гарри, никому из вас лучше не планировать ничего на этот день.

— Повзрослей уже, Уизли, — сказал Драко, но вовсе не зло.

Уизли выделывал эти коленца уже много лет. Скорее всего, ему и в голову не придёт прекратить, даже когда Драко с Грейнджер поженятся. К удивлению всех, Уизли и Драко неплохо ладили друг с другом, но не тогда, когда дело касалось Грейнджер.

— Возможно, мы сделаем свадьбу двойной, — сказал Гарри с улыбкой.

Уизли застонал.

— О нет, что, ты тоже?

— Боюсь, что да. — Улыбка Гарри сияла, согревая сердце и душу.

— Не все из нас выбрали в супруги работу, — напомнил Снейп. Уизли поступил в школу авроров на год позже, но и тогда продолжал помогать Гарри с организацией безопасности неизменно растущего и развивающегося фонда. Не раз Уизли жаловался на отсутствие всякой романтики в своей жизни, но делать с этим, похоже, ничего не собирался.

— Поздравляю, — Драко церемонно склонил голову, — и желаю вам большого счастья. Вы планируете обручение?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Северус?

— Да.

Если уж жениться, то надо делать это по всем правилам, не так ли?

— Тогда да. Раз Северус хочет. И, кстати, возвращаясь к хочет...

— Это прозвучало не слишком-то деликатно. — Грейнджер улыбнулась.

— Так я и не большой ценитель манер, — ответил Гарри.

— Мисс Грейнджер, у вас нет занятия поинтереснее? — сказал Снейп своим лучшим «учительским» голосом.

— О, мы перешли к «мисс Грейнджер». Думаю, нам стоит отсюда уйти, пока с нас не сняли баллы.

— Я, знаете ли, всегда от него этого ждал, — сказал Уизли, и наконец все они вышли.

— Ты вообще не закрыл дверь? — спросил Снейп, думая о том, как часто сам забывал это сделать и кто ещё мог к ним в любой миг заглянуть.

— Не так и многие забредают так далеко по нашему коридору. Ещё меньше тех, кто решился бы зайти без действительно важной причины.

— Сегодня у них повод был, — сказал Снейп. — Не делай так больше. Это пугает всех до чёртиков.

...а его — больше всех.

— Не буду. Обещаю. — Гарри наклонился и нежно его поцеловал. — Прости.

Снейп ничего не ответил. Не о чем было говорить. Он поднялся, держа на весу обнимающего его Гарри, и пошёл к кровати. Когда он опускал свою ношу на постель, одежда на Гарри исчезла. Неконтролируемая магия пугала Снейпа до ужаса, но то, что Гарри сделал сейчас, вызвало совсем другой отклик.

— Знаешь, что ты делаешь со мной? — прорычал Снейп, мгновенно забывая о том, что халат, упавший на пол, помнётся.

— Мне тут пришло в голову... — Гарри поднялся, встав на кровати на колени, и, взяв его руку, принялся покрывать её поцелуями.

Снейп тоже встал на кровати на колени. Ночная рубашка, собравшись складками, благопристойно скрыла его ноги. Забравшись рукой под ткань, Гарри начал гладить внутреннюю поверхность бедёр. Настойчивые прикосновения его пальцев вызвали дрожь.

— Мерлин, я так хочу тебя, — выдохнул Гарри, скользя ладонью всё выше и выше.

— Я хочу... — Снейп забыл всё, что хотел сказать, под ласками, становящимися всё сильнее, решительнее и напористее. — О, о, о, как же хорошо!

И эта была его последняя связная мысль за долгое, очень долгое время.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2012 год


End file.
